


ONE SHOTS FOR ALL!

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Marvel, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, College, Domesticity, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Freestyle, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Halloween, Heterosexual relationships, M/M, Mermen, Mundane life, Nightmares, Plot Twists, Russian, Smut, Sometimes Fluff, Sometimes angst, Soulbonds, Soulmates, Speaking Russian, Torture, Uncle roles, Young Characters, barista, based on movies, comment suggestions!, domestic life, father roles, learning russian for someone else, mermaid, mother roles, pet shop, probably all three in one sometimes, rough smut, single character, soft smut, sometimes smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 136
Words: 126,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: This is mainly little mini one shots of reader x characters. They all have either smut, fluff, or angst in them, sometime all three ; )Okay, who am I kidding, it is literally all Marvel but I am willing to write some non-marvel if you guys give me some prompts for specific characters : )





	1. A little pup named Steve (Bucky x Reader) (implied smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Please lovelies, leave some prompts or suggestions for me to write, I would really REALLY appreciate it. If you do, please make it clear what you are thinking just so I don't go wandering down the wrong path with it : ) Also remember to add which fandom or character you want your choice to be with otherwise I'll have to choose which is fun but i'd like to know what you guys want to read.
> 
> Thank you!

Bucky x Reader

“Doll, what are you doing?” Bucky mumbles, his left hand reaching out and skimming his metal fingertips up her bare back, making her shiver.

“Buck, I heard something” Y/N whispers back, her head turning back and forth, her eyes searching the dark. Then she turns to look down at Bucky.

“You need to go check it out” She whispers, her finger poking his muscled chest. Bucky groans and attempts to pull her back down to him but she tuts and jumps out of bed, clad only in a pair of skimpy red panties and lace bra.

“Bucky” she whines, walking around the bed to his side and poking his face.

“You’re my knight with a shining arm, Buck. You need to protect me and go check it out” Y/N teases, running her hand lightly down his chest towards the top of his black boxer briefs.

“But, Doll, what did you even hear?” Bucky complains, his eyes finally opening to reveal bright baby-blue eyes, which lock onto Y/N’s Y/E/C eyes.

“I heard a lot of scratching and banging in the hallway outside our door. But – “ Y/N runs a hand down Bucky’s chest before jumping up and straddling him.

“We can make a bet. If you come and check it out with me and there’s nothing there, I’ll reward you. But if there is something there, then you’ll reward me. You game?” Y/N leans down and looks into his eyes, her own sparkling with mischief.

Bucky hums, his eyes looking around the room in the pretence of thinking about it, then his eyes flick back to her, a mischevious smile on his own lips.

“Doll, you have yourself a deal” Bucky’s hands go to Y/N’s thighs and sits up, quickly standing up with Y/N’s legs wrapping around his waist, her arms around his neck. He starts to walk towards the bedroom door, his hands under her thighs, one warm and one metal cold. Bucky chuckles into Y/N’s ear, his long hair tickling the side of her neck.

When he arrives at the front door, her gently puts her down, and watches her quizzically when she grabs a large baseball bat and walks back to him.

“Darling, I literally have a metal arm, I don’t think you really need that” Bucky points to the bat with a smirk. Y/N shrugs and gestures for him to open the door.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky carefully opens the door, looks around and goes to gloat at Y/N but a small bark draws his attention. With a confused look, they both look down and see a young, golden retirever puppy sitting at the front door, its large blue eyes looking up at them.

“Aw” Y/N instantly bends down and picks up the puppy, hugging it to her chest as she looks up at Bucky.

“Can we keep it? Please, Buck? We can call it Steve” Y/N laughs at Bucky’s sceptical expression.

“You want to name the puppy after _Captain America_?”

“Come on Buck, it’s Steve in puppy form! The blue eyes, the golden fur” Y/N trails off, her fingers scratching at Steve’s chin.

“Well, Steve’s gonna have a field day” Bucky mutters, and Y/N let’s out a yell of delight.

“We can keep Steve?”

“Yeah, we can keep Steve” Bucky presses a soft kiss to her lips, and then smiles against her mouth.

“If this is your reward, what do I get?” Bucky bites his lip as he looks down at Y/N, who sinfully licks her lips.

“Anything you want”


	2. Captain America, a puppy and a beautiful girl (Steve x Reader) (kissing)

Steve x Reader

“Hi there! May I help you?”

Steve Rogers jumps at the sound of the young voice, sheepishly turning his head and is about to speak when he sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. The girl was slightly above average height, curves in a all the right places. Her (h/l) hair was straight and a beautiful (h/c). Her smile was inviting and toothy, and her eyes were what caught Steve most of all. Her eyes were a pair of twinkling (e/c) doe eyes.

“I – um, I was just looking at the puppies” Steve stutters, tearing his eyes from the girl’s face and gestures at the playpen of puppies that he was standing in front of. The girl chuckles.

“Yes, I can see that. See one you like?” the girl walks closer, and Steve can see the nametag that was pinned onto her tight shirt. It read Y/N. Steve couldn’t help think that it was a beautiful name, that suited a beautiful girl.

“Well, my work has been quite hectic, and I am just looking for an easy-going puppy” Steve says cautiously, watching the girl’s face for any signs of recognition that he was Captain America. When she doesn’t, he sighs a breath of relief, running a hand through his hair.

“I was thinking of maybe a lab or a retriever. Gold is a good colour”

“Like your hair?” Y/N’s eyes twitch up to his ruffled hair, biting her bottom lip in an effort not to laugh.

“Haha, yeah, exactly” Steve’s hand runs through his hair again as his cheeks flush.

“Well, I know that none of the beautiful pups appeal to your specifications, but I have a quiet golden lab puppy upstairs in my apartment that I had just gotten yesterday. I had planned to integrate her with the rest of the pups over the public holiday tomorrow but if you would like to come with me and have a look?” Y/N asks in a gentle voice, looking up with a smile on her face as she focuses on Steve’s blue eyes. Steve gets distracted by her plump lips, and distractedly nods his agreement.

“Great! If you’ll come this way please” Y/N calls over her shoulder as she walks away to the back of the store, stopping by the counter on the way.

“Hey Pietro, can you take over the counter while I take this lovely gentleman up to meet the store’s new pup?” Y/N directs the question to a young, silver haired teenager who looks up from a checklist and his mouth falls open when he sees Captain America standing behind Y/N, a bashful smile on his face.

“I – um- sure, Y/N, go ahead” Pietro stares after Steve and Y/N as they walk away from the counter and out a back door. 

“Wow” Pietro whispers to himself, before going back to his checklist.

 

“So, you live upstairs? Do you own the pet store” Steve’s eyes are focused on Y/N’s lower back as he walks up the stairs behind her.

“Yep. I started this shop about a year ago, and it’s going really well” Y/N looks around to check on him and Steve’s eyes are drawn to the blush creeping along her neck.

“And we’re here. Just one second” Y/N digs around in her pocket, looking at Steve through her eyelashes as she smiles, taking out her keys. But then the keys slip through her fingers and clink against the tiled floor.

“Ah, sorry, I’m such a klutz” Y/N smiles as she bends over at the waist to pick up her keys, the globes of her ass pressing tightly against her jeans, drawing Steve’s attention. She slowly straightens up, sending back a smirk over her shoulder as she opens the door, opening it for him to walk through.

Once they are both through the door and it clicks shut, Steve presses Y/N up against the door, his hands going around her waist, making her gasp.

“I really hope I read the signs right” Steve murmurs as he looks down at her face, and she chuckles.

“You did, don’t worry”

“May I kiss you, Y/N?” Steve asks gently, his hand coming up to cup her face. She nods happily, and sighs when Steve leans down and presses his lips to her. After a moment, he pulls away and chuckles as Y/N chases after his lips.

“And may I know who I’m kissing, Mr.?”

“Rogers. Steve Rogers. Or you may know me as Captain America” Steve says softly, and chuckles at Y/N’s awed expression.

“Wow, so I just kissed an almost 90-year-old super soldier?” Steve nods, watching her face with a wary expression.

“Can I do it again?”

Steve laughs and gladly pulls Y/N’s face up to his, pulling her onto her toes, only stopping when a puppy bounds around their legs, barking. Y/N giggles as Steve let’s her go, looking down at the golden pup.

“So, what do you think? Do you like her?” Y/N asks, the question having an obvious double meaning.

“How ‘bout I come back tonight and get to know her better?” Steve brushes a piece of hair behind her ear and her eyes glittered.

“Deal”


	3. BFFs with Loki Laufeyson (Loki x Reader)

Loki x Reader

 

“Loki, what’s up with you? Why have you been avoiding me these last two weeks?” I yell after Loki’s rapidly walking figure.

“Loki Laufeyson!” I scream after him, and he stops instantly when he hears me use his real name. If I ever use his full name it would be his adopted last name. But I have never used his proper full name before.

Loki reluctantly turns around and walks back towards me, taking in the angry expression on my face and my hands on my hips. I stride towards him, and when I get closer to him I poke him hard in the chest.

“What the hell Loki? What’s going on with you?” I look up at Loki’s face, my eyes locking on his.

“y/n” Loki’s voice fades off, and when I look into his eyes I see sadness there, and I instantly feel my angry expression go soft. I gently grab his hand, holding it in my own.

“Loki, you are my best friend, and I think I’m yours. You know you can tell me anything”

“Well, I’ve been having some emotional trouble lately, Lady y/n” Loki says softly, wishing to himself that he could finally tell you his true feelings about you, how you treated him like he was normal ever since he had met you, how he had bonded with you over late night movie marathons and weekend shopping. But he couldn’t tell you. He didn’t want to potentially ruin your friendship, the one thing that he craves the most.

“I’m afraid that I do have to go Love, things to do and evil to plan” Loki teases, releasing my hand, flinching slightly at the loss of contact.

“Well let me come with! Who doesn’t love planning evil and all that jazz” I grin as I walk beside him, eyeing his glorious slicked back hair and his beautiful green eyes. I really wanted to reach for Loki’s hand, to feel his warmth, but I knew I couldn’t. I didn’t want to risk losing the friendship that I had spent months on achieving.  
When I first met Loki, he was a recluse, only talking to Thor (if at all) and barricaded himself in his room. He had such a hidden charm though that pulled me to him, and so, I became his friend, treating him like he was normal, showing him that even though he had tried to take over the world as a benevolent God, it didn’t affect me. It was something that he craved to be accepted, I could see it in his eyes, so I gave it. And now I had fallen in love with him and I couldn’t even say it.

“Love, are you okay? You’re uncharacteristically quiet” Loki stops me with a gentle hand on my shoulder. I scratch my neck nervously, deciding on something that I really shouldn’t have.

“Well, Loki, I don’t want to, uh, freak you out, but I really want to tell you something” I look down at the floor, my arms wrapping around my torso.

“y/n, darling, you know you can talk to me” Loki says gently, squeezing my shoulders comfortingly as he bends his head down to look into my eyes.

“Oh God damn it! I like you Loki! Like, like like you”” I splutter, my words getting caught up with each other. I look up through my eyelashes to see Loki’s expression of shock. I stay silent, waiting for Loki to say something, so when he doesn’t say anything I try to backtrack.

“Um, you know what? Just forget I said anything” I murmur, trying to step back from Loki when his hands tighten on my shoulders, making me squeak.

“Love, listen to me. I like you too. More than like, if you get my meaning” Loki uses his hand to tilt my face up, his green eyes glittering as he presses his lips to mine.  
I stiffen in surprise, but then relax into his embrace, moaning slightly as one of his hand wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me flush up against him. I gasp when he pulls back, a smile on his lips.

“Mortal, would you accept my invite of dining with your King?” Loki teases, using his Benevolent God voice which he knows always make me smile. I nod, happily taking his hand as he leads me down the hall.


	4. I just wanted some pickles (Sam Winchester x Reader)

Sam x Reader (I walk into the stock room at work and you're halfway through a window and seem to be balancing on a stack of boxes. You don't even work here what the hell do you think you're doing.)

 

“Hey! Excuse me! What do you think you’re doing!” A loud voice shouts from behind me, and I shriek in surprise, my arms pinwheeling in the air as the boxes that I’m perched on top of start to slip, and with another shout I fall backwards.

I squeeze my eyes shut, expecting for a really unpleasant meeting with my head and the ground but I land in something soft, cushioning my fall. Strong corded arms cradle me, one beneath the crook of my knees and the other wrapped around my back, long splayed fingers resting on my stomach.

“Oh God, my God” I hyperventilate, one hand fisted in my saviours shirt. The man sighs and sets me down gently on a nearby table, his hands resting comfortably on my knees. Slowing down my breathing down a more manageable pace, I open my eyes and I gasp at the beautiful man in front of me. He had long, shoulder-length brown hair that I instantly wanted to run my hands through. His face was chiselled and the confused smile that was on his lips was adorable, matched with his glittering eyes that seemed to change colour with the shifting light.

My eyes trail down his neck to see his wide chest and tapered down waist, complete with a set of abs that show through his slightly sweaty, skin-tight shirt.

“Um, Miss?” the man speaks, and my eyes flick back up to the man’s face, blushing as he smirks down at me.

“I don’t want to be rude, but why are you in here? Like, you don’t even work her, I’m pretty sure I would remember you if you did” The man ends up waving his hands around to accompany her words and I try to hide a smile. Then my predicament hits me.

“I am so sorry, I was sitting out in the bar earlier, and I had a really bad burst of cravings for pickles”

The man stares at me, a bewildered look on his face before he bursts out laughing, a large hand running though his long hair.

“You know, you could have easily just asked one of the bartenders for more pickles”

“Well, three reasons why I didn’t. 1. There was no one in sight, 2. I am really quite bad at talking because I am kinda introverted and 3. I saw the challenge. I saw the wall of boxes and the pickles on the top shelf and I just had to try.” I flush under his gaze, and he smiles at me.

“Well, if you still want those pickles” Sam strides over to the shelf, and stepping on a stepladder that was specifically used for this purpose, stretches up and grabs the jar of pickles, revealing a mouth watering sliver of firm, tanned skin.

“God, you’re pretty” I can’t help but think, but when he chuckles I realise that I had said it out loud. I look up to see the man smiling at me, amusement and what I think is lust in his eyes.

“Well, I think you’re pretty too, if that’s worth anything” He smirks, handing me the jar of pickles. I laugh, cradling the jar to my chest.

“So, pretty boy, what’s your name” I smirk, and his eyebrow rises as he smirks back at me.

“Sam. Come back tomorrow night and I’ll tell you my last name. Come back a third time and you might get my number” Sam strides forward and brushes his lips over my ear before pulling back, a cocky smile on his lips before he walks away.

“Hey, I’m Y/N by the way!” I yell after him.

“A pretty name for a pretty girl!”


	5. You have a new Intern! (Tony x Reader)

Tony x Reader (Reader is Tony’s new intern with Avengers)

 

Pepper Potts leads me out of the elevator and continues to talk to me as I stare around in awe. She chuckles when she realises that I’m not paying attention to her words. I flush and apologize but she laughs.

“Pep!” Tony yells, jogging towards us with a cup of coffee in one hand and his sunglasses on his face, even though he was inside, and it wasn’t even sunny outside.

“Where have you been?” Tony totally ignores me and focuses on Pepper, his eyebrow raised expectantly, and I can’t help but snort at how ridiculous he looks.

His head turns towards me, his eyes looking over my knee length pencil skirt and blue blouse.

“And who are you, sweet cheeks?” He walks closer to me, cocking his head to the side.

“Tony, this is your new intern” Pepper says patiently, and Tony laughs loudly, making me frown.

“Intern? Why do I need an intern?”

“Mr Stark, Ms Potts brought me in as an intern because so far in the last month you have missed five meetings with Director Fury and neglected to attend three other meetings because you either ‘forgot’ or you were busy fiddling with your suits” I look sternly at him, and he smirks, walking closer to me.

“And when did you learn my timetable and what I do on my free time, sweetheart?”

“Tony” Pepper says warningly but Tony waves her off, his eyes still focused on me as he slides off his sunglasses, revealing his bright brown eyes.

“Ms Potts kindly filled me in over the last couple of days where she has been showing me around Stark Tower” I smile at Pepper, who smiles back, rolling her eyes behind Tony’s back.

“Well, how about you come by my office later and I’ll fill you in even more” Tony says, obviously flirting with me, and with a heavy heart I see Tony’s hand reaching towards my waist.

I sigh, and just before his hand touches my waist, I grab his wrist, twisting it so his knees buckle, then I hook my foot behind his knee and I push him onto his back. He lays there gasping, holding his wrist gently as his eyes find me, a laugh finding it’s way out of his mouth.

“What Ms Potts didn’t mention what that I did half a year as an intern under Director Fury, and he taught me a few things” I grab his hand and pull him up to his feet as Pepper bursts out laughing.

“Why didn’t you say anything Pep!” Tony looks back at her incredulously.

“It was inevitable, your flirting with every girl you meet, Y/N assured me she could take care of it. And she did it.” Pepper smirks.

“And I filmed it!” Clint yells from the kitchen, waving a phone at the group.

Tony laughs, then turns back to me.

“Y/N, how do you feel about going out on a date with me?”

“Ooh Iron Man has a crush!” Clint yells out from the kitchen.

“Shut up Clint!” Tony turns to yell in the direction of the kitchen, then turns back to me. “What do you say?” He cocks his eyebrow and I smile at him.

“Sure, Mr Stark. I’d love to”

“Please, call me Tony”


	6. Snowball fight! (Tom Hiddleston x Reader)

Tom Hiddleston x Reader (You're my neighbor and it just snowed like two feet in six hours and the whole street is snowed in. I catch you building a snowman army in your backyard and i decided to join you by starting a snowball fight.)

 

I snap my book shut and let it fall to my lap, my head falling back into the back of the couch. I groan internally, swinging my legs of the couch and quickly standing up and stride towards the living room window.

I had been hearing this infernal laughter for almost 20 minutes and the person just wouldn’t stop. I enjoyed my weekend reading time, especially during winter and this laughter kept interrupting, God damn it.

I yank open the curtains and all the thoughts about the laughter being annoying fled my head when I saw the beauty that was building a snowman in her back yard.  
“y/n” I breathe out, leaning against the window sill, my face in my hands as I watch her.

I’ve been y/n’s neighbour for a year since I had moved into this house, and I had first met her when she had brought over brownies as a house warming gift. I was stuck by her beauty and personality, and her ability to cook.

I now watch her erect an army of mini snowmen in her backyard, all while dancing to corny Christmas songs that were blasting on her portable radio on her back patio. I chuckled at her dancing, and how she was just so active in her green overcoat and scarlet leggings.

Chuckling, an idea pops into my head. I run to the back door and grab my coat, opening the door and jogging down to the fence that separated my yard from hers. Grinning, I lean down and scoop up a handful of snow, and I fashion it into a snow ball. I quickly hide behind the fence, and I quickly peek over the top, finding y/n building a gigantic snowman that towers of the mini snowman army she had created.

Snickering, I lob the snowball over the fence and watch it land right next to her. Her head whips up, rotating as she looks around, looking for the source of the snowball. Her eyes finally see me, my head just poking over the edge of the fence, and her face bursts into a smile.

“Hey, Peeping Tom!” y/n yells out teasingly, scooping up her own snowball and hurling it at me.

I yell and duck, throwing another snowball over the fence before I vault over the fence, taking shelter behind a snow-covered bush.

I take another peek and yell when a snowball hits me right in the face, sending me falling backwards. I close my eyes as I rub snow out of my face.

“Oh shit, Tom?” I hear y/n call out, then I hear muffled footprints sprinting towards me. Then a squeal and a warm body lands heavily on me. I moan in a deep voice, and the body squeaks again, shifting on top of me, hands resting on my shoulders.

“y/n?” I murmur, and when I open my eyes I find myself face-to-face with her, her (e/c) eyes burning into mine.

“Oh I’m so sorry Tom! You just peaked your face out at the wrong time so you got a face full of snow” y/n babbles, and I notice that her thigh had slipped in-between mine when she fell on me.

“Well, now my face is numb” I grumble, and she laughs nervously, biting her lip as she looks down at me. I raise my eyebrows at her and she chuckles, before she leans down and presses her flushed lips to mine.

I moan in surprise, tensing up slightly before I relax back into it, my hands skimming over her thighs before I trail them up to her waist, my fingers slipping under the edge of her jacket.

y/n pulls back after a minute or two, her lips pulling into a grin.

“I’ve really wanted to do that ever since I brought you those house-warming brownies” she bends down and presses our lips together again, her hands going to cup my face. She pulls back again, our warm breath mingling together in a white cloud in the cold winter air. 

“I’ve been wanting to do to this too, Love” I growl playfully, then I notice her shiver.

“Well, it’s really cold out here” I hint, my eyes flicking to the house then back to her face. She smiles down at me.

“Would you like to come inside?”

“Please. I’m starting to lose the feeling in my fingers” I tease, wiggling my cold fingers against her warm neck, making her laugh, sitting up on top of me.

“But hey, do you like my snowman army?”

“I love it”


	7. There's a spider! (Steve x Reader)

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

 

I bit my bottom lip nervously as I shift my weight from one foot to the other as I wait for someone to open the door. When I hear footsteps on the other side coming towards me, my ears perk up.

The door opens and I take a deep breath, unintentionally gazing at the Adonis of a man that had opened the door.

This man was tall and had broad shoulders and bulging biceps, with short golden hair and dazzling blue eyes. And did I mention that this was Captain America, my new neighbour?

“Hi there, new neighbour! I know you don’t know who I am and I don’t really know who you are but when you arrived last week you smiled at me in the elevator and you seem really nice so could you help me with a tiny favour and get a rid of a gigantic spider that’s in my kitchen? I’ll give you food?” I shudder at the verbal vomit that’s coming out of my mouth but luckily, he didn’t seem bothered by it, and he just smiles at me with an amused expression in his eyes.

“Hey Buck, I’m gonna be out for a bit helping our new neighbour!” Steve yelled from over his shoulder.

“Is it the cute one?” A husky voice yelled back in answer.

“Bucky!” Steve hisses over his shoulder, his eyes flicking back to my face to see my reaction, where I just blush.

“Answer me Stevie!”

“Yes, it is! Damn it, you’ve got eyes, use them!” A head pops out from a nearby door and looks at me with another set of dazzling blue eyes, a smirk on his face. Steve just grumbles deep down in his throat, and guides me out of the doorway with a large warm hand on the small of my back, slamming the door behind him.

“So, where’s your apartment?” Steve’s eyebrow perks up in question.

“Funnily enough, I’m right opposite you” I gesture at my door. Leading the way, I walk through the door and I point the way to the kitchen.

“Beware the spider, Steve! It was on the far wall last time I saw it!” I yell after Steve’s back, and my voice was answered by his chuckle. I wait a couple of minutes, and I’m about to go check on him when he walks back out.

“Okay, there’s good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?”

“Good news, please” I lean against the wall as I study Steve’s face, trying to gauge how bad the bad news was.

“Well, good news, the spider is no longer on your wall. Bad news is that it is now hiding behind the fridge” he smiles apologetically at me as I shudder.

“Listen, I can call you an exterminator and he’ll be here in a few hours, but maybe you would like to come and hang out with me and Bucky until he gets here, you know, in case the spider tries to eat you or something” Steve starts to blush as he fiddles with his hands, waiting for your answer.

“I would love to, Steve” I grin.

“I told you she liked you!” Was the first thing they heard when they got back.


	8. damn that super serum (Bucky x Reader)

Bucky has wrapped his metal arm around my waist as we walked out of the resteraunt where we had celebrated our 2nd anniversary. It was very romantic, with seats in a secluded spot in the corner, with candles, and Bucky in a tight blue dress shirt, which accentuated his tones abs and covered up his arm. I realised that he might have been uncomfortable with the whole social situation and I was willing to stay home and just snuggle but he insisted. And so now we had decided to walk back to our shared apartment, and it had just started to rain, big, fat blobs that splattered onto our skin.

“Oh no” I groan, burrowing into Bucky’s side as we stopped in a doorway of a flower shop, wiping water off my face as Bucky does the same.

“We don’t have an umbrella do we” I say slowly, looking Bucky in the face as he looks sheepish.

“In my defence, it was perfectly clear out when we got to the restaurant” Bucky points out, and I laugh, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“True. But now that means we have to run” I grin as I grab his metal hand, which was covered in a leather glove. He looks startled as he processes my words.

“Wait, what?” Buck’s voice is cut off as I pull him into the heavily raining street, water instantly soaking us to the skin.

 

I grunt as Y/N pulls me into the rain with here, and I shake my wet hair out of my face, clearing my eyes with my flesh hand.

“Y/N” I growl, about to berate her about getting sick by getting drenched but my eyes could only follow her dancing form, watching her spin and run through the rain, a smile beaming on her face as she comes running back to me.

“Come on! We gotta run or we are going to get even more wet!” Y/N laughs and grabs both my hands before she sets off into a run, and I easily keep pace with her.  
“Doll, I’m warning you now that you are probably going to get sick from this little run” I tease her, before scooping her into my arms, water flying as she squeals and her arms wrap around my neck tightly.

“Bucky!”

“What, Doll?” I chuckle as I jog up to the apartment door. She’s just about to answer when I press my lips to hers, licking the rainwater off her lips.

“Mm, nothing” her voice is muffled against my mouth.

“Excellent”

 

”Morning, Doll” Bucky whispers into my ear, his warm body pressed up against my back, his metal arm a cool contrast.

I groan, turning around in his arms so I’m facing him, my eyes flickering open to meet his amused ones.

“Bucky, I’m sick” I whine, and he only chuckles, pressing a kiss to my nose.

“Why aren’t you sick?”

“Soldier serum, remember? I don’t get sick by something as common as the common cold” Bucky teases me as he brushes hair out of my face with his metal hand, giving me a cool reprieve from my warm skin. I moan and push into his hand.

"God damn super serum" I mutter and Bucky grins.

“Good news though, I have orange juice and pancakes for ya” Bucky sits up and helps me slide up the bed so I’m propped up against the pillows.

“Mm, I love you Bucky”

“I love you too, Y/N”


	9. I dare you (Steve x Reader)

Steve x Reader (-"You and your friends had a bet where you had to go visit as many people as you can and go in their apartment and turn as many things upsidedown as you can without them noticing, you end up caught in His home.")

 

“You cannot be serious! You want me to do this stupid dare to Captain America?” I hiss at Peter and Pietro, who just grin at me, pushing me towards the door that Captain America has just walked through.

“Please, the Captain is sweet, and you are so stealthy, he won’t even notice until you’ve left” Pietro’s accent gets stronger the more excited he gets, and both his hands push at my shoulders, with Peter’s hands on my back.

“God damn it guys, anyone but this guy”

“Is it because you have a crush on him, Y/N?” Peter pipes up, and I stop in my tracks. I turn around and face them both.

“Damn you guys” I snarl, before I stride towards the door, and I knock at the door, quickly rearranging my features into a cute smile.

I hear footsteps, then the door opens, revealing a gorgeous Steve Rogers, or Captain America, if you prefer that name. I see him take a double take, his eyes flicking from my face, then down my body and back up again.

“Um hello?” Steve asks confusedly, leaning against the door frame as he studies me.

“Hi, Mr America, I live a floor above you, and I was attempting to make cupcakes when I realized that I didn’t have any suger. Could I maybe borrow some and buy you a new packet?” I smile up at him with my most innocent smile, and I can almost see him crumbling in front of my eyes.

“Sure, Miss. Would you like to come inside while I search for it in the pantry?” Steve turns to the side, inviting me inside the apartment. I smile and walk inside.

“Um, give me a sec. Be right back” Steve promises as he turns around and heads to what I presume is the kitchen. When he’s gone, I quickly run around the various rooms, turning things upside down such as books, cups, empty vases and even a motorcycle helmet. I eventually make my way to the living room, and I’m in the middle of turning over an empty water bottle when I sense a large, warm body behind me.

“What are you doing?” Steve’s voice whispers in my ear, and I freeze, turning around when large hands wrap around my upper arms and guide me around to face Steve, which makes Steve and I so close that we are nearly nose-to-nose.

“I – um” I choke, my eyes flicking to the open door of Steve’s apartment, and I scowl when I see Pietro and Peter collapsed against the wall, their hands over their stomachs as they scream with silent laughter.

“Pietro!” I yell as I attempt to step back, only to find myself pressed up against the wall, and Steve follows me, his eyes curious as he studies my face.

“God damnit Pietro, get your ass in here before I drag it in!” I yell out, and in the next two seconds there is a zip sound and Pietro appears in the room, a bashful expression on his face. Peter follows, a small grin on his face as he sees how close Steve is to me, practically hovering over my body. Steve notices the smirk and quickly steps back, his cheeks reddening.

“Okay, go on kids, get out of here” Steve’s eyebrow raises when Pietro grabs Y/N’s hand and speeds away, leaving just Steve and Peter in the room.

“Thanks Peter, for organising that”

“No worries Captain. Anything for your little crush on Y/N” Peter smirks and runs after his friends, leaving Steve in his living room, smiling as he thinks back to how close he had gotten to her.


	10. Coffee tasting energy drinking (Peter x Reader)

"my favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured his monster energy drink into his coffee said "im going to die" and drank the whole thing" #pick an otp imagine them meeting like this (reader asks if they can join them, they have their own coffee and kid agrees and pulls out another monster energy drink

 

I stumble into the college lecture room, and I run my free hand over my face as I climb up the stairs that line the walls and I find a seat, gulping down a mouthful of hot coffee, which I instantly regret when It burns my mouth. 

In my head, I curse the world, I curse the stupid teacher that wanted to have a lesson on biology at 6:55 am and I curse the coffee that just didn’t want to be consumed. I close my eyes as I run my hand over my face, and I only notice that someone sits down next to me when said person groans and a familiar sound of takeaway coffee cup hits the wooden desk.

Looking over, my eyes focus on a young man, maybe in his 20’s, with messy brown hair and a smooth baby face. But his face was tight and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looks at me, and without breaking eye contact, he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a can of Monster Energy Drink. His lips pull up into a smile as he sees my wide eyes and he quickly pops open the tab. He finally breaks eye contact as he deftly takes off the lid of his steaming coffee and pours in the whole can of energy drink. He turns to me, and holds up the coffee cup in a sort of salute.

“I’m going to die” He announces, and I watch in horror as he chugs the whole thing. When he drinks the last drop, he slams down the cup, and shudders, looking back at me with wild eyes.

“God damn” I say under my breath as he grins, his fingers now fidgeting.

“Hey, you mind if I die with you?” I ask him quietly. His eyebrows draw together as he tries to work out what I’d said, and he grins when he realises. Chuckling, he pulls out another Monster Energy Drink and hands it to me.

“Thanks” I quickly pop the tab of the can, take off the lid of my coffee and I pour it in, watching it swirl around in the cup. And with a deep breath, I pick it up and chug it, slamming it down as I feel the hot liquid go down my throat.

I make a soundless whoop as I feel the buzz run through my veins. I turn to the guy and grin, extending my hand to him in a handshake.

“Hi, I’m Y/N, your dead buddy for this Biology class. What’s your name?”

“I’m Peter, good to meet you, dead buddy” Peter smirks, then pauses, and I can see the cogs turning in his head.

“Hey, after this and the buzz has worn off, you wanna go out to the café down the street? You know, for a non-energised caffeinated drink?”

“Sure Peter, that sounds great” I smile as the professor walks into the room and commands silence. And out of the corner of my eye I can see Peter grin as he slips the empty Energy drink can back into his backpack.

 

“And that’s how we met” I chuckle as I grab Peter’s hand, pulling him closer to me, which he gladly obliges. My best friends Tony and Steve, my favourite couple, smile as they twine their fingers together, bumping each other with their shoulders.

“Yeah, well, we met through a mutual friend of ours” Tony smirks as I gasp.

“Yeah, me!”

They both just laugh at my offended face, and Peter quickly kissed it away, and Steve and Tony make matched noises of disgust. I flip them a finger as I deepen a kiss and Peter chuckles into my mouth.

“Love you”

“Love you too”


	11. KISSING in a tree (Bucky x Reader)

"Is sitting in a tree when a seven year old stops below them singing the 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g' song. Person B smirks and kisses Person A again quickly then looks at the kid and says 'I've already got the kiss down. We're going to get married, and kid, I promise you this person will have a baby carriage, one way or another' Person A turns as red as possible"

 

“Hey!”

The young voice makes Bucky’s head turn, and I copy him. When we look down from our position on the tree branch, we see a young boy who must be about 7. I thought I recognised him and after a moment of thinking, I remember that he was Mr Roger’s kid.

“What are you doing up there?” He calls up, and Bucky and I look at each other, smirks on our faces.

“Nothing kid!” Bucky shuts down to him, snaking his arm around my waist and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

“Mr and Mrs, sitting in a tree!

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

“First, comes love, then comes marriage –

“Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!” The boy sings out, dancing around on his feet as he grins up at me, a gap between his front teeth. I laugh, and then it chokes off as Bucky gives me a lustful look.

“I've already got the kiss down. We're going to get married one day, and kid, I promise you this person will have a baby carriage, one way or another.”

I cough, my face turning red as much as humanly possible. The kid takes one look at my face and grins up at me.

“Well, good luck with that Mister” he starts to walk away but Bucky calls him back.

“Kid! What’s your name?”

“Steve! Steve Rogers!” Steve yells back. I grin and I nudge Bucky’s foot with mine.

“Well, Steve, when we get married you’ll be the first one too know” Bucky’s head whips towards me, a beautiful light beaming in his eyes that I want him to have all the time. I nod slowly and he grins at me, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine in a deep kiss. In the background I hear a disgusted noise and a shouted goodbye from Steve as he walks off.

“I love you Doll”

 

*6 months later*

 

I knock at the door, biting my bottom lip as I shift from one foot to the other, listening to the footsteps that echo on the other side of the door. The door opens and a large blonde man fills in the space that the door leaves.

“Hey Mr Rogers! I was wondering if Steve was here?

“Hey Y/N. What do you want with Stevie?” Mr Rogers opens the door fully and leans against the doorframe, smiling at me.

“Well, I promised that I would tell him when a certain thing happened. Hey Steve!” I say cheerfully as I see Steve look around his father’s body. His face lights up as his looks down at my hand, where there is a new engagement ring glittering on my finger.

“The Mister married you!” He says excitedly, and Mr Roger’s ruffles his hair, a smile on his face.

“Well, we’re planning to. This is just an engagement ring. But hey, I have a question for you” I crouch down so we are face-to-face.

“Would you like to be our ringbearer?”


	12. I'm too HOT!! (Steve x Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg the fluff turned to fluff. and I had so much fun incorparating the lyrics : )

(Tony) Person A: IM TOO HOT  
Person A: *points at Person B*  
Person A: :D  
Person A: :D  
Person A: :D  
(Reader)Person B: *sighs*  
Person B: *monotone with deadpan expression* hot damn  
Person A: CALL THE POLICE AND THE FIREMAN

 

Steve was happily making pancakes in his favourite apron when his enhanced hearing picks up the sound of someone attempting to sing. He groans as the of key singing gets louder. He quickly turns off the cook top and serves the pancakes just as Tony comes sliding in on the marble in his socks, his hands pointing at Steve.

“I’M TOO HOT!” He continues to point his finger guns at Steve, his face smiling and expectant as his eyes latch onto Steve’s.

Steve sighs, a smile appearing at the corner of his lips.

“Hot damn” He says in a monotone voice, desperately trying to keep his face deadpan as Tony grins, dancing around the kitchen counter.

“CALL THE POLICE AND THE FIREMAN! I’M TO HOT!”

“Hot damn” Steve says in a slightly more enthusiastic tone as he watches Tony dance around.

“MAKE A DRAGON WANNA RETIRE MAN! I’M TOO HOT!”

“Hot damn!”

“SAY MY NAME YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I’M TOO HOT!” Tony grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him out to the more open space, ruffling his own hair with his hand as he dances close to Steve

“Hot damn!” Steve runs his hand around Tony’s waist and Tony’s eyes glitter.

“And my band ‘bout that money” Steve quickly guides Tony till he is pressed against the kitchen counter, their chests touching as Tony whispers the next lyric setting.  
“Break it down” Tony’s voice was raspy with lust as his hand runs over Steve’s clearly defined abs.

“Boy, hit your hallelujah” Steve changes the lyrics slightly as he presses a kiss to Tony’s lips.

“Boy, hit your hallelujah” Steve’s whisper is husky as he kisses down Tony’s jaw. Tony gasps slightly and Steve chuckles.

“Boy, hit your hallelujah” Steve’s hand wander underneath Tony’s shirt and he nips Tony’s collarbone, revelling in the way that Tony’s body shudders under his touch.  
“Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you” Steve whispers against Tony’s flushed skin, and Tony pulls Steve’s face up and locks their lips together.

“Wow Cap, you are so hot when your voice gets all husky” Tony teases, and he yelps when Steve hoists him up onto the kitchen counter, spreading his legs so he can stand between him, his hands running up and down Tony’s thighs.

“If you sexy, then flaunt it.” Steve’s hands run up Tony’s ribs, his thumbs slipping under Tony’s shirt.

“If you freaky then own it” Steve’s lips latch onto Tony’s earlobe, sucking and nibbling at it.

“Don’t brag about it, come show me” Steve quickly slides off his apron and Tony’s shirt, revealing his abs and smooth skin.

“Come, on. Dance. Jump on it!” Steve grips his thighs and pulls Tony closer to him, Tony willingly wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist, his arms looped around his neck.

“If you sexy, then flaunt it”

“Well it’s Saturday night, and we in the spot!” Tony grins as he plants a kiss on Steve’s lips.

“Don’t believe me. just watch!”

“Oh believe me, I’ve only been watching for 2 seconds and I’m already scarred for life” Bucky comments from the kitchen door, and Steve looks over his shoulder, a bashful smile on his face. He reaches behind Tony and holds up the plate of pancakes.

“Consolation pancakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don't mean to steal the song, I'm sure you all know that I'm not the owner of the song, please don't bag me out for using the lyrics


	13. I love you (Clint x Laura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH so much of the sadness :( :(

"Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few minutes, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing's wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."

 

Clint whirled around in the air, shooting three soldiers by the time his feet hit the ground. He grinned as he drew another arrow from his quiver and jogged forward, his eyes flicking around for any sight of anybody. He was just about to report to the rest of the team that it was a clear when a streak of silver runs out of the surrounding forest. It runs around him, kicking up dust that stung his eyes.

“The hell?” Clint mutters to himself as he attempts to shoot the streak but it just jumps around him. When it finally stops in front of him, he’s surprised to see that it was a young guy, a kid really. His silver hair was noticeable and when Clint was trying to figure out whether it was a friendly, his face contorted with anger and he flashes forward, digging two of his own arrows into his stomach and between his lower ribs. Clint grunts as he falls to his knees, rage brimming behind his eyes.

“You didn’t see that coming?” The silver haired speedster says with a smirk before speeding off, leaving Clint on his knees, with two of his own arrows embedded in him, a steady stream of blood running down his skin.

“Shit” Clint hisses as he falls against a nearby tree. 

“Clint, are you okay?” I hear Natasha’s calm voice in my ear, and I catch myself nodding, even though she can’t hear me.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just got clipped by that silver haired enhanced. Might want to watch out, I think he was heading your way” I try to speak as calmly as possible as I flinch, My fingers touching the arrow shaft that was buried in my stomach.

“Well, we’ve cleared out all the soldiers and we are heading up to the castle. Stark managed to take down the shield. ETA in 10?”

“Yeah. It’s just like Budapest isn’t it?”

“You and I remember Budapest very differently” Natasha chuckles and the silence means that her comms were off. I let out a gasp that I had been holding in, my eyes falling to the pools of blood that showed up in the snow.

Grunting, I fumble for my private phone that kept in a hidden pocket in my uniform. I dial a number and hold it up to my ear, listening to it ring.

“Clint?”

“Hey babe” I can’t help but smile as I heard my wife’s lovely voice in my ear.

“Clint, what are you doing? Aren’t you on a mission?” Her voice echoes in my ear, and I shake my head in an effort to keep myself alert, a hand wrapped around the arrow in my stomach as I try to stop the bleeding.

“Well, yeah, but I missed my beautiful girl, so I found a quiet spot and called you. Didn’t you miss me?” I tease, gritting my teeth slightly as my breath hitches. The arrow in my ribs nearly hit a lung I think.

“Of course, I did! They kids miss you too! Wanna hear them?”

“Please baby, let me hear our beautiful but noisy kids” Laura laughs at that, and then I can hear my kids chattering noisily as I hear Laura tell them that Daddy was on the phone.

“Hi Daddy!”

“Miss you Daddy!”

I can feel tears sliding down my face, and I attempt to wipe it away but all I manage to do is leave a warm smudge of my blood on my face.

“Did you hear them, Clint?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I heard them” I say breathlessly, my eyesight getting fuzzy around the edges of my vision.

“Laura, I need to go but I need to tell you one more thing” I bite back a grunt of pain as I watch snow drift down through the vividly green trees.

“What is it, Clint?” She must have caught my serious tone and she automatically becoming more serious with me.

“Laura, I love you. I love you so much, and I love our kids” More tears trail down my cheeks as I grip the phone tightly.

“I love you too Clint. Are you sure you’re okay?” Laura asks in concern.

“Yeah baby, I’m alright. I’ll be home soon. Remember I love you”

“I love you too”

I end the call, a loud shuddering gasp pushing it’s way out of my throat as black starts to fog up my vision.

“Clint? Clint!” I hear Natasha’s voice through the fog, and the last thing I see is what must be a hallucination of Laura, who smiles gently and sits down next to me, her hand slipping into mine, following me through the darkness.


	14. You're going to pay for that (Bucky x Reader)

Bucky x Reader ("You two are playing laser tag and it's dark, He shoves you up against the wall and kisses you, shoots you, and walks away with a smirk, pretending like nothing happened.")

 

“Come on guys! It’s gonna be fun!” Tony said loudly as he looks at the group of Avengers that are looking at him.

“You want to go play laser tag?” Natasha says doubtfully, and Tony nods enthusiastically.

“Where are we even going to find a laser tag place that’s big enough for us?” Clint asks, also looking doubtful, and Tony smirks.

“Well, last week I built a laser tag floor just below the arcade floor, so we can play there”

“Guys, this is going to be so much fun!” Peter tried to hype up the group, but Tony looked at him with a confused expression.

“Kid, why aren’t you at school?”

“Um, it’s a Saturday, Mr Stark”

“Oh. Does Aunt May know you’re here?” Peter flushes and looks away.

“Ah, don’t worry kid, disobeying authority figures is natural for teenagers” Tony smiles as Peter scoffs.

“Well, who’s in? Y/N? Please tell me you’ll join me at least” Tony pleads as his eyes fall on me as I lean against the wall.

“Oh, alright then “I sigh theatrically, smiling at Tony. Eventually everyone agrees to join, everyone but Bruce and Vision for various reasons.

“Hey Buck, you want to join us?” Steve asks as Bucky walks in through the door, whose startled gaze meant that he had no idea what we are talking about. I take pity on him and walk closer to him and the rest of the group.

“Tony is taking us to play laser tag in the Tower. Pretty much everyone’s going” I tell him quietly as I stand next to him, looking up at him with a smile on my face.

“Are you going?” Buck asks quietly, and I look slightly surprised before I nod. His face lights up and he nods in agreement.

“Great! Guys, Bucky is coming too!” I tell the group, and Tony grins.

“It’s right up your alley, Frosty. It’s dark, no one knows where they are and there’s guns”

“Tony!” Steve hisses but everyone is surprised when Bucky let’s out a laugh.

“Then you’ll be the first person I’ll find” Bucky grins back at Tony. Tony scoffs and walks away, telling everyone to go to the elevator.

 

………………………

 

Tony was right. This place was very dark, and the flashing lights made things very disorientating. I was currently on the gold team, with Tony and Steve. Clint was the leader of the green team, with Thor and Pietro. Wanda led the red team with Natasha and Pepper, and the black team was led by Bucky, with Peter and T’challa.

I was currently wandering around the edge of the floor, shooting expertly at the other team’s members, and from what I can see on my gun screen is that my team is currently winning, with Bucky’s team right behind in second place.

I can’t see anyone, and I whirl around when someone whistles tauntingly from behind me. I see no one but when I turn back around again I run into Bucky’s solid chest. I grunt and as I step back, he follows me, eventually pushing me up against the wall, his metal hand caging me in as his gun blocks me from the other side. I look up at him and I notice the smirk on his face as his loose dark hair frames his sharp cheekbones.

“Bucky, what -?” Bucky cuts me off as he surges forward and presses his lips to mine. I tense up at first, but relax into it, chasing his lips when he pulls away. He smirks again, and before I know it, he aims his laser gun at my stomach and shoots me. And with that, he jogs away.

“Oh the smug bastard” I say to myself quietly as the siren goes off two seconds later, signalling the end of the game.

 

…………………….

 

“Oh man, I can’t believe we lost by one point. Right at the end too” Tony sighs as he walks along with Steve and I. 

“I wonder who did it? It might have been the Peter kid, he was pretty quick” Steve suggested, and I quickly look away thinking of Bucky’s strong arms caging me against the wall, his plump lips pressing against mine, and his smirk as he shot me, his ass tight as he jogged away.

When I look up, I lock eyes with Bucky from across the room.

“You are going to pay for that” I mouth to him, clearly and silently. And he has the sense to look scared, if not a little bit aroused too.


	15. you wanna ride me (Tony X Reader)

Person A: *mockingly* you know you love me! You wanna kiss me! You wanna hug me!  
Person B: *walks over to Person A and leans in like they're going to kiss them*  
Person A: *stops speaking expectanly*  
Person B: *bites candy bar*

 

Tony was lying back against the headboard, his back directly against the wood as he watched Y/N walk around their room, searching for her clothes that Tony had ripped off her body the night before.

“You know Sweetcheeks, I’m sure Fury won’t care if you’re a couple of hours late to work” Tony wiggles his eyebrows at her as he grabs a candy bar from bedside table, grinning as he realises that it’s both their favourite type. He takes a bite as she looks at him with an unamused expression on her pretty face, still only clad in bright red lingerie that Tony had bought her two months before. She had her blouse in her hand, and when she looked at it, she saw that all the buttons had popped off from Tony’s eagerness.

“Tony” She sighs playfully as she tosses the shirt aside and walks over to the wardrobe where Tony always kept a couple of pairs of her clothes in case he ripped them. Which was always.

“Aww come on Kiddo. You don’t want to miss riding this sweet ride” Tony chuckles as he gestures to his half naked body, bed sheets surrounding him when Y/N had tossed them to the side when she woke up. She had been lying right on top of him at the time.

“I hate you” She says with mock seriousness as she slips on a pale blue blouse, leaving it un-buttoned as she searched for a matching skirt.

“Aw come on, you know you love me! You wanna kiss me! You wanna ride me” Tony says in a sing song voice, his candy bar forgotten in his hand as he watched Y/N’s eyes turn mischievous.

She smirks at him, and stalks towards the bed, straddling his waist and leans down slowly, revealing the swell of her breasts as Tony looked down her bra. Tony smiles as she ducks her head towards his neck, but as he watches, her eyes flick up and she takes a bite out of the candybar that was still in his hand.

She sensually chews it, her eyes locked on Tony’s as she licks her lips when she finishes. 

“Mm, I do love (favourite candy)” She smirks, grinding down on Tony’s raging erection gently then hops off, finding her skirt and shimmying it up her body.

“Please baby, I need you” Tony whines, his hand straying towards his erection but stops when Y/N sends him a stern look.

“Well, Stark, I have a break in three hours. If you can last till then, then I’ll reward you in my office, and again tonight. Deal” Her eyebrow rises, a smirk on her beautiful lips. Tony nods, and Y/N breaks out into a grin.

“Love you Tony!” She yells over her shoulder as she walks out, her shoes hanging from her fingers.

“Damn it” Tony whispers as he fights the urge to jerk himself off at how Y/N loved to be in control, how she ordered him around in the bedroom.

“Damn it, I love her”


	16. Pastel!Bucky (Bucky x Reader)

Person A: you're so sweet and cute and precious  
Person B: I AM NOT SWEET. I AM DARK AND MYSTERIOUS AND DANGEROUS AND VERY PISSED OFF.  
Person A: :3 how cute

 

I giggled as I grabbed a bunch of my brightest clothes, which were large enough to fit a tall, ripped, super assassin who happened to be my boyfriend. I also quickly grab a couple of more pastel and bright accessories that I could use and I layed them all on my bed.

Grinning, I run out of my bedroom and bound up to Bucky, who was lying on the couch, his head resting against a black pillow that he had brought in from his room, which showed how much he practically lived here with me.

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky” I bounce up and down on my toes in front of him. With a smile on his face, he bookmarks the page in his book and he puts it down, swinging his legs around so he’s sitting with his back against the back of the couch.

Then, he reaches out and hooks his thumbs into the belt hooks in my jeans and he pulls me down on top of him so I’m straddling his thighs. I squeak in the back of my throat, and he chuckles as he takes in my excited facial expression.

“Doll, what have you planned now?” I grin at him, my hands running up his chest and around his neck, tugging gently at the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Well, that’s for me to know and you to find out” I snicker, and he laughs at my cryptic comment. His hands then wrap around my upper thighs and holds me to him as he stands up, my hand and legs wrapping around him. He starts to walk towards the bedroom but I stop him.

“No! You need to close your eyes!” 

“Doll, how am I going to know where I’m going if I’m carrying you?” He smiles as he closed his eyes, his eyebrow quirking up as I snicker.

“fifty percent super senses and fifty percent listening to my instructions” I chuckle as he rolls his eyes behind his lowered eyelids.

“Alright, let’s start”

 

Five minutes later, we were finally in the bedroom, with only a minimal amount of bruises. Though there was the major accident where he ran me into the wall when I had started kissing his neck. Oops.

“Alright, you can let me down now, but you have to stay still and keep your eyes closed” Bucky carefully lets me down, his hair framing his sharp cheekbones and jaw. Grinning to myself, I carefully lift up his shirt, and he lifts up his arms to help me. And when I go to take off his pants, my fingertips brush against his toned stomach and across his happy trail which leads below his pants. He chuckles as he runs his hand through my hair but I tut and smack his hand away.

“Behave Buck” I say as I pull down his pants and he helpfully steps out of them, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs and grey socks.

“Kitten, what are you doing?” He calls out as I run to my bed, picking up garments and accessories that I wanted him to wear. I quickly dress him in the clothes, and I guide him to the full length mirror.

“Okay, ready? Open your eyes!” I grin as he opens his eyes, his mouth dropping as he sees what I had dressed him in.

He was wearing a pair of baby blue sweatpants that hung low on his hips which I was very pleased with. I had also dressed him in a slightly darker blue long sleeved shirt and a soft, light pink sweatshirt that was large on him, the cuffs just reaching the second knuckle of his thumbs. I had also brushed his hair so it was knot free, and I had placed a light blue flower crown in his hair which framed his face, bringing out his blue eyes.

“Do you like it? You are so cute and sweet and precious!” I gush, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. His mouth opens and closes a few times.

“I AM NOT SWEET. I AM DARK AND MYSTERIOUS AND DANGEROUS AND VERY PISSED OFF” Bucky says loudly, growling deep in his throat as he wraps his arms around me, and I nestle into his soft jumper.

“So cute” I murmur, and when I look up at Bucky I see him attempt to keep an angry frown on his face, but he fails when he sees my smile and sparkling eyes.

“Will you come out into the communal floor with me?” 

Bucky looks like he’s about to say a very outright no, but as he looks down at my face, something changes his mind.

“Only if you change too”

A smile erupts on my face, and with a squeal I run towards my wardrobe.

 

…………………………..

 

I walk into the kitchen with Bucky’s hand twined with mine, our shoulders brushing together.

Tony and Steve also happened to be in the kitchen when we arrived, and they both stare at us as we walk closer, and more especially at Bucky, who has never even touched pastel coloured clothes even back in the 40’s, and who was now dressed from head to toe in it. Steve’s mouth falls open as he looks Bucky up and down, while Tony stares at me.

“You were on Tumblr again weren’t you?”

I flush at his words, and Bucky’s arm wraps around my waist.

“Maybe”  
“Good work”


	17. I've seen you for four months, and all you ordered is black coffee? (Gabriel Novak x Reader)

Gabriel x Reader ('You're really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something' AU)

 

Gabe frowns to himself as he makes a hot chocolate from scratch, his hands on automatic. He looks back up again to see the short, cute girl take a sip of her black coffee, only for her to instantly scowl and cough into her hand. She looks around furtively, then takes another sip, only for her to make another weird face.

Groaning in my head, I pick up the hot chocolate and walk around the counter, heading towards her, sliding into the booth opposite her. Her head whips up and she frowns slightly at me.

“Hi there cutie, every time you come in here you order a black coffee with nothing added, but you always make weird faces because you obviously don’t like it, and I feel personally insulted when people don’t finish their drinks, so here” I say this all calmly and clearly as I take the cup of black coffee out of her hands and push the hot chocolate into her grasp. Her mouth opens to say something, then it closes with a snap as she studies my face.

“Listen, I just have to ask. Are you just trying to look mature by drinking this?” I raise the cup, and her eyes follow the cup before flicking back to my face.

She mumbles and I lean closer to her, asking her to repeat that.

“Um, I have a tiny crush on you, and whenever I got the counter my brain kinda shortcircuits and I just order that” She points at the cup of black coffee in my hand.  
But then her eyes fall and she slides out of her seat, leaving the cup of hot chocolate on the table.

“Thanks for the hot chocolate, Gabriel, But I have some stuff to do” She fiddles with the hem of her shirt before she turns around and walks towards the door of the café.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a sec!” I yell after her as I slip out of the booth, and I jog over to her as she pauses, her hand on the doorknob.

“Hey, you know my name, can you please tell me yours?” I plead, and her eyes light up slightly.

“Y/N”

“A pretty name for a pretty girl” I flirt, and I grin as her cheeks flush.

“But hey, I would be really happy if you come back after we close, and I can take you on a coffee tasting trip off sorts. I could make a variety of taster coffees that will blow your tastebuds, I can even make you a batch of my best baked goods for you to test” My eyebrows rise at her, my eyes pleading at her. “What do you say?”

“Like – like a date?” Her lips turn down in confusion. I nod enthusiastically at her.

“Yeah! Like a date, if that’s what you want”

“I would like that. If you would like that” She says cautiously, her eyes finding mine, and the edges of her lips turn up as I smile.

“Sugar, I’ve had a little crush on you and your horrible coffee choices ever since you walked in here with your sexy little walk four months ago. So yes, I really want this to be a date.” My hand reaches out and I gently trace her red cheeks with my fingertips, and I smirk when she leans into my hand.

“Come back tonight?” She smiles her hand brushing over mine as she turns around.

“Couldn’t stop me”


	18. look at those arms (Thor/ Loki x Reader)

Thor x Reader (-"your candy bar still hasn't fallen from the machine but he comes along and shakes it and you are forever grateful to him because that was your last 1 dollar bill.")

 

“Oh, come on!”

My shout rebounds down the empty hallway, and I growl deep in my chest as I smack the vending machine again as I watch my candy bar get stuck against the glass window. I stare at it for another minute, then I lean my forehead against the cool glass.

“Um, excuse me miss, are you okay?”

The calm, yet concerned voice asks from behind me. I look around tiredly, and my eyes narrow at the Adonis like figure with shoulder length blonde hair that was standing behind me, dressed in a nurse’s uniform of a slightly tight white shirt and loose white pants, with shoes with rubber soles. That’s how he had snuck up on me. 

“I’m fine, thank you sir, just having trouble with the vending machine” I turn around and smile tiredly, gesturing to the candy bar that was stuck in the vending machine.

“Ah. I might be able to help with that. May I?”

He moves forward towards me, and I’m too stunned as I look at his muscles to physically move backwards. And I nearly squeak when he extends his arm to grab the side of the vending machine which results in his muscles bulging through his shirt.

As I watch, he grabs the vending machine, and he forcefully shakes the machine which jostles the candy bar out of it’s stuck position and it falls, to my delight.

“Oh, thank you so much” I gush as I crouch and grab the candy bar, hugging it to my body as I look up into his face. He smiles at me, his eyebrows pinching together slightly as he waits for me to explain.

“I used the last of my money to get this, and to think that it was wasted, that’s what made me shout out” I say sheepishly, and he nods in understanding.

“May I inquire about why you are here in the middle of the day” He asks gently, and he must have seen my face go dark as he places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“I – um – my moms in a coma. She’s been in the coma ward for a couple of months now” I murmur, and I angrily brush away the tears that start to fall down my face. I look down at the ground, and I tense when I feel the man’s warm, strong arms wrap around me, pulling me into his embrace. I melt into the hug, and I smile up at him when he pulls back.

“Feel a bit better?”

“Yeah. I’m Y/N by the way” I hold out my hand to shake, and I squeal on the inside when I see how small my hand is compared to his. His grip is warm, and his strength is concealed as he shakes my hand.

“Thor. I don’t know if this is any consolation but my brother is in the coma ward too. For about 3 years” Thor says slowly, looking down at me. My mouth falls open into a silent ‘o’ as I realise that he is in the same boat as me.

“Would you like to see him?”

The question has my eyes flicking up to his in surprise. He nods in confirmation, and I numbly nod back. He gently wraps an arm around my shoulders and guides me through the halls till we get to the coma ward. I recognise the door of my Mum’s private room, then Thor leads me into the room literally right next door.

I walk in with him, and I stand with him next to him, looking down at his brother’s face.

Even though the man that was lying there was thin-edging-on-emanciated and there were tubes coming out of his nose and arms, he was still handsome. His pale skin shone and his black hair was brushed. I look at Thor and he smiles sheepishly as I gesture to the hair.

“I brush his hair sometimes on my breaks. I used to do it for him as a kid”

I nod my understanding, and as I move closer to him, my hand accidently brushes against his limp one. I’m surprised at how cold it is, and without realising what I was doing, I slip my hand into his.

Suddenly, his hand grabs onto mine and I shriek, looking up to see bright green eyes staring at me. Thor looks shocked as I lock eyes with the green eyed man that had previously been in a coma for three years.

“Loki?”

Loki’s eyes break away from mine and roll towards his brother.

“Hello brother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> About this, I don't know whether it would continue with Reader being with Loki because she woke him up, or with Thor because they had a connection with the vending machine. Just FYI


	19. will you marry me? (Bucky x Reader)

Bucky x Reader (-"You have an Astma attack in the middle of the night and you don't have your inhaler and he sings to you to calm you down.")

 

I’m falling. Falling through the darkness, my arms whirling as streaks of white and grey zoom up past me. As my eyes whip from side to side, I recognise trees and rocks, and when I glance up, I can see train tracks and a pale face with blonde hair rapidly getting smaller the more I fell. And just before I landed.

BAM!

I woke up.

I jolt up in bed, trying to scream but all that comes out is a harsh whistling sound as my throat closes up. I start to thrash around and I wake Bucky up instantly, his flesh arm going around my waist, pulling me into his warm embrace, rubbing circles into my back as I claw at his chest, my hands finally clutching his bicep as I struggle to breathe.

“Baby, it’s okay, listen to my breathing, you’re alright” Bucky says soothingly, exaggerating his breathing, which I desperately try to slow my breathing down to match, but I’m still panicking, my fingernails pressing into his arm.

“Bucky *gasp* I read your *gasp* mind *gasp* while you were *gasp* dreaming” I choke out, and his arm tightens around me, his breathing pausing for a second before it starts again.

“Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in New York City””

“I’m a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty”

“Yes you do”

“Time square can’t shine as bright as you”

“I swear it’s true” Bucky’s soft voice whispers into my hair, his hand rubbing my back gently, and he hums the rest as I start to calm down, my throat opening up again as Bucky pulls me to his chest, lying down with him, his warmth wrapping around me in a cocoon.

“Are you okay, Kitten?” Bucky whispers into my hair, and I nod into his chest, whimpering slightly at the memory of not being able to breathe.

“I hate this. The asthma” I elaborate when Bucky hums a question. Then he hums in understanding. “I just feel so weak, so powerless when it hits”

“Oh Doll, you are nothing but. You are amazing. You are so strong, and beautiful, and you have amazing powers” Bucky rolls me over and pins me down, making me look into his open, sincere eyes. His flesh hand traces my cheekbone, and I lean into his touch.

“Sometimes I hate my power Buck. I can’t control it sometimes, especially during sleep” I try to argue, but he shakes his head in response, his eyes focused on my face.

“I love your power. Because I can do this.” Bucky’s eyes close and he leans his forehead against mine, and he projects a thought to me.

 

*The both of us are giggling as we hid around the corner, watching Sam yells at the group of Avengers as he gestures at his bright pink hair, which was from the hair dye that we had put into his shampoo early that morning*

 

I giggle and I focus on the next one he sent me.

 

*Bucky gently presses his lips to mine, his flesh hand caressing my cheek as he lays me down on the bed, his metal hand wrapped around my lower back.

“I love you Y/N” He whispers to me, and I smile back up at him

“I love you too Bucky”

He grins toothily and he kisses me again, his teeth nibbling at my bottom lip.*

 

I smile gently, my hand tracing Bucky’s lips, and he nips it gently, making me squeak.

“Do you want another one?” Bucky kisses my fingertip, and I nod my hand slightly.

“Just one more, please” I whisper.

 

*”Steve, I need to ask you a question”

Steve looks up from his book, his eyebrow raised as he waits for my question. I fiddle with my shirt, before I reach into my pocket and I pull out a ring.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Bucky’s voice trembles as he holds it up for Steve to see, watching Steve’s eyes soften, his lips turning up in a smile.

“Buck, she’ll love it”*

I open my eyes, locking onto Bucky’s blue eyes, a shy smile on his face as he pulls back, straddling my waist as he holds up a ring.

“I didn’t know when to ask you” Bucky says sheepishly, looking down at me with hopeful eyes.

“Buck, what?”

“Well, I wanted to ask” Bucky quickly hops off me and pulls me into a sitting position, kneeling on the ground in front of me.

“I know it’s been over 70 years and things have definitely changed, but, Y/N Y/L/N, would you marry me?”

I stare at him, my eyes focused on his ring, before I reach out and slide my hand into his hair, pulling his face forward so my lips meet his. He moans at the sensation and pulls back.

“Is this a yes?”

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH another plot twist!!!!!


	20. I want to learn how to ride (Bucky x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE remember to leave a comment or a suggestion of what you would like me to attempt to do next!! Thanks GUYS!!!!

Horse Stable AU (princess Reader, stableboy Bucky, Buck has leather glove instead of metal, intense scarring. Reader wants to learn how to ride horses but has to be in secret

 

I click my tongue soothingly at the mare that I was grooming, running the brush through her thick mane as my other hand runs up and down her neck, smiling as she knickers, pushing her warm body into mine. Her muscles are relaxed under her skin and I brush her mane a bit more, and I instantly notice when her muscles tense up, her head moving to look around me her eyes focused on something behind me.

“Hello?”

I tilt my head to the side slightly as I try to recognise the voice, which was sweet and musical, which I’m certain that I would have remembered it if I had heard before. I slowly turn around, and I freeze slightly at the sight of the beautiful girl that was standing at the entrance to the stables.

She was wearing a long dress that was a mixture of dark and light blues, a ruffled petticoat attached to a tight bodice that laced up from behind her. Her long Y/H/C flows over her shoulders and frames her beautiful, high cheeked boned face. A pink blush colours her cheeks as she smiles nervously at me, and I snap to attention, my hands clasped behind my back and my feet shoulder’s length apart.

“Um, hi there” She repeats again, and she takes another step forward, her eyes half focused on my face and half focused on the mare behind me. Her eyes flick back to mine, and she attempts to smile but I quickly look down, remembering the rule. Don’t look the Sir or his family in the eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay to look at me. I would really like that actually” The girl’s voice is soft, almost like how I sounds when I’m talking to the horses that I take care off. I look up through my eyelashes and I realise that she has taken another couple steps so she is standing right in front of me.

“I’m Y/N. What’s your name?” Y/N holds out her hand for a handshake, I tentatively shake it. Women don’t normally shake hands with anyone, let alone the servants. I smile at the strength in his hand, and she smiles in response.

“I’m James, Ma’am. But my friends call me Bucky” I frown as I see her hesitate slightly, her eyes flicking away for focusing on my face again.

“May I call you Bucky?” Y/N flushes slightly. ”I would like to be your friend”

I look into her eyes, seeing the sadness and loneliness in her eyes.

“ I would love to be your friend, Y/N”” I say softly, smiling as Y/N beams at him, bouncing up and down slightly on her toes.

“And I think she wants to be you friend too” I smirk as I hear the mare behind me knicker, pushing up against me.

“That’s also another reason why I’m here. I really want to learn how to horseride. Properly horseride, not just sitting on the back of a horse” Y/N says firmly, her eyes turning hard as she watches her face, trying to gauge my reaction. Y/N really is unique. She’s forward, she shakes hands, talks to the staff and asks to be their friend, and wants to learn how to properly ride a horse.

Smiling slightly, I hold out my hand and gently grasping her wrist with my left hand, the leather glove drawing her attention, but she stays silent, letting me pull her forward so she standing shoulder-to-shoulder with me. I lift up her hand and place it on the mare’s back, watching her face as it lights up as she feels the mare’s heartbeat and warm skin.

“Wow” She breathes out, her fingers curling in the coarse hair, trailing her hand up the body and up, petting her hand between her eyes, giggling as the mare snorts.  
“Doll, what do your parents think about this?” I ask cautiously, smirking slightly as she blushes at the casual nickname.

“Well, they don’t know I’m even out here, so that should tell you all you need to know” Her voice has a tone of anger in it, but she distracts herself by petting the mare.

“Well, if you are serious about this, I’m here most of the time, so come down when you are available, and I can show you” I offer, and I’m pleasantly surprised when Y/N squeals and throws herself into my arms, prompting me to wrap my arms around my back. She relaxes into my embrace, but then jumps back, her cheeks red as she steps back, her eyes focused on the floor.

“Well, I should probably go now, Bucky” Y/N starts to back away, and she nearly gets to the door before she turns around again.

“Can you tell me why you wear a leather glove?” She points at my hand, and I feel it curl unconsciously into a fist before I relax it, holding it out slightly as I flex my fingers.

“I had an accident that results in my hand looking less than satisfactory. The main reason I wear the glove is because of your parents” I say absent mindedly, then I look up with a panicked look on my face.

“Please don’t tell Sir I said that!”

Y/N looks sad at my panicked reaction, and she nods.

“I won’t” She turns around, but stops when I call out for her to stop.

“I’ll tell you more when you come back, if you would like?”

She half turns around, and I can see a smile on her lips in the quickly diminishing light. “I would like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want a sequel to this? Comment if you do!!!! Love y'all!!!


	21. Steve, i'm so hot! (Steve x Reader) (heavily implied smut)

Steve x Reader (-"The air conditioning breaks and he takes off his shirt, when you say you're hot, he starts taking your clothes off and it escalates.")

 

“Steve! The air conditioner is broken again!”

I groan as I flop back onto the couch, fanning my face with my hand in an effort to cool down.

“I realised that, Sweetheart” Steve calls back, and I chuckle at the sarcasm that I can hear in his voice.

“Can you come fix it?” I hear Steve laugh at my question, then he walks into the room and ends up behind me, leaning over the back of the couch so we can see each other.

“Doll, I’ve been frozen for over 70 years, I don’t know how to fix an air conditioner” Steve chuckles, his muscles flexing under his sweaty, skin-tight shirt.

“But I’m so hot!” I exclaim, waving my hands around in Steve’s face. He grins, and a mischievous smirk fights it’s way onto his face.

“You are hot baby. But at least I can bear it a bit better than you” He groans quietly as I look up at him with innocent doe eyes, then he hooks his fingers under his t-shirt and he slides it off slowly, letting his abs and pecs fill Y/N’s vision, and he hears the small gasp that falls out of her mouth.

When the shirt is finally detached from his sweaty body, he looks down and sees y/n’s flushed face, which was not just flushed from the heat.

“You okay there, Doll? Steve smirks, and y/n groans deep at the back of her throat.

“Yeah, it seems that the heat just got a little bit hotter in here” She tries to cover up her arousal at Steve’s sweaty muscled skin. Then, she crawls up onto her knees on the cushioned seat of the couch, sitting on her haunches as her hands grab onto the cushions in front of her, obviously trying to stop herself from touching Steve’s body. Steve stands still, his eyes on her with his hands grasping the back of couch, sweat beading his skin.

Y/N looks up at Steve through her eyelashes as she slowly moves forward, her hands resting on top of Steve’s as she leans forward and licks a wet stripe up his chest and over his erect nipple.

Steve shudders, his back arching into her mouth as she takes his nipple in her mouth and sucks softly, her rough tongue flicking over his nipple.

“Oh, Kitten, that feels so good” Steve groans, one hand rising to tangle in her hair as she switches to his neglected nipple, licking a stripe over it before repeating her administrations.

“Mm, baby doll, kitten” Steve chants under his breath as he guides Y/N’s head up and presses his lips to hers. She moans, her hands traveling over Steve’s and latching behind him, her fingernails scratching lightly over his shoulder blades. Chuckling into his mouth, Y/N falls back onto the couch and pulls Steve down with her, making him grunt as he falls on top of her, just managing to prop himself up so he doesn’t crush her with his bulked out body.

“Kitten!” Steve reprimands, his eyes turning stern as Y/N giggles, opening her legs and wrapping them around Steve’s waist, her eyes bright and playful.

“Stevie, I’m so hot” Y/N teases, and Steve lowers his body till his chest just skims the top of Y/N heaving breasts. He adjusts himself so his muscled right arm is pressed against the couch, and he lifts up my thighs with his left hand and he brings his knees closer to Y/N’s body. He then sets down her lower body so the back of her thighs are pressed against the front of his.

“Please Stevie, under my clothes” Y/N’s voice trails off, and she bites her lip as Steve growls possessively and tears off her skimpy top, the sound of their heavy breathing the only thing to accompany the tearing of material.

“Baby girl, you are going to be more than hot and wet after I’m through with you”


	22. I fucking love you (Bucky x Steve x Reader) (heavy, heavy smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my GOD, all the smut in this one

Buck/Steve/Reader - pure smut. That's all I have to say

 

“Hey Buck? Steve?”

My super soldier boyfriends stop their kissing of my body and look at me, shifting forward so they are standing in front of me, but they are still close, their hands lingering comfortingly on my body.

“Yes sweetheart” Steve asks, his right hand moving to the nape of my neck, squeezing it gently, making my knees shake in pleasure.

“What’s up Doll?” Bucky’s metal hand rubs gentle circles into my waist.

“Mm, I- I want to try something” I stutter, my eyes flicking down to the floor before Steve’s hand gently grasps my chin and pulls my face up so my eyes meet his.  
“ Baby girl, you don’t need to be nervous about what you want from us” Steve’s gentle blue eyes search mine, and I see Bucky nod in agreement as he steps behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nestling his chin on my shoulder so his warm breath tickles my ear, making me whine with need.

“ I want you – need you both” I try to say explain and Bucky purrs as he nibbles at my earlobe, and Steve goes to take a step backwards but I grab his hand, and with my free hand I stroke Bucky’s face from over my shoulder.

“You don’t understand. I want you both, at the same time” I blush as Bucky groans next to my ear and Steve quickly steps forward again, sandwiching my smaller body between them, the heat making me wiggle against them.

‘Are you sure sweetheart? We have the serum affecting us, we don’t want to hurt you” Steve says slowly, a smile growing on his face as I nod enthusiastically.

“Mm Stevie, our baby girl is so eager for us to fill her up” Bucky purrs as he grabs Steve’s waist from around my body and pulls him even closer, sandwiching me even tighter between them as they both take one side of my neck each, leaning in and nipping and sucking at the soft flesh they find there, revelling in the sounds I make.  
“Nggh, please Buck, Steve” I gasp, and they chuckle into my skin.

“You have to patient baby, you’re going to take what you’re given” Bucky’s hand quickly strips me off all my clothing, leaving me naked as they gently lower me down on my stomach onto the bed. Bucky then lifts my hips and I get what he wants me to do. I end up on my knees, presenting to them, and I wiggle my ass slightly which makes them groan. I jump slightly when I feel a large, warm hand caress my butt cheek, and Steve chuckles, using two hands to spread my cheeks.

“Buck, I bet you can’t wait to take her ass” Steve teases, and I yelp when a cool, lube slick finger runs around my rim, pushing in firmly.

I can hear Steve grunting, and when I turn my head to the side I lock eyes with Steve, who is sitting in a nearby chair, his right hand wrapped around his erect cock, his breath coming out in grunts as he watches Bucky stretch out my tight hole.

“Mm Buck” I groan, pushing back against his finger practically begging for another finger. He chuckles, and he slips in another finger, and I groan as I feel him stretching me. 

“Baby, you want me to stop? But I am larger than two fingers” Bucky reminds me, his flesh hand running over the globes of my ass. I answer non verbally by pushing back against his fingers. He chuckles, and after another couple of seconds, he adds another finger, scissoring his thick metal digits inside of me.

“Oh Buck, you are wrecking her” Steve chuckles, and when I look over to Steve again, I blink as I see that Steve had stood up, and had walked closer, his large erect cock slapping against his stomach as he walked. I whimper, and Steve smiles reassuringly, climbing onto the bed next to me and pulling me up into a deep kiss.  
“You think you’re ready, baby girl?” Bucky asks from behind me, and I nod, whining slightly as he pulls his fingers out. Steve hums, picking me up as Bucky strips naked and lays back on the bed, his large cock resting against his muscled stomach.

“Mm, beautiful sweetheart” Steve mutters in my ear as he gently pushes me towards the bed. I grin as I straddle Bucky’s thighs backwards, my back facing him.

“Steve, I might need some support” I feel my whole body flush, and I hear Bucky and Steve chuckle. Steve then steps forward, his hands wrapping around my waist as he easily lifts me up, and I groan when I feel Bucky position the head of his cock at my entrance. And with I cry, I sink down onto Bucky, his hands gripping my waist.  
“Oh baby doll, you’re so tight, so warm” Bucky moans, sitting up and wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me back down so I’m lying on top of him, with him still inside me. I wiggle slightly, and I cooperate with Bucky’s hands when he hooks them around the inside of my knees and he pulls my knees up and apart so my knees are pressed against my chest.

“Oh sweetheart, you are so beautiful, spread out like this” Steve purrs as he walks closer, sinking to his knees between my spread legs. Then, with a hum, he leans closer and likes a stripe up my soaking cunt, making me groan, my thighs flexing under his touch. He chuckles, his warm breath washing over my core. He peppers kisses on my inner thighs, muttering soothing words as his tongue dove into my cunt, eating me out, his nose brushing up against my sensitive clit.

“Ah, shit Steve!” I cry out, one hand tangling in Steve’s hair as two of his fingers join his tongue, stretching and scissoring me. Bucky growls as well as my hole clenches around him.

“Language” Steve smiles, and his hands wrap over my ribs as he moves up, positioning himself as the entrance of cunt. And with a cry from all three of us, he pushes into me, bottoming out as he hovers me, and I moan as he sandwiches me between him and Bucky.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Bucky whispers in my ear, and I nod frantically, trying rock back and forth, trying to get some simulation.

“God, I’m fine, I just need you to move. Please Sergeant, Captain!” I cry out, and both soldiers growl in their throats.

“Oh baby, I’m going to make you scream” Steve whispers in my ear, and with a look from Bucky, they both start to thrust into me, picking up a rhythm as we all moan, the sounds mixing around us, mingling together.

“Oh God, yes, you are both so big, God, fucking stretching me” I whimper, babbling as one hand reaches over my shoulder and wraps in Bucky’s long hair, and my other one wraps around Steve’s shoulders.

Very soon, I can feel my orgasm building up, and Bucky seems to sense that as he bites onto my shoulder, and Steve presses his lips harshly against mine, swallowing my cries and whimpers.

“Let go kitten, be a good girl and come for us” Bucky whispers, and I scream into Steve’s mouth as I fall over the edge and my cunt and hole clench around Bucky and Steve, making them cum inside of me in thick ropes, filling me up.

We all lay together, panting and moaning as each tiny movement sends out ripples of pleasure and over stimulation.

“Oh fuck” Steve breaths out, his hand brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face and behind my hair.

“Language!” Bucky and I yell out, and Steve chuckles, dropping his face into the crook of my neck.

“That is never going away is it?” Steve’s voice is muffled, and Bucky and I chuckle.

“Nope”

Still chuckling, Steve gently slides out of me, and I groan as my pussy clenches around thin air and I feel Steve’s cum dripping down my thighs.

“Oh, you fucking filled me up” I smirk, and I let my body relax as Bucky sits up, his cock still inside me.

“Oh, you know you love it” Bucky whispers, and I lean back against him, securing my lips against him with a kiss.

“Be careful Sergeant, now there might be a round two”

I look back at Steve and grin as I see a fully erect Steve in front of me, his eyes bright as he is still on his orgasm high, his hand running through his hair.

“I fucking love you Y/N” Steve says earnestly.

“I fucking love you too kitten” Bucky whispers with the same earnest.

“I love you too boys. But now – “ I reach down between my legs and I swipe a finger over my pussy and I scoop a little bit of Steve’s cum onto my finger and lick it off my finger, gasping as I feel Bucky stiffen inside of me, and Steve growls, his eyes filled with lust.

“Let round two begin”


	23. It started with Coffee (Tony x Reader)

Tony x Reader ('I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I'm your barista' AU)

 

I was struck by the comfortable atmosphere the minute I walk into the coffee shop. I look round, a smile growing on my face as I take in the shelves of books that line the walls and the diner like booths that are scattered around the room.

“Wow” I whisper under my breath as I take a step forward.

“Hey there sweet cakes, you like what you see?” a confident voice says from the corner of the room, and I whirl around to see a tall, dark-haired man that standing behind the counter, a smirk on his face as he raises his eyebrows at me. I flush, my eyes flicking down to his tight shirt which shows his abs, before he chuckles, and my eyes flick back up to his.

“I think I do” I respond, smirking as I continue to speak.

“I mean, all these books, and coffee? Practically heaven!” The man’s smirk falters slightly, then his eyes light up with a mischievous light.

“What would you like sweetheart?” He asks, his eyes travelling up and down my body appreciatively, then back up to my face.

“Um, a large mocha would be great, thanks” I hand over the appropriate amount of cash, and his warm fingers linger on mine as he grabs the money from me.  
“It’ll be a couple of minutes sweetheart. If you could please stand over there” The man gestures to a waiting space, and I smile at him as I walk over there, waiting patiently. And like he said, a couple of minutes later he slides the cup of coffee to me.

“Thanks - ” I peer at his name tag. “Tony”

“No problem sweetheart. Enjoy your coffee. I grab the cup and grin as the smell of it wafts into my nose, making me moan quietly, my eyes falling closed as I wave it under my mouth. And I grin when I moan again, and Tony takes a deep breath. I smirk at him as I turn on my heel and head towards the back where there was a book shelf right net to me. I’m just about to take a sip from my cup when I realise that there is writing on the side. I read it, and a smile erupts on my face.

‘You know, if you were a coffee, you’d be an espresso, because you are so fine”

I look up to the front of the store where Tony is, and I make eye contact with Tony before he smirks and looks away.

 

I came back every Friday after that, and there was always another corny pick up line on my cup.

‘Are you a cup of coffee? ‘Cause you liven me up!’

‘My coffee is really hot, but you’re hotter!”

‘I’m going to start watching my caffeine intake, because baby you make my heart palpitate!’

“I’ve been thinking about you a latte’

 

I had just sat down in my regular seat, and I check my coffee cup, and I flush when I read the familiar writing.

‘Hi there, sweetheart, I really like you, so I hope you call me tonight’ and underneath the message was a phone number. Grinning, I check that Tony wasn’t looking, and I whip out my phone and I type in the phone number and I send a quick test message. I watch Tony carefully, and I giggle as he nonchalantly pulls out his phone from his back pocket, checks the screen, and his eyes flick to my face, a smile pulling up the corner of his lips.

He then quickly types out a message on his face, and a second later my phone bings.

“Hi there sweetheart”

“Do you wanna go out on a date? Maybe for coffee?”

“Well, I do finish my shift in 10 minutes. You patient enough to wait for me?” I smirk shaking my head playfully as I type.

“Of course Tony. Can’t wait” I send a smiley face with it, and I hear Tony’s deep chuckle from across the room.

I take another sip from my coffee. I can’t wait.


	24. That's my girl (Bucky x Reader)

Imagine Bucky finding you wounded in an alley and saving you. 

 

I scream in pain as the man thrusts the dagger into my stomach, the sounds echoing around the alley had trapped me in. Then he shoves me against the wall and I lose my balance, my head snapping back to hit the wall before my knees buckle and I slide onto the ground. 

I grunt, and my eyes narrow at the man as he frantically digs through my backpack. I growl and I wrap my hand around the hilt of the dagger, and I painfully drag it out of my stomach. My eyes linger on the bright red blood on the blade, then my lips pull back as I shout out.

“Oi! I think you want this back!”

The man looks in surprise, and the last thing he sees is the glittering red blade that buries itself into his throat. He stays in a crouch for a second, then topples over, the red stream of blood pooling on the ground.

I scream out in anger and frustration as I attempt to stand up, but my legs are so weak and they refuse to take my weight.

“God damn it!” I yell out, my hands pressing against my stomach, and I can feel the steady stream of blood seeping through my fingers.

My eyesight starts to go fuzzy and my eyes flutter closed, and I’m losing feeling in my stomach, the flesh around the wound going numb.

“BUCKY!” I scream out reflexively, and almost instantly I can hear someone sprinting down the alleyway.

“Y/N? jesus!” A deep voice cries out as someone crouches next to me, a gentle hand ghosting over my blood streaked hands.

“Oh Doll, baby doll, it’s okay” The voice soothes as his hand, which was cold and metallic, brushes the damp hair out of my face. My eyes flutter open and it takes a second for the face to swim into focus.

“Bucky?” I whisper, then I cry out as he scoops me into his arms which jostles my stomach wound.

“Shit, I’m so sweetheart, so sorry, everything’s going to be okay” Bucky sounds close to tears as he sprints towards the Avengers Tower, and I sigh as I realise that my blood is soaking into his shirt and stained his metal hand.

“I’m sorry for staining you” is the last thing I say before I black out from blood loss, Bucky’s voice fading away.

 

…………………

 

I fight my way back to consciousness, my eyes still closed as my hands instantly go to my stomach, and I’m surprised when I can’t feel any wound. I start to panic as I search my stomach for any sort of indication that there was a wound, and I freeze when a large hand grabs my frantic ones, keeping my hands still.

“Open your eyes Y/N, your alright, just open your eyes” a familiar voice prompts me, and I open my eyes slowly, immediately squinting as the bright light hurts my eyes. Gradually, I get used to the light, and I let my head fall to the side and I see a smiling Steve sitting beside me, and it was his hands that were holding mine.

“Steve?”

“Hey there. How are you feeling?” Steve removes his hands from mine, and I sigh, my eyes looking around the medical room.

“I don’t know. Kinda floaty, kinda sore” I shrug, and Steve chuckles, his eyes flicking down to the corner of the room before looking back at me, his eyebrows raised. And when I follow his gaze, I see Bucky sprawled out on one of the chairs in the corner of the room, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he sleeps, his legs spread open in a relaxed manner, still in his Winter Soldier uniform.

“Hmm, Buck” I smile, and I turn back to Steve, a question in my eyes.

“How did I heal from that stab wound? And How long has Bucky been here?”

“Bucky volunteered his blood and the serum helped you heal. He hasn’t left this room ever since he brought you in” Steve smiles fondly at Bucky who was now gently snoring.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“You’ve been unconscious for about three days. You had lost a lot of blood from that knife wound. And, uh, we found the guy that stabbed you” Steve pauses, and I blush as he looks at me.

“I – um – yeah. I was very angry when I did that” I stutter, and Steve chuckles.

“Doll?” Bucky’s voice whispers from the corner of the room, and I look to him, my gaze getting caught in his bright blue eyes.

“Hi Bucky” I say, almost shyly, and his intense gaze softens as he stands up and walks over to me, opposite Steve. His hands grab mine, and he leans in and nuzzles into my neck, breathing in deeply as he starts to sob.

“I’m going to leave you two alone” Steve smiles gently, and I nod in thanks as I pull Bucky into the bed beside me, his hands wrapping my waist.

“God, doll, I was so worried. There was so much blood” Bucky chokes, and I whisper soothing words into his words before I gasp.

“My God, my blood stained your arm! And your uniform! I’m so sorry!” I gasp, and Bucky lets out a chuckle, pulling back to look into my eyes.

“Kitten, your life is more important that staining my arm and clothes”

“But your clothes are so handsome on you” I smirk as I press my lips to his, and he growls possessively.

“I should kill the guy that stabbed you”

“Um, bit late for that” I blush as he looks at me with confusion. “ I kinda threw the dagger that he stabbed me with into his neck”

“That’s my girl” He chuckles, and I grin.

“I will always be your girl, Bucky. Always” I pull him on top of me, and he happily obliges, straddling my thighs as he runs his hands reverently over my stomach, leaning down and pressing kisses from my sternum to the elastic band of my medical issued pyjama pants. I moan, and his metal digits slip underneath the elastic waistband.

“Oh My God!” Sam’s surprised voice yells from the door, and Bucky and I both laugh.

“She definitely isn’t injured anymore, guys!” Sam’s voice echoes as he walks away and ushers the rest of the Avengers from the door. I chuckle, and I look down at Bucky to meet his eyes.

“I love you Bucky”

“I love you too Sweetheart, but please never do that again. Never scare me again” Bucky pleads, his fingers digging into my hips.

“I promise Buck, I promise”


	25. you can wear my clothes anytime (Natasha x Reader) (implied smut)

Natasha/Female!Reader: "Imagine Person A asking Person B to take out the trash. Person B can't find their shoes so they just put on the closest pair of shoes they can find - Person A's high heels." BONUS: After Person B comes back inside, Person A says they can borrow their heels whenever they want

 

“Babe? Can you take out the trash?” Natasha yells out from the bedroom.

“Sure Nat” I yell back, heading towards the back door where the trash bag was left. As I get closer, I look around for a pair of shoes to wear, anything that would make sure that I didn’t hurt my feet on the hot concrete outside.

I groan inside my head as the only pair of shoes that are close by are Natasha’s 5 inch, bright red pumps. Sighing, I quickly slip on the pumps, and I effortlessly walk out the back door with the trash bag in my hand. I quickly dump it in the bin and I struggle back through the back door, slamming it shut, not realising that Nat was watching me from the doorway.

“Well, look at you” Nat smirks as I turn around, her body leaning against the doorframe, her bright red tumbling down her shoulders. I flush as red as Nat’s hair as she smirks even harder, and my eyes flick down to the ground as I shift from one leg to another, the pumps clicking against the floor.

“Aren’t you a pretty thing” Nat walks forward, wrapping her arms around my neck as she presses her body against mine. “So pretty in my heels”

“They were the closest pair I could find at the time” I fluster, my hands going to her waist as she smiles up at me.

“Well, you can borrow my heels any time” She promises, before her eyes light up with an idea. She grabs my hand and pulls me to the bedroom, seating me on the bed as she rushes into the walk-in wardrobe. I smile to myself as I hear her crashing around in there, and after a minute or so, she comes rushing out again with something held behind her back.

“Babe, what are you hiding?” I look up at her as she walks closer to me. She gently pushes me back against the bed, climbing on top of me and straddling my waist. I moan as she leans down and presses kisses to my neck, sucking hickies onto my collarbone and neck.

“I’m not hiding anything, sweetie” She says sweetly, one hand still behind her back as her free hand trails up my sternum and around my neck.

“But, since you look so good in my heels – “She whips out one of her signature black fitted dresses from behind her back. “I figured you probably look amazing in the rest of my stuff”

I gape, my eyes flicking from the dress in her hand to her chuckling face, then back to the dress again.

“Oh come on baby! Please? Just for me?” Nat pleads, her hips grinding slowly down on mine as she kisses my neck. I sigh, then reluctantly nod. She squeals and jumps off me, pulling me up from the bed and shoving the dress into my arms and pushing me into the bathroom. 

Five minutes later, I open the door and awkwardly stand in the doorway, my arms nervously crossed over my stomach as I shift from one foot to the other. I had let my hair out and it tumbled around my shoulder in Y/H/C waves.

Natasha looks up from her phone, and her face lights up as her eyes rove up and down my body. The dress hugged my curves and it ended way above my knees.  
Natasha stands up and stalks over to me, her hands trailing up my arms and around my neck.

“Y/N, you are beautiful” She tells me, pushing her lips against mine, pushing me back against the wall and wedging her thigh firmly inbetween mine.

“Oh god Nat” I gasp, baring my neck to the side as she presses kisses to my jugular.

“You gonna wear more of my stuff now?” She whispers, her hands roaming up and down my body.

“If it makes you act like this then fuck yeah” I gasp, threading my hands in her hair, pulling gently.

“Oh I’m going to do more than act. I’m going to make you scream”

“Oh God please, Nat, please!” I gasp.

“I love you Nat”

“I love you too, Y/N. I love you too”


	26. my mortal, not his (Loki x Reader)

1\. Imagine Loki catching an agent flirting with you

 

“Hi there, beautiful”

I look up from my book and I see a tall man standing on front of me, with short dark hair and at least 4 days-worth of stubble on his jaw, giving him a dashing soldier look. He smirks cockily at me as he looks down at me.

“Um, hi” I nod at him in greeting, and I look back at my book, attempting to read it but I can’t with him just standing there.

“I’m sorry, did you want something?” I look up again, and his smile widens as he nods. He quickly grabs a nearby chair and spins it around in front of me and sits on it backwards, the back of his chair is in front of him. He spreads his legs even more, and I ignore that, focusing on his face.

“well?” I snap my book closed and cross my legs, leaning back against the chair I was sitting in, watching his face, and the way his eyes flicked down my body then back up to my face.

“well I was hoping I could get your number, sweetheart” he leers at me, and I flinch, barely concealing it under a calm expression.

“Sorry, but I don’t give out my name to random men that I meet at Stark Tower” I say in a neutral voice. And as I say it, I look into his eyes and I see a flicker of frustration erupt in his eyes before it fades away.

“But I’m not a random guy. Brock Rumlow, at your service” He holds out his hand for a handshake, and after a second, I take it. I grasp his hand with mine and I shake it firmly, and he chuckles at my firm grip. I frown, but smooth out my fingers into a neutral expression.

“Um, Y/N Y/L/N.”

“A pretty name for a pretty girl” He smiles, but it isn’t a nice smile, it’s just on the edge of a leer.

“Would you like to go out with me tonight? Go to a bar, have a few drinks, have a little bit of fun” I quickly pull my hand out of mine, wiping it discreetly on my pants as my eyes flicker to the person stealthily coming up behind him.

“I’m sorry Brock, I won’t be able to take you up on that offer” I smirk as the person that I had been waiting for stands behind Brock, who is completely unaware.  
“And why is that sweetheart?”

“Because she’s taken” A deep, silky voice whispers in Brock’s ear, and he freezes as he recognises the voice. I chuckle, folding my fingers over my book as Loki looks up at me, a smirk on his lips as Brock hurriedly stands up, sending a confused glance at me before Loki snaps his fingers and Brock flinches, quickly walking away.

“Hey Loki” I smile as Loki moves closer to me, moving behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly.

“Was that mere mortal bothering you, my lady?” Loki whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling my earlobe.

“Nah, not really. Seemed to not realise who he was talking to” I chuckle, and Loki chuckles with me, before it turns into a growl.

“You are mine. Not a plaything that any mortal can play with” He nips my neck, and I sigh in pleasure.

“I’m yours, Loki. Your mortal” I whisper back, turning around in my seat to press a kiss to Loki’s lips.

“I’m a mortal as well you know. What makes me so special?” I whisper into his mouth, and he chuckles, his green eyes digging into mine.

“Because you are my mortal. You’re smart, your funny and you weren’t scared of me. Even when I had done all those terrible things” I sigh as I lean my forehead against his, my fingers threading through his hair, tugging gently.

“And you are a better person now. And I love you. I’m yours” He chuckles at my words, his fingers caressing my cheek.

“And I’m yours. And no ridiculous Brock Rumlow or anyone else will take you. I’ll make sure of that”

“I hope you do Loki Odinson” I press my lips to his and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“God, get a room you two!” Tony yells from behind me, and I chuckle, giving Loki a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his hand. I get out of my chair, my book falling onto the ground but I ignore it, pulling Loki with me as I stride past Loki.

“Be careful Tony, I may just choose your room, or your lab” I snicker at Tony’s disgusted expression.

“Stay out of my lab!” Tony yells after me, and I laugh, Loki’s hand tightening in mine.

“Love you Tony!” I yell back as I step into the elevator, yelping when Loki pins me to the wall, his arms on either side of my head.

“Do you really love Tony?” His eyes search my face.

“Not how I love you Loki” I pull him closer to me.

“I love you Loki” I remind him, and he leans down and kisses my neck.

“I love you too, my beautiful mortal”


	27. Oh Captain, my Captain (Steve x Reader)

Person A: *struggling to retrieve item from the top shelf*  
Person B: Do you need me to get that for you?  
Person A: *gasps* HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!

 

Fucking tall people shelves. I glared up at the cupboard, squinting angrily at the box of poptarts that were situated on the top shelf, just visible from this angle. I mutter angrily to myself as I climb up onto the counter, and I snort as I realise that I still can’t reach the to shelf. I grumble as I step on top of the microwave and I grab hold onto a shelf as I delicately balance on my tiptoes as I reach up, and fingertips brushes the box and –

“Ahem?”

I jump slightly and I shriek as I fall backwards, falling right into someone’s warm, solid arms. The arms cuddle me to a firm chest, and I groan. I open one eye and I see Steve’s raised eyebrow and amused smirk on his pretty lips.

“Do you need me to get that for you?” Steve chuckles, his eyes flicking up to the top shelf before looking down at me again.

I gasp in mock horror, and I playfully smack Steve’s muscular chest.

“HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED?!” I shout out, and Steve’s eyes darken with lust.

“Well, I’d rather you be horizontally challenged underneath me, Doll” Steve grins down at me at my shocked expression.

“Did Captain America, a patriotic icon of America, make a pick up line?” I tease, trailing my hand up his chest and around the back of his neck, tugging gently at the short hairs at the back of his head.

“Maybe. It depends if you accept my offer or not”

“Mm, Captain, my Captain” I murmur as I tug his head down and I press my lips to his, running my tongue along his bottom lip, asking permission. He chuckles and pulls back slightly, his bright blue eyes darkened with lust.

“Call me your Captain again, baby girl” His hand tightens around my waist and his thumb brushes against my thigh.

“My - dominant – strong – sexy – Captain” Every word is accompanied by a kiss on his neck, and he growls deep in his chest, and he presses me closer to his chest and presses his lips to mine, panting slightly as I whimper.

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but you’re standing in front of the cupboard with the poptarts” Tony’s voice drifts over Steve’s shoulder. Steve grunts in annoyance, and in one quick movement he reaches up and grabs the box and tosses it over his shoulder.

“Thanks Cap! Don’t have sex on the kitchen counter, we eat here!” Tony reminds us as he walks off, the rustling sounds indicating that he was already digging into the poptarts.

“Come on Captain horizontally challenge me” I tug his hair gently, and he groans before he spins around and jogs towards the lift.

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea what you’re asking for”


	28. birthday presents (Steve x Reader)

Steve stood outside the front door as he ran a hand through his hair, breathing heavily as he searched for the door key in his jean’s pocket. He sighed, then he swung his backpack off his shoulders and searched through it, pushing past his shield to see his house keys clinking against the shield at the bottom.

He breathes a sigh of relief as he swings his bag over his shoulder and quietly unlocks the door, slipping through the doorway and closing the door behind him. He gently places his backpack on the floor, propping it up against the wall. His eyes rove around the darkness, picking out the small toys that littered the hallway and the jumpers and scarfs that hung over a coat hook in the corner of the hallway.

He stealthily walked through the house, looking into every room until he gets to a closed door which had warm light spilling out from under it. He grabs the handle and twists it, opening the door to reveal a sight that had him smiling idiotically.

The door opened up onto a mini library, lamps emitting warm yellow light were positioned in each corner of the room and bookshelves filled with book lined each wall. And right into the middle of room was a large couch and lying lengthwise on it was his wife and their five year old daughter.

His wife, Y/n, was wearing black leggings and one of Steve’s large sweatshirts, her feet covered in fluffy grey socks. Their daughter, Sarah, was snuggled into her side, her arm wrapped around her mum’s waist, wearing bright Captain America pyjamas. Steve smiles fondly and leans against the door, and he accidently stepped on a squeaky toy.

Sarah stirred, and when she looked over her shoulder and opened her eyes, they lit up when they saw Steve. She scrambled off the couch and ran over to Steve, who crouched down and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“Papa!” she says excitedly, and Steve shushes her as he picks her up and settles her on his hip.

“Ssh sweetheart, we don’t want to wake your Ma up” he grinned as she giggled as his Brooklyn accent bled through into his voice. Then a small frown appeared on her face.

“I missed you Papa. You were gone for ages” Steve sighed as he closed the door to the library and walked towards the kitchen, flicking on the light.

“I know sweetheart, I know, but I’m here now” Steve soothed as he sat her on the kitchen counter.

“But now, it’s your Ma’s birthday tomorrow, so how bout we bake a cake for her, whad’ya say?”

“Ooh cake, cake!” she bounced up and down on the counter and Steve grinned as his large hand ruffled her hair.

“Alright then, which one will your Ma like best, chocolate or vanilla?”

 

………………………

 

I yawned as I slowly woke up, and I pat the area around my stomach, searching for the small body of my daughter Sarah, who I was certain had fell asleep on me. I frown when I find empty space, but then my ears catch the sound of childlike laughter coming from behind the closed door, accompanied by the sound of the oven being opened and closed 

I slowly get up and walk to the door, opening it quietly and I pad down the hall till I get to the kitchen doorway, and I pause as I bite back a giggle.

Steve was wearing a tight white shirt and tight ass-hugging jeans, and he also had an apron on, which had the words ‘kiss the cook’ on it. He was swaying around the kitchen as he walked over with a cake in his hands to where Sarah was standing on a stool, and there was an array of cake decorations and icing on the counter.

“You gotta be quiet sweetheart, we don’t want to wake your Ma up” Steve stage whispered to Sarah who giggled as she grabbed a tub of chocolate icing. I watch for about 10 minutes as they both giggle and laugh as they decorate the cake, before I decide to intervene.

“Well, ‘Ma’ is already up, so no need to be quiet” I say loudly as I walk into the kitchen and I pick up a giggling Sarah and place her on my hip.

“Hey Doll” Steve says sheepishly as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I smile and pull back, looking down at Sarah.

“So, Sarah, why are you and Papa up at “ I look at the kitchen clock* 5:30 in the morning?”

“Papa and I made you a cake!” Sarah wriggles in my grip so I set her down and she races over to the counter as she scrambles up onto a stool. She impatiently waves use over, so with Steve’s arms still wrapped around my waist, we walk over and I see a messily decorated cake, with the words “ Happy birthday sweetheart/ Ma”

“We both decorated it. I did the writing of course” Steve presses a kiss to my neck and I smirk.

“Of course Stevie. Obviously Sarah did the decorating, she’s much better than you” I tease, and I laugh when I feel Steve laugh against my neck. Then I pull him back and look into his eyes.

“Having you back is the best birthday present I could ever ask for”

“So you don’t want the presents that Tony wanted to give you?” I go to answer but Sarah interrupts.

“Presents!”


	29. i'm all yours (Steve x Reader)

\- What about that one? That looks cute

 

“What about that one? That looks cute”

I cock my eyebrow at Steve, who’s leaning back in the chair, his ankle resting on his knee as his eyes roam up and down my body appreciatively.

“Stevie, you said that about the last three dresses I showed you” I chuckle as he shrugs sheepishly.

“What can I say, you look good in everything” Steve blushes slightly as I smirk and slowly run my hands down the sides of my body, lingering on the sides of my breasts and on my hips. Then I slowly walk over to him and gently nudge his ankle off his knee so both feet are on the floor and his legs are spread open. With his eyes locked on mine and blown wide with lust, I drop to my knees and shuffle closer to him till his thighs are tight around my ribs. Smiling, I run my hands gently up and down his thick thighs.

“But I can say that you would look better with nothing on” Steve blurts out, biting his bottom lip as I chuckle.

“Did Captain America just say a pickup line?” I smirk as I move my hands up his chest and onto his shoulders, massaging them gently as he nods, his own hands running up my ribs and up to my neck, one cupping the back of my neck while the other wraps gently in my hair.

“I must say, it is very hot” I admit as I lean forward and press a gentle kiss to his lips then I pull away. “But I do have to choose a dress for the gala thing that we have to go to tonight so I guess it’ll have to wait”

I smile to myself when I hear Steve whine but he lets me go, his thumb brushing over my bottom lip before I stand up and walk over to my wardrobe where I pick out the last dress that I had to try on. I go to unzip my dress but Steve’s cough gets my attention.

“Maybe I could help you with that?” Steve asks as he looks at the dress, and a smile grows on his lips when I nod. He bounces to his feet and saunters over to where I was, his hands resting on my arms as he turns me around. He runs a hand gently up my back before he grabs the zipper and pulls it down. When it’s down all the way, he gently pulls the dress off my shoulders and lets it drop till it pools around my feet, leaving me in my lacy black panties and bra and my black heels. I delicately step out of the dress and I reach for the last dress but I falter when I feel Steve’s large, warm hand ran up my back, his fingernails scratching right over my spine. His hand moves higher until he firmly cups the back of my neck and I moan, my body shuddering under his touch. Then his other hand wraps around my waist and he pulls me to his body, his hand on the back of my neck sliding around till his arm is around my shoulders. His arms are like bars of steel and his warm skin pressing against my back.

“Mm Steve” I try to protest but he tuts, pressing kisses to my neck.

“I can’t refrain myself from touching you. Seeing your sexy ass clad in these panties” he pulls you closer to him and I moan when I feel his hard length press up against my ass. “ and having to hold myself back when we’re at a social gathering and you’re in a skin-tight dress that just shows off those curves” Steve’s hand stroked my hip.

“And I know that I can’t touch you because I need to ‘keep up appearances’” Steve implies air quotes as he nibbles at my neck.

“Mm Cap, I need to pick a dress, then I’m yours, I promise” I tilt my head and moan when he nips under my jaw. 

I go to warn Steve again but he hushes me and leans past me and grabs the second dress I had shown him, which was skin-tight on the top half and had a dipping neckline and short sleeves, and then the knee-length skirt flared out. The top was a dark blue and it faded out to black.

“This one” Steve murmurs into my skin, and I chuckle as I take it from his hand and lay it on the bed before I twist around in his grip and press my lips to his in a deep kiss.

“Alright Captain, I’m all yours”


	30. don't let her kill me! (Bucky x Reader)

Prompt: 3… Panic filled everyone’s faces. 2… You glanced around hoping to see his face. 1.. No luck, you wished you could see his face again for one last time. 0 … 

 

3… Panic filled everyone’s faces. 2… You glanced around hoping to see his face. 1.. No luck, you wished you could see his face again for one last time. 0 …

Gulping, you swung your hand and smashed the pie into Natasha’s face as she turned around the corner. She freezes, and you, Clint, Sam and Tony slowly back away as she wipes off the whipped cream off her face. She examines the whipped cream on her fingers then looks up at us as we all back away down the hall.

“So, who’s idea was this?” Natasha asked in a calm but cold voice as her perfectly plucked eyebrow rises in question.

“Um – well” I start, before I turn around and sprint through the group towards the stairs.

“Run!”

………………….

 

You burst into Bucky’s room and you quickly roll under his bed, hissing at him to ‘keep quiet!” as he chuckles from his relaxed position on top of the bed. You curl up into a ball under the bed, breathing quietly as Natasha stands in Bucky’s bedroom doorway.

“Hey Nat” Bucky says quietly, and Nat nods back as her eyes roam around the room.

“Um, did you want something?” 

“Oh, I was just looking for Y/n, I don’t suppose you know where she is do you?” Natasha asked in a sickly sweet voice, and Bucky shakes his head.

“Sorry, no. But I did see her sprint past my door, then she sprinted back and then I heard the door to the staircase open and close. Hope that helps” Bucky shrugs, and feels a surge of fear flash through him when he saw Nat’s murderous eyes.

“Why, what did she do?” Bucky asks innocently, and Natasha snarls as she calls back from over her shoulder as she walks away.

“She did something that she will sorely regret”

Bucky chuckles quietly, and only sits up against the headboard when he hears the staircase door slam shut.

“Oh my god, she is going to kill me when she finds me” I gasp as I crawl out from under the bed and flop face-first on to the bed next to Bucky’s chuckling form. Then I gasp as I turn onto my back to face him.  
“You left us! Bucky, I can’t believe you didn’t turn up, even though you were the one that came up with the idea!” I say indignantly, and Bucky chuckles as he sits up cross-legged on the bed and looks down at me.

“Doll, I love you, but I do value my life”

I freeze as I stare up at him, and after a few seconds he freezes too as he realizes what he said. His mouth opens and closes, and I give him a small smile.

“What did you say Buck?”

“I – I love you” Bucky admits in defeat, and he looks away, but you slip your hand into his and his gaze flicks back to your face in surprise.

“Buck, I’ve loved you ever since you watched Disney movies with me at 3 am without asking any questions.” I smile gently. Bucky smiles, and slowly, giving me time to pull away, he leans down and gently presses his lips to mine. His lips move tenderly against mine, and when he pulls away, he rests his forehead against mine.

“Y/n, would you go out with me tonight?”

I nod, and I’m about to say something when Natasha’s laugh makes us jump apart.

“I knew you were here, Y/n!” Nat yells triumphantly, as she takes a step forward into the room.

“Bucky!” I screech as I scramble up the bed and I hide behind his hulking body. “Oh God don’t let her kill me!”

“Sorry Nat, no touching my girlfriend” Bucky says firmly, and I blush as Nat chuckled.

“Took your fucking time, Soldier” Nat smirked as she strolled out of the room, and I wrap my arms around Bucky’s waist, settling closer to him. He chuckles and twists lightly in my arms and he presses a kiss to my lips.

“Now, where were we?”


	31. you didn't stutter once (Bucky x Reader)

Note: reader has a bad stutter and starts to get upset, I get frustrated and rush out the room, and Bucky finds you in the library.

 

“Alright gang, what we do we want to watch today?” Tony yells out as he strides into the living room, looking around the various Avengers that were lounging around on the various couches and spots on the floor.

“Y/n?”

I look up from my hands in surprise, and I flush when I see everyone looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to speak. The thing is, I try not to speak at the best of times. I had a seriously bad case of stuttering, and social situations made it worse. I freeze, and I shake my head slightly, but Sam nudges my knee with his, and gives me an encouraging smile.

“Go on Y/n, just try”

Sam was one of my best friends, and since he also had a part time job as a speech therapist, he was always there to help me when I got frustrated.

“I – I think w-w-we sho-should watch –“ I start, and I internally flinch at the garbled word vomit that just came out of my mouth, but Sam’s encouraging smile made me feel better slightly. I clenched my fists together.

“We s-s-should w- watch the W-w-wiz-wiz-” I gasp for breath as I hit my thighs in frustration, a tear falling down my cheek as I dig my fingernails into my palms, drawing blood. I hear Sam take a sharp breath and his hands quickly soothe over mine, straightening out my fingers and placing them firmly on my thighs.

“Y/n, it’s alright” Sam tries to say soothingly but I jump up, tears falling freely down my face, shaking my head fiercely.

“ I-it’s not a-a-al-alright!” I angrily wipe away my tears with the back of my hand, and I look around at all the pitying faces of the Avengers, and then my eyes land on Bucky. I had a small crush on him ever since he arrived, and I had always been nice to him, and he returned the favour sometimes, by just listening when I attempted to talk. My crush had grown even more when I found out that he knew sign language, after he joined in a conversation between Clint and I. But now, his eyes were full of sadness, and that’s what broke me.

Shaking my head, I vault over the couch and I sprint down the hall, away from the hushed whispers that just made me cry even harder.

 

…………………

 

“Someone should go after her” Steve attempts to stand up to follow Y/n but Sam pulls him back down.

“Believe me Cap, this has happened before, she just needs a little time for herself” Sam says, his eyes softening slightly as he looks down the hall.

“I don’t understand though, why does she get so upset? It’s just a little stutter” Tony looks over at Sam as he sits down on the couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Sam sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

“When she was younger, the stutter wasn’t too bad, but she got bullied for it, and she had parental problems especially when her parents divorced, so the stress eventually got to her and made it worse. She learnt sign language so she wouldn’t have to talk. When Clint brought her in, she signed to him that she hadn’t actually talked for at least a year. I’ve been trying to help her start to talk for a few months now, but it’s hard going”

While everyone sighed and talked a bit more with Sam, no one noticed a metal armed soldier slip out of the room.

 

……………………..

 

Bucky silently slipped into the library, his eyes looking around, and just like he thought, you were there sitting in the corner of the room next to a floor lamp, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head cradled in her arms.

“Y/n” Bucky calls out quietly, and her head snaps up, her eyes wide before they settle down as she sees Bucky. She nods formally at Bucky then hides her face in her arms again.

“Come on Doll, you know you can talk to me” Bucky sinks to a crouch in front of her, his hands settling on her knees. She slowly looks up and sighs before she signs with her hands.

\- I don’t want to talk. I hate my stutter –

“Oh Doll. Listen, how bout we just move to my room and we can watch a movie. No words needed. What do you say?” Bucky says quietly, and Y/n looks away, her face blushing as she bit her lip. She then looked back at Bucky.

\- What would we watch? –

“I guess you’ll have to come with me and find out” Bucky smirks, and Y/n blushes even harder. Bucky offers her his hand, and she tentatively takes it. Bucky smiles and helps her up, and in no time, they are in Bucky’s room. Bucky sits on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He gently pats the space beside him and Y/n sits net to him, and due to the size of the bed, their thighs were pressed against each other as well as their shoulders.

“FRIDAY, can you put on Wizard of Oz?” Bucky calls out as he slips his arm over her shoulders, and she subconsciously moves closer to him.

“T-thank yo-you” Y/n says quietly, and even though Bucky heard, he looked down at her questioningly.

“What was that Doll?”

Y/n gulps, and she anxiously plays with her shirt before Bucky’s metal hand rests on top of hers.

“Thank y-you”

“No worries Doll” Bucky grins as the movie starts, and the lights dim.

At nearly the end of the movie, Bucky’s eyes were drawn to Y/n’s hands which were absent-mindedly signing to herself, and even though it was dark, Bucky could still see, and what he saw made him smile.

\- I love you Bucky. I don’t know how to tell you but I do -

“You know Doll, I may be old but I can still see in the dark” Bucky says suddenly, and Y/n yelps as she looks up at Bucky, her cheeks flushed as the movie ended and the lights turned back on.

“W-what?”

Bucky sits up and shifts so he is facing Y/n. He takes her hand and holds it in his own.

“I love you Y/n. For a while now, might I add”

Y/n’s stomach flutters, and her gaze falls to her hands which were clasped in his.

“I love you too Bucky. Ever since I met you, and it grew when I learnt that you knew sign language” I admit, and I look up to Bucky grin, his eyes lit up.

“W-what?”

“Doll, you didn’t stutter once”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be able to make a sequel to this if anyone wants another one shot with this story line. comment if you want or don't want.
> 
> Love you all!


	32. you didn't stutter once sequel (Bucky x Reader)

Stuttering Reader sequel:

 

I groaned and nuzzled my face into the firm, warm mass that was next to me, humming when a warm hand curled into my shirt and a cold metal arm curled around my back, pulling me closer. Wait, metal arm? I open my eyes and my gaze roams over the firm planes of a muscular chest, and then my gaze goes higher and I see a sharp jaw covered in 5-day stubble, then I squeak when my eyes meet bright blue eyes.

“Hey Doll” Bucky says quietly, his lips turning into a small smile as I blush.

“Hey B-bucky” I stutter, and I subconsciously cuddle closer to him when a blast of cold air brushes across my skin. Bucky notices and rubs his flesh hand up and down my arm, warming me up.

“Mm, y-you’re so w-warm” I murmur and Bucky chuckles.

“Thanks Darling “

I give him a small grin, then I sit up and kneel next to him. He watches me, propping himself up on his elbows.

\- No offense, but how did I come to sleeping in your bed? –

Bucky smirks slightly as he chuckles.

“Well, I took you up here to watch Wizard of Oz, then I told you that I love you, then you reciprocated in kind, then you kinda got teary eyed so I cuddled you then you fell asleep” Bucky admits and I blush, looking down at the bed.

\- I’m sorry –

“You’re sorry? Sorry for what Doll?” Bucky exclaims as he sits up and takes my hand in his, his thumb rubbing circles into my hand. I attempt to pull my hands back so I can sign to him but he holds my hands tight. He shakes his head slightly and I sigh.

“I’m s- sorry for s-s-s-sleeping – “I take a deep breath. “ on y-you”

“Oh Doll, you don’t need to apologise for that. It truly was my pleasure” Bucky smiles as he lets go of my hands, then he grabs me around the waist and throws me onto my back, a giggle escaping my lips as he kneels between my legs, his arms braced on either side of my body.

“I meant what I said last night, I do love you” Bucky says earnestly, his flesh hand tracing my cheek.

“I love you too” I whisper, and he beams down at me, his hand moving to trace my lips.

“May I kiss you Y/n?” He asks softly, his face leaning down till we are nose-to-nose, and when I nod, he smiles gently before he warmly presses his lips to mine.

I melt under his touch, my hand comes up to wrap around his neck. When he pulls back, I sigh and attempt to kiss him back but he chuckles and pulls back. I let my eyes trail down his neck and down his tightly fitting shirt, then back up to his shoulders and down his biceps.

“You’re so p-pretty” I murmur.

“Oh, you think so Darling?” Bucky smirks, then chuckles when I flush and cover my face with my hands. Bucky gently pulls my hands away from my face and nuzzles into my neck, pressing soft kisses under my jaw.

“You’re the pretty one, Y/n” Bucky murmurs into my skin and I giggle slightly. Then, when my stomach growls, I blush and Bucky laughs.

“Alright sweetheart, let’s go get you some food” Bucky grins as he plants one quick kiss to my lips then pulls me up and guides me out of his room and down the hall, his flesh arm wrapped around my waist. When we get to the hallway that leads to the communal floor, I falter slightly and Bucky notices, his hand tightening around my waist.

“It’ll be alright Doll. You don’t have to talk, you can just sign to me and Clint. Only speak if you want to” Bucky presses a kiss to my forehead. 

“Promise?” Bucky beams down at me.

“I promise”

I grin, and I walk forward with Bucky, hiding behind him slightly as I slip my hand in his. He beams at me, and we slip into the room, heading towards the kitchen where Steve and Sam were making pancakes. We both sit down at the counter, and when Steve and Sam turn around, they beam at us.

“Hey Y/n, the normal breakfast order?” Sam smiles gently at me, and I nod.

“Hey birdman, can I have breakfast too?” Bucky pleaded, and Y/n giggled.

“Only if the lady thinks you should” Steve pipes in, and Bucky growls playfully at Steve but stops when I squeeze his hand.

“Bucky c-can have w-what I’m having” I say quietly. I look up and blush when I see all three men looking at me. Bucky is the first to snap out of it and he smiles when he gives me a small kiss on my forehead. Then he turns back to Sam and Steve.

“Well, you heard the lady! I’ll have what she’s having” Bucky grins, but then falters. “Wait, what are you having?”

“Choc c-chip pancakes w-with b-bacon” I can’t help but grin as Bucky’s face lights up.

“Damn girl, have you been holding out on me ever since we were friends? Wrapping Sam and Steve around your finger and getting them to make your breakfast?” Bucky teases as brushed some hair out of my face, grinning as I flush.

“ I d-didn’t do anything! T-they o-offered!” I fluster, looking slightly panicked until Bucky shushes me, his finger going to my lips as he pulled me into his lap.  
“Ssh Doll, I was just teasing, that’s all” Bucky promises, and I smile, pressing my lips to his.

“Aww, Frosty finally got his girl” Tony announces at the top of his voice and I quickly jump off Bucky’s lap back into my chair but I grabbed Bucky’s hand in mine, relishing in the warmth and strength of his hand.

“And here’s your pancakes” Steve announced as he slid two plates heaped with pancakes and bacon in front of me and Bucky.

“Thank you Stevie” I say quietly, and Steve beams as he nods and walks back over to Sam.

“I love you B-bucky”

“I love you too Y/n”


	33. Well, you're 'Lucky' (Clint x Reader)

vet clinic AU

I was humming as I finished washing the young golden Labrador puppy and I towelled him dry, grinning as he wiggled in my hands, yapping excitedly at me.

“Alright Buddy, what are you so excited all of a sudden?” I tease, then I hear the bell above the shop door ring, then footsteps and dog claws echo on the tiled floor.  
“Hello?” a voice called out and I can’t help but shudder at the deep timbre of his voice.

“Just a second!” I call out as I grab Buddy (the puppy) and cuddle him in my arms as I walk out of the washing room and I falter when I see the man on the other side of the counter.

The man was tall, taller than me. He had short, light brown hair that he had obviously just ran his hair through and he had a small covering of stubble over his chin and jaw. His eyes were bright as he moved closer to you, the counter being the only thing between you. I quickly realise that I’m staring when he coughs to get my attention, and I flush before I put Buddy on the desk and look back up at the man.

“Hi there! I’m Y/n and I’m here to help you with any pet needs” I say cheerfully as I pet Buddy’s soft fur as I look eye contact with him.

“No offense, but I feel like that was very scripted” the man teases, and I let out a breath as I grin and nod at him.

“A bit, yeah. My boss Natasha wrote the script that we have to say to every customer. It’s just a given” I shrug and he nods wisely.

“Anyway, I presume you’re here for a reason – oh hey there!” I grin as the man’s dog leaps onto his back legs and props his front legs on the counter, and I scratch under his jaw as the dog pants and his tongue lolls out, his eyes bright and intelligence.

“Cute dog” I look up at the man and I giggle when Buddy walks over to the dog and barks at him, before eagerly licking his face.” What’s his name”

“My dog’s name is Lucky” the man grins as I snicker.

“Well, that’s ‘Lucky’, because that name was my second choice for Buddy here” I scratch Buddy’s back and he shivers in pleasure, and I look up when I hear the man chuckle at my pun.

“But hey, I told you my name, what’s yours?”

“My name’s Clint.”

“Oh hey, Nat mentioned you once or twice. You’re her cousin right?” I smile up at him and he flushes slightly before he lifts his hand to rub at his neck and nods.

“Yeah, she is. She recommended this place when I told her that Lucky needed a new collar. He kinda chewed through his old one” Clint smirks, and I smile.

“Well, I’m guessing that he wasn’t wearing the collar when she chewed through it, am I right?”

“Uh, what, no he wasn’t. Why?” Clint looks surprised at my question.

“Well, I imagine that it be hard for a dog’s teeth to get near enough to their throat” I can’t help but smirk as I demonstrate on Buddy, and Clint flushes as he nods.

“Yes, of course!”

“Anyway, Clint, there are collars all along the back wall. And if you want, I can give Lucky a quick on the house bath, if you would like?” I smile as I walk around the counter and Lucky bounds up to me, nuzzling at my thigh.

“I – yeah, sure. She likes you anyway” Clint flusters as I smile at him and then I gently guide Lucky into the wash room out back. Clint smiles and whips out his phone, calling Natasha as he walks over to the wall of collars. Natasha picks up almost immediately.

“Hey Cuz! Have you met Y/n yet?”

“Nat, you were right, she is amazing. And witty. I told her that I was there because Lucky chewed through his collar and she said that Lucky mustn’t have been wearing his collar but dog’s teeths can’t physically reach her throat”

Natasha burst out laughing over the phone and Clint chuckles as he watches Y/n lead Lucky into the washing tub.

“Hey, how bout I send you her timetable and you pop by whenever” Natasha teases, and Clint groans.

“But I don’t want to seem like a stalker”

“Cuz, I’m sure you’ll be fine” Natasha says. Clint looks back and sees Y/n grinning at him with soap up to her elbows, Lucky grinning with her.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be fine”


	34. is this love? (Loki x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an A03 account user named 'Selena' gave me this prompt so I hope it's up to her standard!! Enjoy!

"Imagine Loki drawing slowly away from you after an unexpected kiss, and in a confused tone he asks you 'is this love..?

 

“Hey Loki, do you have a minute?”

Loki looks back and smirks as he walks back towards me, his green eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Well, seeing as one of your earth minutes is not tangible and cannot be held, then I cannot truly ‘have’ a minute” Loki smirks as I groan, smacking his chest playfully.

“Loki, you know what I mean”

“Yes I do, you mere mortal” Loki teases and I roll my eyes. 

“So, what did you want me for?”

I flush and I fidget with the hem of my shirt.

“Well, I know it’s literally your thing to lie but I really don’t want to lie to you anymore” I admit, and I squeak when he takes my hand in his, his eyebrows coming together in concern.

“Lie about what?”

“Um, you know that I’m not so good with words, so could I just show you?” I look up at him nervously, my eyes focusing on his cheekbone, refusing to look at him in the eyes directly.

“Of course Darling” Loki’s nickname sends a shudder down my spine and I take a deep breath. I shift from one foot to another before I lean forward and press my lips to his, trying to show the love and commitment I felt for him. He was tense and unresponsive for a second before his cool hands settle on my waist and pulls me closer to him, pressing back against my lips.

I whine when he pulls back and I flush at the sound, and Loki chuckles before he falters, his eyes turning serious as he studies my face.

“Loki?” I ask nervously, stepping back when Loki pushes me back, and I end up against the wall, my eyes widening the longer he stays quiet.

“Um” I shift nervously on my feet, but Loki brings a hand to my face and lifts up my chin so I look him in the eye.

“Y/n” he whispers, his thumb brushing my cheek. “Is this love?”

“Well, you know, I would like to think so. I mean, I’ve had a crush on you ever since you’re arrived and you were such a great friend and it only made me like you more” I start to ramble, but then I’m cut off when Loki presses his lips to mine in a desperate kiss, his smooth, cool hands cupping my face.

I moan slightly and Loki smirks at me when he pulls back, his thumbs stroking circles into my cheekbones.

“Y/n, I have never felt anything like this, but I want to keep feeling this” his eyes turn serious. “With you”

“Y/n, would you consider, how do you Midgardians says, ‘going out’ with me?” Loki slides a hand around the back of my neck and tugs gently at the hair there.

“Of course, Loki” I smile, then I smirk mischievously. “Only if you kiss me again”

Loki only smirks as he pushes me against the wall, his body pressing against mine.

“As you wish”


	35. you totally weren't paying attention (Bucky x Reader)

forget high school student AUs, I want high school teachers AU

 

“Mr Barnes!”

“Argh! Yes, hello Head Mistress” James ‘ Bucky’ Barnes looks up from his notepad that he had hidden under the meeting table and sees the whole kindergarten staff looking at him, some with annoyed looks on their faces and some with smirks because he zones out all the time at meetings, literally all the time. He smirks, and then blushes slightly when he sees Y/n looking at him, obviously trying to hide a giggle behind her hand, her (e/c) eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Anyway, as we were discussing –“ Bucky quickly zoned out as he tried not to stare at Y/n, his hands quickly sketching her profile on the notepad, looking up every few seconds to check that he had gotten the details right. On his third check, he was embarrassed to see that you were looking at him, your eyebrow raised as you smirk at him. Bucky blushes and looks back down again, quickly covering the sketch with another sheet of notes as the Head Mistress brings the meeting to an end.

Bucky had harboured a small crush on Y/n Y/l/l ever since she transferred in from another school. She was beautiful, smart, sassy, and the one things that made him fall head over heels was that she was great with the younger kids. She had them wrapped around her little finger and she didn’t realise it yet but she had him wrapped around her finger too.

“Mr Barnes?”

Bucky jumped at the sound of her voice coming from behind him, shaken out of his reverie and he quickly realised that he was the only one still sitting at the table. He turns around in his chair and sees Y/n standing behind him, a smile on he lips and her arms comfortably wrapped around her stomach.

“Please, call me Bucky” Bucky quickly stood up and slipped his notebook into his leather workbag as he smiles at her.

“Well, Bucky, you definitely weren’t paying attention during the meeting at all” she teases as they walk out of the room together, and Bucky chuckles. “Why was that?”

“Um, I just had a lot of stuff on my mind”

“Oh? Like what?” they stop outside he class and Bucky smiles at the sound of her rowdy class that was being managed by her assistant, Ms Romanoff. Bucky bit his lip as he made a decision. He really liked her, and he was tired of hiding his little crush from her. And like one of his students said, better to live 5 minutes as a strong tiger than a lifetime as a scaredy cat.

“Well, if you come with me for coffee tomorrow afternoon, maybe I’ll tell ya”

Y/n freezes for a second, but then she processes his words and she grins.

“If I do, maybe I’ll tell you a secret of mine. Deal?”

Bucky held out his hand in a handshake as he nodded. “Deal”

“Well, I gotta go. It sounds like my kids need me and I’m sure your kids need you. See you tomorrow?”

Bucky smirked as he nodded, and in a 40’s gesture that he learnt from an old movie, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, making her blush.

“I’ll wait for you tomorrow after school” Bucky turned and started to walk away, but then stopped and looked over his shoulder, his charm returning to him in a flash. “see ya Doll”

As Bucky walked away, he failed to see Y/n blush, and as she opened the door to her classroom, he didn’t hear the chant of “Ms Y/n has a crush!” from her five year old students.


	36. My queen (Loki x Reader)

-"So... What are you thinking about?"/" How I'm going to take over the world."

 

I take a deep breath of fresh air as I step out of the elevator, my eyes roaming over the grey asphalt and helicopter pad before I see a familiar figure sitting on the end of the helicopter pad, green magic weaving itself between his fingers as he watched the traffic and people below.

I smirk and I walk forward and sit next to him, letting my legs swing over the edge as I stare at the building around us, marvelling at the way the people below looked like ants.

I stay quiet, even though I can see Loki staring at me, so just to spite him, I start to hum the song ‘fallen angels’ by Black Veiled Brides. After a couple of minutes I stop humming and look over to him and I see him smiling to himself.

“So . . . . What are you thinking about?” I hear Loki chuckle before he turns his head and locks eyes with me.

“How I’m going to take over the world”

“Damn” I breathe out, turning back to look at the city before I speak again. “Can I help?”

“Help? How can a mere mortal help?” Loki sneers, and I smirk as I turn back around and shapeshift into his form, finding pleasure as I watch his eyebrows draw together in confusion and anger.

“I don’t know, how can I help?” I snark at him in his voice, and his eyes narrow before he scoffs and turns away.

“So? You can shapeshift. How cold that help me?”

“I can shapeshift into any living organism. Animals, humans, mythical creatures” I shapeshift into every Avenger before turning back into myself. “And I have one last power that I think you’ll like”

I smirk as I focus on the crowd of people below and I quickly levitate a random stranger and lift him through the air till he is floating in front of us. His mouth is open but no sound is coming out as he was so scared.

“What’s this?” Loki asked as he examined my face.

“I have control over water and anything liquid. The Average human body is 60% water, which means I can control them. Even if they only have 10% water in them, I can still control them” I chuckle as I clench my fist and the water in the man’s body is drawn out, leaving him a shrivelled dead husk of skin and bones.

Loki hums in approval as I fling the body far away over the city, then looks at me again.

“But why does an ‘Avenger’” he says the word with contempt. “Why do you want to help me?”

I scoff to myself at his question.

“Because I wasn’t originally like this. People like Stark who made weapons and sold them to anyone made me who I am. A rogue bomb was dropped over my village and it mutated everyone there. I was the only survivor. Then I was found and experimented on by HYDRA. And when bloody Captain America came and rescued me, he brought me here. I want to make the world suffer for what it did to me, for killing my parents and my little sister” I spit out. Loki is quiet for a moment before he frowns and speaks again.

“I am sorry for your loss” He says slowly, and I nod before I grin at him.

“So, when do we take over the world?”

Loki smirks at me as he stands up on his feet and he holds out his hand for me to grab. I watch as his hand curls slightly and I smile, slipping my hand into his and letting him help me up.

“Tonight” he pauses as he looks at me, his eyes careful as he considers his next words.

“My Queen”


	37. steve rogers, wait, chris evans (Bucky x Reader)

stuck in an airport because the flights were so VERY delayed and its like 3 am AU (seb stan)

 

“Flight 2457 to Constanta, Romania has been delayed due to bad weather. Sorry for the inconvenience”

I groan loudly as the mechanical voice comes from the speakers on the walls, and I let my head fall back onto the uncomfortable airport chair, my eyes flickering closed as I try to hide my annoyance. And something that made me even more annoyed was a chuckle that was obviously aimed at me. I tilt my head to the side and I open my eyes to see a man sitting two chairs away from me, his legs crossed as he struggled to hide a smile behind his hand as he sees me looking at him. My eyebrows draw together as I study him. He looks familiar with his long brown hair, his sharp jawline and bright blue-grey eyes. Recognition is on the tip of my tongue but it disappears when he smiles at me.

“Hi there. Your plane delayed too?”

I can only nod in agreement as my mind goes into overdrive. This pretty guy is talking to me! AAAHHH!

I manange to get my thoughts together and I hope my mouth works as I attempt to speak.

“Yeah, the plane to Romania that I’m on just got delayed, for the second time” I groan and I chuckle at his slightly shocked expression.

“I’m guessing you’re on that plane too, huh?” I laugh, and he nods, turning his body to the side so he faces me. Then, as he furrows his eyebrows in thought before he looks up again.

“Do you mind if I move to this seat?” He gestures to the seat that’s next to me, and I can barely hide my excitement as I nod. He grins and quickly gets up and moves closer before sitting down, his thick, jean-clad thighs flexing and making my core throb slightly. I bite back a groan and look up at him before I dig around in my bag and I pull out my pack of uno cards.

“I think we’re gonna be here for a while, wanna play?”

We end up playing uno for three hours, our legs bumping together as we listen to 40’s music on his phone. We talk about our family and our life in general and I find myself enjoying his company immensely. I even pull out the family sized pack of M&M’s that I was saving for the flight and he eagerly shared it with me, his eyes lighting up when he sees the candy.

We also just talk for about an hour, our uno game abandoned and occasionally reaching into the bag of M&M’s. Once, our fingers had brushed together and his fingers were so gentle, yet his fingertips were rough and calloused. I had blushed and looked away, missing the smirk that had appeared on his lips.

I yawned and ran my hand over my face as I forced my eyes open.

“You tired, Doll?” he snickered, and I moaned as I nodded, leaning my head back on the seat. I heard him sigh, then I feel a warm arm wrap around my shoulders and I’m pulled into someone arms, his left arm curled around my shoulder as I rest against his chest.

“There you go sweetheart, go to sleep. It’s 3 am and it looks like you need a nap” he teases, and I groan, snuggling into his arms.

“I hope you don’t mind” I murmur and I feel him shake his head.

“Not at all sweetheart, not at all”

 

“Come on Sebastian, the plane finally arrived” 

I stir at the familiar voice, and when I open my eyes, I find myself staring up at the ceiling. I grunt in confusion then I see two faces looking down at me. The man that I had played uno with and another man with short blond hair and a smirk on his perfect face.

“Um, hi” I say nervously, then I realise that I’m lying on the uno guy’s lap. My eyes widen and I quickly sit up, a blush on my cheeks.

“Oh wow, sorry” I flush and the uno man chuckles and so does the blond man.

“It’s alright Doll. You were so tired that you slid down in my arms and settled on my lap. Kinda cute actually”

I let out a squeak of embarrassment, and I study the blond man, and I gasp as I recognise him.

“Oh, wow, Steve Rogers. Shit, sorry, Chris Evans” I stutter, and Chris bursts into laughter. I turn to uno man who was looking at me expectantly, and I clap my hand over my mouth as I curse.

“Shit, Sebastian Stan”

He nods with a smirk on his face, and with a gasp I smack his arm playfully and he yells out in surprise. 

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Why didn’t you tell me! In my head I was calling you ‘uno guy’” Steve bursts out laughing again and collapses onto the seat on the other side of me, his eyes tearing up.

“Uno guy” he wheezes, and I chuckle before turning back to Sebastian, who props his ankle on his knee and smirks at me.

“Man, I still can’t believe I didn’t recognize you” I groan as I pick up my uno cards which had spilled onto the floor, and I look up when Sebastian helps me pick them up.

“Look, Doll, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it’s nice to make friends with someone who doesn’t want to be friends because of my job. Do you understand?” Sebastian’s eyes beg me for understanding, and I smile as I nod.

“Yeah, I understand”

“Wow, Stan has made a new world record of finding a girl in an airport!” A voice crows and a flicker of an annoyed frown passes over Sebastian’s face.

“Hey Mack” Sebastian sighs and he rolls his eyes at me, making me snicker.

“And who are you laughing at sweetheart?” Anthony Mackie walks in front of me and rises an eyebrow at me, and I snort, a hand over my mouth.

“Come on Doll, even I don’t know what you’re laughing at now”

“Oh, nothing, it’s just that I didn’t expect to meet ‘Sam’, ‘Steve’ and ‘Bucky’ at the airport on the way to Romania” I gesture to Anthony, Chris and Sebastian, all of them smirking at me and each other. I see Sebastian look at Chris with a question, and Chris nods. I frown slightly and my eyebrow rises as I look at Sebastian.

“Well, Y/n, how do you feel about meeting all the ‘Avengers’?” Sebastian uses air quotes, and I frown when I realise that I never told him my name.

“Stan, I never told you my name” I say slowly, and his eyes light up.

“Doll, I read your luggage’s name tag” My frown fades as I look down at my carry-on bag and I can clearly read my own name, Y/n Y/l/n.

“Well, damn. Alright then” 

Sebastian stands up and grabs his bags and offers his hand to me which I take, asmile on my face as I pickup my bag and I walk with Sebastian towards the VIP lounge of the airport.

“Wait, Seb, why were you even out here when you could have been in there?” I point at the door and Sebastian shrugs.

“It’s quitter out here. And no Robert jn. to bug me” he smirks as he opens the door.

“Hey! Stan got a girl!”


	38. duck! (Bucky x Reader)

Prompt: “Duck!” 

 

“Duck!”

Bucky turned around just in time to get a snowball to the face. He yelled in surprise and took a step back, shaking his head like a wet dog would to help get rid of the snow that clung to his skin. He used his flesh hand to wipe away the remaining snow on his face, and when he opened his eyes, his gaze fell on Y/n, her eyes wide with shock and her mouth open.

“Oh God, Buck, I am so sorry” she says, her eyes widening and dilating slightly as Buck stalks towards her, his eyes dark and hair covering his face. He gets face to face with her, but she stands still, her chest heaving as she looks up at him. It’s silent for two seconds before he breaks into a grin.

“Gotcha Doll”

Bucky stackles Y/n to the ground, straddling her waist as he pressed kisses to her neck, making her giggle and squirm underneath him.

“Bucky!” She squealed, and Bucky chuckled evilly as he pressed his metal hand into the snow, and after a couple of seconds he lifts it up and trails his metal digits down her jaw, making her gasp and squirm harder under him. He snickers and traces down her neck and to her collarbone.

“Bucky” she gasps, one hand tight around Bucky’s flesh hand while her other hand reaches out and she grabs a handful of snow and stuffs it down the back of Bucky’s shirt.

“Ah! Doll!” Bucky yells out as he sits up and shakes snow out from the back of his shirt. His thighs grip tighter around Y/n’s thighs as he notices her wiggling and he smirks.

“You can’t get away from me that easily Doll”

And with that, three snowballs appear out of no where and hit Bucky in the chest, stomach and in the face, again. He yells out and falls off Y/n and onto his back and into the snow, groaning at the wet patch that had landed just over his nipple. He groans, and when a comforting weight settles over his midsection, and opens his eyes to see Y/n smirking down at him.

“I think I can get away pretty easily, Barnes” Y/n teases as she brushes away the snow on his face and presses a deep kiss to his lips then jumps up and giggles as she slowly walks away.

“Thanks boys!” She yells out and Bucky sits up, his eyes narrowing on Steve, Clint and Sam, who all had a wide eyed look of fear on their face as he rose to his feet.  
“Shit” Clint muttered as Bucky starts to stalk towards them, leaning down to scoop some snow into his hands.

“I’m with you there pal” Steve said as he ran with Clint and Sam and Bucky ran after them, as Y/n watched from behind a tree, clutching her side as she nearly fell over with laughter.


	39. freckles ( Steve x Reader) (smut)

\- “You’re telling me that that’s always been there?”

 

“You’re telling me that that’s always been there?”

Steve looked down at the small, coffee coloured birthmark on my left hip and traced his fingers over it. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

“Yes, Steve, that’s always been there”

“How come I never noticed it then?”

“Maybe because it’s small and insignificant and your hands are always on my hips when ever I’m naked” I chuckle as I grab his hand and place it on my hip. He nods to himself as he looks at his hand which completely covers the birthmark. He squeezes my hip gently as I smirk at his face.

“Are you sure?”

I laugh as I prop myself up on my elbows and look into Steve’s eyes.

“Stevie, I am sure. Birthmarks don’t appear overnight you know”

He smiles gently as he leans over me and presses a kiss to my lips, and my eyes flutter closed at the feeling.

“I wonder what else I’ve missed on this glorious body of yours” Steve purred as he presses soft kisses along my jaw and down my neck, making me moan quietly. His hands rest on my waist and his thumb rubs soft circles on my hip bones as his kisses trail up my collarbone and he nips slightly at my shoulder.

“Hmm, here’s a small freckle on your right shoulder” Steve murmured against my skin and I smile, my eyes still closed. His hands slowly rub up and down the sides of my torso, lingering slightly over my ribs, his fingernails scratching slightly at my skin, making me shiver.

Steve then kisses back down my collarbone and kisses down my sternum, nipping slightly at the soft skin he finds there. Then he deviated and kisses the top of my breast, pressing his lips to every available space on my breast apart from my erect nipple, and only when I whine does he chuckle then takes my nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping the sensitive nub.

“Steve” I whine, my hand tangling in his hair and pulling it gently, making him moan slightly.

“My girl is getting impatient, isn’t she?” He teases as he pulls back and repeats what he did on my neglected breast, drawing it out for as long as possible before he sucks my nipple into his warm mouth.

“Please Stevie” I sigh as his large hands pin my arms to the bed by my side as he kisses down in between my breasts and down towards my navel.

“My beautiful girl, so pretty under me” Steve murmurs against my skin, kissing and sucking a hickies onto my right hip bone, smiling at the mark he made before he moves to my left hip bone, sucking another hickie onto my skin.

“Come on baby, look at me” Steve urges me, his hands squeezing my wrists gently. I moan and open my eyes, biting my lip as I looked down my body and saw Steve’s face, his kiss swollen red lips and lust blown eyes. I gently tangle one hand in his hair and stroke his bottom lip with my thumb of my free hand, dragging the pad of my thumb down his lips, his warm breath fanning over my hand. He smiles and he gently grabs my wrist and presses kissed up my arm, following my vein till he reaches the crease of my elbow, sucking and nipping at the soft skin.

Then he slides down onto his knees on the floor, and pulls me towards him by my hips till my ass is nearly hanging off the end of the bed. He then lifts my legs and hooks them over his shoulders, his warm hands holding the outside of my thighs as he presses kisses to the inside of my knees and down the insides of my thighs, sucking hickies and nipping at my skin making me whine and my muscles clenching under his administrations.

“Here’s another freckle” He nips at the inside of my thigh. “And here” Steve sucks hickies to various areas of my inner thigh, and he continues to kiss my skin till he gets to my soaked panties.

“You’re so wet for me sweetheart. I want to make you feel so good”

And he sticks to his word, making me feel good for the rest of the night, tiring me out so much with orgasms that I slept till noon the next day.


	40. bacon burns (Bucky x Reader)

Making bacon and I burn myself, and I try to hide it but Bucky finds out and takes care of me.

 

Bucky was sleeping, his flesh arm draped over his face and the bedsheets bunched around his waist. He was barely awake but he jerked up when he heard a cry of pain. Without thinking, he jumped out of bed and quickly pulled a pair of sweatpants onto his body and let it hang low on his hips, and he quickly stalks out of the room and towards the kitchen where he could hear low, harsh panting. He entered the kitchen and paused at what he saw. Y/n was standing in front of the stove, her back to him and was only wearing one of his sweatshirts that reached her mid thigh and presumably panties under that. Bucky could smell bacon but that didn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

“Doll? Are you okay?” He asked quietly, frowning when he sees you jump.

“Yeah Buck, I’m fine” you turn around and his eyes narrow when he sees tear tracks running down your face and you were biting your lip, a tell tale sign that told him that you were lying.

“Don’t lie to me Doll” Bucky warned as he strode up to you and cupped your face with his hands, staring into your eyes with concern, and his eyes narrowed again when he noticed you pulling your left arm closer to your body, the muscles in your left arm tense under his sweatshirt. His eyes flicker up to yours, and he slowly reaches out his hand to grab your arm and frowns when you shift your arm away from him, a flicker of pain crossing your face.

“Doll” he said softly as he gently grabbed your wrist, holding it firmly so you can’t pull away. “Let me look”

You whine quietly when he gently straightens your arm, and he gently peels back the sleeve and he hisses through his teeth when he sees a burn that reaches from the inside of your wrist and stops half way down your forearm.

“Oh sweetheart” he coos as he looks up at you and he sees tears brimming in your eyes. He quickly uses his cool metal hand and gently wraps his hand around the forearm, right on top of the burn, and you sigh with relief that the cold metal gives you. With his flesh hand he reaches behind you and turns off the stove, and then he starts to gently pull you out of the kitchen.

“But Buck, the bacon” you try to argue but Bucky shakes his head, and you quickly stop talking. He wraps his flesh arm around your shoulders and with his metal hand still around your forearm, he pulls you into the bathroom and lets go of you. He looks you up and down and then he suddenly grabbed you around the waist and lifted you so you sit on the counter, making you gasp at the cold marble against her thighs.

“Buck” She whines, drawing her left arm back to her body as Bucky grabs a hand towel and soaks it in water and then gestures for her to give him her arm. She does so hesitantly but then gasps from the relief that the ice cold towel gave her burn. Bucky stands in front of her, a frown on his lips.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me, Doll?”

You look down and avoid his gaze till you feel his fingers under your chin, making you look up to see his worried blue eyes.

“I know you like bacon and –“ You pause, and Bucky places his metal hand on your thigh and gently rubs small circles onto your skin with his thumb.

“And?”

“I didn’t want to ruin your birthday”

A soft chuckle makes you focus on Bucky’s face and you see a small smile on his face.

“You remembered?”

“Of course I did, silly” I roll my eyes at him, and Bucky gently leans forward and presses his lips to mine in a kiss.


	41. I have a freckle.... somewhere.... (Steve x Reader)

Prompt: Steve being insecure about his butt because he has a freckle on his butt cheek

 

“Hey Stevie?”

“Yeah sweetheart?” Steve turns around and my eyes flicked up from his butt which were in ass-hugging jeans and up to his innocent blue eyes.

“You have a really nice butt”

I couldn’t help but chuckle as his face turned crimson in a cute blush. Then he bit his lip and his eyes squinted slightly in the way that they did when he was embarrassed.

“Um, thanks sweetheart” he stutters, a shy smile on his lips.

“Steve, that nothing to be embarrassed about you know” I smile as I walk forward and wrap my arms around his neck, making him look at my face. His nose scrunches slightly and his lips twist into a pout.

“Most girls would kill for an ass like yours”

My comment makes him splutter and his hands fall to my waist, pilling me closer to him, and he presses a kiss to my forehead, his laughter echoing through his chest.

“You know I’m right” I smirk as my hands trail down his waist and around his back till they rest just above his ass.

“Yeah I know” He mutters.

“then what are you so embarrassed about?” I ask, leaning my forehead against his.

“Well, you know how you used to be embarrassed the freckle on your stomach?”

“Yeah, but you made me less embarrassed about that” I chuckle as one of his hands trails along my stomach.

“Well, I have a freckle” He pauses as he pills back slightly, biting his bottom lip. ”On my butt”

I bite my own lip I an effort to not chuckle at his embarrassment.

“Oh Steve, is that what you were embarrassed about?”

He nods, and I smile gently before I press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Honestly, it just makes your ass all the nicer” He raises his eyebrow as he pulls me closer to him.

“Really?”

“Really really”

His face breaks out into a huge smile as his hands cup my face and he presses his l9ps to mine in a deep kiss. I moan quietly then I pill back from him tangling one of my hands with his.

“And since you made me feel better about my freckles, I get you make you feel better about yours”

I tug him along with me towards the bedroom, and Steve had the biggest smile on his lips.

“All right, Sweetheart”


	42. I didn't have you to cuddle with (Steve x Reader)

Prompt: Cooking Steve

 

Groaning, I dig in my bag for my set of keys that I know I had pit in my bag. After digging in there for a minute or two, I let out a small cry of victory as I find my keys at the bottom of the bag. As I pull them out, I nearly drop my bag in my process and I swear under my breath. I quickly open the door and let out a sigh of relief as I put my bag down in the corner of the hallway and I slip off my shoes.

I’m just about to yell out if anyone was home but I stop myself when I hear sounds of music and the delicious smell of baked goods waft down the hallway from the kitchen.

I let out a small chuckle as I pad down the hallway and I peek into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe as I observe what’s going on in the kitchen.

The kitchen counter was swamped with baked goods such as apple pies and chocolate chip cookies, and in the middle of it all was Steve, a blond, 6ft super soldier who was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white apron which revealed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. And the thing that made me very happy was that he was humming along with the song “so what” by Pink, his hips swaying with the beat.

I chuckle out loud and he freezes, then slowly turns around until he sees me, his lips pulling into a sheepish grin.

“Hey sweetheart, you’re home early”

I laugh at his sheepish expression and I walk into the kitchen and I lean my elbows on the counter, my eyes locked on his face.

“Yeah, the mission ended earlier than expected, and I was gonna surprise you when I got home since it’s 3 am but instead I got the surprise” I grin as I look at the baked goods that covered the counter. Steve gave a nervous laugh and shrugged.

“I couldn’t sleep, I didn’t have you to cuddle with”

I hum to myself as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist in a hug, my cheek resting against his chest. He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

“Did the nightmares come back?”

When I had first met Steve, he had nightmares, nearly every single night. Of the enemy soldiers that he killed, of his own troops that he could have saved if he had acted differently, of not being able to save Bucky when he fell from the rain. But when we started dating, and I slept with him in his bed more often than my own, his nightmares became less and less, till there none at all.

“Yeah, they did”

“Stevie, I have been away for three days. Are you telling me you haven’t slept at all during that time?” I pull back and look up at him, and that’s when I notice the dark shadows under his eyes. He nods dejectedly and rests his forehead against mine.

“And I worry when you go on solo missions, so I cook. It distracts me” 

I gently press a kiss to his lips and grab his hand with mine. I quickly reach behind him and turn off the stove and I pull him towards our shared bedroom.

“Come on Steve, time for bed” I sat soothingly as I pull off his apron and push him towards the bed as I quietly change into a pair of pyjama shorts and tank top. When I turn around, I see Steve had already crawled into bed, lying on his back and his arm open in invitation.

I smile gently as I slip under the covers and crawl into his arms and rest my head on his chest, his arm automatically wrapping around me.

“Go to sleep Steve, I’m right here” I press a kiss to his cheek as he yawns, his arm tightening around me.

“I love you so much, Y/n”

“I love you too Steve. I love you too.”


	43. can you teach me? (Reader x Steve) (implied smut)

Prompt: Dom!Reader attempting to teach Steve how to play the guitar

 

“Hey Y/n?”

I look up from my guitar and I see Steve standing in front of me, his eyes focused on my hand on the guitar strings as he bites nervously on his bottom lip.

“Yeah Steve? What’s up?”

“I – um” He pauses, and I smile encouragingly at him and gesture for him to continue.

“Could you teach me how to play the guitar?”

I break into a grin, at how nervous he was about asking something from me.

“Of course, Stevie. Come on, sit over here” I pat the couch cushion next to me. He sits own and I give him a gently smile as I place my guitar in the guitar stand next to me. Grabbing his shoulders, I position him so he’s sitting on the couch facing away from me slightly so I can kneel being him.

“Alright Stevie, first of all, you place the guitar in your lap like this” I grab my guitar and set it in his lap, and I lift his knee up slightly so it props up the guitar into the proper position.

“Now, keep your knee up like that, and place your hand here and here” I lean over him slightly, my breasts pushed up against his back as I grab both of his hands with mine. I lift his right arm up so it rests against the guitar and his hand rests on the lower part of the strings, and I wrap his left hand around the neck of the guitar, and when I let go of his hand, I trail my own up his arm till it rests on his shoulder.

“Now” I whisper into his ear which makes him shudder slightly. “ The technical term for learning the basics is what I call ‘fingering’ the guitar” I tell him a little white lie but by the way his breathing hitched, it was totally worth it.

“Here, since it’s your first time ‘fingering’ a guitar, I’ll help you” I murmur into his skin, my lips brushing over the tendon in his neck as I pressed my body fully up against him.

“Y/n” he breathes out as he lets his head fall back against my shoulder, and I kiss hickies up his neck as I wrap my hand around his hand and my fingers press his to the strings.

“You’re really testing my patience, so noisy” I bite back a groan and I nip under his jaw.

“Then punish me” He murmurs, and I let out a low chuckle.

“Do you want me to punish you?” Steve nods quickly, and I stand up and take my guitar from him. “Lie down sweetheart”

I turn to put my guitar down in it’s stand and when I turn around I see that Steve had obeyed me and had lain down on the couch, his head propped up on a cushion. I smile and straddle his waist, my hands resting on his stomach.

“So pretty for me, aren’t you Stevie?” I murmur as I let my hands roam up and down his ribs and I grind down gently on his groin.

“Just for you” He moans, and I trail one hand up his chest till my hand rests in his hair and I tug it sharply.

“Come on Stevie, I want you to beg, to plead me for your pleasure” I murmur as I lean down and brush my lips against his, my free hand cupping the back of his neck. Steve whimpers as his hips buck up involuntarily and I grind down against him, my hand tightening in his hair.

“Come on Sweetheart, use your words”

“Please – Y/n, I need you” his eyes close and his chest arches up against me. “I want to feel you, please”

“You sound so beautiful sweetheart, your voice so husky and needy” I press kisses up his neck till I reach his lips.

“I’m not going to punish you Steve, because you are so good for me, so obedient” I press my lips to his and his hands trail up my thighs and rest on my hips, and he frantically kisses me back, his lips moving against mine.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s go to the bedroom and I’ll reward you for being a good boy” I press a kiss to his lips and I go to get up off him but he wraps his arms around the back of my thighs and quickly stands up, which prompts me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms go around his neck.

“Hmm, my beautiful boy taking the initiative” I smirk as he walks towards the bedroom and I tug at his hair. ”You taking control, Steve? You wanna be in control?”  
Steve lays me down on my back and looks down at me as he thinks, before he shakes his head.

“I still want you to be in charge, Y/n” He says quietly and I smile up at him as I stroke his lip with my thumb before I pull him down into a kiss. When he pulls back, I smirk as I push him onto his back and crawl on top of him.

“Then lay back Captain. Let me take control”

“Please do”

“I love you Steve”

“I love you too”


	44. Deaf boy (Clint x Reader)

\- young clint/reader – clint gets teased for his hearing aids and reader stands up for him and willingly punches the bully resulting her going to detention

 

Clint had just finished his detailed sketch of a high tech bow in his small notebook when a shadow fell on him, causing him to instantly grimace. The school bully, Brock Rumlow was standing in front of him with a cocky smirk on his face, his two goons, Nick Fury and Tony Stark standing behind him. Even though Brock, Tony and Nick were 16 years old, and I was only 14, they seemed to relish in bullying me and torturing me. It’s been going on for a year and even though I had tried to tell people, they just brushed it off. But he had finally found a quiet place to sit behind the bike sheds during lunch but it seems that they had found him.

“Hey Deaf boy! Can you hear me, you defect?” Brock sneered as he leaned forward and spat a chewed up piece of gum onto the open page of my notebook. I sighed, and flicked away the offending piece of gum with my pencil and looked up at him.

“Brock, I’ve told you before, I am only part deaf. If you listened with your own ears and weren’t busy bullying me about mine, you would know that”

Brock growled, and with a flick of his hand, Tony and Nick walked forward and grabbed my forearms, forcefully pulling me to my feet and pushing me against the wall, my notebook falling closed

“You’re gonna wish you didn’t open your smart mouth” Brock sneered as he stepped forward and purposefully stepped on my notebook, grinding it into the ground. I grit my teeth but I can’t help but cry out in pain when Brock punches me in the stomach. My instinct is to curl in on myself but his goons grip on my arms forced me to stay upright.

“That’s probably why his mum ran away, because her pathetic son was defected” Tony volunteered, and Brock laughed as he landed a punch on my cheek, making my head snap back against the wall.

“My mother died, you prick” I hiss, and when I lick my lip, I can taste blood.

“Probably just to get away from you, you retard” Tony snarks as he slaps me in the face, sending my head reeling.

“OI!”

All our heads turn towards the source of the shout, and my eyebrows draw together in confusion when I see a tall girl in black leggings with a Captain America t-shirt and steel-toed army boots, her hair drawn back into a ponytail.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, Rumlow?” the girl starts to walk forward and Rumlow chuckles.

“Like you could beat me, sweetheart”

The girl snorts, and I turn my head when I hear Tony sigh.

“Come on sis, just go home and let us teach this kid a lesson about talking back” I flinch when I realise that the girl was Tony Stark’s sister. The girl frowns then her eyes glint with anger and mischief.

“Go home, Tony, or I’ll tell Mum that you got Pepper Potts pregnant”

Tony growls and slowly lets go of my forearm, avoiding Brock’s glare.

“Sorry Brock, my sister never makes idle threats, and she and I both know that my father will send me off to military school if he hears about Pepper” Tony shrugs, and Brock grunts as he waves a hand in dismissal, and Tony jogs away.

The girl walks forward till she is only a couple steps away from us. I look at her and I plead with my eyes for her to leave, but she shakes her head.

“Come on Nick, let him go”

Nick looks at Rumlow who shakes his head, which results in Nick tightening his grip on my arm. The girl sighs and turns to Brock.

“Tell your guard dog to let go of him, Brock” the girl takes a step forward till they are almost face-to-face. Brock snorts and shakes his head.

“Sorry sweetheart, no can do. But if you come over to my place now and do me some sexual favours, then I’ll tell Nick to let the retard go” Brock crosses his arms and cocks his eyebrow at her. A slow smirk appears on her face and I can’t help but sigh. She chuckles and her hands slide over his chest and rest on his shoulders.

“I always wanted – “ she pauses, and that’s when her facial expression changes, her hands tightening around his shoulders and she holds him still as she launches her knee into his stomach, driving the breath out of his lungs. “ to do this, you prick”

He stumbles away from her, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he gasps for breath. I gasp, and I hear Nick gasp as well as he let’s go of me and runs towards the school.

“You bitch!” Brock snarls as he launches at her, one hand aiming for her throat. The girl stands still, and takes a step to the side and sticks her foot out so he trips and falls on his face into the dirt. She let’s out a laugh and walks over to me, pulling out a tissue and wiping away the blood on my face.

“Hi! I’m Y/n, you’re Clint right?” I nod my head and she grins. “I’m sorry about my brother and the gang he hangs out with” I shrug, and I let out a low cry of pain when her hand reaches around my head and she dabs at the lump that was there from the impact with the wall. She winces apologetically and pulls her hand back. I smile at her, but over her shoulder I can see Brock getting to his feet and he starts to walk towards us.

“Rumlow” I try to warn her, but she gives me a large grin as she pins around at the perfect time and her closed fist smashes into his nose, a large crack making me wince.

“Y/n Y/l/n!” A loud voice booms, and Y/n and I both turn to see the Principal of the school walking towards them with Nick Fury behind him, a smug look on his face. I hear Y/n chuckle but I frown.

“You didn’t have to fight for me, Y/n. I don’t want you to get in trouble” She frowns and places her hands on my shoulders.

“Clint, you are worth fighting for. Everyone is. If I had a chance to change my actions, I would still punch Brock Rumlow every time” she says sincerely with a smile on her face before the Principal starts to pull her away.

“See ya Clint! I’ll talk to you later!”

'I can see the start of a beautiful friendship' I thought as I grabbed my bag and notebook and follow her and the Principal, ignoring the look that Nick Fury was sending my way.

I was worth fighting for.


	45. Deaf boy sequel (Clint x Reader)

Deaf boy #2

 

Y/n and I were best friends after that afternoon. Y/n had gotten a suspension for three days even though she had explained the whole situation, about how I had been bullied by Brock for over a year, and that Brock potentially gave me a concussion from the wall. The teachers had understood but they explained to her that violence was not the answer, which was why she was suspended. But the good news was that Brock, Nick and Tony were suspended for a week and when they came back, they never bothered us again.

After that, we were practically joined at the him. We both had no siblings, and I only had my dad while she lived with her Aunt, so we became siblings. We took classes together, ate lunch together in the cafeteria, had sleepovers nearly every night. And we were doing well. We were both in the top of our classes, and involved ourselves in lot’s or extracurricular activities. Y/n was the one to convince me to join the archery club while I bugged her to join the martial arts club. We both excelled in our chosen sport, and we both travelled across the country to represent our school and state.

When we graduated, we made a promise to each other that we would never leave each other. And we never did. We both applied for the same university, which we both got excepted to. We shared an apartment and we did everything together. It was us against the world.

Eventually, after we finished college, we both applied to join the FBI. Our IQ was tested and we apparently both had above average IQ’s and our hacking skills were almost as good as our sport skills. We both got accepted and we spent four years there till our superiors decided to recommend us to SHIELD.

We were both calm and collected when we were told that we were being transferred to SHIELD, but when we got back to our shared room, we both jumped and yelled in triumph.

Today was our first day at SHIELD, and we were both shocked when we found out that Nick Fury was our boss and was the one that had approved our transfer. We both stood in his office and we stood straight when he walked in.

“At ease, Barton, Y/l/n” he waves us to sit in a chair, and we do, our eyes flicking to each other before we look at Fury.

“Now, before we start, I want to apologise for everything that I did to you two back in high school. I have no excuse and I can only hope that you forgive me or this is going to get very awkward very fast.”

We faltered, but with one glance we both forgive him and the meeting passes quickly. He let’s us out of his office and I run into a solid chest which I immediately back away from and Clint catches me. And when I look up at the person I bumped into, I couldn’t help but grin when I saw Brock Rumlow’s shocked face.

“Hey Rumlow! How’s the nose treating ya?” I say calmly as I wrap my arm around Clint’s shoulders and I pull him with me as I nod to Brock and walk away.

It’s now been another four years since we had started working for SHIELD. We had eventually become friends with Rumlow, and occasionally I would get a call from my brother Tony every once in a while. I hadn’t kept in contact with him much because I was technically his half sister, that’s why he lived with our dad and step mom and I lived with my aunt and uncle. But one day, he called me and invited Clint and I to his work, the Avenger’s Tower. I had asked Clint and he said he didn’t mind going, so we applied for some leave and turned up a couple of days later in his lobby, talking to his receptionist about having a meeting with Tony Stark.

“Hey Sis!” I turn around with Clint at the loud voice and I can’t help but smile at how much he had grown up. And when I was focused on Tony, Clint had looked behind him and bit back a gasp, his elbow digging into my ribs.

“Ow! What was that for?” I hiss, then he nods behind Tony, and my mouth falls open when I see Captain America.

“Remember what you were wearing when I first met you?” Clint whispered, and I chuckled.

“A Captain America t-shirt” I smirk, and I turn to Clint.

“We are going to love it here”


	46. talk about chicken killing techniques? (Bucky x Reader)

A demon that writes messages on you mirror with blood but they're useful messages. Like "remember you have yoga at 6 tonight"  
imagine sticking a dry erase pen to the mirror with a message like 'dammit Moloch just use the pen you don't need to kill a chicken every time i have an appointment'

 

I jerked upright when I heard a crash coming from my bathroom.

“What?” I quickly crawl out of bed and slip on an oversized jumper over my underwear and bra. I gingerly reach for the door handle and twist it open. My eyes immediately fall to the floor where my hairbrush was, even though I was certain that when I had used it earlier that night, I had placed it on the counter, nowhere near the edge.

I bend down and grab my hairbrush, and when I straighten up and look up, I let out a small shriek. Because on the mirror that’s sits on my wall is dripping with blood.

“MY GOD – wait, what?” I step closer and squint at the mirror and I realise that it’s not just some random blood splashes, but actual words. Frowning, I read the words out loud as I try to decipher them.

“Remember. You. Hale, wait, have. A. dentist. Appointment. Next. Tuesday.” I pause and take a deep breath. “Remember you have a dentist appointment next Tuesday”

“Wait, do i?” I rush back to my bed and pick up my phone, and right there on the screen was an unseen message about my upcoming dentist appointment next Tuesday. I rub my hand over my face but when I peek into the bathroom my mirror was clean. Frustrated and confused, I go back to sleep.

This occurrence happened twice more, one remining me that it was my mum’s birthday in a week, and another was about my yoga class later that day. Grumbling to myself, I scribble a note on a piece of paper and I sticky tape it to the mirror along with an erasable Marker.

“For fuck’s sake Satan, just use this pen, I don’t want the death of every chicken you murder for it’s blood on my hands”

That night, I came home and I’m grinning when I see that my note had been taking down and my pen was laying on the bathroom counter, but then I groan when I read the message.

“First off, I’m not Satan (he is my boss though). Also, there’s chicken ready for you in your fridge”

I stare at the words and I let out a frustrated groan. And that’s when I swear that I heard a low chuckle. I whirl around but no one was there. So, I quickly clean my mirror and scribble a message on it.

“Alright, Satan’s employee, can I meet you? Discuss chicken killing techniques or something?” I slam down the pen with a satisfied hum and walk out of the bathroom, only when I hear that chuckle again and the sound of my pen clinking against the bathroom counter. I rush back in, and I read the new message on my mirror.

“Look behind you Doll”

I suddenly sense a body behind me and I freeze, before I slowly turn around, my eyes instantly drawn to a pair of beautiful, ice blue eyes.

“I’ll tell you right now, I do not want to talk about chicken killing techniques with a beautiful gal like you”

Oh my god.


	47. can we do that again? (Bucky x Reader)

Bucky was shaking in the chair, his muscles tense as Tony carefully sat down on a wheelie stool, a soldering iron in his hand. Bucky was staring straight ahead but even Tony could tell that Bucky was uncomfortable and close to blowing.

“FRIDAY, can you call Y/n down to the lab immediately”

 

Y/n jogs into the lab, her eyes flicking from Tony’s bored and slightly scared face to the wide eyed Bucky, his chest heaving heavily and his eyes are focused ahead.  
“Tony?” Y/n says cautiously as she slowly walks forward, and frowns when Bucky doesn’t move.

“It’s time for his routine check-up, and normally Steve comes with him but Steve is away on a mission, and I know that you’re good with him, so –“ Tony trails off, gesturing at the frozen supersoldier.

“Bucky?” Y/n says quietly as she walks in front of Bucky, crouching in front of him. She tries to catch his eye but he just gazes into nothingness. Y/n sighs, and decides to take extreme measures.

“Bucky, I’m going to touch you, okay?” Y/n waits for an answer, but when Bucky gives nothing, she sighs, and she gently pushed him back by his shoulder. He tenses slightly but lets himself get pushed back, his back flush against the back of the chair. Y/n took a deep breath, then straddles Bucky’s thighs, my hands going to his shoulders. I hear Tony bite back a gasp but I ignore him.

“Come on Bucky, snap out of it” I say loudly, tilting his head gently with my hand. He remains unresponsive, and I bite my bottom lip as my eyes flick to Tony and then back to Bucky.

“Oh, fuck it” I curse before I lean forward and press my lips to Bucky’s, my eyes closed tightly. I stay still for a couple of seconds, and when a cool metal hand cups my face, my eyes flick open to meet bright, focused blue ones.

I gently pull away, and Bucky holds me still for a second before letting me go, his eyes fixated on my face, not saying anything.

“So – um” I stutter, and I flush when I hear Bucky chuckle, his flesh hand cupping my face.

“Can we do that again, Doll?”

I chuckle nervously, shifting on his lap.

“Only if you keep your metal hand still for Tony” I gently press his metal hand against the chair arm and I lightly restrain it with a Velcro strap. He glances uncertainly at the strap but I press forward and kiss him again, both of my hands coming up to wind in his hair. He moans in surprise, his flesh hand moving down to curl around my waist.

“Damn Doll” He murmurs against my lips, his arm pulling me closer to him, my chest pressed flush up against his. I can’t help but grind down on him and he groans.  
“Lovebirds, I would appreciate it if you didn’t have sex in my lab” Tony’s voice had me jerking back from Bucky, a blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks.

“Go on Frosty, your check-up is done, go take your cuteness somewhere else” Tony rolls away on his stool, and I blush even harder when I notice Bucky’s smirk as he helps me to get to my feet. His arm instantly wraps around my waist and he presses a kiss to my forehead.

“Thank you for pulling me out of my daze” He whispers into my ear, and I cuddle closer to him as he walks me out of the lab.

“You weren’t responding to me when I was talking, so I went for the drastic approach” I admit.

“Well, thank you anyway” Bucky stops in the middle of the corridor, his hands on my shoulders.

“Doll, would you consider being my girl?”

I break into a smile as I nod, and he gives me a toothy grin as he leans down and kisses me, his forehead leaning against mine when he pulls away.

“You’ve made me a very happy guy, Y/n. Now, come on, I desperately need a nap and I want to be with you”

I can’t keep the smile off my face as he picks me up into a bridal carry and walks towards the elevator, peppering kisses all over my face.


	48. new highschools and the new girl (Bucky x Reader)

Highschool AU – new girl doodles on arms and legs, Bucky has a horrific burn on left arm and hides it with jacket, girl offers to draw over the scars.

 

Is this what everyone felt when they were the new kid in school? This horrible, anxious feeling that’s tearing at my gut and creeping up my throat? I’ve already been here for two classes out of four and I was exhausted. I’m not a social person by nature, and It’s worse when I know no one.

I slip into the cafeteria at the beginning of lunch and I spot a small, empty table in the corner, and I quickly head over to it, dumping my bag on the surface as I sit in a chair. I dig in my pocket and grab my marker and I start to doodle on my arm. After 10 minutes, I had doodled all over my left arm, around my forearm, up my wrist and along my fingers and thumbs. I was ignoring everyone but I could hear some whispering coming from a full table two tables down from me. 

I had moved onto my right arm, my head facing down and my hair falling over my face when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I bite my lip as I keep my head down, frantically wishing for the footsteps to pass me by. But my luck had obviously run out when the chair next to me scraped against the floor and someone sat in it, sounds of leather scratching against the seat.

“Hello”

My breath hitches slightly at the deep, smooth tone of the voice. I slowly pause my doodling on my arm and I peek at the newcomer through my hair and my eyes widen fractionally at the boy sitting next to me. He had shoulder length brown hair that was tucked behind his ears and looked unbelievably smooth. He had a sharp jawline that was sharp enough to cut glass and his cerulean blue eyes were kind and slightly amused at he looked at me with a piercing stare.

“Um, hello” I mumble, and my breath hitches again at his blinding smile.

“I knew there was a person under there” he says playfully, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his smile. I flush and I tuck my hair behind my ears and I shyly look up at him.

“Hey there, I’m Bucky” he holds out his hand for me to shake. I gingerly wrap my fingers around his and he seems almost delighted at how delicately I shake his hand.  
“So, Doll, what’s your name?”

“i- I’m Y/n” I stutter, as he smiles disarmingly at me, his eyes gleaming.

“Well, Y/n, it’s good to meet you. Now, I noticed that you looked pretty lonely, and my friends and I wanted to cheer you up” he gestures to a group of people two tables down from where we sat, and I saw a group of four teenagers looking over at my table, almost like they were waiting for me to look over. They all wave, and I analyse the different people. There was a tall blonde one with a muscled chest and smooth skin, his eyes as blue as Bucky’s. Then there was a black dude with a buzzcut and gleaming white teeth. Then there were two girls, one with short red hair and the other’s brown hair went past her shoulders, but they both were smiling, the short haired one had green eyes while the other had brown. Did I mention that they were all wearing some sort of leather clothing and dark colours?

“Now, I know we seem a bit, ‘dark’” Bucky uses air quotes as he smirks. “But we are really nice and we like to help out with the new kids, make them feel welcome. Hell, me and Steve were the original gang then we became friends with other three” he points to the tall blond who waves at me again, making me flush slightly.

“Thanks, Bucky” I saw quietly, and I absent mindedly start to draw on my arm again. He notices this and looks down at my arm before looking up and locking eyes with me.

“What’s with the drawing, Doll?”

“Oh, its like my – my coping mechanism” I stare down at my arms which are covered in swirls and curls, stars, arrows, hammers, cartoon spiders, anything that pops into my head. I hear Bucky hum in confusion and I smile.

“I have crippling anxiety, but when I draw on myself, it gives me something to focus on” I explain, straightening my arms out towards Bucky so he can see everything. As he looks at my arms I study him closely, analysing him.

He was tall and well muscled, his grey shirt and leather jacket fitting him perfectly. I followed his collarbone down to his left shoulder, and that’s when I notice that his left arm is tense and stiff under her jacket. My eyes trail down his arm and I see that he’s wearing a glove, leaving no skin uncovered on his left arm.

“What happened to your arm?” I ask quietly, and his head jerks up, his mouth opening wide in surprise.

“Pardon?”

“Your arm” I point at his shoulder. “Your arm is always tense and you try not to move it. Plus the glove that you’re wearing, it’s kind of odd”

He chuckles humourlessly, his eyes fading slightly with sadness before he looks up again.

“I have scars that go up and down my left arm. Is it so wrong to hide it from pitying eyes?”

“You have every right too” I turn towards him slightly and pull up the sleeve of my left arm to show the angry red scar that sat on top of my shoulder.

“I got stabbed by a boy called Brock because I argued with him on a work assignment. That’s why I’m here. My family decided to move a couple of months after I got out of surgery”

Bucky looks slightly angry as he stares at my shoulder, and I uncertainly reach for his gloved hand, my fingertips brushing against the leather.

“May I?”

He nods uncertainly as he extends his hand towards me, and when my eyes flick up to his friend’s table, I see them all staring at me in shock. I bite back a smile and I gingerly tug off his glove, gasping slightly as I see the raised white lines that are spread across his skin, some of them worse than others.

“When I was about eight my family and we were walking around this mountain on this holiday, and I slipped. Fell down the mountain and I mangled my arm on the way down. I’ve had to wear a brace over my arm so I could use it, only just got it off a couple of months ago” Bucky admits, his right-hand smoothing over his left. We were both silent for a moment before I have an idea, and I smile shyly at him.

“You know, I could cover those up in pen, if you wanted” My voice fades away and I look down at the table when Bucky stays silent, but then his scarred index finger tapped my arm, prompting me to look up.

“Doll, I would love that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to write a sequel bc I like this idea. Hope you guys do too!


	49. new highschools and the new girl sequel (Bucky x Reader)

Highschool AU – new girl doodles on arms and legs, Bucky has a horrific burn on left arm and hides it with jacket, girl offers to draw over the scars #2

 

“Bucky, stop fidgeting!”

“I can’t help it, Doll, I’m bored!”

I giggle as I readjust myself on top of Bucky, biting my bottom lip in concentration. We were both on the floor and I was on top of him, lying horizontally across his chest with my chin resting on the bottom of his ribs. I had my left hand pinning his left hand to the floor while my right hand held my permanent marker pen and was doodling all over his scarred arm. I have been working on his arm the whole week after he introduced himself to me on my first day at school. I had practically been stuck to his side the whole week after finding out that he was in most of my classes, and I had hung out with him and his friends, growing so comfortable with them so quickly that I was surprised by myself. This is how I found myself lying on top of Bucky on the floor as the rest of my new friends were sitting on the couches and chairs littered around the room, laughing and snarking at Bucky.

“Suck it up, Punk” Steve chuckles as he sprawled himself over the couch, swinging his legs up onto Sam’s lap who snorts and shoves them off.

“Yeah, Barnes, relish the only chance you have of a woman lying on top of you” Natasha jokes and Bucky snorts and my face slowly grows warmer as I focus on drawing his arm.

“It’s alright, Buck, I’m about three quarters done” I look sideways at him and smile shyly, to which he reacts with a large smirk. I look at him, my eyes flicking over his right hand that was tucked under his head, propping his head up off the floor to watch me.

“It’s alright sweetheart, I’m glad that you’re doing this. I really appreciate it” Bucky says earnestly and I smile as I turn back to his arm.

“You know Y/n, you should become a tattoo artist” Natasha suggests, and I scoff, rolling my eyes as I continue drawing.

“I’m serious Y/n! You could totally do it!” Natasha insists.

“I agree with Nat, Y/n. I’ve seen your sketching book” Steve points out. “Plus, you enjoy drawing. Hell, you drew Natasha a template tattoo of Smaug from Lord of the Rings which she took to a professional tattoo artist who didn’t want to change a thing!”

Steve was right. I enjoyed drawing and I was pretty good at it. I had taken all the art related school subjects I could take, including higher level art and design class, while also taking English literature and History. I had filled multiple sketch books with drawings but I only showed one or two to my new friends, I had a couple of smaller ones that were more private.

“Hey, I found one labelled ‘People’!” Wanda yelled as she rushed into the room and I yelped in surprise.

“Come on guys, give Y/n some privacy” Steve said weakly even though he was already eyeing the sketchbook as Wanda flopped onto the couch between Steve and Sam, Natasha peering over their shoulders.

I groan as I go limp on top of Bucky, closing my eyes as I rest my forehead against Bucky’s arm. Bucky only chuckles as he pats my back with his right hand, rubbing circles over my spine with his thumb.

“My heart’s bursting with love, Y/n” Sam smirked as he raised an eyebrow at me. I groan and Bucky chuckles.

“Why? What’s in it?’ Bucky asked jokingly.

“Us” Sam said as he tossed the book onto my back, making me grunt as I stay limp on top of Bucky. Bucky laughed quietly as he patted my back then used my back as a table as he opens the sketch book with one hand.

Bucky is quiet as he looks through the sketch book, and I know what he’s seeing. There are sketches of my group of friends, of their faces and them doing the random things that they liked to do. But what took up most of my book was Bucky. Bucky’s face was a recurring sketch, his hair, his eyes, his jaw. His arm, both scarred and unscarred.

“Wow, Doll” he says quietly as he closes the book and resumes rubbing circles into my back.

“That’s all you can say, Punk? You are practically on every page” Steve says, and Bucky chuckles as I bang my head against his arm as I groan.

“What can I say, Bucky has nice features” I mutter, and Bucky chuckles again.

“Well, thanks, Doll”

I can feel everyone else’s gazes burning into my back and I groan.

“Are you guys gonna keep on staring or what?” I grumble and I hear some whispering which is when I turn my head to look at Bucky.

“Are they gonna keep whispering to each other like we aren’t here or what?”

“I don’t know, Doll, they seem pretty determined” Bucky smirked.

“Alright, it’s time for an intervention” Steve announced as he and Sam jumped up from the couch and Steve wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up while Sam grabbed Bucky and hauled him to his feet. They both dragged us to a walk-in wardrobe and shove us in and lock the door behind us.

“What the hell, Steve!” I yell through the door, and I hear Natasha’s evil chuckle before I hear footsteps leaving the room. I groan and bang my head against the door before I turn around and look around the wardrobe. I smile when I see a chair and I gesture for Bucky to sit down on it.

“Go on Buck, sit down, I may as well finish your arm”

Bucky smiles as he sits down, then he blushes when I straddle his thighs and brace my hand on his shoulder as I pull his sleeve up his arm and take my marker out of my pocket and start to doodle on his arm again. It was all quiet until Bucky coughed, catching my attention.

I turn my head, and I only just realized how close my face was to his, and how sexy he looked when he bit his bottom lip as his cerulean blue eyes flick from eyes to my lips then back.

“Doll” he paused, and I lick my lips, shifting slightly on his lap.

“Yeah?” I whisper, and he blushes, his free hand coming up to brush through his hair as his eyes focus on mine.

“I’ve had a crush on you ever since I sat down next to you at that cafeteria table, so – can I kiss you?”

I can only nod and Bucky smiles as his hand cups the back of my head and he leans forward till our lips collide together. To me, sparks were flying in the dim walk-in wardrobe, our lips moving together in sync, his tongue running along my bottom lip.

I finally pull away for some much needed air and Bucky rests his forehead against mine, a goofy smile on his face as his eyes focus on mine.

“I’ve had a crush on you ever since you sat down next to me on that first day of school” I murmur, and Bucky chuckles, both hands resting on my waist as he gently pressed his lips to mine again. I moan quietly as I thread my fingers through his hair, tugging gently which makes him moan as well. We were both so focused on each other that we didn’t notice the wardrobe door unlock and open. The only indication we get that we have an audience is when we hear Wanda’s squeal of delight which makes us jump apart, which makes me overbalance and start to fall backwards until Bucky’s arm wraps around my back and pulls me into his chest, my arms wrapping around his neck and I breath heavily.

“Gotta be careful, Doll, don’t want you to fall for me” Bucky whispers into my ear.

“Too late for that” I whisper back before I get a surge of confidence and I lean forward and press a kiss to lips. He makes a surprised moan and he chases my lips as I pull back, and I giggle as I slip off his lap and walk out of the door, sending a smirk over my shoulder at him.

Bucky stares after me, his eyes wide as a feeling of love and adoration flows over you.

“Oh, I’m so screwed”


	50. worst idea ever (Bucky x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to sleepingscar which is where I got the prompt from!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingscar

Imagine Tony texting the gang in a group chat to come to the garden and when you all get there expecting aliens or some shit you see Bucky sitting in the snow with Clint trying to get his tongue unstuck from his arm

 

*group chat*

Tony: Hey guys! Come outside, quick!”

Steve: Tony, what do you want?

Tony: Captain, so distrusting! Come on guys, trust me! Come outside and laugh your butts off!

Natasha: Tony, it’s all snow out there so this better be worth it

Wanda: Be careful Tony, Nat is glaring at you through her phone

You: Aww, come on guys, humour Tony.

Natasha: If you’re wrong, Y/n, you’ll be running from me with Tony

 

I gulp as I slip my phone into my pocket of my coat. I walk out of the building and meet up with Steve, Wanda and Natasha, the latter glaring at me. I instantly put Steve between me and Nat and Steve chuckles as he sees my frightened expression.

“Come on, Y/n, I see Tony over there” Steve wraps his arm around my shoulder and walks with me t where Tony is bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, his eyes gleaming behind his sunglasses.

“This better be good, Tony” Natasha growls, and Tony snickers.

“Oh, this is better than good! Follow me, ladies and assassins and supersoldiers” Tony sweeps his arm towards the path that lead around the back of the compound, and he leads the way. When he gets to the corner, he looks back at us and snickers as he gestures us forwards. We all walk forward, and around the corner we are all surprised to see Bucky and Clint sitting on the ground in the snow. With Clint’s tongue stuck to Bucky’s metal arm.

“Um” Steve says awkwardly as Natasha and Wanda burst into laughter, and I walk forward, a smile on my lips as Bucky looks innocently up at me.

“Hey, Doll” he says sheepishly, his free arm coming up to scratch at the back of his neck.

A stream of garbled grunts come from Clint, but when I look down and see him waving at me I decide that he was saying hello.

“Hey Clint. My, my, what a predicament you have got yourself into” I smirk, and Clint grumbles, tugging weakly at his tongue.

“Bucky. What did you do?”

“Me? Why am I the one that’s gets blamed for this?” Bucky said indignantly as he gestures at Clint, and Steve laughs.

“Because we doubt that Clint would willingly lick your arm, Buck” Steve points out, but Natasha tuts.

“Actually, that sounds exactly like something Clint would do”

Clint groans and I look down at him.

“Alright, alright, give me a second” I snicker as I grab a bottle of warmish water that was offered by Bruce and crouch next to the pair. I gently dribble water over where Clint’s tongue connects to Bucky’s arm, and soon enough Clint’s tongue gets unstuck.

Clint immediately flings himself away from Bucky and lays on his back, groaning.

“That is the worst decision I have ever made”

“Told you” Nat says smugly and Steve rolls his eyes.

“You did have help from Sam” Bucky pointed out as he wrapped his arms around my knees, his head leaning against my thigh.

“Oh? Where’s Sam now?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged and gripped me tighter.

“No clue. He left after Clint got stuck and said he was going to get help”

Everyone looked at each other until a cackling laughter and a shadow made them look up. 

It was Sam, wearing his Falcon suit and carrying dozens of snowballs. And with a smirk as he flew over them, he released the snowballs.

“Merry Christmas, motherfuckers!”


	51. you did this (Bucky x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, shoutout to sleeping scar which is where I got this prompt from!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingscar
> 
> Enjoy!

\- Imagine during his hiding around Civil War Bucky lives in your apartment (Yes the one that gets trashed). You are there when Steve is in, so when he sees Bucky protecting you during the whole SWAT fight, Steve's number one goal after the war is to reunite you guys.

 

I’m standing frozen just inside the doorway, gaping at the familiar back of Captain America standing in front of my fridge.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I say loudly, and he whirls around, a leather notebook clutched in his hand.

“Where did you get this?” He demands, and I cross my arms.

“Why would I tell you? You broke into my apartment, looking through stuff and expect me to tell you what it is?”

“This is written by a James Barnes, or Bucky. Why do you have it?” Steve’s tone turns from demanding to begging, his fingers digging into the cover. He steps closer then freezes, his eyes focused on something over my shoulder. I freeze as well but relax when I feel a familiar metal hand curl around my waist.

“Bucky” Steve whispers, and the hand around my waist tightens. I slowly reach down to the hand on my waist and gently caress it, soothing the man behind me.

“Bucky, its okay” I say softly, my free hand reaching behind me, searching for his other hand which he carefully gives me. He squeezes my hand and I take a deep breath.

“Steve – Captain America, Bucky is starting to remember his old life, hence the book, but he doesn’t trust himself. He doesn’t trust the new you” I say carefully, feeling Bucky shift as he moves closer to me, both his hand reaching for my waist and pulling me closer to him. I watch Steve carefully, watching a mixture of emotions wash across his face. Then the com in his ear chatters and he frowns.

“Please, we need to get out of –“ his words are interrupted by the breaking of a window and a grenade is tossed into the apartment, right in front of me. I freeze as I look down on it and I yelp when Bucky pulls me back and steps around me, kicking the grenade towards Steve who throws his shield over it. Bucky then pushes me into a corner and crouches in front of me with the mattress he had grabbed from the bed, which effectively blocks a barrage of bullets that come through the window, which are quickly followed by soldiers.

“Bucky, go” I say when he looks over his shoulder at me, his face showing how torn he was between saving me and killing these soldiers.

“Go be my hero” I press a chaste kiss to his lips then I dart out from behind him, dodging soldiers as I grab a hidden hammer and I smash the floorboard near the door, reaching in and grabbing the emergency bag Bucky had stored there. I toss it to him, a smile on my lips as soldiers grab me and haul me out of the door.

Steve was watching this from the corner of his eye as he fought the soldiers, frowning at the glare Bucky was giving him. Bucky, after incapacitating a few soldiers, used Steve as a human shield and then threw him to the floor.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, Steve” he paused, a frown on his lips as he stared down at Steve. “ But you did this. You stole Y/n from me.”

 

……………

 

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah Steve?” Bucky turns around to see Steve grinning at him from the doorway of the abandoned apartment they were hiding in after running away from Serbia.

“I have a surprise for you which I think you’ll like” Steve says gently before he steps out of the doorway, revealing the figure who was standing behind him. A familiar figure to Bucky, one that he had poured his heart and soul out too, a figure who had been stolen from him.

“Y/n?” he chokes, standing up from the bed he had been sitting on the edge of.

“Hey Bucky. I’ve missed you” Y/n says as she runs towards Bucky, burying her face in his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I’ve missed you too, Doll. I’ve missed you too” Bucky pressed kisses to her hair then pulls back and cups her face with his flesh hand, peppering her face with kisses. She sighs and leans into his hand, then she looks confused. Bucky pulls back and watches as her hand gently reaches up and traces the jagged edge of the remaining stump of metal arm.

“Oh, Bucky, what?” She looks up at him teary eyes, which makes him shush her as he wraps his flesh arm around her again.

“Doll, it’s alright. I never liked that arm anyway” Y/n giggles slightly as she pulls away, then replaces it with a serious look.

“I’ll make you another one. Or steal one from Tony.” She says determinedly, and Bucky smiles lovingly as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Of course, Doll, of course”

She wraps her arms around him again, and Bucky looks up at Steve who had a large smile on his face.

“Thank you, Steve”

“No problem, Pal” Steve said as he watched his best friend and his girl lavish kisses and hugs to each other. “No problem at all”


	52. i'm not a scaredy cat (Clint x Reader)

Clint x reader – I’m not scared

 

“I’m not scared” I declare indignantly at Tony who snorts with laughter.

“Yeah you are, Y/n!”

“Nu uh!”

“What about spiders? Big hairy ones with long legs” Tony volunteers, smirking as I barely repress a shudder.

“Or that haunted house that we visited last year?” Steve suggests, and I turn to face him with a mock-horror look on my face.

“Steve! Whose side are you on?”

“The side that won’t get me hit”

“Well you clearly chose the wrong side” I glare at him, and he chuckles, accepting the high five that Tony offered him. I scoff, then I turn around at Thor’s booming voice.

“AND WHAT ABOUT THE SLITHERING EARTH WORM WITH TEETH?”

“Thor, do you mean a snake?” Steve asks carefully, and Thor nods.

“YES, THE SNAKE”

“You’re scared of snakes?” Tony asks incredulously.

“No!” I half shout as I glare at Thor, and he shrinks under my gaze.

“I am sorry, I think I may be mistaken” He tries to rectify his mistake.

“Yes, I believe you are” I scowl, and I scowl even more when Tony laughs.

“Come on Y/n, we know you’re a scaredy cat, just admit it!”

“I’m not!” I shout, then my eyes land on Clint who had just walked into the room in full gear and his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. “You know what? I’ll prove it to you!”

I walk over to Clint and grab his hand and drag him over to the group. Then I grab an apple from a nearby fruit bowl and I stride over to the wall, turning my back to it and I balance the apple on my head.

“Alright Clint, I want you to shoot at me”

“What?” Clint looks around at the other men then back at me. “Why would I shoot you?”

I roll my eyes. “Because I’m trying to prove a point. Now shoot me”

“Y/n, I’m not going to shoot you”

“Shoot at the apple Clint. You won’t hit me, you’re the best archer in the whole Northern Hemisphere” I roll my eyes which results in me missing the slight blush that appears on Clint’s cheeks at my compliment. But Tony sees it and he smirks.

“Oh, Clint doesn’t want to shoot at you because - ” he gets cut off by the glare that Clint was giving him.

“Because what?” I sigh, and Clint tenses, but luckily Steve joins in, feeling sorry for the archer.

“Because he doesn’t want to risk the chance of you moving and getting hit.”

“For fucks – “

“Language!”

“For fudges sake, Clint, If you shoot at the apple and prove to these three idiots that I’m not a scaredy cat then I will kiss you” I snap out, and I flush when I realize what I had just said.

“I- I mean- “

“You’re on” Clint smirks as he quickly grabs his bow, inserts an arrow, draws it back and aims it at my head. I freeze, my eyes focused on his. He stares back, a smirk growing on his lips as he adjusts his aim slightly, winks, then fires.

I’m frozen, not moving a muscle with my eyes locked on his as the arrow fires. I’m only shaken out of my daze when I hear Tony whoop as the apple and the arrow that pierced it fell to the ground.

I take a deep breath and then exhale it, taking a step forward, and a smile slowly growing on my face.

“See, Tony? Not a scaredy cat” I smirk, but my smirk fades when he smirks back.

“Oh, yeah? Well, in that case, you still owe Barton a kiss”

I look at Clint, whose face is flushed. I smile and walk over to him, taking another deep breath before I lean forward and press a sweet kiss to his cheek. He smiles, and before I can walk away, he cups my face in his hands, holding me still.

“I’m not a scaredy cat” he whispers, his eyes flicking between my eyes and lips.

“No, you’re not” I say confidently, a small smile on my lips. He smirks, then leans forward and kisses me, his fingers pressing gently against my jaw. I move closer and we both ignore the cheering and whooping of the other men, especially Tony and Thor.


	53. to the end of the line in the playground (Steve x Bucky x Reader)

Steve really wanted to go to school. His mother had homeschooled him for two years and he learnt a bit, but he was becoming agitated and irritated at the same room that he has been in every weekday to learn simple math and reading. He knew that he was weak and he recognized that he became ill more often than the other kids, but he was hoping that by going to school, it would give him a sense of normality. He was wrong.

He had managed to convince his mother to let him go on one of his better days. She had walked him to school at the beginning of the term and dropped him off at his class of other seven and eight year olds and reminded him to be careful and to go to the nurse if he felt ill.

He had walked into the room with his small bag of school equipment, and had instantly felt small and inferior to the kids that surrounded him. Most of them were taller than him and healthier looking with rosy cheeks and tanned skin. He had cautiously walked to the back of the class and sat down in an empty seat and looked around the classroom at the other kids that were running around, and his eyes instantly landed on a girl. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist in a braid, and she was wearing a pretty blue dress that ended at her knees and shiny black shoes. She was laughing and playing around with another boy, with short, dark hair and gleaming blue eyes. They were playing tag and they were not afraid of being physical, of sending each other tumbling to the ground. Steve had found himself aching to join them, but he knew that he had asthma and many other problems, and who would want to play with the sick boy anyway?

He found that he enjoyed the classes, especially art. He didn’t need to be strong or smart for that, he just needed his imagination. And he had plenty of that, developed by years of lying in bed, sometimes so weak that he couldn’t pick up a book. And that’s where he found himself, sitting underneath a large oak tree with his notepad and pencil that his mother had bought for him, and was sketching when a shadow cast over him made him look up.

“Who are you?” a tall boy demanded, his eyes squinting at Steve, his cold eyes focused on Steve. There was another boy behind him, obviously a friend, and even though Steve was young and hadn’t been around many kids growing up, he could tell that these two were bullies.

“Steve Rogers” he said carefully and in a calm voice, but he yelled out when the boy leant down and snatched his notebook out of his hands.

“Hey! Give that back!” Steve said loudly as he scrambled to his feet. The boy snorted and held it out of reach as Steve moved forward to grab it. Steve was close to crying but he wasn’t going to give in to bullies on his first day. His Ma would instantly take him back home and never let him go to school again, and he would never see the pretty girl in the blue dress.

“You’re such a pansy” the boy sneered as he waved around Steve’s notebook, and when Steve rushed at him, he almost casually backhanded him in the face and sent him spinning into the oak tree, his head hitting the trunk with a dull thunk and he fell to his knees. His breathing was getting heavier and his arms wrapped around his middle as he tried to catch his breath, which was getting increasingly difficult as his asthma hit him. He could feel something warm and sticky running down the side of his face, and when he touched his hand to it, it came away red.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” a young voice woke Steve out of his daze, and he looked up just in time to see the pretty girl in the blue dress snatch his notebook from the bully and then punch him in the face, sending him and his friend running. She looked after them with a satisfied smirk, then she turned back to him, an ‘o’ shape on her lips and eyes wide.

“James! Get over here!” she called out as she dropped to her knees beside him, pulling out a white handkerchief out of a hidden pocket and moving to hold it to Steve’s head, but he jerked away.

“Ruin – your- ‘chief” he choked out, and the girl only smiled and shook her head, using her free hand to hold his head still as she pressed the handkerchief to his head.

“My Ma won’t mind. I’m Y/n. What’s your name?” Steve is only vaguely aware of the blued eyed boy kneeling on the other side of him, because he is so focused on the colour of Y/n’s eyes, which seemed to change colour in the light.

“Steve” he whispers, and Y/n nods, a small smile on her face.

“How – did – you – learn to” Steve gestures weakly in the direction of the boys that Y/n had chased away.

“My Pa taught me” she pauses, and looks him straight in the eye. “Would you like me to teach you?”

Steve can only nod, and her smile is bright as she nods to James on the other side of Steve and they both slide an arm around his waist, helping him to his feet.

“My b-book” he stutters.

“It’s okay pal, I got it” James waved it in front of Steve, along with his pencil. “I’m James, but you can call me Bucky”

“What kind – of name is –Bucky?” 

“Well, my middle name is Buchanan” Bucky says, and Steve breaks into a smile.

“Mine’s Grant”

“Come on boys, we need to get Stevie to the nurse” Y/n orders, and Bucky chuckles as all three of them start to head towards the Nurse’s office.

“Y/n is so bossy”

“Well, you wouldn’t do anything otherwise” Y/n snarks, then her eyes flick to Steve.

“Do you want to be friends with us? Bucky and me?”

Steve nodded frantically. “I would really like that”

“Well then” she catches Bucky’s eye and they both grin before looking at Steve.

“To the end of the line?” Steve’s smile grows wider.

“To the end of the line”


	54. snapdragons and love (Steve x Reader)

Green thumb – Steve is shitty at keeping plants alive so Reader decides to help him

 

The quiet barrage of swear words had me walking around the edge of the roof of the Avenger’s Tower and behind a large shed that was placed in the corner. As the swearing got louder as I got closer, I felt like I recognized the voice. And it turns out that I did.

When I walked around the corner of the shed, I see a familiar broad back clothed in a tight white shirt bent over something in the ground, perky ass covered by a pair of tight running shorts and running shoes. The figure had a mess of blonde hair and I snickered silently as I released what America’s Hero, Captain America was doing. He was gardening.

He was crouched over a plot of dirt where he was obviously trying to grow some sort of plant, flowers maybe, but it was obviously not working. He let out another swear word as he sat on his heels, his head tilting up to face the sky, his eyes shut in frustration.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Cap. You swear like a regular sailor” I comment with a smirk as Steve twisted around so fast that he fell onto his ass, his blue eyes wide as he stares up at me.

“Um, hey, Y/n” he says sheepishly as his hand comes up to rub at his neck, one of his nervous ticks that I have observed over the months I have been here.

“Look, I don’t normally swear but this has gotten me really frustrated” he waves a hand at the wilting flowers that were planted in the dirt.

“I noticed” I said wryly as I walked over to his sprawled out body and stuck out my hand for him to grab. He looks at me curiously and I roll my eyes.

“I’m trying to be a lady and help you get up, silly”

He flushes as he quickly grabs my hand and I help him get up off the floor. I smile up at him when he’s finally standing, and he smiles down at me before he looks at my hand and gasps quietly.

“Oh I’m sorry for that”

I look down to see that my hand which I had used to help him up was smeared with dirt, but I just brush it off on my jeans, smiling at him.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind getting down and dirty” I pause as I realised how that sounded out loud but Steve didn’t seem to notice and he was gazing at the wilting flowers, a sad look in his eyes.

“Hey, you know, if you want some help with them, I’ll gladly volunteer” I saw softly as I touch his arm, and he slowly looks over at me, a smile growing on his face as he nods.

“I would really like that, sweetheart” he flinches at the nickname, and looks down at me apologetically. “Sorry”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind the nicknames, I think they’re sweet” I reassure him, and I look away before I see his fond smile.

“Well, what flowers are they?” I try and change the topic as I walk forward and kneel in front of the flowers, gesturing for Steve to join me. He does, sitting so close that our knees are grazing each other.

“They’re Forget-me-nots. They were Peggy’s favourite”

“Well, there’s an easy fix to stop them wilting” I comment, and Steve waits for me to continue. I point up at the sun and smile.

“Shade. These flowers like partial shade so they like some sun and some shade, not too much of each. At the moment, all they are getting is sun” I say as I get to my feet, gesturing for Steve to stay kneeling.  
“Stay there, just need to grab a few things”

After a few minutes of gathering the necessary resources, I come back with a couple of garden stakes, a roll of twine, scissors, a piece of canvas, a trowel and a watering can full of water. I dump my haul next to Steve, and he chuckles at all the things I brought.

“And what do you plan to do with these?” he asks, but I just tut at him as I busy myself with cutting twine and positioning stakes.

“Ssh, let me do my magic”

Steve watched in awe as I, in a few minutes, create a little stand-to shelter that was positioned over the flowers which created shade.

“Wow” Steve breathes out as Y/n stands back, one hand on her hip as the other wipes sweat from her forehead.

“What can I say? I have a green thumb” Y/n snickers, and they both look down at the flowers for a moment before Steve turns slightly to Y/n.

“What are your favourite flowers, Y/n?”

“Hmm? Oh, I’ve always loved snapdragons. They’re beautiful” I smile to myself before my phone buzzes in my pocket, and I take it out, reading the message on the screen.

“Oh, I’m sorry Steve but I have an appointment I may have forgotten about. But I’ll come back tomorrow afternoon and water them, okay?” I quickly wrap my arms around Steve’s waist in a hug before I pull away and start to jog towards the stairs, raising a hand in goodbye and completely missing Steve’s flushed face from my arms wrapped around his waist. Then his eyes lit up with an idea.

*the next day*

I’m listening to my music in my earphones when I walk up to the roof garden that I helped Steve with yesterday, and my head was bobbing to the song when I noticed that Peggy’s forget-me-nots were growing strong, not wilted at all. I can’t help but smirk, then my eyes get drawn to another plot of dirt next to them. As I crouch down to get a better look at them, I let out a small gasp when I realize that they’re snapdragons. They had a lean-to shelter that gave them shade and on that lean-to was a note.

“Look behind you, Doll”

I look over my shoulder and let out a yell as I fall over onto my back, dislodging my earphones from my ears and I hear Steve’s nervous chuckle as he walks closer to me, a small bouquet of snapdragons in his hand.

“Déjà vu, huh?” he teases as he offers his free hand to me. I smile and grab his hand, letting him pull me up. But me being me, I trip and I fall forward, only to land against his chest and his free hand wrapped securely around my waist.

“I got you, sweetheart” Steve murmurs in my ear and I flush as I pull back.

“Hey, Steve. I see you planted more flowers” I gesture behind me at the snapdragons, and his face grows serious.

“The favourite flowers of the girls I love are there” he says carefully, and my mouth drops open as I realize what he said.

“You – I – I, um”

“Y/n, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but it was unfair for me to keep hiding it” Steve says sadly as he hands the snapdragons to me, his eyes watching me. I carefully lay the flowers on the ground and straighten up, grabbing Steve by the collar and pulling his face towards mine as I press my lips against his.

“God damnit, Rogers, of course I love you”

His smile is blinding as he leans in for another kiss. “I love you too”


	55. I didn't know you could sing (Steve x Reader)

Prompt: “I didn’t know you could sing.“

It was 2 in the morning, and you couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t sleep, it was the nightmare’s and insomnia’s fault. The nightmares that you couldn’t get out of your head, and the insomnia that was created because of the nightmares. Which ended in this vicious cycle of waking up at 5 AM, working or hanging around the Tower for the whole day, then after dinner and attending Tony’s parties that he insisted on throwing every two days or so you would get to bed at around midnight and end up taking 2 to 3 hours to get sleep, which was riddled with waking up at least twice from a nightmare. It wasn’t the best situation, but you’d learnt to work with it.

You had run out of options, so here you were, in the gym, hoping that by tiring out your body till you couldn’t move would help you get to sleep.

You slipped your earphones into your ears and stood in the middle of the gym, listening as your favourite playlist started, your favourite song playing in your ears. You ended up closing your eyes, your hips swaying slightly to the beat as you let the music wrap around you. Soon enough you were humming along with the song, and after a few minutes you started to sing. You didn’t realise that you were singing out loud of course and you definitely didn’t realise that someone was watching you sing and sway your hips from the door of the gym.

After about 10 minutes of singing, your eyes snap open during a lull in the music, and you flush as you realise that you had just been standing in the gym and singing. Your curse yourself as you take the headphones out and slip them and your phone into your pocket, and you’re just about to brush your hand through your hair when a familiar voice interrupts your thoughts.

“I didn’t know you could sing”

My head whips around and I freeze when I see Steve standing in the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest and a shy smile on his lips.

“I- um – I don’t tell many people” I stutter, and my breath hitches in my throat when Steve moves forward, his muscles easily showing through his skin tight shirt and tight gym shorts.

“Why wouldn’t you? You have a beautiful voice” he stops in front of me, and I look down at my hands, avoiding his kind gaze.

“It got my dad killed” I whisper. I hear Steve’s voice hitch slightly, then his hand lands gently on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

“I’m sorry” he whispers softly, and as I start to sniffle, his hands pull me forward into his embrace, his warm arms wrapping around me. I bite my lip as I try to hold back my tears, but Steve’s comforting warmth and his hand rubbing my back makes me break down. I cry into his shirt, my cheek pressed against his chest and my hands clutching the bottom of his shirt. 

After a few minutes, my crying stops, but Steve continues to hold me, murmuring soothing words to me. Pulling away slightly, I sink to the floor and I tug Steve down with me. He sits next to me, our thighs pressed against each other and his arm wrapped around my shoulder, lending me his comforting warmth.

“My dad and I were on the run from HYDRA. I must have been about seven. We were in an abandoned cabin and I was stupid enough to start singing. I used to sing when I was sad or upset because it would calm me down.” I lean into Steve, resting my head on his shoulder.

“My dad had left to go scavenge for food, and I heard him run into the house, running straight to me and clamping his hand over my mouth. He said ‘Y/n, you need to be quiet, I think they heard you”. That’s when he got shot in the head through the window.” I draw my knees up to my chest, my arms wrapping around my knees.

“HYDRA agents had been scouting the area that we were in, and they had heard my singing. My dad came back to warn me, and that got him killed” Tears started to stream down my face and Steve pulled me into his lap without a word, cradling my head with one hand as his other hand wraps around my waist. He rocks me back and forth gently as he murmurs soothing words in my ear. And without even meaning to, the rocking, his voice and warmth lulled me into sleep.

I didn’t notice when he picked me up in a bridal carry and took me up to my room. I didn’t notice him tucking me under the covers but I must have subconsciously noticed that his warmth was leaving me as I had reached out and grabbed him wrist, begging him to stay. And he did, wrapped around me as I clung to him, brushing away any nightmares that came for me, giving me the best sleep I’d ever had for twelve years.


	56. i married an idiot (Steve x Reader)

Prompt: “I married an idiot”

 

“Babe, what are you doing?” I called out as I walked into the garage, and I stop in shock when I see Steve. He was standing on top of two chairs that were stacked on top of one another, and he had a hammer in one hand and a bunch of nails in the other.

“Steve, what are you doing?” I ask again as I cross my arms, and Steve looks down at me sheepishly.

“The roof has a leak. So I’d thought I’d fix it” He gestures to a hole that was in the ceiling of the garage.

“So, you decided to have a life-risking adventure while you’re at it?” I gesture to the chairs, and he grins.

“Well, I’m not that tall, am I, Darling?”

“I married an idiot” I mutter to myself as I walk to the other end of the garage and pull out a ladder that was tall enough to reach the ceiling, and I stand it next to Steve and his chairs.

“Babe, you know we have a ladder right?”

“We have a ladder? When did we get a ladder?” Steve asks curiously as he stepped over from the chairs to the top step of the ladder.

“We got it a couple of months ago from Clint. Funnily enough, he gave it to me when he came over and saw you trying to rescue our neighbor’s cat.”

“Aw, come on, I got up there all right!” Steve says indignantly as he gives up on fixing the roof and starts to climb down the ladder.

“Yeah, then once the cat jumped down because it didn’t need help, you got stuck, fell out of the tree and landed on your face, which is when Clint started to laugh at you” I counter as I step closer when he steps off the ladder, and he grumbles about Clint being annoying as he pulled me towards him and planted a kiss on my head.

“I must say though, leaves and dirt were a good look for you” I tease as I run my hand through his hair, and he smiles mischievously at me.

“You know, now I think about it, leaves would really look good on you too” he says slowly, and I shake my head when I understand what he’s getting at.

“Oh no, don’t you dare, Rogers!”

“Or what, Rogers?” He laughs as he chases me out of the garage and onto the lawn, chasing me around piles of leaves. He eventually caught me and lowered me into a pile of leaves and scattered them over my body. I grin when I grab his shoulders and pull him on top of me so he gets covered in leaves as well. He ends up hovering over me in a push-up position, a large smile both of our faces.

“I love you, Mrs. Rogers”

“I love you too, Mr. Rogers”


	57. all-american ass (Steve x Reader)

\- Imagine Steve and Bucky picking you up from collage and meeting your friends. You say "This is my boyfriend and our best friend"  
Steve

 

“Come on, Y/n, tell us who you’re dating” one of your friends, Lila, whines, leaning on your shoulder as your other friend Cooper pokes you in the cheek, trying to annoy you into telling them.

“Yeah, come on Y/n, tell us or I’ll keep poking you”

“I’m not going to tell you! You wanna know why?” I sigh as I slap Cooper’s hand away.

“Why” Lila asks, and you grimace.

“Because you’ll scare them off! You guys are like parents, interrogating them like you’re the CIA!”

“We only do it ‘cause we love you” Cooper says solemnly, and Lila snickers. I roll my eyes and I open my mouth to keep berating them when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out as I listen to Lila and Cooper bicker and I read the text notification that appeared on my screen.

 

Cap: Hey sweetheart, Buck and I are coming to pick you up. See you in 5.

 

I smile to myself and when I look up, I see Lila and Cooper looking at me expectantly.

“Well? What’s got you so smiley?”

“Well” I snicker as I continue to walk and Lila and Cooper have to jog to catch up. “I don’t know if I should tell you”

“Y/n! Come on!” Cooper whines, and I snicker again. I stay silent as I walk and listen to Lila and Cooper try to annoy me into telling them, and three minutes later we’re standing in the college parking lot.

“What are we doing?” Lila asks, and I wrap my arms around both of their shoulders, pulling them close to me as I watch a familiar car pull into the parking lot.

“We’re waiting for a special someone, who’s just pulled into the parking lot” I say as I let them go, and I smile as the car pulls up in front of us, and two figures step out, stepping towards us.

“Guys, meet my boyfriend, Steve Rogers, and our best friend, Bucky Barnes”

“Hey sweetheart” Steve says as he pulls me into a hug, chuckling as I squirm in his grip so my back is against his chest, his arms around my waist. 

“Hey Doll” Bucky greets, his eyebrow raised as he watches Cooper and Lila stare at the three of them.

“I – wait – WHAT?” Lila practically squeals, and I smirk. “YOU’RE DATING AN AVENGER?”

“Indeed she is, Miss” Steve says as he rests his chin on the top of my head, and I let out a laugh at Cooper’s bugged out eyes.

“Cooper, are you having a stroke?” I ask in mock seriousness, and he blinks, his eyes flicking from Steve to Bucky then to me.

“No”

“Good” I twist around in Steve’s embrace and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks for picking me up, Steve. Ready to go?”

“Yes” Steve replies as he kisses me on the lips, and I hear Lila squeal again behind me and I can’t help but smile against his lips. 

“Hey, Y/n, is your friend going to be okay?” Bucky asks with concern lacing his voice, and I turn around to see Cooper laying on the ground, gazing unseeingly into the sky.

“I think he’s having an existential crisis” I say in surprise and I glance back at Steve and Bucky.

“I didn’t tell them who I was dating until five minutes ago, and I don’t think they were expecting America’s idol and his best friend” I explain, and Bucky snorts.

“Lila, you’ll make sure Cooper lives right?” I ask Lila, who cackles as she crouches next to him.

“Oh yeah, of course. Come on, brother, gotta get up, you can have an existential crisis when we get home.”

I snort as I push Steve and Bucky back towards the car. I finally get them into the car and I follow after them, only to hear Lila shout after me before I close the door.

“Go tap a piece of that all-American ass, Y/n!”

I groan as I lean my forehead against the dashboard, Steve blushing beside me in the driver’s seat and Bucky snickering, murmuring under his breath.

“All-American ass. Gotta remember that phrase”


	58. don't expect me to save your ass (Bucky x Reader)

\- Imagine Tony still being pissed about the Winter Soldier and his parents thing so he doesn't trust Bucky on missions but he changes his mind when he sees him protecting you and Bruce when you guys were hiding out in the jet

 

“Tony, please, you need to ease up on Bucky” Steve pleaded as he followed Tony into the cockpit of the plane. “He is trying his best to be nice but you’re making it so much harder for him”

“Harder for him? Harder for him! How do you think I feel, Steve, having my parent’s murderer in my plane, on my team, in my Tower” Tony hissed as he turned around to face Steve, poking his finger at Steve’s chest.

“I can’t just wish my feelings away – poof, and they’re gone! I am trying my best too, because if I wasn’t, Frosty the Snowman wouldn’t be here!”

“Tony!” A sharp voice drew the boy’s attention, and then Y/n stepped into the cockpit, her face softening at Tony’s angry expression and wild eyes. She clucks softly as she walks in front him and places her hands on his shoulders, guiding him backwards to sit in a chair.

“Big Brother, please don’t get angry at Steve. He is only trying to protect his friend, you know that”

“His friend that murdered our parents, Y/n!” he half yelled, slapping her hands off his shoulders.

“Tony, you need to realize that that wasn’t him” Y/n half yells back, her face tightening with sudden fury. They both had a short temper and Steve realized it was best for him and everyone else to stay out of this argument.

“Fuck that! He killed our parents with his own hands! But you wouldn’t know, because the only reason they were driving that night was because you were in hospital. Again.” he spat out, and Y/n froze, her face draining of colour and emotion. She breathed in deeply, her eyes hardening as she glared at Tony, whose face was slowly turning guilty the longer the glare continued.

“Tony, I know you are upset so I’ll let that slide this time. But – “She stares Tony down, making him squirm in his seat. “Don’t expect me to save your ass”

With that, she turns around, gives a curt nod to Steve and storms out.

“What the fuck, Tony”

…………..

 

Tony was in the air, shooting down a missile when he heard his sister’s voice crackle over his com.

“Team, I need some backup. There’s around 15 soldiers coming towards the plane and Banner nearly got hit and he’s struggling told back the Big Guy”

Tony immediately turned around in the air, prepared to fly down and have his sister’s back, but he pauses when he sees the crowd of soldier’s converging on the plane that Y/n was holed up in with Banner. Technically, she was a field doctor who accompanied Bruce on missions, in case they had a code green and people got injured afterwards.

Tony is surprised when a figure darts out of the shadows next to the plane and rushes into the group, demolishing them in seconds. And he had a metal arm. He punched left and right, preventing anyone from entering the plane.

“Thanks Barnes” Y/n says over the coms as she dashes out of the plane and shoots a soldier who was aiming at Bucky’s back.

“No worries, Doll” Bucky said gruffly as he hustles her back into the plane. “Gotta keep you safe somehow”

Y/n’s answering snort made Tony smile, and he never noticed the missile that was shot at him from behind. He only heard the rushing in his ears when the suit went offline, the darkness as the only light came through the masks eyeholes. He grunted when he landed on the ground, and he can hear his name getting screamed out.

“JARVIS?” he coughs out weakly, and the only reply he gets is the sound of crumpling metal, and his mask is suddenly ripped off, light streaming into his face. The first face he sees is Barnes, his blue eyes narrowed in concern, Tony’s mask crumpled in his metal hand.

“Hey, Tin-arm, what the hell did you –“ Tony starts to say loudly but he stops when Y/n’s annoyed face comes into view.

“Oh, leave off it, Tony” she snarls before she drops to her knees beside him, her eyes softening as she tilts Tony’s head from side to side, examining his face. She’s about to say something when Bucky leans towards her and points at Tony’s chest. The moment he does that, Tony lets out a garbled breath, and he realizes that the arc reactor in his chest had stopped working. Y/n’s eyes widened and she gestured for Bucky to rip off the rest of the metal suit. He does that, revealing Tony’s chest that was covered in blood and the arc reactor stopped glowing all together.

“NO!” Y/n yells as she starts to cry, and she slams her closed fist on top of the arc reactor. There was a click and it lit up again, and Tony lets out a sharp breath, his mouth opening and closing as his heart started working again.

“What happened to not saving my ass?” he asks weakly, and Y/n cries again, a small laugh passing through her lips.

“Oh you bastard” she huffed as she leant into Bucky’s arm, and Tony decided that Frosty wasn’t that bad after all.


	59. Steve, i'm sick (Steve x Reader)

A low groan and a cough greeted Steve when he opened the door. Frowning, he walked forward and looked into his bedroom, pushing open the door to reveal Y/n in bed, the covers pulled up to her shoulders and her Captain America teddy bear tucked under one arm.

“Steve, I’m sick”

“Aw, baby, what are you sick with? Polio? Scarlet fever?” Steve said teasingly as he walked closer to the bed, making Y/n giggle, and then was sent into a fit of coughing.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry” Steve soothed as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over and kissed Y/n on the forehead.

“Stevie, you missed” Y/n said weakly, her face tilting up to look at Steve, who shook his head.

“Sweetheart, I don’t want to get sick with whatever you have!”

“But, you’re a supersoldier! You can’t get sick.” Y/n paused as she sighed and closed her eyes. “My supersoldier”

“That’s right Y/n, I’m your supersoldier” Steve cooed as he leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, making her smile.

“Thank you, Stevie” she breathed, her hand coming out from under the covers to link with his.

“It was my pleasure. Now move over, I’m joining you” Steve gently pushed her over so she’s not in the middle of the bed but more to the side and slid under the covers after kicking off his shoes. Once he was settled, Y/n instantly moved closer to him, her face pressed to his chest as her arm wrapped around his waist, her legs tangling with his.

“You’re so warm, Stevie” she mumbled and Steve chuckled. 

“Is that okay, sweetheart?”

Y/n nodded and tucked her head under his chin, practically purring when Steve kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her, securing her to him.

“You’re amazing, sweetheart” he whispers, his free hand coming up to trace Y/n’s jaw gently.

“And I’m your amazing sweetheart” she murmured sleepily before soft snores indicated to Steve that she had fallen asleep. Steve bit back a chuckle and pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of her then putting it down on the bedside table. He relaxes into the pillows and tightens his grip around Y/n’s waist. It felt good to be back with his girl again.


	60. i'll be here (Steve x Reader)

A gentle knocking woke Steve up. He blearily opened his eyes and looked towards his bedroom door, and his eyes softened at the sight of a scared looking Y/n standing there, her body enveloped in a fluffy blue hoodie and pajama shorts. He could see tears tracks running down her cheeks and his heart broke just a little more.

“I’m sorry Stevie, but, could I –“ Y/n trails off, her eyes trained on the floor before her eyes flicked back up, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Come here sweetheart” Steve instructed gently as he beckons her forward and pulls back the covers on the bed. She quickly walks forward and crawls under the covers, instantly wrapping her small body around Steve’s body, her cheek resting on Steve’s chest, her head tucked under his chin. He wraps his arm around her and she snuggles closer, making one small sniff before falling asleep.

When Steve woke up in the morning, she was gone, but a blue hoodie was neatly folded and placed on his bed. It turns out it was his.

After that first night, her sneaking into his room to sleep became a routine. She would knock, he would wake up and invite her in, she would curl around him and then, in the morning, she would be gone. But they did get closer. During the day, Y/n would barely leave Steve’s side, and she started to speak a little to him, whereas before, she would barely talk to anyone.

It was about two weeks after they started their routine when she first spoke. They were lying in bed and she had just crawled into Steve’s arms. Steve was expecting her to fall asleep but he was surprised when she spoke softly.

“Thank you, Stevie”

“Thanks for what, Y/n?” he asks in surprise, and she tilts her head so she can look him in the eyes.

“For not pressuring me to tell what’s going on with me. For letting me cuddle with you. For helping me sleep”

“Oh, Sweetheart, it’s alright” Steve soothes as he runs a hand up and down her back. He noticed with pride that she was wearing his sweatshirt again. He had asked a couple of days ago where she was getting his clothes and she admitted that she liked folding the laundry and was ‘borrowing’ his clothes from the pile. She offered to give them back but Steve secretly loved that she was wearing his stuff, so he told her it was okay.

“It’s been nightmares” she admits quietly, and she sighs as he presses a kiss to her head.

“It’s all blood, and dead friends – and you”

Steve stiffens slightly, his arm tightening around her.

“I’m really attached to you Steve, and I know that you feel sorry for me and that’s why you let me sleep with you –“

“No”

She looks up with surprise all over her face, her eyes locking onto his.

“I don’t let you sleep with me because I feel sorry for you. I let you sleep with me because you needed the comfort, and you needed me. And to be honest, I need you too. I’ve been asleep for over 70 years and I thought that I would never want to sleep again but all I want is to sleep here, with you in my arms” Steve pulls her up and turns so he is facing her, one hand resting on her waist and the other was cupping her cheek.

“Y/n, I love you, and I want to be with you. Will you be my girl?”

Y/n closes her eyes and leans into Steve’s hand, turning her head slightly to press kisses to his palm.

“I want to be your girl” She whispers, and Steve smiles broadly as he leans forwards and gently presses his lips to hers. She sighs and leans into him, her arms wrapping around his neck. They pull away from each other and a shy smile appears on Y/n’s lips, a blush spreading across her cheeks at the loving look Steve had on his face. Then she yawned, and Steve chuckles.

“Come on sleepy head, time to sleep” he laid down and pulled Y/n down with him, wrapping his arms around her as she tucks her head under his chin. They were both silent when Steve spoke again.

“Will you stay until I wake up?”

He could feel Y/n smile against his chest, her hand curling against his stomach.

“I’ll be here”


	61. I'm not hurt (Bucky x Reader)

Clingy bucky

 

Rushing footsteps made you turn around, your hand half extended towards the fridge door you were about to open. You stay silent, listening to the footsteps getting louder and a familiar voice following it.  
The door to the kitchen bursts open, slamming against the wall, and Bucky strides through it with Steve right behind him.

“Bucky, what are you looking for?” Steve huffs, his eyes widening when he turns his head and sees you standing in front of the fridge. Here you were, hair loose around your face, framing your wide eyes and red lips, only wearing a large shirt and mid-thigh length pajama shorts at three in the morning, witnessing something that not many people see.

“Mission, mission” Bucky was muttering to himself as he veered off to search for something in the adjoined room, and his eyes focus on you when he turns around. He strides towards you, frowning when Steve stepped in front of him, preventing him from moving forward.

“Bucky, you need to step down.” Steve said firmly, and Bucky looked from Steve’s face to yours, looking over Steve’s shoulder.

“Bucky, you’re having a relapse – “Steve started to say but Bucky frantically shook his head.

“No – not a relapse – I – I need to check” he murmurs as he quickly steps around Steve and strides right up to you, standing in front of you as both of his hands hovered over your face.

“Need to check” he mumbles as his hands finally land on you and they run over your head, your neck, shoulders, arms and back up again. One hand presses up against your stomach and slides up around your ribs, almost like he was checking for something. You studied his face and you saw how pale he was, his eyes wide and sweat beading his forehead. And that’s when it hits you. Bucky was searching you for wounds.

“Bucky, I’m alright” you say quietly as you stand still, letting him check your body for any type of wound.

“Bucky, I’m not wounded” you say again and that’s when Bucky’s head jerks up, his eyes locking onto yours.

“No – I hurt you – I didn’t mean to – I have to check” he whimpers as he continues to check your body, almost like he can’t stop. You grab his hands in your own and he immediately stops, his eye wide. You gently bring his hands up to rest on top of your chest, right above your heart. Bucky stays absolutely still, his eyes focused on your hands and his, focused on the feeling of your heartbeat.

“You feel that Bucky? I’m alive, I’m not hurt” you whisper, gently stroking the back of his flesh hand with your thumb. Bucky lets out a deep breath, his eyes closing, focusing on your heartbeat under his palms.

“You’re safe, you’re safe” he breathes out, letting you lead him into the living room which joined to the kitchen, sitting down next you on one of the couches that were spread around the room. He sighed when you gently pushed him down so his head was lying in your lap, looking up into your face. His eyes fluttered closed when you ran your fingers though his hair, gently untangling the knots that had formed there. You ran your fingernails over his scalp, scratching gently which made him push his head into your hand, almost like a cat.

“Go to sleep, Bucky” you say quietly, but he shakes his head, his eyes opening to reveal unshed tears brimming there.

“No – no – I don’t want to hurt you again” he begs, his flesh hand coming up to hold your wrist of the hand that was running through his hair. You tut slightly, your free hand cupping his face.

“That was a nightmare, Bucky. Nothing more. You would never hurt me, you know that and I know that” your hand moves slightly so your fingertips can brush under his eyes and down his nose and up his cheekbones.

“You trust me?” he whispers, his eyes wide.

“I trust you with my life” you say honestly, and you huff slightly when he shifts on your lap and presses his forehead against your stomach, one arm wrapping around your waist and the other keeps a hold your hand. You chuckle quietly when he buries against you even further, hiding his face from view in your large shirt. You pat his head gently, smoothing down his hair and running down the back of his neck and over his shoulder blades.

“Go to sleep, Bucky, I’ll be right here” you whisper, sighing with relief when his breathing goes even and he relaxes against you.

“Thanks for helping him” Steve quietly walks in front of you, staring down at Bucky’s relaxed form, wrapped around your waist.

“I want to help him. And I really like him” you admit, your fingers brushing gently through his hair. “He needs reassurance and someone to help ease his fears”

“And that someone is you” Steve says in a determined tone, and you look up at him. “I can only do so much for him, and I know that I want him to go back to who he was before, before the war and HYDRA, but I know that that person is gone. He needs someone new who can see through the tortured remnant of a man that HYDRA left, and can help rebuild him. You can do that”

“I want to do that” you nod to yourself, and Steve gives you a gentle smile.

“Then you better get some sleep” he starts to walk away but turns around, a smirk on his lips. “Heads up though, he is a cuddler”

You smile lovingly down at Bucky. “I can deal with that”


	62. you brought me back (Bucky x Reader)

\- Imagine during a relapse your voice is the only thing that calms him down

 

The sounds of raised voices and things breaking has me sprinting towards the kitchen. When I get there, my breathing sharp and fast, I burst through the door to see Bucky in hand-to-hand combat with Steve. Bucky was not holding back, his eyes blank and his lips pulled back in a snarl, his metal arm glinting in the kitchen light. I could see that Steve was holding back, his lips set in a thin line as he tries to not hurt his best friend.

“Come on, Bucky, snap out of this!” Steve yelled as he swung his fist in a hook towards Bucky’s stomach, obviously hoping to knock the breath out of him, but Bucky saw that move coming and jumped backwards, his back hitting the kitchen counter. He smiles almost cruelly and grabs a kitchen knife, its blade shining just like the metal hand that was holding it. He pushed himself towards Steve in a run, the blade aimed towards his face.

“BUCKY, NO!” I scream out. Bucky falters, his arm still in the air as his eyes flicker with a spark of recognition, which then fades. Steve looks at me with wide eyes. And I know why. Whenever Bucky has a relapse, the only way for him to come out of it is to be locked in one of Bruce’s containment units and for him to fight it out. It would always end with him having a few broken bones and bloody skin, and his nightmares would increase in intensity for a few weeks. No one had been able to get through to him before.

I’m snapped out of my thoughts when Bucky starts to move towards Steve again, a slow, determined walk.

“Bucky, stop. Please” I say again, stepping into the kitchen and closer to the two super soldiers. He pauses again, his eyes flicking to mine.

“Soldier, stop” My voice cracks as a tear falls down my cheek. I hated calling him by his forced alias, but in this state it was the only thing I think of to get him to listen. Bucky looks confused, his eyes flicking between me and Steve.

“Mission?” Bucky gestures to Steve, but his eyes follow my face when I shake my head.

“No. Captain America is not your mission. Not anymore” I can’t help but keep crying as I watch the confusion cloud his face. He gently sets down the knife on the kitchen counter and walks towards me, his eyes curious as he stands in front of me.

“Crying. Why?” His flesh hand comes up and wipes away a tear with his thumb, the calloused skin brushing against my skin almost tenderly. I keep quiet and his hand moves to trace my jaw.

“Why?” He insists, tilting my head up so my eyes lock with his.

“Because I want Bucky back” I whisper, my gaze intense on his face.

“Who is Bucky?” he asks, his head tilting slightly in confusion, his hair framing his face.

“James Buchanan Barnes. Steve Roger’s best friend, till the end of the line” my hand comes up to trace his jaw, and I watch as his jaw clenches at my touch before relaxing again.

“James went by Bucky. He joined the army and became a sergeant. He was in the 107th infantry regiment and he was brilliant. But then he was captured. Steve Rogers saved him, but then he fell of the train. A horrible organisation captured him and twisted that beautiful and wonderful man into a twisted being, his humanity stripped away and replaced with cold obedience.” There was a tear rolling down Bucky’s cheek, his eyes unable to look away from mine. “He killed, and murdered people against his will. He was brainwashed, and nothing he did while under their control was really him. It was not his fault”

Bucky gulps as his eyes flicker with emotion, the Winter Soldier falling from him like a cloak.

“Doll?” he croaks, tears falling down his face in constant stream as he tries to bite back his sobs.

“Bucky” I breathe out, a smile emerging on my face as I dart forward and wrap my arms around his waist, my head tucked under his chin. He lets out a sob and wraps his arms around me, folding his body around me in a desperate need for contact and warmth.

“You brought me back, you brought me back” he whispers under his breath in a mantra, his arms tightening around me, pulling me closer to him.

“I brought you back” I pull back slightly so I can see his face, my lips set in a determined line. “And you are never leaving again. I promise”


	63. i'm a closet bucky barnes fan (Bucky x Reader)

\- Imagine Steve and Bucky picking you up from collage and meeting your friends. You say "This is my boyfriend and our best friend"  
Bucky

“Come on, Y/n, tell us who you’re dating” one of your friends, Rebecca, whines, leaning on your shoulder as your other friend Grant pokes you in the cheek, trying to annoy you into telling them.

“Yeah, come on Y/n, tell us or I’ll keep poking you”

“I’m not going to tell you! You wanna know why?” I sigh as I slap Grant’s hand away.

“Why” Rebecca asks, and you grimace.

“Because you’ll scare them off! You guys are like parents, interrogating them like you’re the CIA!”

“We only do it ‘cause we love you” Grant says solemnly, and Rebecca snickers. I roll my eyes and I open my mouth to keep berating them when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out as I listen to Rebecca and Grant bicker and I read the text notification that appeared on my screen.

 

Buck: Hey Doll, Cap and I are coming to pick you up. See you in 5.

 

I smile to myself and when I look up, I see Rebecca and Grant looking at me expectantly.

“Well? What’s got you so smiley?”

“Well” I snicker as I continue to walk and Rebecca and Grant have to jog to catch up. “I don’t know if I should tell you”

“Y/n! Come on!” Grant whines, and I snicker again. I stay silent as I walk and listen to Rebecca and Grant try to annoy me into telling them, and three minutes later we’re standing in the college parking lot.

“What are we doing?” Rebecca asks, and I wrap my arms around both of their shoulders, pulling them close to me as I watch a familiar car pull into the parking lot.

“We’re waiting for a special someone, who’s just pulled into the parking lot” I say as I let them go, and I smile as the car pulls up in front of us, and two figures step out, stepping towards us.

“Becca, Grant, meet my boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, and our shared best friend, Steve Rogers”

“Hey Doll” Bucky says quietly as he wraps his flesh arm around my waist and pulls me backwards into his embrace, his chin resting on my shoulder, hiding behind my hair.

“Its okay, Buck, you don’t need to be nervous in front of these guys” I reassure him, resting my hand on top of his.

“I – wait – you’re dating the - “Becca starts to say but I scowl at her.

“Becca, don’t you dare say it” I growl, making her clamp her mouth shut, and she slaps her hand over Grant’s mouth when he goes to say something.

“Guys, he isn’t that person anymore, alright? We’ve been dating for six months and he hasn’t ever hurt me. He’s actually made me safer” I chuckle, twisting my head to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth which makes him blush. My kiss seems to boost his confidence and he wraps his metal arm around my waist, his metal hand glinting in the sun.

Grant’s eyes widen as he looks at the hand. Becca seems ready to slam her hand over his mouth but he blurts out what he was thinking before she could.

“I love your arm!”

My eyebrows draw together as I process what he said.

“Pardon?”

“Um, I may be a closet Bucky Barnes fan” He mutters, and I let out a chuckle.

“Really? Me too!”

This breaks the ice and everyone chuckles, and Bucky tightens his grip on me as he starts to gently guide me back towards the car.

“Well, sorry to break this up but we are actually picking up Y/n for a reason” Steve apologises as he climbs into the car, and I wave goodbye as I sit in the passenger seat of the car. I rest my hand on Bucky’s knee and squeeze gently, which makes him smile.

“Well done, sweetheart” I praise, and he blushes before his signature smirk appears on his lips.

“Thanks, Doll. But did you notice how they didn’t even notice Stevie” I twist around in my seat to look at Steve’s exaggerated pout.

“Aw, Steve, it’s alright. They’ve been begging to know who I’ve been dating for weeks, I don’t think Bucky is what they were expecting”

“I suppose” he mutters, and Bucky and I chuckle.

“Come on, will ice cream make you feel better?”

“Definitely”

“Well, let’s go then!”


	64. You aren't complaining (Tony x Reader) (implied smut)

1\. Imagine person A of your OTP wearing person B’s clothes. (Tony)

 

“Morning Y/n” Bruce greets as he looks up from his science journal and watches Y/n slink into the room, wearing an ACDC shirt under a large black hoodie and mid-thigh length pyjama shorts.

“Hey Bruce” Y/n mumbles as she heads straight to the coffee machine, hands automatically fly over the machine, pressing buttons and twisting dials. Two minutes later she’s nursing a hot cup of black coffee in her hands, sipping it and sighing in relief.

“Mm, life giving coffee” she murmurs to herself as she walks over to Bruce and sits opposite him, eyes focused on her coffee cup.

“Hey, is that Tony’s shirt?” Bruce asks curiously, peering at her shirt.

“Oh shut up, it’s comfy” Y/n grumbles, but she smiles so he knows she means no malice in her words.

“I smell coffee!” Tony says loudly as he walks into the kitchen, making a beeline towards Y/n. He stops behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back so she’s leaning against his chest. She practically purrs in satisfaction and holds up her coffee cup over her shoulder so he can drink out of it. Tony chuckles and wraps his hand around her wrist, guiding her hand to tilt and he sips the coffee out of the cup.

“Thanks, Sweetcheeks” he grins, letting go of her wrist and she smiles, taking a sip of her coffee and leaning against him again.

“No worries” she tilts her head up to look at him and he smirks as he leans down and presses his lips to hers.

“Mm, you taste like coffee” he teases, and Y/n rolls her eyes playfully.

“No shit, sherlock. You literally just drank from MY coffee cup”

“My sassy girl” Tony snickers as he presses kisses down the side of her neck, making her chuckle and push him away. Tony obliges slightly, but wraps his arms around her again, pinning her to his chest. She closes her eyes and leans against him, groaning quietly, making Bruce chuckle.

“I see you aren’t a morning person, Y/n”

“Well, Tony over here has developed a tolerance to hangovers and an addiction to no sleep, so he’s always awake and aware, unlike me.” She points out, and Tony pouts.

“It’s not an addiction, babe, more like a healthy obsession. Plus, its not like you’re complaining” he smirks, and Y/n blushes.

“And I must say, You look really good when you’re wearing my stuff.” He whispers in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.

“Do you want me to leave you guys alone or –“ Bruce teases as he starts to get up, but Y/n is quicker, jumping out of her chair and grabs Tony’s hand, pulling him towards the kitchen door.

“No need, Bruce, have a good breakfast!” she yells over her shoulder, and Tony smirks over his shoulder at Bruce as he gets pulled after her. Bruce sighed and sat down again.

“FRIDAY, please soundproof and lock Tony’s quarters so no one can get in until they say so”

“Of course, Dr Banner”


	65. the schwarma place is closed and I find you here! (Bucky x Reader) (making out)

\- Imagine the gang walking in on you and Bucky making out. Just Imagine their faces.

 

“Hey, Doll” A voice whispers in my ear as two arms, one metal and one flesh wrap around my waist, pulling me backwards into a firm chest.

“No one’s in the Tower right now” Bucky’s voice purrs in my ear, his fingers toy with the edge of my shirt.

“Mm, so no chance of people walking in on us” I hum as I turn around and wrap my arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him down so I could press my lips to his. Bucky and I had been hiding our relationship from everyone in the Tower for a couple of months now. At first, it was just because we didn’t want to get teased about finally dating each other after a whole eight months of rapidly building sexual tension, but now it was more like a game, attempting to touch and kiss each other while people around, seeing how much we could get away without anyone noticing. Of course, we still enjoyed our alone time, very much in fact.

Bucky growls playfully and wraps his hands around my thighs and picks me up, prompting me to wrap my legs around his waist, his rapidly growing erection pressing against my clothes cunt, making me moan. He carries me over to the kitchen counter and sets me on it, his hands trailing down and running up and down my inner thighs while his tongue assailed my mouth, licking across my bottom lip and fighting for dominance. I smile and nip his bottom lip, my hands burying themselves in his hair, tugging gently, and then harder when he moans at the sharp mixture of pain and pleasure. He pulls back from the kiss and presses open mouthed kisses down my neck which makes me moan, sucking and nipping at the soft skin, leaving hickeys that were surely going to bruise for the next couple of days.

“Oh my God!”

Tony’s high pitched yell makes Bucky groan and lean his forehead against the hollow of my neck, his arms tightening around my waist in annoyance, and I laugh when I see the whole team standing in the doorway of the kitchen, all with varying expressions on their faces. Some looked horrified, like Tony, some were smirking like Natasha, Sam and Clint, Bruce and Steve were smiling kindly and Vision was nowhere to be seen.  
“First my favourite schwarma place was closed and then I came back to see Frosty and Y/n making out on my kitchen counter! God, I need a drink” Tony grumbles as he heads towards the bar, and everyone chuckles as they walk into the kitchen.

Bucky grumbles quietly under his breath as he turns around to face the team and his best friend, my legs and arms wrapped around and my chin resting on his shoulder.

“Hi guys” I say cheerfully as I press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and Bucky’s hand drift to rest on my ankles which were locked together over his lower stomach. “Shame about the schwarma place”

“Uh huh” Natasha looks us up and down with her eyebrow raised. “How long have you guys been together?”

“What do you think, Buck? Four months now?” I ask Bucky, and he turns his head to kiss me on the lips.

“Fourth month anniversary next week” he murmurs and I nod in agreement.

“Wow. And we are spies, assassins or people with powers, how did we not notice this?” Clint wonders out loud and I chuckle.

“You guys are extremely unobservant. Buck and I made out under the mistletoe half way through Tony’s Christmas party two months ago and no one noticed.”

“What?” Tony’s screech could be heard from across the room, and Bucky let out a laugh as he twists around and picks me up, hugging my body to his.

“If you’ll excuse us, we have some unfinished business to attend to” Bucky says smugly and I laugh as the team parts so Bucky can walk through, and the last thing the team say was my joyful eyes as I leaned down to kiss Bucky on the lips.


	66. where is he? (Bucky x Reader)

Reader is ex HYDRA assassin and was conditioned to recognize Bucky as her handler, so she only feels safe with him when she has a relapse.

 

I don’t even know what triggered me to turn back into the Asset. I was sitting on a couch with Natasha next to me, just chatting with her, Sam, Steve and Clint. We were all relaxed, smiles on our faces after a hard mission the day before. Steve had insisted that we write the mission report first, and we grudgingly did but now we could relax. And then Sam was talking, and he must have casually mentioned a word that was a trigger and I gasped, my whole body freezing as my eyes glazed over. Then I unfroze.

I slowly look around me, not recognizing the faces around me as people, only as targets. Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America. I jump to my feet and vault over the back of the couch, away from the targets who were all looking at me, their eyes wide in what I processed as surprise and concern.

“Y/n?” Hawkeye asked almost tentatively, and I blinked at him, slowly backing away from the group.

“Who the hell is Y/n?” I spit out, my eyes narrowing at them. “Why am I here? Why am I here with my miss –“

I freeze, my eyes focused on Captain America who looks sad, his mouth tilted downwards and his blue eyes, filled with sadness and hope.

“What is my mission?” I whisper, my hands clenching into fists. 

“I don’t know my mission, why am I here!” I yell out, and Black Widow jumps to her feet, her hands held up in a peaceful gesture.

“Asset, you do not have a mission. HYDRA has been broken, there are no more missions” She insists, but I shake my head.

“HYDRA is not broken, it can never be broken. It is not possible”

“It is possible. You are safe, and we are trying to help you”

“Why would enemies of HYDRA help me? No. I do not believe you” my breathing turns heavy, panic rising and overtaking my training to never show emotion.

“Where is he?”

“Where’s who?” Falcon asks, and I frantically look around.

“My handler. He should be here when I finish a mission”

“What is his name?” Captain America finally speaks, rising to his full height as he stands, his intense blue gaze focused on me, a gaze similar to my handler.

“Winter Soldier. Where is he?” I spit out, backing myself into a corner, finally breaking down. “Where is he!”

 

………………..

 

Bucky hurried down the stairs towards the common room, Steve’s words echoing in his ears.

“Y/n had a relapse. She panicked and she wants her handler. She wants you, Buck”

Bucky and Y/n had trained together when she was recruited in 1989. Pierce had decided that Bucky was to be her handler, someone to control her when she got out of hand, someone who she could trust to never lie, and someone she would always obey. So when Bucky had dragged Steve out of the river after the helicarriers crashed, he went to the facility where he knew Y/n was kept and broke her out. She was with him every step of the way through the events after that, and Steve had recruited her with Bucky into the Avengers, knowing that Bucky would never leave her. It has been a whole year after the incident in Siberia, and had been months since her last relapse.

Bucky burst into the common room, immediately taking in the sad looks of the team gathered there, and when Steve gestures to the corner of the room, he sees Y/n crouched against the wall, her face and eyes blank as she stared down at the floor, muttering words under her breath.

Bucky took a few steps closer to her, and she noticed, looking up at him with blank eyes that flickered to life when she recognized him.

“Hello, Asset” he said quietly as he crouched in front of her, his hands held out in a peaceful gesture.

“Where am I, Soldat?” she whispered, and her scared voice nearly broke his heart.

“You are in the Avengers Tower. You are safe” He said firmly, but she shook her head.

“I don’t have a mission. I don’t understand why I’m still awake.” She looked behind him at Natasha. “She said that HYDRA is no more, but that can’t be. HYDRA is everywhere.”

“Asset, she is right. There is no more HYDRA, no more orders, no more missions” he says gently as he moves onto his knees, being careful not to touch her.

“But I’m here, and you trust me, don’t you?”

She nods quickly, her eyes focused on his face.

“There is no need to afraid. We are free. Do you understand? We are free”

Y/n’s eyes flicker down before looking up again, her eyes searching his.

“Do you remember who you are, Soldat?” she whispered, shifting onto her knees in front of him, their knees touching.

“I do. And you did too. This is just a relapse, and when you snap out of it, you’ll remember everything” he promised, his hands reaching out to wrap around her waist and pulling her into his lap, pulling her against his chest. Every time Y/n had a relapse, he had slowly conditioned her to become used to touch and comfort, so he would be able to calm her down and snap her out of her relapse quicker. So now, when she had a relapse, they would have a routine that she would respond to, subconsciously or not. Kneeling in front of her was the first step, and she would respond by kneeling as well. That signaled to Bucky that he could start stage two, which was comfort.

“Relax, Asset, just breathe, and remember” he whispered, letting her nuzzle into his neck, her arms slowly wrapping around his waist. After a few minutes, she relaxed completely in his lap, and she pulled away slightly to look at him.

“Bucky?”

“Hey, Doll. How’re you feeling?” he pressed a kiss to her forehead and she frowned slightly.

“Fuzzy. I – “she paused, her eyes downcast in shame. “I had a relapse, didn’t I?”

“Y/n, it wasn’t your fault, and you didn’t hurt anyone”

“I don’t want this anymore, Bucky. I want to forget all this. I don’t want to be here anymore”

“What do you mean, Doll?” Bucky uses his hand to tilt her head up, but she doesn’t meet his eyes.

“I survived when nobody else did, James. I shouldn’t be here”

Bucky frowned, his arm tightening around her while his free hand cupped her face, making her look at him.

“You have survivor’s guilt, Y/n. But you have every right to be here. I want you to be here. And this is not as your handler, but as your friend, someone who cares for you, a lot. Alright?” Bucky presses a kiss to Y/n’s forehead, picking her up off the ground and carrying her in a bridal carry while she stares at him in surprise and shock.

“Come on, Doll, we have lots to talk about”

“I love you” she blurts out. Bucky freezes and looks down at her. But he can’t hold back a smile when she flushes and bites her lip.

“I love you too, Doll. Always have, always will”


	67. You better make me pretty (Clint x Reader)

40\. “The kids, they ambushed me.” (clint x reader make up attack)

 

“The kids, they ambushed me”

Those were the first words I heard come out from Clint’s mouth before I burst into giggles, leaning against the frame of the open front door. I had just come back from work at a law firm, and since I had forgotten my key, I had rang the doorbell. And I was definitely not expecting the sight of a pouty Clint Barton with various make up materials spread all over his face. He almost looked like a clown, with a mountain of foundation that didn’t match his skin tone and blush on his face, eye shadow a bright purple and red lipstick smeared all over his lips as well as the area around it.

“Oh, Clint” I wheeze as I stand upright again, an uncontrollable grin on my face as he pouts at me, his arms crossed over his chest. “Did our darling Angels really do that to you?”

“Angels, my ass” he mutters, but the corners of his lips were tilted upwards in a small smile so I knew he meant no malice in his words. “More like demons with disastrous hand eye coordination”

Just as he finished speaking, the pounding of feet from behind him had him stepping out of the doorway and two small children leap into my arms as I crouch, getting to their height and wrapping my arms around them, pulling them to my chest.

“Mama, Mama!” they both cheered and I chuckled as I kissed them both on the forehead. “You’re home!”

“Indeed, I am, little ones” I smile as I drop my bag and lift both children into my arms, perching them both on each hip, and Clint grabs my bag, following me into our house and closing the door behind us. “Now, I’ve heard that you’ve been up to some mischief with Papa”

Lila and Cooper both giggled and buried their faces against my arms. They were twins, with the same light brown hair as their father, as well as his green eyes and bright smile. They had turned five a few months ago, and even though I had given them free reign to dress in their own clothes, they always seemed to dress the same, or at least similar.

“Aww, come on, you can tell me” I whine playfully, and Cooper looked up at me as Lila continued to giggle.

“Papa was asleep on the couch and he was snoring”

“I don’t snore!”

“Yeah you do” I agree with Cooper, and Clint huffs playfully, rolling his eyes.

“He was sleeping so bad that he didn’t wake up when I poked him” Lila volunteered. “And then Cooper found the pretty stuff on the table near your bed and we wanted to play”

“And play you did” Clint scoops Cooper from my arms and into his own, whirling him around in the air. “Didn’t you, little man?”

Cooper giggles and wraps his arms around Clint’s neck, tucking his head under his chin.

“Ah, you little scamp” Clint shakes him a little and Cooper laughs. I smile at both of them, then I chuckle as I think of an idea.

“Hey, Clint?” I call out, and Clint looks at me expectantly, and I chuckle as Cooper copies him. “How bout I give you a proper make over?”

He’s silent for a moment, and so are Lila and Cooper as they process my words, and when they understand, they squeal and bounce in our arms.

“Yes, Papa, yes!”

Clint chuckles and we both set Lila and Cooper on the ground, both kids moving to cling to his legs.

“Alright, Papa says yes”

Both kids squeal with excitement and run towards our bathroom, and Clint just chuckles and slings an arm around my waist as he presses a kiss to my lips and we walk towards the bathroom together.

“You better make me look pretty, Y/n”

“Oh, Clint, you are going to be so pretty”

“Prettier than Natasha?”

I pause and look at him. “I wouldn’t go that far, babe”

“That’s fair” another pause. “No one can be prettier than Natasha. Apart from you, of course”


	68. IDK (Bucky x Reader)

1\. 25. “Could you stop, Idk, murdering people for fun?”  
“Did you just use idk in a verbal conversation?”

 

“What!”  
Everyone flinches at the sound of my voice as I storm into the room, my eyes furiously looking around the room at the nervous and slightly scared Avengers and various SHIELD agents who were watching me with caution. My gaze lands on Tony and Steve, both looking upset already.

“Steve, what happened on this mission?” I ask in a deceptively calm voice, but even I could hear anger lacing my words.

Steve sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before clearing his throat. “To cut the story short, Bucky got separated from the group while we were fighting, and then Clint, Natasha and Wanda got injured. We had to retreat”

“That was a HYDRA base, right?” my nose flares, and Steve nods.

“So, you left my boyfriend, the ex-Asset of HYDRA, with his tormentors of 70 years?” I yell, and in my rage, I slammed my hand into the metal table, leaving a dent in it. By the way, I had the ability of super strength, which also came with impenetrable skin, which was the perfect fit for a certain dark haired, serum enhanced soldier.

“I’m sorry, Y/n” Steve murmured as he sunk into a chair, and Tony runs his hands comfortingly over his shoulders and neck. I grunt and turn around, storming towards the door and swinging it open, relishing in the sound of it crashing into the wall. I then huff and turn around, looking at Steve expectantly.

“Well? Are you coming to help me save him or what?”

 

……………………..

 

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn’t this.

The battlefield where the Avengers had left was Bucky was empty, apart from the mounds of dead bodies that were littered around on the ground. They were laying in pools of blood, with either their throats cut, their body riddled with bullet or knife holes or practically torn apart by someone’s bare hands. Steve and I hop off the quinjet which instantly flies away, leaving us stranded in the field. I had decided that only Steve and I were going to go, as we didn’t know whether Bucky was the Winter Soldier or not, and we had the most connection with him.

I look around in part awe and part concern, my body tense as I walk around the pile of dead bodies, looking for the familiar glint of Bucky’s metal arm or his long locks.

“Y/n” Steve warns, and I follow his gaze to see that there was someone standing in the distance, and what looked to be like seven kneeling figures in front of him. Then the figure looked up, his left arm shifting which reflected the light, and I realise with a start that this was Bucky.

“Bucky?” I call out gently as Steve and I walk towards him, but he doesn’t respond, just lowers his head and pushes one of the kneeling men onto his stomach, and then smashed their head in with his boot with a horrendous crunching, spurting sound. I bite back a gasp, and as I get closer, I recognize the figures as HYDRA soldiers, with their hands handcuffed behind their back.

“James Barnes!” I call out again, and he only twitches in response, pushing another HYDRA soldier onto his stomach then he smashed his spine with his boot, and then shoots him in the head with his pistol.  
I stop five feet away from him, watching him intensly as he watches me with a curious yet flat look on his face. Steve wisely stays behind me, and I bite my lip.

“Winter Soldier?”

He blinks, then nods. “Yes?”

I blink rapidly in confusion, as he had identified himself as the Winter Soldier, yet, here he was, killing HYDRA agents while he should have been obeying their orders. I had to figure out how to bring him back to himself, and I thought of a way, which made me smile.

“Could you, IDK, stop murdering people for fun?”

He freezes, his head cocked to the side as he stares at me with puzzlement. “Did you just use IDK in a verbal conversation?”

I laugh and nod, and his face breaks into a smile, his dull, Winter Soldier eyes clearing into the bright blue eyes of my Bucky.

“Y/n?” he says in surprise, and I nod, beckoning him to come to me. He smiles tiredly and complies, his eyes focused on me as he automatically stepped over the dead bodies of the HYDRA agents, the remaining soldiers wisely staying silent. I wave for Steve to get the soldiers then I reach out to Bucky, wrapping my arms around him, trying to ignore the spatters of blood and gore all over his uniform.

“Hey, Doll, I didn’t think you came on this missi – oh” he finally looks around and takes a look around him, at the dead bodies. He looks back at me and gulps, his hands grabbing mine tightly.

“Did – did I - ?”

“Yeah, I think so, Buck” I nod sympathetically, and he takes a deep breath through his nose, calming himself down.

“How did – how did you bring me back?”

I grin at him. “ With my unique style of talking”

He rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to my forehead. “Of course it was, Doll, of course it was”

“Come on, let’s take you home”


	69. love you, pillow (Steve x Reader)

1\. Imagine person B of your otp uses person A as a pillow.

 

Steve emerged out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen at about 8 in the morning, a small frown on his face that was obvious to everyone in the kitchen that he knew that he missed his morning run by sleeping in.

“There you are!” Sam exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen a few minutes after Steve, wearing fresh clothes and looking like he just showered. “I was waiting for you in the lobby to do our morning jog but you were a no show. What happened?”

Before Steve can respond, Tony butts in. 

“It was probably from his very loud, enthusiastic night with Y/n”

Y/n and Steve had started dating five months ago, and everyone in the Tower could see how good Y/n was for Steve. She was always there for comfort when Steve let his Captain America persona slip away, and his anxiety and worry showed. She was there to talk and draw and read, either in companionable silence or chatting. She was always willing to help Steve train and spar, even though Steve could easily run laps around her and pin her to the floor in five seconds in a match. They both loved each other, and the team was glad for that.

“Shut up, Tony” Steve mutters as he self-consciously rubs his hands over the front of his grey sweatpants, then tugs at the hem of his tight shirt. Spotting one of his favorite jumpers draped over the back of the couch, he grabs it and tugs it over his head, sighing at the feeling of warmth and softness that wraps around him. He sits down at the kitchen table that everyone was sitting at and leaned back, his eyes flickering closed.

“Oooh, language Cap” Tony taunts, but Steve just rolls his eyes from beneath his eyelids. He can feel himself drifting off into some type of doze when small, shuffling footsteps appear and move towards the kitchen. He opens his eyes and he sees a bundled up Y/n standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of Steve’s clean workout shorts and his large and official SHIELD jumper. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and her feet were bare. She was looking blearily around the room, biting back a yawn which made Steve chuckle.

“I’m over here, sweetheart” He calls out, and Y/n murmurs to herself as she pads over to Steve, ignoring everyone else in the room who was watching her. She mumbles something to Steve as she straddles his thighs and wraps her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Steve lets out a fond chuckle and wraps one arm around her waist while the other rests on her thigh.

“What was that, sweetheart?” He murmurs in her ear, and she tilts her head so she’s speaking directly into his ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Can’t sleep without my pillow”

Everyone burst into quiet chuckles, as well as Steve, who placed a chaste kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

“Well, I’m here now, Y/n, you can go to sleep now”

“Sleep” Y/n agreed, then nuzzled Steve’s neck and promptly fell asleep, judging by the even rising and falling of her back, and the little content noises that came from her.

“That’s so sickeningly adorable” Tony states. “I mean, I could puke out rainbows and puppies just from watching that.”

“Oh, shut it, Tony” Natasha chides, before turning back to Steve, smiling at him and Y/n. “I think it’s cute. Though you should probably get her back to bed”

“I should” Steve smiles as he looks down at Y/n, pressing a kiss to her hair before he wraps his hands under her thigh and lifts her up as he stands. She sleepily wraps her legs around his waist and her arms tighten around his neck, clinging to Steve like a koala.

“Love you, baby” Steve murmurs as he walks towards their bedroom, and she wakes up enough to press a kiss to his neck.

“Love you too, pillow”


	70. good boy (Steve x Bucky x Reader) (implied smut)

1\. Imagine your OTP is wrestling over the remote.

 

“God damn it, Buck!”

“Get off me, Steve!”

The loud yells have me running towards the living room. I burst into the room, looking around for any signs of a fight or struggle, but I pause when I see Steve on top of Bucky, pinning him to the floor as he tried to grab the remote that Bucky was holding, far out of Steve’s reach. Steve couldn’t reach very far, because if he leant forward too far, Bucky would be able to buck him off. I watch for a few minutes with a look of bewilderment on my face, my eyes focused on both of my boyfriend’s heaving chests and flushed cheeks, blue eyes staring at each other in grim determination.

Bucky growls and shifts his leg just enough that he gets enough leverage to roll them both over, leaving him straddling Steve’s waist, his metal arm pinning Steve’s hands above his head while he waved the remote triumphantly in the air.

“What in the world are you boys doing?”

My sharp tone has both of their heads flicking towards me, matching sheepish expressions appearing on their faces. Bucky holds the remote behind his back, trying to hide it from me and still leaning over Steve who sighed in defeat.

“Um, nothing?”

I raise my eyebrow and walk towards them, holding out my hand to Bucky.

“Buck, give me the remote”

“But Doll” he whined as he sat up, releasing Steve’s hands. He still kept the remote hidden from me, and I frowned.

“Come on, Bucky, be a good boy. Hand it over” I crook my finger in a ‘give it to me’ gesture, and small shudders run up his body as he slowly revealed the remote, tentatively holding it out to me. I wrap my fingers around and pull it from his grasp, smiling at him kindly as I place it on a nearby table.

“Good boy” I coo, and Bucky’s cheek flushes, his eyes darting away to settle on Steve’s chest. I frown slightly and kneel next to him, my hand resting on his lower arm, the metal cold against my touch.

“Buck, its okay to like being submissive” I say carefully, and he slowly nods his head. Steve gently runs his hands over his thighs, massaging them gently. I cup his face with one hand and tilt his face towards me, catching his eye.

“Come on sweetheart, talk to me” I say soothingly, and Bucky sighed, his lips pursing as he thought of what he wanted to say.

“It’s still – new” he says carefully, and I nod, waiting for him to continue. “I still feel odd sometimes when it gets so intimate like this. It’s one thing to take orders in battle, but taking orders in the bedroom, handing over control to someone else, its – hard”

“Oh, Bucky, you still have control, that’s what the safe words are for” I gesture for Steve to sit up and he does, his arms wrapping loosely around Bucky’s waist, his concerned blue eyes searching Bucky’s face.

“Come on, Bucky, repeat the safe words” I prompt, and he licks his lips, his eyes looking apprehensive.

“Brooklyn is keep going, Texas is stop and breathe, and Jersey is stop everything” he says quietly, and I smile as I press a kiss to his cheek.

“Bucky, these three words give you control, because if you need to take a breather, or you want to stop, you just have to say one word. One tiny word and that gives you control” I pause, stroking my thumb over his jawbone. “Do you understand?”

“I do, Y/n” his warm breath puffs over my thumb as he whispers, his head nuzzling into my hand. I smile as I gently press a kiss to his lips. He moans quietly and Steve whines, one of his hands letting go of Bucky’s waist to wrap around mine, tugging gently at me.

“Don’t worry, Stevie, I didn’t forget you” I chuckle as I pull back and wrap a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me as I kiss him gently. I pull back when I feel Bucky gently tap my arm, and I look at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Cuddle pile?” he asks quietly, and I break into a grin.

“Of course! We haven’t had one in a while, have we, Steve?” I rise to my feet and tug Bucky up as well, then Steve.

“Come on, boys, cuddle time” I grin as I sprint to the bedroom, Steve and Bucky laughing as they chase after me. I fling myself onto the bed and twist around, positioning myself so I was on my back and my head was resting against the pillows. I look up at Steve and Bucky who were both breathing heavily, their lust blown eyes roving up and down my relaxed form.

“Come on sweethearts, is it going to be cuddle time, or fuck Y/n until she screams time?” I tease as I let my legs fall open, my fingers trailing up and down my clothed cunt. Bucky growls as he licks his lips and looks at Steve.

“What do you think, Pal, wanna fuck our Doll?” Steve asks casually, but I can see that the mere thought was affecting him as I glance at his rapidly growing erection.

“God, I want to make her scream” Bucky rumbles, and I smirk.

“You wanna be in control, Buck? Wanna own me? Wanna make me scream your name and Steve’s?”

Bucky looks down at me with a lustful gleam in his eye as he growls his answer.

“Yes”


	71. chocolate sauce (Steve x Reader) (smut)

1\. Person A has become a health food nut and this is driving person B absolutely crazy. 

 

I grit my teeth as I stare into the cupboard, my eyes instantly noticing that everything that was sweet and good was missing.

“Steve!” I yell out at the top of my lungs, and Steve looks sheepish as he walks into the kitchen, his eyes instantly flicking to the open cupboard behind me.

“Ah” he says quietly, and I glare at him.

“Steve, you’ve gone on another health food streak haven’t you?” I say accusingly, and he nods slowly.

“Steve, where is my sugar?”

“Doll, come on, you eat too much junk food, and you know it” he counters as he walks closer to me, his eyes focused on me.

I groan and wipe my hand down my face. “Steve, you aren’t my mother” 

“I’m sorry, baby, I don’t mean to sound like your Ma, but you do eat a lot of junk food”

“Hey, I always work it off” I say indignantly, and I sigh at Steve’s cocked eyebrow.

“Well, sometimes – “ I trail off, but then my gaze whips backs to Steve’s face and I wave my pointer finger at him. “Listen, I always work it off, you know that! Why can’t you just leave my poor sugar alone?”

“You know sugar doesn’t have feelings right? They can’t be feeling poor” he says carefully, and I growl as I spin around and reach into the cupboard.

“Alright, If I can’t talk you into giving me my sugar back, I’ll just have to show you” I grab a bag of oats and then I grab his hand, pulling him after me and into our shared bedroom. I gesture for him to sit down on the edge of the bed and he does it, watching me carefully. I throw the bag of oats at him and he catches it, and then I rush over to my cupboard (we both have a cupboard each) and I reach underneath it and pull out a bottle of chocolate sauce.

“Do you literally have a stash of sugar under your cupboard?” Steve asks in surprise, and I shrug.

“Sweetie, I have stashes all around the house. Remember, you’ve gone on health streaks before with me around. Plus, sometimes I just crave sugar” I turn back to face Steve, making him hold the chocolate bottle.  
“Now, watch”

I smirk and I whip off my shirt, and his eyes instantly fly down to my breasts, seeing as I wasn’t wearing a bra.

“You – you aren’t - ”

“Wearing a bra? Well, I was hoping to get some today but I didn’t realise this early” I chuckle, and I walk closer to him, nudging his knees open gently and standing in between them. His hands drift up to rest of my waist, his eyes looking up into mine.

“Okay Steve, remember, oats” I grab the bag of oats and open it, then I shower it over myself, the oats bouncing off my skin and onto the floor between us. “Are not sexy when I want to drizzle them over my naked breasts”

I lean down slightly to reach the chocolate sauce bottle that Steve had left on the bed, my breasts hanging right in front of Steve’s face. “Chocolate sauce on the other hand - ”

I straighten and pop open the lid, and I let my head fall back slightly as I dribble the cold sticky liquid over the top of my breasts, moaning quietly as it trickled down the top of my breasts. I watch as Steve looks at me pleadingly as he bites his lip and I chuckle.

“Uh uh Stevie, you’re on a healthy food streak. “ I wave a hand at my breasts, the chocolate sauce agonisingly trickling down over my hard nipples. “These are very sweet. Very unhealthy”

I take a step back but Steve growls as he grabs me around the hips and pulls me to him, which makes me squeak. He positions me between his thighs and runs his hands up my bare sides as he leans forward and wraps his lips around my chocolate covered nipple, sucking at the liquid while his tongue laps it up. I moan and let my head fall back as my hands tangle in his hair, pulling it teasingly.

“Ah, come on, Stevie, that feels so good!” I cry out as one large hand slipped down my body and cupped my sex, rubbing the pads of his fingertips over my clothed pussy right where my clit would be. My hips buck forward and Steve pulls away from my nipple with a wet pop and he kisses up my breast, following the trail of chocolate. I let out a pornographic man as he moves down to my other nipple and sucks it into his mouth, his tongue swirling and licking over the hard nub. My groan must have set him off as I moaned as well as he ripped my shorts off my body then tore my panties right off me, tossing the ripped remains off to the side.

“Stevie” I admonish breathlessly and he chuckle, his fingers slipping up my soaking wet lips and parting them slighty.

“I’ll buy you a new pair, Doll face” he promises, and his remaining hand on my hip steadies me as he slips two fingers into my soaking heat and I cry out in surprise and pleasure. Steve continues to lick and suckle my breasts as he licks away the remaining chocolate sauce while he keeps fingering me, the rough pads off his fingers continuously brush over my sweet spot, making my knees feel weak.

“Come on, baby, come on my fingers while I lick all this sugary chocolate off your sweet tits” he says dirtily against my breast, and he grinds the heel of his palm against my clit, winding the coil inside my stomach tighter and tighter.

“I’m so close, Stevie, please I’m so close” I whine, and Steve chuckles darkly as he nips at my nub, which pushes me over the edge. I scream and orgasm all over his hand, my legs shaking as he continues to finger me, helping me through my orgasm. I collapse against him, my hands clinging to his broad shoulders as he supports me, both hands once again on my hips.

“Fuck, Steve” I laugh, and he chuckles when I lean down and tug at his sweatpants, obviously wanting him to take them off. He lifts his hips and slips his sweatpants and boxers off in one go. He quickly pumps his erect cock and then carefully positions me over him, the tip of his cock a deep red and leaking precome, pushing against my entrance.

“Ready, Y/n?”

I nod eagerly, and Steve smirks as he guides me down, and we both moan as he bottoms out, my knees comfortably pressed against the bottom of his ribs. He sighs in content and presses a sweet kiss to my lips, and I grin as I push him down onto his back and grab the bottle of chocolate sauce.


	72. He's a goddamn teddy bear (Bucky)

\- Imagine Bucky really loves kids so he keeps elbowing Steve in the ribs and pointing and just being so damn adorable when he meets Clint's kids and Laura seeing it and offering him to hold Nathaniel but Bucky is like turning around like "Is she talking to me?" "What?" "Me holding a baby what?" but Steve finally convinces him and Laura smacking Clint like "I thought you said he was scary look at him HE LOOKS LIKE A TEDDY BEAR!"

 

“Steve, why am I here?”

Steve looked over his shoulder to look at Bucky who was sitting in the back suit directly behind him, a frown on his face as they drove up to the Barton’s farmhouse, and Steve answers as he pulls into the driveway, behind the two other cars with the other Avengers.

“We’re all here for the baby shower of Clint’s new kid, Nathaniel”

“No” Bucky’s response is short. “Why am I here? I don’t think it’d be safe for the kid if I was arou-“

“Bucky” Steve parks the car and turns around in his seat, giving Bucky the ‘Captain America’ glare. “You are here because we all want you to be here, Laura and Clint included. We have all agreed that you have gotten better, and that you should be here”

Bucky sighs, shutting his mouth and looking out of the car window, watching the other Avengers chatting and joking around with each other as they got out of their respective cars.

“Plus, you loved kids back in the 30’s”

“Emphasis on ‘back’” Bucky murmurs to himself as he copies Steve and gets out of the car, glad for once that it was just Steve and him in the car, without Sam or anyone else. Bucky liked Sam, but he could get annoying throughout a five hour car trip.

Bucky followed everyone inside the house, watching as two children squeal and run full pelt into Clint, who laughed and picked them up, settling them on his hips. Then everyone else was talking and greeting Laura and her two kids. Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the kids, who were bubbly and smiling as they interacted with everyone, almost like they were one giant family. Bucky smiled sadly to himself, letting out a small huff. And then he catches a glimpse of the small bundle in Laura’s arms, and he has to bite back a smile as he sees the tiny baby that was swaddled in the blankets.

“Cute, isn’t he?”

Bucky almost jumps at Steve’s silent approach and question, but he was to well trained for that, so he just blinked before turning to Steve, who was smiling knowingly at him.

“He is” Bucky acquiesces, and Steve let’s out a chuckle.

“And - ?”

“Jesus, fine. He is very cute, and so are the other two. Just look at his eyes for Christ’s sake” Bucky bursts out in a low tone before he shuts his mouth in surprise at his outburst. Then he looks back at Laura and gulps when he sees her walking towards him, a smile on his face.

“Hey, Bucky” she says softly as she stops in front of him. “We haven’t been introduced before. I’m Laura”

“Hello” Bucky gives her a small smile, and she beams back.

“Well, I saw you looking adoringly at little Nathaniel here, and I was wondering if you wanted to hold him?”

Bucky can just blink, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “What?”

“Would you like to hold him?” Laura repeats kindly, and Bucky turns to Steve, who was smiling at him expectantly.

“Me? I – I couldn’t, I’m sorry” he trails off as he takes a step backwards to press his back against the wall, shaking his head slowly.

“Bucky, it’s alright. You’re not going to hurt him” Laura says gently, an understanding look on her face. “But if you don’t want to hold him, then it’s your choice”

Bucky let’s out a relieved breath as she nods to Steve politely and turns around. Bucky glances at Steve, and sighs at the disappointed look on his face.

“Oh, fine” Bucky hisses at Steve, then he takes a step after Laura. “Uh, Laura?”

“Yeah?” Laura turns around, and Bucky gestures at Nathaniel. 

“Um, could I?”

“Of course, Bucky” Laura beams at him as she steps forward and gently sets Nathaniel into Bucky’s arms, repositioning them slightly into the correct position. Bucky released a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding, and felt himself relaxing as Nathaniel gurgled and wiggled in his arms, making him chuckle.

“God, he’s cute”

 

…………….

 

Five minutes later, Clint is wrapping his arms around Laura’s waist as he pulls her closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder as they both watch Bucky sit on the couch, cooing gently at the small baby in his arms, a tiny hand wrapped around his metal finger.

“Clint, I thought you said Bucky was scary?” Laura turns around in Clint’s arms and smacks him on the arm lightly. “Look at him, he’s a goddamn teddybear!”


	73. I love playing with your hair (Steve x Reader)

\- Steve would love to play with your hair. Ps, he can probably braid 

 

“Hey Y/n?”

“Yeah, Steve?” I answer without looking at him. I was currently lying on top of him on the couch at Tony’s weekly movie nights, my head resting on his chest, above his heart, and his arms wrapped around me, one hand gently brushing through my hair.

“Can I try something?”

“Sure”

With a quiet chuckle, Steve gently pushes me up off him and nudges me off the couch so I end up sitting cross legged on the floor between his legs. I hum in confusion but obey, and I feel Steve’s large hands gently grip my shoulders and he pulls me back so I’m resting against the sofa. His hands then trace up my neck and gently pulls out my hairband that held my hair up in a ponytail, and he runs his fingers through my hair, eliciting a sigh from me.

“Is that okay?” He whispers, and I nod as I wrap my hands around his ankles, squeezing comfortingly.

“It’s really nice” I reassure him, my thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. I hear him let out a fond huff, and his fingers run through my hair again and again, working through the knots that formed. Once or twice I let out a small squeak of pain when he pulled too hard, but he would whisper an apology to me and his knees would squeeze gently around me in apology.

I continued to watch the movie as Steve played with my hair, his gentle and careful fingers making me relax against the couch and his legs. By the time the movie ended, I had nearly fallen asleep, my head resting against Steve’s knee as he carefully tied my hair back, then his fingers gently traced down my neck, tenderly digging into the muscle and releasing the knots and tension that I held in my shoulders and shoulder blades.

“That feels really good, Stevie” I murmur sleepily, and he chuckles as he leans down and presses a kiss to my neck, then another at the space behind my ear.

“Glad you think so, Sweetheart” he murmurs back, then his arms hook underneath my armpits and he lifts me up onto my feet. “Time for bed, Y/n”

I groan and lean against him as I yawn, my arm wrapping around his waist. “Take me to bed, Captain”

Steve chuckles again, and he presses a kiss to my forehead, guiding me towards the exit of the movie room.

“Hey, what happened to Y/n’s hair?” Tony’s voice calls out, and Y/n yawns as she shrugs.

“I don’t know, Steve did it”

Steve blushes and rubs at the back of his neck, smiling nervously.

“Well, it looks good” Wanda comments as she wraps a tired Y/n in a hug, running her hand over the French braid in Y/n’s hair. “Well done, Steve”

“Thanks, Wanda” Steve smiles at her, and he continues to lead Y/n out of the room and down the hall to their bedroom. When he closes the door behind him, he turns to see Y/n standing in front of their full length mirror, twisting her head from side to side in an effort to see the braid.

“It’s so pretty, Steve” Y/n grins as she turns around and wraps her arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss, to which he happily obliges. “Where did you learn how to do it?”

“Back when I was skinny, I used to braid Becca’s hair when she was to young to do it herself. I got pretty good at it over the years” Steve shrugs, and then he lets out a chuckle when Y/n tugs him over towards the bed, climbing into it and Steve follows her, spooning her from behind, pulling her closer to him with a hand around her waist.

“I really like playing with your hair” Steve admits, and he presses a kiss to the back of Y/n’s neck when she giggles.

“I really like it when you play with my hair” she retorts.

“So, you’ll let me do it again?”

“Of course” Y/n twists around in his arms. “Baby, you can do it whenever you want”


	74. Tattoos (Bucky x Steve)

\- Imagine Bucky use to have a tattoo on his left wrist of the day his sister was born and when Tony finds out he engraves it in when he asks Bucky to have a "check up" on his arm.

 

“Alright Frosty, truth or dare?”

Bucky sighs as he runs a hand over his face, his metal hand entwined with Steve’s. Steve squeezed his hand to get his attention, and even though his hand was metal, Bucky could still feel pressure. He turns his head to look at Steve who looked at him with a concerned look.

“You okay, Buck?”

“Yeah, just kinda tired” Bucky muttered, biting back a yawn. Steve’s eyes widened slightly at Bucky. Ever since he had gotten him back from Hydra, Bucky always had trouble sleeping. So for him to actually admit that he was tired and nearly yawn, Steve had to take advantage of it.

“Come in then, let’s get you to bed” Before he can get up, there are a chorus of disagreements, Stark’s louder than everyone else.

“Aww, come on Frosty, just one more! Then you can go get some beauty sleep with Cap”

Steve huffed but stopped when Bucky squeezed his hand.

“It’s okay, Steve, just one more.” He smiled at Steve, then looked at Steve. “Truth, Stark”

“Ugh, that’s no fun” Tony huffed before he smirked. “Alright, Robo Arm, have you ever had a tattoo?”

Bucky froze, his metal arm whirring as he slowly looked down at it, his hand clenched around Steve’s.

“I did” he said slowly, slowly blinking. “When my little sister, Rebecca, was born”

“And where was it?” Tony asked, missing the look that Steve was sending him.

“On my wrist” Bucky paused. “My left arm”

Everyone’s gaze then flicked down to his arm, the cold, metal grey plates that substituted as his wrist shining in the light.

“Hydra took that from me” Bucky said quietly before he abruptly stood up and Steve quickly stands with him, not letting go of Bucky’s hand.

“Goodnight, everyone” he says before he turns around and walks towards the elevator, pulling Steve with him.

 

It was a week later when Tony called Bucky down for a check-up on his arm. Steve came down with Bucky at Bucky’s request, walking in with his arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist.

“Ah, Capsicle, you’re here too. Wonderful. Frosty, if you don’t mind please sit over there and I need to quickly talk with Steve for a sec”

Bucky did as Tony asked, watching curiously as Tony led Steve to the other side of the lab and started whispering to him. They were too far away for Bucky’s enhanced hearing so he settled for watching him, almost rising from his seat when Steve’s mouth opened in shock. But Steve saw him and waved him to sit back down, turning back to face Tony. They walk back a few minutes later after some intense discussion, a smile on Steve’s face.

Tony sat down on Bucky’s left side and Steve sat on his right, holding his right hand in his, his thumbs smoothing over his knuckles.

“Alright, Frosty, I’m going to need to open up the arm, poke around a bit, maybe reattach a wire or two, so Captain Spangles over here is going to entertain you in some way or another as long as it doesn’t end up with sex on my chair” Tony announces, and both Bucky and Steve roll their eyes.

“Alright, Buck, ready for your entertainment?” Steve wiggles his eyebrows and Bucky snorts.

“Yeah, sure Stevie”

So, for the next 10 minutes, Steve brought back memories of their childhood which for Bucky, some he had forgotten and some he remembered right away. They were so involved in their conversation that Bucky sighed when Tony tapped his arm to indicate that he was finished.

“Thank you, Tony” Steve says, but when Bucky saw Steve’s smile, it conveyed much more than appreciation for a check-up. Bucky saw Tony smirking and glanced down at his hand, and when Bucky looks down, he gasps, his eyes filling up with tears. There, written on the inside of his metal wrist, were the words that he had tattooed the day after his little sister Rebecca was born.

“I- I – thank you” Bucky whispers in a stutter, his flesh hand pulling out of Steve’s grasp as he runs his flesh fingers over the engraving. He feels warm tears flow down his cheeks and he angrily wipes them away with the heel of his flesh hand before he lets Steve pull him into his chest, his tears soaking Steve’s shirt.

“Thank you, Tony” Bucky repeats again, his voice slightly muffled by Steve’s shoulder, but Tony heard him anyway.

“No worries, Barnes” Tony said as he coughed into his hand, biting back tears of his own. “It really was my pleasure”


	75. stressed backwards is desserts..... (Tony x Reader)

1\. 13. Hey, stressed backwards is desserts, so….

 

*bing*

*bing*

*bing*

*bing*

*bing*

 

“Argh, what?” I say angrily to myself as I put down my notebook full of math equations and I pick up my phone which had four missed messages and one missed call. I rub a hand over my face in annoyance and I open my phone, reading the text messages that my best friend sent to me.

 

ManofIron: Hey

ManofIron: Hey?

ManofIron: Oh come on, why are you ignoring me? You always answer me quickly, why not now?

ManofIron: Fine, I’ll call you instead

Missed call from ManofIron

 

I sigh, and just as I’m about to send a reply, a new message appears from him.

 

ManofIron: I’m outside

 

I groan again and get out of my seat, and sure enough, as I look outside my window, there’s Tony smirking up at me. I open the window and lean out of it.

“Come on up, asshat!”

Tony’s laughter flows through the window as I sit back on my chair and pick up my notebook, listening to the sound of footsteps that make their way up the stairs and towards my bedroom.

“There is no need to fear, as Tony is here!” Tony yells as he bursts through my bedroom door, which makes me groan.

“Come on, Tony, you know I need to study” I say as I lean my full weight back against the chair, my eyes closing as my book lays forgotten on my lap. Tony snorts and face plants onto my bed, then wiggles around till he is resting on the bed like the girl from the Titanic.

“Paint me like one of your French girls, Jack” he pouts in a mock girls voice, then his face turns serious. “Sweetpea, you are one of the smartest in your mechanics class, you don’t even need to study”

“Yeah, but I just don’t understand the biomechanical mass calculation and it’s sure to be on the test and no one is smart enough in my class to even discuss it on my level apart from the teacher and oh god” I slump even further into the chair, my hands running over my face.

“Sweetheart, you literally have a friend who majors in biomechanics lying on your bed right now. Come on, how about I take you to that ice cream place you like, help you de-stress a little” Tony offers as he sits up properly on the bed, a convincing smile on his face, but I shake my head.

“No, I can’t. Like you said, I’m stressed, but I have no time to go for icecream. The test is in two days, as well as my metal work piece, and the day after that is my SAT test. I need to study”

“Well” Tony pauses as he stands up and moves in front of me, bending down and kneeling so he can look at my face. “You want to know what my English minor taught me?”

I let out a choked laugh and I look at him. “Sure, Tony. What did your English minor teach you?”

“Hey!” Tony pouts at my sarcastic tone before he smirks. “Stressed backwards is desserts, so”

I burst into laughter, using my hand to ruffle his hair which makes him shout out in indignation.

“Oh, fine. I’ll come with you. But only an hour, okay?”

“Sure, sweetheart, whatever you want”

 

…………………

 

Suffice to say, they both spent more than an hour at Y/n’s favourite icecream place, and two days later, she passed both her bio mechanics test and handed in her metal work sculpture, and to top if off, she passed her SAT with flying colours. And as a celebration, Tony took her out to her favourite ice cream place, where he asked her to be his girlfriend.

And she said yes.


	76. Can you read to me? (Bucky x Reader)

1\. Imagine person A of your otp is reading a book late at night and person B can’t sleep so they ask person A to read to them so person A starts reading out loud and a few minutes later person B is completely knocked out and person A gives them a kiss on their forehead.

 

It’s currently 2 AM on a Thursday morning and I’m reading Harry Potter on the couch in the Avengers common room, which is not weird considering all of the other Avengers weird habits like Thor’s pop tart addiction and Tony insisting on blaring rock music at all times in his lab.

I was an Avenger and I had the power of telepathy and reading emotions, so I was normally there for interrogations or I got sent in first to judge the offenders mood or mind set. But when I looked into people’s minds, I tended to absorb some of their memories, mostly their bad ones, and they would keep me awake at night for a couple of days before they faded away, which led me to the habit of staying awake till late at night to read.

It was surprising when I heard quiet, almost silent footsteps sneaking into the room through the common room door, however, I wasn’t surprised by the person that I saw when I looked in their direction.

The bags under Bucky’s eyes were dark and large and ended up making him a little like a raccoon, his dark hair hanging around his face. His skin looked pale and clammy, and his eyes were downcast as he walked in, only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white singlet, which did nothing to cover the red, raised flesh where his metal arm connected to his shoulder. His eyes flicked up from the floor and met mine, and I smiled at him.

“Hey, Bucky”

“Hello” his voice is quiet and gruff, and I watch as his eyes flick from mine to the book in my hands.

“Reading” he says as a statement, and I nod.

“Yep. I can’t fall asleep so I read. Yesterday’s interrogation really took a toll on me”

Yesterday I had had to interrogate a suicide bomber who was going to blow himself up at a large concert held in Central Park, and now my head was filled with thoughts of dying and prayers to a God that I didn’t worship.

Bucky’s silent for a moment, and I’m about to go back to reading when he speaks.

“I can’t sleep either” he admits, and he looks shyly up at me.

“Um, could you - ?” he trails off, and I smile encouragingly at him.

“Yeah, Bucky?”

“Could you read to me?” he blurts out, and my smile grows bigger.

“Of course! Come on, come sit with me” I pat the cushion next to me, and he cautiously walks over to me, sitting on the far end of the couch like he was afraid to touch me. I raise my eyebrow, and chuckle as I look at him.

“Bucky, I won’t bite. Here, come closer, I want to try something” I say gently as I reach out to him and wrap my fingers tenderly around his flesh wrist, tugging him closer to me. He resists for a second before he gives in to my gentle tugging, shuffling closer to me, and he lets out a small yelp when I gently pull his shoulder down and position him so his head is lying in my lap. He looks up at me with wide eyes, and I smile at him as I push a strand of hair out of his face.

“Ssh, it’s alright. Do you want me to keep going from where I am right now, or from the beginning?”

“Beginning, please” he whispers, and I nod. I open my book at the first page, and I start to read in a quiet, soft voice, holding the book in one hand as my other hand stroked Bucky’s hair.

I hadn’t even gotten to the end of the first chapter when Bucky’s eyes started to flutter close. When I had started reading out loud, he had slowly started to relax, his head lolling to the side so his nose brushed my shirt, and now he was almost asleep. After another couple of minutes, I look down and I see that his eyes had closed and his mouth was open slightly as he breathes evenly. I let myself chuckle quietly, and I slowly lean down and press a kind kiss to his forehead, which makes him stir and shift closer to me so I could feel his soft breath through my shirt. I smile, and I put my book down on the side table, and then lean back and let my head fall back against the couch, my eyes flickering closed, and sleep takes over in a matter of minutes.

 

I never imagined that Steve had been standing in the doorway of the common room the entire time, a fond smile on his lips.


	77. You are my everything (Bucky x Reader)

\- Imagine be the center of Bucky's attention. Like him looking at you like you're his world. Imagine being his everything

 

Steve first noticed Bucky’s infatuation on Y/n when he caught Bucky staring at her during dinner. It was one of Tony’s team dinners, where they ordered a huge amount of take away food and ate it in the kitchen, the takeout boxes spread across the large island counter and everyone standing around the kitchen, whether they were sitting on kitchen stools or standing, their plates heaped with varying amounts and types of food. The room was filled with chatter and the general noise of cutlery on plates.

Bucky, Sam, Steve and Clint were standing near the wall, everyone but Bucky had a plate of food in their hands. Bucky didn’t really like to eat much in front of people yet, a result of HYDRA controlling his food and when he ate it, he still felt overwhelmed choosing for himself, not knowing what to pick, so he just had a bottle of water.

Bucky was fully leaning against the wall, his body facing Steve and Clint, but his face was tilted slightly, looking past the group. Steve let Clint and Sam keep discussing whether Thor could fry himself if he got angry in a pool and followed Bucky’s gaze, and a smile grows on his face when he sees what Bucky is staring at.

Y/n was standing near the kitchen counter with Natasha, Tony, Wanda, Pietro and Thor, and at that exact moment, she was telling one of her stories that always made everyone laugh, her hands were being thrown around wildly as she gestures throughout the story with a huge smile on her face, and when everyone laughed, she laughed with them, her (your coloured) eyes twinkling with joy as she tips her head back and laughs, a beautiful sound that everyone loved to hear.

Steve glanced back at Bucky, and bit his lip at how in love Bucky looked, a look of longing and want that mixed with his nervous bite of his bottom lip and the frown that he wore. Steve knew what that frown meant, because it wasn’t directed at Y/n, but rather at Bucky himself, indicating how unsure he was of himself, and how shy and nervous he was.

Steve made his mind up then and there that he was going to try help Bucky as much as he could. His friend deserved that much at least.

 

The second time Steve noticed was when they whole team was on a mission in South Africa, fighting a gang of African warlords who had stolen a shipment of SHIELD’s advanced weapon prototypes and were now using it to destroy the local government. They were fighting in the ruins of a small village that the warlords had destroyed, and Steve had just put down one of the leaders when he heard a feminine cry of pain from somewhere behind him. He whirled around and saw Y/n fall to the ground, having had taken two hits to the stomach and thigh by a laser prototype weapon. She collapsed onto her back, her hands scrabbling at the burning flesh as her eyes widened when at least 30 foot soldiers converged on her. Steve let out a shout as one of them aimed a gun at her head, then suddenly men began to drop all around her, red holes appearing in their heads.

Steve looked around and saw that Bucky had stalked out of the shadows of a nearby building, his face furious as he made perfect headshots as he moved towards Y/n. The men that were still standing shot at Bucky, but he dodged laser blasts and blocked bullets with his metal arm, all the while shooting at them until he had pushed them back, and he was standing over Y/n, whose head was falling back onto the ground, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Steve ran towards them, but stopped a few steps away from her when Bucky growled at him, his eyes narrowed at Steve’s face.

“Bucky, it’s just me, Steve. I want to help Y/n, just like you” Steve said softly as he carefully approached Y/n’s unconscious body. Bucky’s eyes cleared for a second before they narrowed again and he turned around, dropping people twice as fast.

When the gun fight was finally over, Bucky had contributed a lot to that, Y/n was carried into the quinjet in Steve’s arms, her head lolling against his shoulder as she unconsciously whimpered in pain, and Bruce took over, directing him to lay Y/n in one of the medical beds and congratulated Steve on his field aid, and Steve replied that ‘if it wasn’t for Bucky and held them off, I don’t think I could have done it’.

Bucky was quiet throughout the whole trip, sitting stiffly in a chair near Y/n’s bed, his eyes focused on her and her steady rise and fall of his chest, his whole body alert for any sign of change.

 

The third time Steve noticed, it nearly broke his heart. Y/n had had a nightmare, seemingly worse than one of her normal ones, and her screams and sobs had everyone running to her room, only to end up standing outside her door because she had screamed at them to stay away, to get away from her. She was curled against the wall in the corner of her room, her bedsheets kicked off the bed in her panic and rumpled on the floor near her.

Steve nearly jumped when Bucky suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision, and when he turned to look at him, he saw such an intense look of pain and sadness that he nearly pulled him into a hug, but he held back, knowing that Bucky wouldn’t appreciate it, not when Y/n was in such distress.

Tony was trying to softly coax Y/n out of her room when Bucky moved forward and brushed past him, but Tony didn’t stop him, just looking at Bucky’s back as he slowly made his way towards Y/n’s curled body.  
They all heard the whimpered ‘go away, Bucky’, but he kept moving forward, only stopping when he got near her. He carefully knelt on the floor and just sat next to her, not touching her as he leant back against the wall, his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he breathed in deeply. After a minute of this, he opened his eyes, and gently, he nudged her foot with his own. Everyone heard a sniff and they all saw Y/n’s head lift up, and when she took one look at Bucky’s face, she broke into tears once again. Bucky just held his arms out to her and she leaned into his embrace, hands clutching at his night shirt as she sobbed into his sleeping shirt. Steve could hear the murmured assurances in Bucky’s deep voice, and he just held her, rocking her back and forth as she cried onto his shoulder, her fingers pressing into his arms, metal and flesh.

Tony was still for a moment before he turned around and gently ushered people away from the doorway, just leaving Steve and himself as everyone leaves them and heads back to their own rooms. Bucky and Y/n paid no notice, and in fact Bucky had pulled Y/n closer, practically pulled her into his lap, and he was acting as a blanket, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder, keeping her close as she cried out the fear and horror that resided from her nightmare.

After a minute or two, Y/n was calming down, and was almost asleep when Bucky picked her up and cradled her in his arms, moving towards the bed. He carefully leant down to pick up the bedsheets and pulled them back up onto the bed, and he gently put her down on the bed, drawing the sheets over her. He went to move away, but Bucky and Tony both saw her hand reach out to him, and heard her whimper as she asked him to stay. Bucky hesitated for a moment before he nodded and climbed into the bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, spooning her with the care that she needed and deserved.

 

Bucky watched as Steve and Tony closed the door to Y/n’s room, and he tightened his grip around Y/n’s waist, and he buried his nose in her hair, making sure to keep his breaths deep and even in case she was still relying on him to set the pace, like how she copied him when she was practically hyperventilating in the corner of her room.

“Y/n” he starts, his voice muffled by her hair. “You – you are my everything. I want you to know that”

He waited for her response, but he realized with dismay that she had fallen asleep, and had not heard him. He sighed, and just held her closer, relishing in the shared warmth.

\--------------- extended -------------- 

Bucky woke up in the morning curled around Y/n's body, his nose nuzzled against the back of her neck, one wrapped around her chest and the other around her stomach which was holding her tight to him while his legs were tangled with hers. Bucky let out a soft huff but froze when Y/n let out a soft groan and wiggled her ass back against Bucky's groin which made Bucky bite back a moan. Then, Y/n looked over her shoulder and gave Bucky a small, shy smile. 

"I want you to be my everything too" 


	78. the Soldier (Bucky)

\- Imagine instead of Pietro saving Clint and the child it was Bucky but with the serum he is still alive

 

Buildings everywhere were crumbling, small tremors running through the cemented street as the city of Sokovia slowly rose from the ground and into the air. Civilians that hadn’t managed to run out of the city before it started to float were screaming as they ran everywhere and no where, not even glancing at the dark figure that was slipping in between the shadows that lined the alleyways and dark streets.

The Soldier didn’t know what he was doing here. He had just finished a mission when a sudden pain had bloomed in his head, and suddenly, fragments of memories, of blond hair, blue eyes and a frustrating stubbornness were sticking in his brain, no matter how hard he tried to shut them out. The fragments were painful and confusing, and he wanted them gone, he wanted the peace and silence that he had when he was following orders, no need to think about how to live in a world that has passed him by in series of months when he was brought off the ice, only to be put back under in a time frame that never lasted longer than a week.

He flinched back into a brick wall that lined a dark alley when a man-shaped machine flew past him, not even looking at him as it flew towards the center of the city, where yells, screams and shots were easily heard, echoing through the now empty streets. There was a booming sound of a voice, then the screeches of metal, yells and general noises of impact that had the Soldier flinching. When he was on a mission, there was no fear, no uncertainty, just a burning knowledge that if he finished the mission, did what his handlers said, there would be no pain, no burning in a head that left with no memories, no knowledge, just a renewed need to obey. But like this, with no orders because he ran away before his handlers could collect him. Now, there were no orders, no silence, just noise that wouldn’t stop. The soldier gritted his teeth and stalked forward, towards the noise. Maybe if he could stop the noise, he could think.

As he made his way to the centre of the city, he came into a view of a tiny church, that had large arches which gave him a clear view of some sort of raised pedestal and a brown haired girl in scarlet coloured coat standing next to it, red tendrils of smoke writhing around her closed fists as she kept a look out, seemingly wanting to protect and guard the pedestal that glowed. The Soldier turned her attention away from her, a sudden need to find the owner of the blond hair and blue eyes making itself known. He started to run, towards the edge of the city where there was more noise, more people.

There! A tall man, with long blond hair, and – a hammer? No, this was not the man from his memories the Soldier thought in disappointment, his eyebrows dipping into a frown as his gaze focused on the man that was next to the guy with the hammer. The man was tall, with a uniform that was tight on his body, a white star emblazoned on his chest. He had short blond hair, a well defined face, and the eyes. The eyes that kept appearing in his head, blue orbs that were framed by long lashes, a gaze that could turn from innocent to a glare in a manner of seconds. The man had a shield and was looking around, searching for something, although the Soldier couldn’t be sure. At the sight of the man from his memories, his head had blossomed with pain once again, and a name was trying to burrow its way through his brain to his consciousness, escaping from a cage that locked away many things in the Soldier’s head.

 

\- “Bucky Barnes, 107th Infantry Regiment, at your service.” –

 

Bucky? Who the hell is Bucky?

The Soldier’s thought process was distracted by a woman that was crying out a name, her voice carrying clearly to the building that the Soldier was hiding behind. The woman was on a flying craft, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and that’s when he noticed the kid.

Normally, he didn’t really feel emotions that weren’t pain or anger, but this situation was anything but normal. The kid was stuck in a stairway that descended down into the ground, a cut on his forehead dribbling blood down his face. Another memory burst through the barrier of the Soldier’s mind, words that sounded like his even though he rarely spoke anymore.

 

\- “What happened this time, Punk? “– 

 

The Soldier hissed to himself as the image of a thin, blond boy appeared in his head, his busted lip leaking blood as a black eye bloomed across his nose and cheek. His jaw tightened and he started to creep towards the boy to help when another man with a bow slung across his back jogged through the debris and towards the child. The Soldier shrunk back, he didn’t know who the man was and definitely didn’t know if he was friend or foe. The man picked up the child and cradled him in his arms.

The sound of an airplane’s artillery weapons drew the Soldier’s attention, and he watched in anger as the pilot aimed his shots at the blond man from his memories and the guy with the hammer, had them running for cover, and the stream of bullets swept it’s way up the street and towards the man with the boy and the kid. Thoughts suddenly hammered themselves into the Soldier’s mind, barraging him with the thoughts of beating up bullies for a small blond boy who didn’t know when to quit, a time when the blond boy meant everything to him, and how he almost always had to finish fights that the boy couldn’t finish. 

 

\- “I had him on the ropes, Bucky” – “Sure you did, Pal, sure you did” –

 

The Soldier started to sprint towards the man with the kid without even thinking about it, his eye getting drawn to a blue streak speeding towards the man with the boy, stopping in front of them to reveal a young man with silver hair, his eyes wide as he waited for the coming bullets that would slice into his back. The Soldier barreled into the silver haired man, shoving him away from the bullets and taking his place in front of the man with the kid.

The Soldier knew he could heal from most wounds, but that didn’t mean that getting shot hurt any less. He let out a low moan as five bullets sliced through his armour like butter and into his flesh, missing his spine but hitting everywhere else. Three bullets were spread across his torso while the fourth was lodged in his lower back and the fifth was in his flesh shoulder. He could feel blood seeping into his uniform and dripping down his skin, and he watched with a certain kind of pride as the man with the kid slowly turned around, his eyes wide with the expectation of death that he just locked eyes with the Soldier, only breaking when the Soldier fell to his knees, his breath short beneath his mask. He somehow managed to lift his hand up to his face and he clawed at the mask, managing to tear it off and he sucked in a deep breath of air, a name coming to him even as he fell onto his back in the dirt. The Soldier watched the man from his memories running towards him, and what appeared to be surprise and what seemed to be tears appearing on his face.

“Steve”


	79. Keeping warm (Steve x Bucky x Reader) (mild smut)

Alternately, the heating breaks during the coldest week of winter and your OTP has to figure out how to stay warm.

 

It was the coldest day of the year, it felt to Y/n, and when she heard the chattering of Steve’s teeth, she knew he was thinking the same.

“Jesus, its cold” Y/n whines, shifting closer to Steve on the bed that they were sharing, in Steve’s apartment. To be honest, it wasn’t a great apartment. It was small and shabby, but it was the apartment that Steve had lived in his whole life, and he had managed to make it quite homey, with his drawings pinned onto the walls and knitted scarves, jumpers and blankets scattered around his room. But the heater was always dodgy, and today it seemed to have failed altogether.

Steve wrapped his thin arm around Y/n’s waist and pulled her closer to him, pulling the large afghan blanket around their shoulders, sealing their body heat inside the small blanket cocoon. Steve was quite thin, being able to see his ribs, spine and shoulder blades had always made Y/n cautious, knowing he could always get sick quickly, especially in this weather. Y/n turned her head and nuzzled his neck, letting her warm breath puff over his skin, making him sigh quietly.

Suddenly, they both jump at the sound of a key sliding into the lock in the door, metal squealing quietly as the key turned and the door opened, revealing a tall man with short, dark hair and a clean shaven face, his bright blue eyes focused on Y/n and Steve, who were huddled together on the thin mattress, the large blanket around their shoulders and their teeth chattering from the cold behind their lips.

“Oh sweethearts, did the heater crap out again?” The man asked as he moved forward and shut the door behind him, and he walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, his arms open wide in invitation. Both Steve and Y/n scramble into his arms, one on either side of him, basking in the warmth that his body exudes, sighing in relief.

“Bucky” Y/n whines, clutching tightly at Bucky’s hips as her head leans against Bucky’s collarbone. “It’s cold”

“I noticed that, Doll” Bucky chuckles as he wraps his arms around each shivering body, pulling them closer to him, his fingers tangling in Y/n’s hair while his large hand settles on the back of Steve’s neck, gripping it firmly which made Steve practically melt into him. “How long ago did the heater stop working?”

“Two hours ago?” Steve murmurs as he nuzzles at Bucky’s neck, his hands resting against Bucky’s ribs and chest, one leg hanging over Bucky’s thigh.

“Mm, Baby boy, Doll, that was too long, way too long” Bucky mutters as he presses a kiss to Y/n and Steve’s forehead, then he pulls back slightly. “Come on, under the covers for you two”

Steve and Y/n reluctantly pulled away from his body heat and his embrace, and quickly got under the covers of the bed, huddling together in an effort to substitute Bucky’s warmth.

You see, Bucky was Steve and Y/n’s Dom. At first it had just been Steve and Y/n, with Steve being a switch but he preferred to be a sub, just like Y/n was. And then Steve’s best friend, Bucky, had accidently came in when they were making out, and all three were obviously aroused at what was going on with Bucky’s cock twitching in his pants and Y/n’s pupils dilating as Steve’s breath quickened, but Bucky had quickly rushed out, giving them privacy. Steve and Y/n had talked, and the next day they asked if Bucky would want to be with them, as an item. Thus, they were all together, and Steve and Y/n were thrilled when they figured out that Bucky was a Dom, and vice versa, as Bucky was delighted that he not only had one Sub, but two, who he loved both equally.

Bucky had quickly changed into comfier clothes, with a long sleeved shirt and long flannel bottoms, and he brought over another blanket. Y/n quickly moves away from Steve to leave a space in-between them, and Bucky chuckled as he settled under the covers between them, and Y/n and Steve both latched onto him, cuddling against him with their hands clutching at his shirt while their legs tangled with his.

“Hmm, my beautiful baby boy, my beautiful baby girl” Bucky mused as his arms pulled them closer to him, his hands slipping under their shirts to rest against their skin. “So pretty, so good for me”

Y/n lifts her head and presses a kiss to Bucky’s collarbone, snuggling closer to him. “Missed you, Daddy”

Steve nods in agreement, and his fingers trail over Bucky’s pec, making intricate designs on the material of Bucky’s shirt before he reaches out and brushes his fingertips over Y/n’s cheek, making her hum and lean into his touch. Bucky smiled fondly down at them, his fingers tightening on their hips.

“Does Daddy deserve a kiss, do you think?” Bucky asks cheekily, and Y/n and Steve giggle before nodding at each other, then both leant up and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, a kiss on each cheek. Then Y/n pulls back slightly, and Steve takes that cue to lean forward and press a deep and needy kiss to Bucky’s lip, who groans quietly and kisses him back, his hand on Steve’s side trailing up his spine to grip at the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him closer.

Steve moans as he pulls back and away from Bucky, and Bucky turns his head to look at Y/n, his plump lips parted slightly as he watches Y/n’s face with his pupils dilated.

Y/n smiles shyly and Bucky chuckles as he cups the back of her head and guides her closer, his lips gently pressing against hers. Y/n is a little more reserved than Steve, whose switch personality occasionally showed through, but she was persistent, and soon enough their lips were moving together in sync, gentle compared to what he and Steve had, with Bucky’s tongue tenderly running along Y/n’s lip and sucking said lip into his mouth, sucking gently as Y/n moaned.

Bucky eventually pulled back from Y/n, and smiled fondly at Y/n who had flushed red at the attention. Bucky had been with his submissives long enough to know the things that they did and didn’t like, and which ways could easily get them falling into subspace. He knew that Y/n enjoyed being dominated, but he had to be gentle and wind up to it, while Steve was a bit of a masochist, crying out to be bent over Bucky’s knees and spanked or to get edged, over and over again.

Bucky could see the longing in Steve’s eyes as he watched Y/n’s face, and Bucky grinned softly as he nudged them both. “Go on, show the love”

Steve smiled as he quickly leant forward and pressed his lips to Y/n’s, who moaned quietly in response, her eyes fluttering closed as she kisses Steve back, their faces right in front of Bucky, who watched with half arousal and half fondness. Steve sucked at Y/n’s lip just like Bucky had done, and Y/n gasped quietly, her hand tightening in Bucky’s shirt as Steve’s hand came up and cradled her head.

“Oh, Dolls, so beautiful, so pretty” Bucky whispered as Steve pulled back, both flushing a light pink, and Y/n buried her face against Bucky’s neck, hiding her face from her boys, which made Bucky chuckle.

“I love you both, so much” Bucky tells his subs, and Steve grins as he presses another kiss to Bucky’s lips before laying his head against Bucky’s chest. 

“We love you too, Bucky” he agreed, and Y/n let out a mumble that was muffled by Bucky’s neck which sounded like ‘ Love you too”

Bucky smiled, pressing another kiss to each of his sub’s heads, then letting himself relax into the bed, his arms tightening around Y/n and Steve.

“Go to sleep now, sweethearts. We’re going to have some fun when we wake up”


	80. Poker face (Steve x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could make this a long fic! or a sequel at least! If any one agrees, tell me!!!

1\. “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face” au.

 

Steve honestly didn’t mean to look over the girl’s shoulder and read whatever was on her screen, it was just a glance, really. But once he saw the writing on her screen, he squinted his eyes to read it without even realizing what he was doing, then promptly blushed at the erotica you were reading. Hard core erotica, judging by the plethora of ‘fucks’, ‘cocks’ and ‘cunts’ spread out throughout the text. And you weren’t even blinking, just reading with a blank face.

This was Steve’s Historical Art course at SHIELD University in New York, and he has seen the girl before, of course he has. How couldn’t he? She was easily the prettiest girl in all his classes, because she happened to be in every single one of them, including Media (beginner course), Politics, cooking (advanced course) and Historical Art. Yet he never saw her talking to anyone, apart from a tall, well-built guy with dark hair with scarring all over his hands. Steve thought his name might be Logan, and he was taking all the law enforcement courses that SHIELD provided, including firefighting.

The course was meant to start five minutes ago, but the teacher was late, Ms Hill, so everyone was lounging around, chattering and exchanging notes, while this girl had just pulled out her laptop and started to read. She was in the row in front of him, two seats to the left so Steve could easily look over her shoulder. Again, Steve did not mean to pry or be nosy, but he just couldn’t help himself. So, his gaze had wandered from the front of the class where a girl called Wanda Maximoff was doing intricate card tricks and slid over the girl’s shoulder. His eyes squinted at the vast amount of text that looked somewhat like a story, and a gasp burst out of his mouth, which he promptly slapped his palm over his mouth.

The girl froze at the gasp, her head turning slowly to look over her shoulder at Steve, her eyebrows raising as she noticed Steve staring at her. Then her eyes widened when she saw his eyes flick from her face to the screen then back. Her head whipped back to look at the screen, and when she turned back to Steve, her cheeks were dusted with a pink flush that didn’t match the smirk that was on her lips, and she slowly closed the laptop, her eyes still locked on Steve’s face, which he could feel turn red with embarrassment.

Their impromptu stare contest was interrupted by three sharp claps as a history teacher, Mr Coulson, walked into the room, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Alright everyone, this course has been canceled for the weekend because Ms Hill has called in sick. So go on, scram”

Everyone cheered at the news of having no class, but when Steve looked down towards the girl that was reading the hard core smut, he saw her seat empty and that she was already half way towards the door. And what made it worse was that she turned around and locked eyes with Steve, and giggled as she darted out of the room.

 

Steve couldn’t find her after she disappeared after class, but he did see her during lunch, talking with Logan (did he get the man’s name right?) in the shadow of one of the buildings. They were both leaning against the wall, looking like Y/n was doing most of the talking while Logan nodded and grunted in response.

Steve gulped before he started to walk towards the two, adjusting his shirt (he really needed to buy some new shirts, this one was already too tight on him) as he walked. Logan saw him first and nudged Y/n, making her look up from the detailed explanation that she was illustrating on the brick wall, and she flushed before grinning at Steve and standing up straighter.

“Well, hello there, Blondie” she called out, and Steve flushed and ducked his head before looking up again. He stopped two feet away from her, and eyed Logan carefully, who was staring at him intently, a frown on his lips.

“Well, I don’t know your name, which you probably guessed when I called you ‘Blondie’” She got his attention again as she talked and stepped in between him and Logan (Steve really needed to ask this guy’s name, it was frustrating not knowing whether he was right or not).

“Um – I’m Steve. Steve Rogers” he holds out his hand, and frowns when Logan actually growled at him.

“Hush” the girl waves a dismissive hand at Logan and shakes his hand. “My name is Y/n, and this is Logan, my – “

“Brother” Logan finishes (I knew that was his name!), pushing himself up off the wall and standing behind Y/n, towering over her, glowering at Steve with a touch of protection gleaming in his eyes. Logan was at least two inches taller than Steve, and Steve wasn’t a short guy. Well, he used to be when he was younger but he had had his growth spurt and filled out, much to his friend’s amusement.

“It’s nice to meet you, Logan” Steve’s hand slipped out of Y/n’s and he held out his hand to Logan. The towering man stared at it for a second before Y/n elbowed him in the gut, and he let out a huff and rolled his eyes as he took Steve’s hand in his and SQUEEZED while he shook his hand, making the bones in Steve’s hand grind together. Steve bit back a grunt and locked eyes with Logan, who smirked before letting go of his hand. Steve stretched his hand discreetly which made Logan chuckle quietly, and Y/n gasped in annoyance.

“James!” She says loudly in exasperation as she slaps at Logan’s chest, then points at Steve’s hand which Logan had nearly crushed. “What have I told you about crushing other guy’s hands?”

“Not to do it” Logan grumbled as he rolled his eyes, and Steve frowns in confusion.

“James?”

“James is his actual name, Logan is his middle name but he likes Logan better”

“My friend Bucky does the same thing” Steve chuckled, half to himself, but Logan perks up, his lips curling up into a half smile.

“Bucky? You know him?”

“Um – yeah? Best friend since primary school” Steve looks at Logan in confusion. “Why? You know him?”

“He’s in my firefighter course”

Steve mentally slapped himself in the face. Of course, Bucky had mentioned Logan, not by name of course but by reputation. Of the tall man who is agile but as strong as a bear, who doesn’t talk much yet is kind when it is required.

“Anyway” Y/n’s voice brings Steve’s attention back to her. “You must have come here for a reason”

“Oh” Steve flushed as he remembered what he read on Y/n’s screen. “Well – I wanted to apologise – I didn’t mean to intrude on your privacy – um – what you read is your own business”

“Woah, woah” Y/n gestured for Steve to stop, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “When was this?”

Steve gulped. “In Ms Hill’s class, the one that got canceled this morning. I – uh – I accidently read your screen over your shoulder and read some stuff, that was – uh – un-school like”

“Oh, that” Y/n laughed even as she blushed. “ Did it turn you on, Stevie?”

“What?” Steve spluttered, and Logan let out a snort. “No. No it did not. I was just wondering how you could keep a straight face”

“Taught her a good poker face” Logan said proudly, and Y/n laughed.

“Yeah, that he did”

 

Steve wondered else Y/n’s poker face hid from him. He couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could make this a long fic! or a sequel at least! If any one agrees, tell me!!!


	81. It's a habit (Bucky)

\- (Tumblr headcanon that inspired that idea^) Based off the scene in Winter Soldier where he's in Alexander's house. The reason the Soldier brings a gun and sets it on the table is because he was programed to arm his handles while around him if they weren't already armed so if they choose, they could put him down at any time. It takes you and Steve a while to figure out why Bucky gives Steve a knife every time they're in the same room and it breaks your heart. "I guess its a habit"

 

After Bucky got the trigger words taken out of his head, he still had old habits that were subtle enough that the rest of the team never really noticed, or didn’t think that they needed to bring it up. Like how if Bucky and the rest of the team went out for dinner, Bucky would sit in the spot that was best equipped for him to see the whole room, or how in the battlefield, he would never let Steve out of his sight. Or how he would present his weapon to Steve every time in the same room.

Steve had confided in you that he was confused why Bucky would consistently give him either his knife or gun whenever Steve entered the room, either placing it in Steve’s hand or placing it in front of him when they were sitting at the table or on the couch. You were confused about what he meant, and he just sighed as he beckoned you to follow him. 

You both walked into the kitchen where Bucky was sitting down at the kitchen counter on a stool, reading a book. Steve gestured for you to stand in the doorway and he walked towards Bucky, standing on the other side of the counter.

“Hey, Buck” Steve greeted, and Bucky looked up with a small smile on his face as he placed a bookmark in his book. As he placed the book down on the counter, he reached down to his thigh and withdrew a large hunting knife and casually placed it on the table in front of Steve, looking like he was just placing a book or a pen in front of Steve.

“Hey, Stevie” he says as he leaves the knife in front of Steve without any explanation, and Steve looked down at the knife and back up at you, a ‘see-what-i-mean’ expression on his face.

You feel your eyebrows draw together in confusion, and you walk up to the counter, towards the two super soldiers, and you turn to Bucky.

“Hey Doll” he greets warmly, and you smile back.

“Hey Bucky. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. Fire away”

You gesture to the knife on the table, eyebrow raised. “Why did you give Steve your knife?”

“Hmm?” Bucky looked down at the knife that I was pointing at, and shrugs. “I guess it’s a habit”

“A habit?” Steve asks, and Bucky nods. “And what habit is that?”

“To give my weapon to my unarmed superior incase he needs it to put me down when I was the Soldier” Bucky says calmly, seemingly un-phased by the information that he had just revealed, but I could feel my heart breaking, and when I glanced at Steve, I knew that he was hurting for Bucky too.


	82. I'm shit at juggling (Tony x Reader)

Promposal – Tony – extravagant – Public - high school

 

If I went back in time and told my 13 year old self that in 4 years I would be dating one of the most popular and richest boys in school, I would have laughed. And really, that was to be expected. I had low standards about myself back then, what with my teeth trapped in braces, awkward fashion sense and the fact that I was extremely introverted, and I basically had two friends in the whole grade. They were my best friends, anyway. 

But, I then found out that I had a knack for mathematical equations. Trigonometry, biomechanics, anything that linked science to maths, I was good at it. It naturally made sense to me, and the only person that could beat me in speed and knowledge was the legendary Tony Stark. 

Even at 14, Tony was considered one of the richest boys in the school. His dad was the founder of Stark industries, who created and sold weapons along as things such as mechanical hearts and other organs, cars and computers. Tony was considered a genius, especially in science and maths. Other subjects that he was good at included sports, being extremely fit, even with the artificial heart fitted into his chest, one of the reasons that his father’s company made mechanical organs in the first place, to help people like him. He was also good at English, reading Verne, King and nearly all of the classics.

He was a nice enough boy, but even at a young age, he was egotistical, his ego growing every time he was overly praised by his friends or teachers who were tired of trying to deal with his sharp tongue and humour.

I knew that he wouldn’t pay attention to me at that age, and he didn’t, not at first. A year had gone since I was introduced to mathematical science and proven to be good at it, and only then did it get mentioned to him in passing that there ‘was a girl who is practically as good as you, Stark’.

He was in my class, but I didn’t flaunt my work like he did, preferring to keep my opinions and grades to myself, but after that one little phrase that someone said in passing, he started to notice me, my head down in the back of the classroom, quietly handing in class work, homework and assignments alike, only talking to my two friends, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. They were a bit of social outcasts like myself, with Clint being deaf and communicating mostly through sign language and occasionally Russian with Natasha. Natasha was a Russian orphan who had been adopted by one of the history teachers at the school, Mr Coulson, and she spoke perfect English, but she pretended to speak limited English, mainly just to fuck with people.

Tony kept a quiet eye on me all year, never approaching me or even saying my name to anyone, but his eyes would follow me when I walked up to the board to complete a math equation while everyone was talking or they would flick to me when he would spot me in the cafeteria, reading a book and eating as Natasha and Clint chattered to each other next to me.

Then, the next year, the leftover holiday from after Christmas, my physical appearance improved, according to most people, mainly family who came to visit. My braces came off, revealing straight teeth, I stopped trying to dress in what I thought was ‘the fashion’ and I dressed in what I found comfortable, things that fitted my curves and colours that suited my skin tone, and my introverted nature was pulled off as coldness, which seemed to be better received than the awkward shy girl.

Of course, this didn’t make any difference to me, as I still kept to myself, I was still friends with Natasha and Clint, and I was still naturally good at the mathematical sciences. Everything was normal until one day during lunch, I was sitting with Natasha and Clint in our normal spot, ignoring the cafeteria chatter that was loud around us, and we barely even noticed when the chatter quieted down, and all eyes were on a Tony shaped figure who had walked away from his normal group of jocks and popular nerds, and was heading towards us.

I still had my nose buried in a book, only looking up when the chair opposite me scraped across the floor and Tony sat down in it, smiling pleasantly at me.

“Hi there, Sweetcheeks”

I frowned at him, looking back down at my book as I answered him. “It’s just Y/n, thanks Stark”

“Aww, I would have thought we’d have moved onto the first name stage by now, Y/n”

“Why?” I look back up at him with a raised eyebrow, and he smirks at me.

“Well, with us being the smartest people in this school, first off”

“Never said I was the smartest” I reply as I turn the page of my book, and Tony chuckled.

“Sweetheart, I am the smartest person at this school at only 16, and you are pretty damn close to my level.”

“I’m shit at juggling” I announce suddenly, slamming my book closed. “Can you juggle?”

I snicker at his surprised and confused expression. “Judging by the look on your face, I’m guessing not. If you were the smartest person here, you would know how to juggle, and you would know that Clint over here is in the Guinness book of records for juggling five knives non-stop for 55 minutes” I say calmly and clearly as I pack away my book, swinging my backpack onto my shoulder, my thigh muscles tensing as I get ready to stand up.

“Was there a reason for you coming over here?”

Tony looked down, the tiniest hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.” Well, I was planning on asking you out on a date”

“Oh”

 

I smile at the memory as I walk down the street towards the school, 6 months after he had first asked me out. He took me to Coney Island, and we walked around, chatting as he won me stuffed animals, bought us lunch and at the end of the day, took me up onto the Ferris Wheel, and gently gave me a kiss when we got to the top. We continued to go out on dates, and we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend three dates later. I would still hang out with Clint and Natasha, and I gradually intergrated them with Tony’s friends, where it turns out that Clint made good friends with the two football jocks, Steve and Bucky who were dating each other, as well as Thor, the European exchange students, and Natasha became friendly with Wanda, her brother Pietro and Bruce, who excelled at chemistry.

I was humming to myself as I walked through the schoolgates, and I gasp with my hand flying to cover my mouth when right in front of the school was a large banner with the words ‘Come and juggle with me at Prom?’ that was suspended from hooks connecting to the roof, and I squint at the two figures on the roof, recognizing them as Clint and Natasha who were waving jovially at me. On the steps of the school was Tony, a large bouquet of roses in his hands as he smirked at me, and I walk towards him in a daze, ignoring the crowds of students that were gaping at the extravagant display that was just for Prom, and I yelp with surprise that morphed into delighted laughter when a mariachi band appears out of nowhere and starts to play.

Tony skips down the steps of the school and meets me halfway, his eyes gleaming with happiness as he took in my beaming grin.

“I’ve always wanted to have a mariachi band play for me” I laugh delightedly, and Tony smiles, a flush spreading over his cheeks.

“I may have asked Hawkface about that” Tony admitted as he almost shyly handed me the bunch of roses, and I laugh, shaking my head.

“His name is Clint, Tones”

“Hey, he asked me to call him that!” Tony protests, a smile lighting up his face and eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

“He’s been asking me to call him that too ever since third grade when he went to a zoo and a handler picked him to be a human perch for a hawk” I laugh, and I wrap my arms around his neck, the bunch of roses resting against his back. Tony chuckles, and let’s his forehead rest against mine, and we both close our eyes, and I let my body sway to the music with Tony leading.

“Will you come to Prom with me?” Tony whispers, and I giggle as I nod.

“Of course Tony”

The area around us is suddenly filled with the whooping boys and girls that Tony and I are lucky to call friends, cheering Tony on as he swept me into a dip and pressed his lips to mine in a kiss, one hand on my thigh as he held my leg against his hip, and his other hand wrapped securely around my back.

“Thank you, Tony Stark” I whisper, and Tony’s eyes are bright as he shakes his head and presses a butterfly kiss to my lips.

“No, thank you, Y/n Y/l/n”


	83. keeping warm sequel (Steve x Bucky x reader) (serious smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lotsa smut in this sequel btw. Also a lot longer than my normal one shot but im sure some people will appreciate it ; )

Bucky was asleep when warm, sucking sensations that were being inflicted onto his body started to wake him up, dragging his brain from unconscious into consciousness. He groaned quietly as he struggled to open his eyes, and the sensations on his body paused and he heard muffled giggles before the warm sensations resumed, sending sparks of pleasure running through his nerves and body. Bucky moaned a bit louder and felt his hips jerk up as something warm and wet gently sucked his erect cock, and a similar sensation of warm and wet latched around his nipple, sucking gently with teeth gently nibbling at his sensitive nipples.

Bucky kept his eyes closed to revel in the electric sparks of pleasure that made his blood pump hard and hot, and he became aware of two sets of hands on his body, one set resting on his hips and the second set resting on his stomach and chest.

Bucky reluctantly opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling before looking down his body and he involuntarily let out another moan at the sight of his two submissives, Y/n and Steve, hovering over his body, Steve’s mouth latched around Bucky’s nipple while Y/n was nestled between Bucky’s legs, her plump lips wrapped around his erect cock. He had removed his shirt sometime during the night, and his pants and boxers had pulled down his thighs and were bunched around his knees.

“Oh Jesus” Bucky muttered as he bites back another moan, because Y/n had giggled around his cock, her throat fluttering around the head of his cock, making sparks arc through his cock. “Damn, sweethearts, what a way to wake up”

“Morning Daddy” Steve said cheekily as his lips pulled off Bucky’s nipple which he quickly replaced with his fingers, gently flicking and twisting the puffy, red nub.

“Hey Baby boy” Bucky growled as he lifted his hand and slid his fingers through the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck, gripping it firmly and pulling him down and locking lips with Steve’s, holding his head in place. Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth, his hand coming up to rest on Bucky’s sternum and his fingernails dug slightly into his skin. 

Bucky reluctantly let go of Steve and let him pull back, Steve’s eyes dilated with lust as he panted for breath, and he moved back when Bucky smiled down at Y/n, who was looking up at him through her eyelashes with large doe eyes, gently sucking his cock head, her tongue flicking over his slit, lapping up the precome that was surely dripping by now.

“C’mere, Baby girl” Bucky ordered quietly, and Y/n pulled off his dick with a pop before shyly climbing up his body, straddling Bucky’s stomach with only thin panties separating her clit and cunt from the bare skin of Bucky’s stomach, and Bucky cups her face when she leans down and presses his lips to hers, eliciting a moan from her. Their lips moved together in sync, Y/n’s hands resting on Bucky’s chest, and Bucky chuckled into Y/n’s mouth when he feels her rut slightly against his toned stomach, most likely involuntarily on her part.

Bucky pulls back and Y/n moves back, her pupils dilated so much that there was only a thin ring of her natural eye colour visible, and her lips were red and plump from sucking Bucky’s cock and kissing him.

“Mm, sweetheart, I can feel your damp panties on my stomach” Bucky growls teasingly as he raised a hand and slipped two fingers between Y/n’s clothed cunt and his stomach, rubbing gently but firmly at the tender bundle of nerves, the panties creating extra stimulation. Y/n let out a needy whine as she tried to stay still under Bucky’s ministrations, her thighs trembling as her back straightened and her head fell back.  
“Did the heater come back on, Stevie?” Bucky asked conversationally, and smirked when he saw Steve’s gaze was focused on his fingers which were now just rubbing around Y/n’s clit, not making contact but still stimulating. “Stevie?”

“Yeah, Daddy” Steve’s gaze snapped back to Bucky’s face at the teasing tone in his voice, and he flushed when he realized that he had been caught. “The heater came back on about three hours ago”

“Good” Bucky licked his lips seductively which created the desired effect of making Steve flush. “We can have a lot more fun now we aren’t huddled under the blankets”

Steve’s gaze had flicked back to Y/n, and so did Bucky’s. He smiled gently as he swiped his two fingers over Y/n’s clit, making her yelp. Bucky growled lustfully as he quickly pulled Y/n’s panties down her legs and tossed them to the side of the room and pulled Y/n back on top of his stomach, straddling him, and he gently probed her slick entrance, slipping one finger into her up to the second knuckle.

“Bucky!” Y/n moaned as her cunt clenched around his finger, and Bucky chuckled.

“It’s okay, baby girl, come on, ride my fingers” Bucky cooed as he slipped in a second finger, his palm barely rubbing against Y/n’s clit. Y/n whined softly as her hips started to move back and forth, grinding down lightly on Bucky’s fingers.

“Good girl. Do you want another?” Bucky asked, and grinned when Y/n frantically nodded, and he obliged by slipping in a third finger, and he watched for a second as Y/n’s thighs trembled as she lifted herself up and down on his fingers, all while her hips were grinding back and forth on his hand.

“Bucky” Steve whimpered at Bucky’s side, and Bucky turned to his boy with an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry, baby boy, I was focused on our pretty girl fucking herself on my fingers” Steve flushed as Y/n let out a moan at his words. “I’m guessing you want to feel good as well?”

Steve nodded, his erect length bobbing against his stomach, not a strip of clothing on him.

“Alright, sweetheart, suck your fingers, make them nice and sloppy for me”

Steve immediately stuck his first two fingers into his mouth, sucking them and getting them slick with his saliva. When he pulls his fingers out of his mouth, Bucky smiles fondly at him.

“Okay, baby boy, prep yourself for me, real nice and open, okay?”

Steve whines quietly as he nods, and he flips onto his back, bending his knees and setting his feet flat on the bed, and he tenderly probed at his tight hole with one saliva-slick finger. He let out small little moans as he tenderly pushed one fingertip past the ring of muscle, which set Y/n off, making sweet little cries which had Bucky’s cock straining and flushed red, bumping against Y/n’s ass every time she rocked back and forth on his hand.

“Bucky!” Y/n cried out as she ground down on Bucky’s hand with fervor, and Bucky saw that her gaze was locked on Steve’s lithe fingers which were shoved into his hole, three fingers spreading him open.

“You getting close, baby girl? Getting turned on by sweet Stevie’s fingers shoved into his tight little hole, prepping himself for my thick cock” Bucky purred, and Y/n whined again, nodding her head quickly.

“Cum on my hand, little girl, wanna lick your juices off my fingers, wanna see you fall apart on top of me” Bucky growled, and Y/n screamed Bucky’s name as she orgasmed all over his fingers, her cunt clenching around his long, calloused digits as her back stiffened and her head fell back, eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh, baby girl, you’re so good for me, coming for me like a good little girl” Bucky coos as he sits up, pressing small kisses all over Y/n’s face as he withdrew his fingers from Y/n’s cunt and gently grabbed her and laid her down on the bed while gesturing for Steve to straddle his waist. Steve quickly withdraws his fingers from his prepped hole with a moan and straddled Bucky’s waist, crying out with pleasure as the head of Bucky’s cock bumped up against his hole.

“Little girl, rest for a second while I start on Stevie, okay” Bucky cups Y/n’s face gently as she nuzzles his palm and nods. “Good girl”

Bucky looks back up at Steve who was gently rutting back against his erect cock, his hands resting on Bucky’s chest.

“Come on, little boy, you gonna impale yourself on my cock?” Bucky teased and Steve whined, reaching under himself to grasp Bucky’s cock and position it at his entrance, and slowly sank down on it, keening the whole way.

“Oh, you feel so good, Stevie, so tight” Bucky grunted as his hands found their way to Steve’s narrow hips and tenderly guided him up and down till Steve was bouncing up and down on his cock by himself. Y/n whines from beside them, her nimble fingers traveling down her stomach to rub at her clit as she watches Steve ride Bucky’s cock.

“You wanna join, Y/n?” Bucky grunts, and Y/n nods her head, moving onto her knees next to Bucky, watching him for instruction.

“Sit on my face, baby girl. Face Steve” Bucky instructs, and Y/n blushes, hesitating before cautiously straddling Bucky’s head, lifting herself up so her cunt that was still dripping with her juices was right above Bucky’s mouth. Bucky hummed in delight and without warning, leant up and licked a stripe from her clit to her perineum, making her yelp, her legs tightening around Bucky’s head.

“Bucky!” she squeaks, and Bucky chuckles, the vibrations traveling through his lips to Y/n’s lower lips, making her squirm, her cunt fluttering around nothing.

“You taste fucking delicious, little girl” Bucky moans, quickly latching his lips around her sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked, making Y/n gasp and fall forward, her forehead pressed against Steve’s collarbone while her hands supported herself on Bucky’s tense stomach. Y/n, feeling the need to provide, runs her tongue in a stripe up and over Steve’s Adams apple, sucking and nipping at his skin, making him groan as he fucks himself on Bucky’s cock, Bucky’s hips jerk up to meet Steve’s thrusts. Y/n found herself grinding down against Bucky’s mouth, and judging by the rough hands that were gripping her thighs tightly and the deep, muffled moans coming from Bucky’s throat and vibrating through her core, Bucky was enjoying it too.

“Stevie” Y/n whines, tilting her head up, and Steve, understanding her plead, leans down and presses his lips firmly to hers, groaning as Bucky angled his hips just right and hit Steve’s prostate head on.

“Bucky! Oh God, please, please do that again!” Steve cries out, and Bucky doesn’t reply, but increases the strength of his thrusts and thrusts up into Steve, hitting his prostate every single time. And while he was doing this, he nibbled gently on Y/n’s lower lip, then pointed his tongue and thrust it into her sopping wet entrance, tongue fucking her core which made her entrance tighten around his tongue.

“Bucky – Buck, I’m so close, fuck!” Steve cries out, and Y/n wraps her hand around Steve’s weeping cock, quickly jerking her hand up and down as her thumb swipes over his slit.

“Can we get Stevie off first, Daddy?” Y/n asks Bucky, and Bucky chuckles.

“Yeah, baby girl, gonna get Stevie off first and spill all over your hand and my stomach, then I’m gonna pump him full with my cum, gonna make him leak when I pull out” Bucky’s voice is muffled, and when Steve hears those words, his hole tightened around Bucky’s cock as he screamed with pleasure and ejaculated, just like Bucky predicted, over Y/n’s hand and Bucky’s stomach, some drops even manage to land on his chest.

The fluttering of Steve’s hole around Bucky’s cock tips him over the edge and has him jerking up into him as deeply as he can while Bucky comes, and as he does, his tongue fucks Y/n’s core viciously which sets her off too, her juices soaking Bucky’s mouth and chin.

When all three of them come down from their orgasmic high, Steve whimpers quietly as he pulls himself off Bucky’s now flaccid cock, and helps Y/n off Bucky’s face.

Bucky pulls his subs to him, wiping his mouth and chin on the bedspread before wrapping his arms securely around Y/n and Steve who curled themselves around his body, legs tangling with his as Y/n’s head settles on his shoulder and Steve’s head rests against his chest.

“You did so well for me sweethearts, did so good for me” Bucky coos, chuckling as Y/n muffles a yawn against his shoulder, and Steve’s breath was slowing down to become an even in and out.

“Thank you, Bucky” Y/n murmurs, and Bucky hushes her as he threads his fingers through Steve’s sweat damp blond hair, making him purr like a cat and pushing his head back against Bucky’s palm, and Bucky’s other hand was curled around Y/n's waist.

“Mm, love you, Y/n. You too, Steve”

Steve’s response made him smile fondly as Y/n pressed a kiss to his shoulder and promptly fell asleep. “Love you to the end of the line, Bucky”


	84. independance (Tony x Reader)

1\. Person A has given up on love. Nope. Love is not for them. Forget that…. And then they meet person B and think; “Annnd this is the asshole who will ruin everything.” (soulmates?)  
Tony x reader

 

I had given up on soulmates. The whole idea, the concept just lost its appeal. It’s a well-known fact that the tattoo placed upon your body by a mystical deity was meant to match the one on your soulmate, and that when you met your soulmate, it would burn for a few moments, basically your body’s way of saying ‘HEY! YOUR SOULMATE IS AROUND!”

But no one really had the restraint and patience to wait to meet your soulmate, which could take your whole life, so people dated even when they weren’t soulmates. Some people even got married to people who weren’t their soulmate. Of course, that would end in divorce because when one person met their soulmate, well, their previous relationships wouldn’t last long.

Of course I have dated people who weren’t my soulmate, and with my luck, they would all meet their soulmate, apologise to me and waltz off into the sunset with their literal other half, which was shitty for me, always ending up with me crying on my bed, eating a tub of icecream as I bemoan my own existence and think that I will never meet my soulmate. So, after my third boyfriend in eight years left me three weeks ago for his soulmate, I resolved that I would never cry again over an ex, that I’ve survived for years without a soulmate, surely I could survive till the end of my life.

After I made that decision, I actually felt happier. I was an independent woman, and proud of it, with no desire to meet my soulmate. Of course, fate clearly had it in for me when I decided to try for an internship at Stark industries.

I walked into the Avenger’s Tower, heading towards the recepionists desk where a friendly looking blonde woman was sitting, her fingers tapping at her keyboard. I had just reached her and about to open my mouth to introduce myself and say I was here for the internship interview when the ding of a nearby elevator and loud voices distracts me.

“Well, if it isn’t our oddball intern, right on time!” says a familiar voice, and as I turn around, I yelp as the tattoo of a mechanical gear interlocking with a sun on my inner wrist starts to burn.

“Fucking shit!” I holler as my other hand flies to my wrist and I hunch over, pressing my burning wrist to my stomach.

I hear someone else groan, and as the burning on my wrist fades, I look up to see the infamous Tony Stark smiling at me, holding his own wrist, the edges of a sun peeking out from between his fingers.

“Hey, sweetcheeks” Tony smirks, and I roll my eyes, the only thought coming to mind was ‘This asshole is going to ruin everything’.

“No” I say abruptly as I straighten and smooth out my blouse and skirt, and the blonde supersoldier that was with him, Captain America I can only presume, frowns and mutters a “what?”.

“No what?” Tony asks, and I groan as I roll my eyes.

“No, as in my name is Y/n, not sweetcheeks, Mr Stark. I can’t believe you’re my soulmate”

“I feel slightly offended, Y/n” Tony doesn’t look offended, but he does look slightly hurt, making my heart clench, but I shove it down inside myself, unwillingly to feel anything for him.

“Mr Stark, you are a well known womanizer” I retort, and Captain America frowns at me, stepping forward so he’s standing next to Tony.

“Miss, surely you realise that Tony only went out to all those parties and events in the hope that he would meet you”

“What?” I splutter, and I have to bite back an adoring smile as Tony flushes, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s a big world” he murmurs, and I sigh as I feel my resolve weakening at the sight of the adorable man in front of me, nothing like the egotistical billionaire that appears on TV.

“I’m still an independent woman” I say forcefully, wagging my finger at him. “I don’t need a soulmate, gone through enough heartbreak to not feel the need for one”

“Of course” Tony seems to perk up at my words, his familiar smirk appearing on his lips. “You are extremely independent, I can already see that”

I nod, forcing my eyes away from Tony, before they slide back. Tony chuckles quietly, taking small and quick steps forwards until he’s standing in front of me, and he tentatively reaches out to touch my arm, right above my – our – shared tattoo.

“You can feel the pull too, can’t you?” he asks softly, and I bite my lip before I nod, still trying not to look at him.

“I don’t need anyone” I shake my head, a single tear tracking its way down my cheek.

“Of course you don’t” Tony murmurs, and I let out a dry sob as he gently pulls me into a hug, his smell of motor oil and whiskey soothing me, his strong arms cocooning me in warmth. “But please, let me take you out on a date, let me show you what others haven’t.”

I let out a sigh, my hands clutching at his shirt, my face buried in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Will you let me?” he murmurs in my ear, his warmth breath ghosting over the shell of my ear. “Please, sweetheart? Let me show you how a pretty and amazing girl like you should be treated?”

I flush under the praise and find myself nodding. But then I look up into his face. “I’m still an independent woman though”

“Absolutely, Y/n” Tony chuckles as he leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead before pulling me back into a warm hug. “I wouldn’t have it any other way”


	85. It's my birthday, Steve (Steve x Reader)

My alarm buzzed against my nightstand, pulling me out of my sleep and looking blearily up at the ceiling. I blink and let out a short groan, forcing myself to sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed so I am sitting in a sitting up position. I grab my phone and pull out the charger, turning it on and stifling a groan at the sight of the bright screen. It was 4:00 am and to me, it was the worst day of the whole year.

April Fool’s Day.

I have nothing against the actual day itself, but I hate that my birthday falls on today. Over the years ever since I was a child, I’ve despised it, getting pranked all day and told that my birth was a joke. So, as a way to vent out my anger, even at this early in the morning, I would wake up earlier than normal and go to the gym.

Having had lived with the Avengers for 10 months, I still have not celebrated a birthday with them, and every time it came up, I would skirt around it, distracting the asker and quickly moving on.

With a sigh, I get up and quickly get changed into gym shorts and a tank top, putting on my running shoes and pulling my hair into a ponytail, and grabbing my phone and headphones before slipping out of my apartment that Tony had gifted me with, neatly dodging a bucket of water that had been balanced on top of my door and came splashing down onto the carpet of the hallway. I roll my eyes and continue my way down the hallway, quickly plugging my headphones into my phone, fingers tapping on my screen to put on my April Fool’s music playlist, which consisted of heavy, fast paced music which had my blood pumping as I started a jog towards the lift. I press the up button, but FRIDAY’s voice makes me pull out my headphones.

“Can you say that again, FRIDAY?”

“My controls over the lift have been cut off, so the lift is now under maintenance” FRIDAY reports, and I roll my eyes.

“FRIDAY, this maintenance wouldn’t have anything to do with it being April Fool’s day, does it?” I ask coyly, and FRIDAY only hesitates for a minute before denying it.

“It’s alright, FRIDAY. Thank you”

With that, I start to jog up the stairs till I get to the floor I wanted to get to in the beginning, and I walk into the gym, nodding politely to Bucky who was lifting weights, covered in sweat and dark bags under his eyes.

“Morning, Doll” he says gruffly, and I feel the corner of my lips pick up at the friendly nickname. “What are you doing up this early?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Sergeant” I say playfully, and he chuckles, rolling his eyes.

“Touche” he murmurs, and I snicker before turning and setting up the running machine, putting the earbuds into my ears and listening to my music as I settle on a fast jog. I’ve been there for 45 minutes, focusing on my breathing as I resolve to not falter until I hit the one hour mark, so I don’t see Tony and Clint sneak into the gym, I don’t see Clint miming for Bucky to be quiet as Bucky looks on in curiousity, and I definitely don’t see Clint draw back an arrow with a small plastic pouch at the tip, and let loose. The arrow lodges into the wall in front of me, releasing a burst of bright blue powder which has me reeling back on the running machine, tripping and falling backwards, but I manage to save myself by falling into a backwards roll and landing on my feet, springing up and whipping around to glare at Tony and Clint, who were practically dying as they laughed.

“What the fuck!” I yell, and when they don’t reply because they are too busy laughing, I storm towards Bucky, grabbing one of his knives from a table and I look back at the Tony and Clint, who are looking at me with a hint of fear in their eyes, but they were still chuckling. With an inarticulate yell, I hurl the knife at them, sending them scrambling out of the doorway, the knife digging into the doorway right where Tony’s head was.

I let out an angry breath, and Bucky coughs into his fist to get my attention. I look at him and raise an eyebrow, and he gestures to my front.

“You – uh – got some stuff on ya”

I turn to look into a mirror behind me, and I groan when I see that from my collarbone to my midsection, and halfway down my arms, I’m covered in blue power.

“Fucking shits” I mutter under my breath, and I storm towards the exit, only pausing when Bucky’s voice makes me pause again.

“I’m sorry about them, Y/n” he says quietly, and I shake my head.

“It’s not your fault, Bucky” and with that, I walk out.

Over the course of the day, I got pranked by Sam, Pietro and Peter, as well as Clint and Tony AGAIN. I was slowly losing my patience, my jaw tightening every time I saw anyone, my shoulders tense as I move around the Tower. By the time it was dinner, I was close to snapping, and most of the team seemed to sense it, apart from bloody Tony and Clint. As I entered the dining room, I saw Steve glance worryingly at me when I walked in, but my dark glare made him just give me a small smile and he turned back around to keep cooking tonight’s dinner.

I begrudgingly accepted a glass of coke from Bruce who I knew wouldn’t play a joke on me, mainly because I knew that before I had come along, he had been the main victim for some of Tony’s milder pranks. As I sip from the glass of coke, I lean against the wall and watch as the rest of the group trickles in, and some help Steve cook and set plates up, and some just chatting.

As I watch, I don’t notice Tony sneaking glances at me, and I freeze when a large mechanical spider drops from somewhere above me and onto my hand, prompting me to drop the glass.

At the sound of glass shattering and the small gasp that comes out of my muth, Tony cracks up laughing, along with a few of the others chuckling along with him, and that’s when I snap.

“Enough, Stark!” I yell, and my eyes narrow as multiple things around me start to levitate, bobbing up and down in the air as people look at me in surprise. Did I forget to mention that I’m a telekinetic?

“Woah, Y/n, calm down” Clint attempts to say soothingly, but he yelps as he ducks a vase that I threw telekinetically at his head, smashing into the wall behind him.

“Come on, Sweetcheeks, it’s just a joke” Tony chuckles, and Thor yanks him out of the way as I send three bread knives flying at his head.

“Y/n” Steve says soothingly as he takes a step forward from the rest of the group, his hands held up in a peaceful gesture as I turn my angry gaze to him. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong”

I find tears burning at the corners of my eyes, and I let out a dry sob.

“It’s my birthday, Steve” I say quietly, and everyone’s faces instantly become horrified as they realized why I was upset, that none of them had even realized or known. “I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but this was too much.”

“Y/n, we are sorry” Pietro says in an apologetic tone, and I just look down, everything that had been levitating dropping back down into its original place.

“Y/n, why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday?” Steve asks as he takes another step closer, his eyes filled with concern.

“Why would I, Steve?” I glare half-heartedly at him. “Throughout my life, I have been pranked on my birthday, people forget that it’s my birthday because they’re focused on April Fool’s day and I have been told that my life has been a joke, that my birth has been a joke.” I feel tears dribbling down my cheeks, and I let out a small whimper as Steve moves forward and pulls me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me and cradling me to his chest as I bury my face against his shoulder, letting my tears stain his shirt.

“No, don’t you dare think that, Y/n” he tells me sternly. “You are not a joke. You are amazing, and sweet, and beautiful – “Steve cuts himself off as he realized what he said, and I pull back just enough to look up at his face, a small blush making its way across my cheeks.

“What?” I murmur, and he shrugs shyly, his arms still wrapped around me, one arm wrapped around the back of my shoulders while his other hand is splayed across my lower back.

“You’re beautiful, Y/n, and brave, and smart, and you deserve so much” Steve gulps, his eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips then back to my eyes. He gulps, and smiles nervously down at me. “If you would give me a chance, let me take you out and show you what an amazing gal like you deserves?”

I bite back a giggle and nod as I bury my face against his chest, hugging him again as he chuckles, his arms tightening around me.

 

……… Extended ……………

 

After Steve had led Y/n away from the dining hall, Clint turned to Tony, a frown on his face.

“Now I just feel like a prick”

“Come on, Hawkface, it went all according to plan” Tony grinned as he sipped from a glass of whiskey, and everyone looked at him.

“What?”

“Oh, come on, don’t tell me that you didn’t notice Captain Spangles and (your nickname) pining after each other. Jesus, I was just helping them out.”

“Tony, you practically tormented the poor girl” Sam pointed out, and a frown flickers over Tony’s face before he shrugs.

“Well, now they can be all lovey dovey and comfort each other. They both deserve it.”


	86. extra 'bitey' (Steve x Reader) (Implied smut)

Prompt: Steve dresses up as a vampire and gives reader(sexy policewoman) hickies

 

Steve groaned as he plucked the set of plastic vampire teeth from his mouth and tossed them onto the bed. He was going to wear them for Tony’s Halloween Party that Tony insisted everyone attended, unless people wanted to be deprived of anything sugary or caffeinated in the tower for a whole two weeks (Steve wouldn’t have minded, but Clint actually begged him, not wanting to lose his coffee privileges), but the fangs impeded his speech too much, making it just annoying. It didn’t really matter anyway, he’s always had slightly longer canine teeth anyway, that would just have to do.

“You ready, Sweetheart? The party’s in 20 minutes” Steve calls over his shoulder.

“Yeah, Steve, almost done” Y/n’s voice calls back, and Steve grins. He and Y/n had started dating almost six months ago, and Steve was happier than he had ever been when he came out of the ice. He had met Y/n on one of those blind dates that Natasha had set up for him and blackmailed him into going. He had expected that this girl with a pretty name would be the same as the other girls Natasha had set him up with and want to go to a restaurant or café and only see Captain America, not Steve Rogers, but he had been pleasantly surprised when Y/n had texted him a couple of days before their set date and asked if they could change where they were going. Steve had agreed, and Y/n had asked him to meet her at an address she gave him, and Steve was pleasantly surprised to find that she had wanted to go to a Harvest Festival. She wasn’t like the other girls, he quickly found out when they were walking around, she was goofy and silly yet smart and witty, showing almost childlike enthusiasm as she tugged his hand and led him around the Festival like she knew it as well as the back of her hand. She told him afterwards that she had gone to the Festival every year with her parents, but since they had moved away, she had no one to go with. Steve felt almost honored to share something like this with her.

When he blinked and brought himself out of his memories, he smiled to himself and smoothed his palms over the waistcoat he was wearing. For the party, he had decided to go as a vampire. He wore formal black pants and shiny black dress shoes to match, along with a long sleeved white shirt with a dark red waistcoat with gold buttons, and a black coat that had an inner lining of red velvet. He had also applied a trail of red face paint to make it look like a stream of blood that ‘dribbled’ down his chin. He was contemplating whether he should attempt the fake fangs again when he heard the bathroom door open and a small intake of breath.

“Wow, Steve, you’re looking good”

Steve turned around and his mouth fell open in surprise at what he saw what Y/n had dressed up as. A sexy police officer. She was wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans that showed off her curves along with black motorcycle boots that had silver buckles that shone in the light, as well as a tight blue police officer shirt that had the first two buttons undone, revealing a respectable amount of cleavage. There was even a golden police badge pinned onto the shirt, along with a pair of handcuffs that were attached to a belt loop on her jeans. She had her hair tied back in a low ponytail and a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses that were perched on top of her head.

“What do you think, Steve?” Y/n grinned as she spun around on her toes, before shooting him an uncertain look. “It’s not too slutty, is it?”

“Oh no, Sweetheart, it’s absolutely perfect” Steve almost purred as he moved towards her and rested his hands on her waist and ducked his head to press his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Y/n groaned quietly into his mouth and he chuckled lowly as he guided her backwards till he had her pressed up against the wall, one of his thighs slotting between hers to press against her core, making her whimper quietly.

“Ah – Steve – “ she whines when Steve pulls back, but he tuts at her and nips at her jaw then presses open mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking hickies into the smooth, pale skin that he found there. Y/n groaned and ran her hands up and over his chest before brushing over his shoulders and her hands link behind his neck, keeping him close.

“God, sweetheart, you taste as good as you look” Steve licked up a stripe up over her jugular, and she let out a stuttered chuckle.

“That’s what a real vampire would say”

Steve chuckles and sucks a hickie onto the skin just below her ear before working his way up to her lips, nipping at her bottom lip before swiping his tongue over the seam of her lips, and he grins against her mouth when he feels her hands run through his hair.

“Mm, Steve, Steve” Y/n groans as she pulls back and leans her head against the wall as Steve enthusiastically pressed kisses down the column of her throat. “Baby, we have ten minutes to get to Stark’s party. He won’t want us to be late”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t have a beautiful girl dressed as a sexy cop to keep distracting him” Steve grumbles, but he does pull back, and Y/n grins as she presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“Come on, let’s go, Captain Vampire”

 

10 minutes later, both Y/n and Steve walk into the room that Tony’s Halloween party was being held in, hand in hand, and both Tony and Sam walk toward them through the crowd of people who were already there, grins on their faces, but Tony’s eyes narrowed onto Y/n’s neck, before smiling mischeviously.

“You really must have a vampire as a boyfriend, Y/n, look at those bites!”

Y/n flushes as the fingers on her free hand brushes over the tender bruises littered over her neck and collarbone, and Steve chuckles deeply, his eyes bright with a sneaky glint.

“She does taste delicious” Steve growls, and he turns and one hand grips Y/n by her jaw and the other hand goes to her shoulder, and he buries his face into her neck, growling as he nips and sucks at her skin. Y/n lets out a squeak which turns into laughter as she lets her head fall to the side to give him more access to her neck. When Steve pulls back, he’s grinning, and so is Y/n, and Tony fake gags at the act.

“Oh God, alright, we get it, you’re a kinky couple, whatever, please don’t do that again”

Steve snickers and his arm winds around Y/n’s waist, pulling her close so their sides were pressed together, and just to spite Tony, Steve kisses Y/n flush on the mouth, making it dirty by swiping his tongue over Y/n’s lips and into his mouth, the tip of his tongue brushing against Y/n’s tongue, and he only pulls back when Tony groans and fake gags again, then quickly walks away.

“Well, someone’s feeling forward tonight” Y/n snickers, and Steve presses a chaste kiss to Y/n’s forehead, his fingers pressing firmly into the skin of Y/n’s waist.

“What can I say, being a vampire makes me feel more ‘bitey’” Steve leans down and nips at Y/n’s earlobe, and she snickers.

“That’s so bad” Y/n rolls her eyes, and Steve chuckles.

“You love me for it”

Y/n rolls her eyes again but cuddles closer to Steve before stepping away from him, looking him in the eyes.

“Yeah, I do”


	87. Oh God, Buck, please arrest me (Steve x Bucky) (implied smut)

Prompt: you dressed as a sexy cop and oh god please arrest me

stucky

 

Steve was biting his lip as he fiddled with the end of his cape as he leant against the wall of the large room that Tony had used to host his annual Halloween party. Steve had no clue why Stark needed to have such a large event, or why he needed to invite all these people, like seriously, there was at least 200 people here. And he had insisted – no, threatened, the whole Avengers team to dress up otherwise they would not be allowed into the party. Steve was tempted to not dress up and thus not allowed into the party, but Tony AND Bucky had begged for him to go, to dress up. Honestly, Steve was surprised that Bucky even wanted to go. Normally he was pretty shy and drawn back, even with Steve, but he seemed to take the idea of dressing up into his stride.

So, since Steve was basically peer pressured into going to this Halloween party, Tony had taken over and organized his costume for him, which is how Steve ended up dressing as a vampire. 

He ended up wearing a pair of black formal pants, black formal shoes, a white dress shirt, a deep red waistcoat with golden buttons and a lacy white cravat that was tied snugly around his throat and tucked into the waistcoat. And to top it off, he had a black, thigh-long cape which had an inner lining of red velvet material, a set of plastic vampire teeth that actually fitted pretty well into his mouth (and didn’t impede his speech, they were practically like real teeth, well done Tony) and a streak of red face paint that had been applied to look like a trail of blood down Steve’s chin. Natasha had come by earlier before the party had begun and used some hair product to spike up Steve’s hair, insisting that it looked good no matter how stupid Steve thought it was. 

Now he was waiting here for Bucky to show up. Bucky had insisted that he get dressed alone, and that Steve was to wait for him to arrive. Steve was itching to see him, he had seemed so excited for tonight, and Steve couldn’t wait to see what he came up with. He had disappeared with Clint and Wanda a good hour before the party had started, all three giggling and whispering to each other as they went to the floor that he and Bucky shared.

“Hey”

Steve snapped out of his daze to see Wanda standing in front of him, dressed as a pirate with a black coat, red waistcoat, tight black pants and knee – high boots, along with a black pirate’s hat. She and Bucky had bonded in how they had been manipulated to serve HYDRA, how they both spoke Russian along with Natasha, and Pietro. Steve would say that they would look cute together, if he wasn’t already – you know, Bucky’s boyfriend.

“Listen, Bucky is gonna be coming in any second. You are going to love it” Wanda says assuredly, a knowing smirk on her lips.

“Well, he was definitely excited about whatever he’s dressed up as” Steve chuckles, which abruptly cuts off in his throat when he catches sight of Bucky who had just walked through the door. 

While Steve had been dressed up as a vampire, Bucky had decided to dress up as a sexy police man. He was wearing tight black jeans that fitted to his thick thighs and calves along with motorcycle boots that had silver buckles that glinted in the light. Along with that, he was wearing a tight, navy blue police shirt that was sleeveless, showing off his metal arm along with his muscled right arm. The shirt was tight across his well-defined pecs and abs, with the first two buttons undone. He even had a police badge pinned to his shirt and a pair of hand cuffs and a baton secured to his belt that was strung through the belt loops of his jeans. His shoulder length dark hair was tied back into a low ponytail and he wore a policeman’s hat that was tipped on an angle on top of his head just like how he wore his army cap back in the 40’s.

Bucky had faltered slightly when he walked through the door, but when he caught sight of Steve on the other side of the room, his signature smirk lit up his face as his eyes traveled up and down Steve’s body, devouring him with his eyes before locking gazes with him and biting his bottom lip, letting it slowly slip out from between his teeth as Steve watched. Steve was watching him with wide eyes as he took him in when he started to walk towards Steve, a confident strut that caught attention of a few other party goers, who quickly looked away when they realized that they were ogling Captain America’s boyfriend. Wanda nudges him forward with her shoulder, and he stumbles before finding his feet, blushing when he realized that Bucky had seen him stumble, and was now grinning at him as he made his way towards him. Steve opted to stay still and let Bucky come to him, and he was still flushed by the time Bucky got to him, stopping in front of him and cocking his hip to one side as he grinned at Steve.

“Hey there, Stevie” he chuckles in a deep, husky voice, and Steve felt his eyes widen and his pupils dilate, his hands coming out to brush across Bucky’s stomach, the tip of his finger sweeping across the top of the handcuffs.

“Oh God, Buck, please arrest me” Steve blurts out, and Bucky’s jaw drops with surprise for a second before he catches up and smirks evilly at Steve, chuckling under his breath when Steve blushes even darker and Bucky’s hands, one flesh and one metal, grips the material of his cape and uses it to tug him closer till their chests were touching, and Bucky tilted his head so his lips were brushing against Steve’s earlobe.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Stevie – Doll? Your hands restrained behind your back as I plough into you from behind” Bucky growls into Steve’s ear, and Steve bit back a whimper at his words. Little known fact? Steve was a Sub, and Bucky was a Dom. His Dom.

“Bucky, jesus, you’re so fucking hot” Steve’s hands settles onto Bucky’s hips, and he pulls back to look into Bucky’s eyes.

“So are you, sweetheart” Bucky pressed a series of kisses down Steve’s jaw and throat, before pulling back completely and grabbing his hand, holding it firmly. “But come on, it’s time to enjoy the party with my extremely hot vampire boyfriend”

“But Bucky – “Steve whined as Bucky tugged him forward, and Bucky tugged him closer as he stood still and pressed a deep kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Don’t worry, Stevie – Doll, we’ll be having some fun by ourselves soon, just want to show you off first” Bucky assures Steve as his thumb strokes the back of Steve’s hand and he pulls back from Steve’s lips.

“More like me showing you off” Steve mutters under his breath, and Bucky snorts, tugging him closer as he walks towards Wanda and Clint who are both beaming with delight at the sight of them both.

“Don’t worry, Doll, I’ll be using these handcuffs on you soon”

Everyone was commenting on Steve’s flushed cheeks for the rest of the party.


	88. she must be an agent (Clint x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to follow the scene from Age of Ultron as much as I could. Obviously I couldn't make it all the same, otherwise it would be copyright (kinda)

Reader is Clint Barton’s wife (mimicking Laura Barton). Has two kids, but reader had some sort of disfigurement (claw marks?). Reader/family is hidden till Clint brings Avengers because they need a place to hide out (follows movie). Reader reluctant to show herelf when she realizes that there are others, until Clint convinces her. (Auntie Nat threatens team to not stare/make fun).

 

“What is this place?”

“A safe house?”

“Let’s hope” Clint walks into the house with his arm around Natasha, helping her through the doorway, as the rest of the Avengers team walk into the house behind him. “Honey? I’m home”

When no one answers, he helps Natasha sit down in a chair at what appeared to be a dining table and he looked at the team apologetically.

“Sorry, I’m going to go look for her. I’ll be right back”

Clint walks out of the room before anyone can say anything and walks up the stairs that they had seen when they had first entered the house after looking through the other rooms on the ground floor, and Tony instantly turns to Natasha, opening his mouth to speak, but Natasha beat him to it.

“If any of you say anything rude or stare, I will personally make your life hell” she almost growls as she makes eye contact with every team member, landing on Tony last, who backs away with his hands in the air.  
“Hey, I don’t know what or who I shouldn’t be staring at, but I won’t”

Everyone hears Clint walking back down the stairs, but there was the sound of another set of footsteps, lighter, quieter. If they were quiet, they could hear the conversation that was being had with Clint and this mysterious other person.

“I’m sorry we didn’t call ahead, honey”

“It’s okay, Clint. Is the whole team with you?”

“Yeah. Are you okay with meeting them? If you don’t want to, you don’t have to”

“If you trust them, then I’m sure I can manage”

Clint walks back into the room everyone else was gathered in, the person he was talking to staying out in the hallway out of sight, before Clint turns back around and tugs a woman into view.

“Gentleman, this is Y/n. My wife”

The woman that Clint had tugged into view had her head tilted down slightly so her loose brown hair covered her face, but when Clint’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him, his lips pressing a chaste kiss to her hair, she lifted her head, revealing her face, which was marred by three thick scars that went down from the end of her left eyebrow down to the corner of her mouth, the scars a pale white compared to the rest of her lightly tanned skin. She had (Y/e/c) coloured eyes and plump pink lips that were pulled into a shy smile as she looked at everyone. Everyone’s gaze was on the scars on her face, but with a quick huff from Natasha, they all looked at her in the eyes and smiled back.

“I – uh, know all your names” she admits sheepishly, eyes flicking to the floor before looking back up, leaning into Clint’s chest.

“You must be an agent of some kind” Tony blurts out, and when everyone looks at him, he offers an awkward wave to Y/n, before the sound of running feet catches everyone’s attention.

“Ooh, incoming” Clint grins as he turns around and two kids, a little girl and a boy who must be the girl’s older brother come running in through the other doorway into the room.

“Dad” the little girl says happily as she runs into Clint’s arms and he picks her up, grinning.

“Hey sweetheart, hey buddy” he greets as he carries the girl on one hip and hugs the boy in a side hug. “How’re you guys doing?”

“These are – smaller agents – “Tony says, almost to himself as he eyes the children.

“Did you bring Auntie Nat?” the little girl asks as Clint sets her down back on the ground.

“Why don’t you hug her and find out” Natasha gets up from the chair and walks forward, picking the girl up as the girl giggles and runs into her arms.

“Sorry for barging in on you” Steve says formally as he watches Clint’s family with a curious eye, and Tony snorts.

“Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed” Tony said sarcastically, and Clint smiled as he hugged both Y/n and the older boy to him.

“Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up, when I joined” Clint paused. “Kept it off SHIELD’s files, I’d like to keep it that way.” Another pause, as he looks around at everyone in the room before looking at Y/n. “I figured it’s a good place to lay low”

While everyone looked around the room, Thor shifted backwards and he stepped onto a small lego house that had been sitting on the floor. Steve heard it and looked down, as did Thor, to see what he had stepped on. They both made eye contact as they looked up at each other, Thor looking almost sheepish, before they both hear a little chuckle. They both look at Y/n who was watching them, one eyebrow quirked up but a smirk on her lips, and Thor keeps his eyes locked on hers as he lifts his foot and nudges the remains of the Lego house under the chair. Y/n holds back a snort and bites her lower lip before looking away from them both and starts to talk to Natasha.

 

…………….

 

“Hey, Y/n?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

Y/n looked up from where she was prepping dinner at Steve who was sitting at the dining table, where she had banished him when he had tried to help. She had insisted that he was a guest, and that Natasha always helped her anyways. Natasha agreed and had smirked at Steve.

“I have a question that I want to ask but I fear it might be too personal”

Y/n raised an eyebrow at Steve as she put down the knife she was holding, and she waited for Steve to ask. “You can ask. I think I already know the question though”

“Um” Steve scratched nervously at his neck before gesturing to his own face. “ Well, I was wondering how you got those scars”

“A bear tried to claw my face off” Y/n says with a serious face, and Steve looks shocked before Y/n giggles and Natasha smirks. “Oh Steve, that’s not true. Don’t worry. As a child, my neighbor’s dog went rapid and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It clawed at my face, got me pretty badly. Luckily Clint doesn’t really care about it and I don’t let them bother me anymore”

Steve nods, eyes serious as he looks at Y/n, and she smiles kindly at him. “Now, if you’d be a dear and go set the table early, that would be appreciated”

“Yes Ma’am” he smiles back as he stands up and leaves the kitchen to go to the dining room, and Natasha turns to Y/n, a serious and worried look in her eye.

“You aren’t going to tell him to the truth? You can trust him you know. Even I trust him”

Y/n sighs and purse her lips as she picks up the knife. “They don’t need to know, Nat. I trust you won’t tell them?”

“Of course not”

“Good”

\------------ extended ------------ 

Y/n was slipping into bed when Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, making her giggle as she rested her head and hand on his chest. 

"Honey, I heard Steve asking about your scars, and you didn't tell him the truth? You can trust him you know" 

"Mm, that's what Tasha said" 

"Tasha is very smart" Clint chuckles then presses a kiss to the top of Y/n's hair. "I'm so close to tracking him down, baby, I'm so close to tracking down the one that gave you those scars" 

there was a pause before he let out a small growl. "I'm close to tracking down the Winter Soldier" 


	89. that lip bite (Steve x Reader x Bucky)

\- He'd be so cute and flustered when you and Steve are training together and Sam would tease him by saying he has a crush on Steve (He wants you both though)  
\- wHiMpErInG BuCKy GOsH

 

Both you and Steve were sweaty as you danced around each other, dodging each other’s attacks and attempting to get in a hit at each other. When you had first asked Steve to spar with you, he had agreed and gone easy on you, but by the third time you managed to drop him to the ground, he started to go harder and harder, increasing his speed, attacks and strength. You had managed to keep up pretty well, dodging back and forth to avoid his attacks, and when you got dropped to the floor, you sprung back up. Thus, you were both getting tired, with rivulets of sweat dripping from your hairline down your face, past your jaw and down your neck onto your collarbone, soaking your shirt. 

And both you and Steve were so focused on each other that you didn’t see Bucky Barnes staring at both of you with a flushed face as he lifts weights with Sam on the other side of the room.

Bucky’s eyes were locked on both of your sweaty forms, mouth open slightly as his right arm automatically lifted the heavy weight, a red blush spreading over his cheeks and creeping down his neck as his pupils started to dilate when he saw Steve pin you to the floor, one of his large hands holding both your wrists to the floor above your head. He was straddling your waist, and you were half laughing half growling as he smirked down at you, saying something, then yelped when you managed to flip him over onto his back and now you were straddling him. Bucky could feel something warm stirring in his groin at the sight of both of you in such close proximity, all sweaty and chests heaving, and he flinches when the weight slips from his hand and slams onto the floor, making Sam look at him in concern. Neither you or Steve noticed.

“Hey, you okay man?” Sam asked as he set down his own weights and hurried over to Bucky, but then he took a double take and studied Bucky’s face, a small smirk growing on his face as his gaze flicks over to you and Steve who were now practicing take down moves, getting close together and flipping each other over hips and onto the floor.

“Man, you have a thing for Cap, huh?” Sam grinned as Bucky’s blush deepened, and Bucky stuttered.

“What? No – uh – I – “

“Bucky, it’s okay to have a crush” Sam chuckles.

“A crush on who, Buck?” Steve’s voice makes Bucky jump, and he turns around to see you and Steve now right behind him, obviously having finished sparring for the day, and had come along just at the right time – not.

Bucky gulps and his eyes inevitably travel up and down both of Y/n and Steve’s bodies, which were drenched with sweat and their clothes were sticking to their skin, their heaving as they took in deep breaths, lips parted and eyes bright. His eyes dart back up to Steve’s and he thinks he sees sudden realization about who he had a crush on, and his gaze flicks to Y/n’s eyes, which show the same realization.

“Bucky – “ Y/n starts, her eyes softening as she starts to take a step toward him, but Bucky shook his head, eyes looking down, and he turned around and ran out of the gym.

 

…………..

 

“Hey, Buck”

Bucky looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest and his back pressed against the wall, and saw both Y/n and Steve standing just inside his bedroom’s doorway, eyes soft as they look at him. When Bucky looked up, a flush spread over his cheeks and he looked away again, wrapping both arms, metal and flesh, around his knees.

“What?” Bucky mutters, looking away from both of them, but they both move forward, Y/n taking a tentative seat next to Bucky on the bed while Steve knelt in front of him.

“Aw, come on Bucky, don’t be grumpy at us” Y/n murmured quietly, ducking her head to try and catch Bucky’s eye, but he huffs and looks away. But Bucky’s body freezes when Steve wrapped his hand lightly around Bucky’s ankle, tugging gently. Bucky looked at him, biting his bottom lip. Steve let out a little groan and glanced at Y/n before smiling ruefully at Bucky.

“Now that’s just not fair. That lip bite could get a girl to swoon, along with the guys that swung that way. You used to do that back in the 40’s. It worked every time”

Bucky’s mouth fell open in surprise, eyes wide with understanding, and he stared at Steve before looking at Y/n, who was smiling kindly at him. “What?”

“Listen, Y/n and I talked after you ran out of the gym, and we both found that we both like you, a lot. And, I mean, Y/n ain’t so bad to look at either” Steve winked at Y/n who rolled her eyes, but chuckled, looking at Bucky. “So, if you want to give it a shot with us?”

Bucky stayed quiet for a moment, then nodded slightly, his blue - grey eyes looking between Y/n and Steve, who were both grinning. Steve got to his feet and knelt on the bed with one knee on the bedspread and the other foot still secured on the floor, and he leaned forward and carefully cupped Bucky’s face in his hands. Bucky’s eyes widened and his lips parted slightly as his breath hitched. Y/n’s hand found its way into his right hand, and he held her hand tightly as Steve slowly brought his face closer, giving him time to back out, but when he didn’t move backwards, but forwards, Steve smiled and tenderly brushed his lips just over Bucky’s.

Bucky let out a needy whimper, a low and husky sound, and chased after Steve’s lips, and Steve then firmly pressed his lips to Bucky’s again, swallowing the moan that made its way out of Bucky’s throat, the pads of his fingers brushing tenderly against the skin of Bucky’s jaw.

“Steve” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips, and Steve smiles as he pulls back, and moves one hand from Bucky’s face to cup Y/n’s jaw, whose eyes dilate at the touch, and he gently guides her forward till she is kneeling next to Bucky’s side, her hand still clasped in his.

“Y/n?” Bucky asks shyly, and he moans in surprise when Y/n surges forward and pressed her lips to his. His own left hand – his metal hand – comes up and rests on Y/n’s waist, instinctively pulling her closer.

Steve’s chuckle made them pull away, both blushing. Steve grinned, and he carefully pulled Y/n towards him and kissed her, and she kissed back, her hand coming up to thread through his hair.

“This is going to be the start of something great”


	90. you're getting married?! (steve x reader)

“You’re getting married?!”

Tony stared at Y/n and Steve with wide eyes, mouth open slightly. Y/n chuckled quietly as she looked over her shoulder at Steve, who had her sitting in his lap, his muscled arms wrapped firmly around her waist, his blue eyes sparkling at Tony’s incredulity.

“It would seem so, Tony” he says calmly as he laces his left hand with hers, matching engagement rings gleaming on their left ring fingers, and he holds the laced hands up so Tony could clearly see the rings.  
“But, why?”

“Because I love her” Steve says sincerely, leaning forward to nuzzle the side of Y/n’s neck, making her grin broadly, leaning back against his chest. “I want to marry my best girl, have a life with her”

“Aww, Stevie” Y/n snickers as she turns her head and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips, smiling against his lips as Tony fakes gags.

“Oh God, enough of the lovey-dovey stuff. Anyway – “ Tony proceeds to pull out a walkie talkie and flicks it on, then raises it to his mouth, his voice became amplified and started playing through the speakers throughout the living quarters of the Tower. “Heads up folks, the star-spangled man with a plan is getting married!”

“Everyone else already knows, Tony” Steve rolls his eyes, and Tony gasps again.

“What do you mean everyone else already knows?”

“It means that everyone was planning with me to help make the proposal to Y/n the best as it could be, and I actually asked you to meet us but you holed yourself up in your lab”

 

…………..

A week before, the team found Steve standing nervously in the living room, holding a small red box in his hands, lips twisted into a worried frown.

“What’s up, Cap?” Clint asked. “What didya call us in for? Where’s Y/n?”

“She’s having a shower” Steve said hurriedly, and he looked around at the familiar faces, apart from one that was missing. “Where’s Tony?”

“I think he locked himself down in the lab” Bruce volunteered, and Steve groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Ugh, fine. Anyway, I want to propose to Y/n, and I think I need some help – “

…………………

 

“Ohhh, that’s why everyone was looking at me strangely the days after that” Tony chuckles, then waggles his eyebrows at Y/n. “Obviously it went well”

“Obviously” Y/n said dryly, before dissolving into giggles when Steve pressed kissed along the back of her neck and along her shoulder.

 

…………………

*the night before*

“This is brilliant, Steve” Y/n sighed as she lay back against Steve’s warm body, her body nestled in-between his legs and her back pressed against his torso, her head leaning back against his shoulder. Steve was leaning back on her elbows, and his knees were bent on either side of Y/n’s body, enveloping her with warmth.

Steve had brought Y/n up to the roof where an elaborate picnic had been set up, with candles lighting up the area and a clear night sky above them, stars sparkling above them. They were both in semi-formal clothes, Steve wearing a pair of dark colored jeans, boots and a tight white shirt under an unbuttoned red plaid over-shirt. Y/n was wearing black leggings, red doc martens, a long sleeved dark blue shirt under a dark grey hoodie.

It had been a surprise when Steve had brought Y/n up here, but after being with him for two years, Y/n had been used to his random surprises that usually ended up with him getting something for her. Over their time together, that included surprise trips to Coney Island and Disneyland, realistic drawings of animals, landscapes, members of the team and occasionally her, and many other things that he found on his morning runs and exploring Brooklyn and the rest of the city.

“You like it?” Steve asks nervously, leaning his head forward to look at Y/n’s face, and she tursn her head to make it eye contact with him.

“I more than like it. I love it” Y/n reassures him, reaching a hand up behind her to cup Steve’s jaw, and he tilted his head to press kisses to her palm.

“Well, in that case, I have a question to ask you”

Steve urges Y/n to sit up, and she does so, turning around and kneeling on the ground, facing him, watching him curiously. He smiled nervously at her and shifted so he was kneeling on one knee, and he reached into his pocket, and brought out a small, red velvet box. Y/n’s eyes widened slightly, and she looked up at Steve’s eyes in confusion.

“Steve – “

“Y/n” Steve interrupts her quickly, locking eyes with her. “Sweetheart, we have been together for two years and I have loved every second of it. The good times and the bad times, they have strengthened my love for you, and I don’t think I could live without you. I want to be with you, love you, potentially raise a family with you. So, I’m asking you, will you marry me?”

And with that, he opened up the tiny box to reveal a simple gold engagement with a small diamond set into it, the faceted surface reflecting the lights of a hundred candles.

Steve looked nervous as he waited for Y/n to respond, and a lone tear ran down Y/n’s face, curving along her cheekbone to fall along her jaw. “Y/n?”

“Yes, Steve, yes, I’ll marry you”

Steve broke into a grin and chuckled as Y/n threw herself into his arms, her arms circling his neck as his own wrap around her waist, holding her close to his body as he peppers kisses over her cheek and jaw.

“Come on baby, let me put this ring on you”

Y/n reluctantly pulled back and Steve wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling it towards him as he then plucks the ring out of the case and reverently slides the ring onto her finger.

“It looks beautiful on you” he whispers, and Y/n beams down at it, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“I love you, Steve”

“I love you too”

………………….

 

“So – “Tony pursed his lips, eyebrow rising in curiosity. “What now?”

Y/n grinned and looked back at Steve, reaching up to card her fingers through his hair. “Now we have a wedding to plan” 

 

……………………..

 

Steve could feel his stomach roiling with nerves, and he nervously adjusted his tie again, and Sam Wilson smacked him on the arm.

“Come on, man, you’ve adjusted that tie so many times that you’ll probably wear through it”

Steve chuckled weakly, and he shifted from one foot to another, looking around the moderately sized chapel that they were being married in. Tony had wanted to have a wedding that rivaled the Royal Wedding of any of the royals, but Steve and Y/n had been united when agreeing that they wanted a small wedding, with just a few close people in attendance.

Everyone had filed into the chapel and sat down by now, and all that was left was the bride. Steve couldn’t help but fiddle with the tie again, a navy blue colour that matched his white shirt under a crisp black suit. His hair had been brushed back but after running his fingers through it a couple of times, it now looked a little bit messy, but that was how Y/n generally liked it that way, if by the way she kept running her own hands through it was anything to go by.

The piano started up, and Steve turned around to see a figure dressed in a fitted white wedding dress with lace sleeves that ended just above the elbow. Y/n was grinning at Steve from the door of the chapel with ruby red lips, a natural blush reddening her cheeks as her (hair/length) (hair/colour) hair hung loose around her face, her (eye/colour) eyes sparkling in the light. She was being escorted in by Clint Barton, who was dressed in a black suit with bright purple accents and tie. He was acting as the traditional father figure who walked the bride down the aisle, because Y/n’s own father was dead, and Clint actually was a dad.

As the music continued, both Y/n and Clint walked down the aisle, getting closer and closer to Steve, the wider his grin grew, and so did Y/n’s. Y/n finally made it to the alter, and Clint left her, smirking as Steve took her hand in his, guiding her forward to stand in front of the altar, his fingers threading through hers. They both smiled at each other, and Steve mouthed the words ‘you look beautiful’ to her, making her grin widen, and she mouthed ‘you're pretty too’ back at him, which made him chuckle.

They both waited through the priest talking about marriage and union, and then they both recited their vows, Sam and Clint then coming forwards to hand them each their respective rings, slipping the rings onto each other’s fingers, then came the anticipated words.

“And I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride”

Steve swept forward and pressed his lips eagerly to Y/n’s to the raucous cheers of the crowd that were present, her arms wrapping around his neck while his arms went around her waist and dipped her backwards, making the cheers grow louder.

“I love you, Y/n”

“I love you too, Steve”


	91. Hmm, moye solntse (my sun)? (Natasha x Wanda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short, I know, but i hope you like it anyway

Person A: I can fit the whole world in my hands  
Person B: no, that’s impossible  
Person A: cups B’s face  
Person B: *blushes furiously*  
Person B: get off me, I have a reputation

 

“Hey, Tasha, want to know something?”

“Hmm, moye solntse (my sun)?” Natasha murmured as she looked down at Wanda who was laying down on the couch with her head in Natasha’s lap, her wavy brown locks spread over the redhead’s thighs, and her fingers were smoothing through the brunette’s hair, which resulted in making her a bit sleepy, which transferred into her voice.

Wanda smiled sleepily up at Natasha and tilted her chin up slightly, pursing her lips, which was a signal that she wanted a kiss, which Natasha happily obliged, leaning down to press her own lips to Wanda’s, making the brunette hum in approval.

“I can fit the whole world in my hands” Wanda said with a smile when Natasha pulled back and chuckled quietly when Natasha made a confused and a ‘I don’t think so but I’ll go with it’ face. “I’m pretty sure your powers don’t work like that anyway”

Wanda doesn’t respond, but raises both of her hands and cups Natasha’s face, her palms pressed to her jaw, and smirks knowingly up at Natasha, whose eyes widen slightly and her cheeks redden, despite her lips drawing into a thin line in an effort to hold back a smile.

“Get off me, I have a reputation” Natasha playfully slapped Wanda’s hands away, but Wanda was still smirking as she saw Natasha’s cheeks were as red as her hair.

“Aww, Tasha, your reputation is still intact even if I admit my love for you” Wanda says teasingly, and Natasha’s face softens as she lets one hand rest under Wanda’s ribs while the other brushes a strand of Wanda’s hair out of her face.

“I know, krasivaya (beautiful), I know” Natasha murmurs. “I love you too”


	92. Vy uznali russkiy diya menya? (You learned Russian for me?) (Bucky)

Bucky speaks English most of the time but when he truly gets upset he reverts back to rapid fire Russian and he can’t switch back to English until he’s calm again. So, instead of feeling shut out and useless, Steve starts learning Russian.

 

Bucky was still getting used to the fact that he wasn’t under the control of the Russians, that if he spoke English, he wouldn’t be punished for it and get put back in the chair and wiped of his memories. So, it wasn’t so surprising that when he was truly upset or distressed that he would switch back to speaking Russian, and only until he calms down could he switch back to English. It was because of this that he tended to be quiet, so this wouldn’t happen, but he couldn’t control it, and the smallest things would set him off.

The first time it happened was a week after he moved into the tower and he was in the kitchen with Steve, practically shadowing him as Steve moved around the kitchen to make breakfast. It was only until Steve convinced him to sit down at the counter did he finally start to relax, his eyes trained on Steve as he forced his muscles to relax. But when Sam came in and saw him, he clapped him on the shoulder from behind in a friendly greeting and Bucky sprung up out of his chair with fear written across his face and showing in his eyes, muscles tightening as he backed away from both Sam and Steve and collided into the wall in an effort to get away.

“Gde ya? Kto ty? (where am i? who are you?)” Bucky muttered in a panicked voice, eyes wide as his gaze flicked from Sam to Steve, who were watching him with concerned looks on their faces.

“Bucky?” Steve took a step forward but stopped when Bucky flinched against the wall. “Bucky, it’s me, Steve”

“Steve? Steve, ya ne znayu, chto proiskhodit, Bozhe, ya pytalsya ubit’ tebya! (Steve? Steve, I don’t know what’s going on, Oh God, I tried to kill you!)” Bucky said with a cry, sinking down into a crouch and his hands flew to his hair, tugging at it harshly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Steve rushed forward and crouched in front of Bucky, hands hovering over his shoulders but pulling back at the last second as he remembered what had happened when Sam touched Bucky without warning.

“Bucky- James, I can’t understand you” Steve pleads, and he twists around to look at Sam. “Sam! Go find Natasha!”

“Nastasha? Chernaya vdova? (Natasha? The Black Widow?)” Bucky peeked up through his eyelashes at Steve, whose eyebrows had perked up at the repetition of Natasha’s name.

“Remember Natasha? She can speak Russian too, so maybe she can translate”

“Of course, I can translate, but want I want to know is why?” Natasha’s voice is calm as she walks into the room, and her gaze is instantly drawn to Bucky, who is still cowering against the wall, his eyes wide. “Dzheyms? Sem skazal mne, chto vy govorite pu-russki, a ne po-engliyski? (James? Sam told me that you are speaking Russian and not English?)”

“Chernaya vdova – Natasha, ya ne znayu, chto proiskhodit. Ya mogu ponyat’ angliyskiy, no kogda ya pytayus’ govorit’, risskiy vykhodit (Black widow – Natasha, I don’t know what’s happening. I can understand English but when I try to speak, Russian comes out) “ Bucky practically whimpers, fingers tightening in his hair, but a soft look comes over Natasha’s face and she moves closer and crouches next to Steve in front of Bucky.

“Khorosho, Dzheyms, ya khochu, chtoby ty sosredotochilsya ne moyem dykhanii, skopiruy menya (alright, James, I want you to focus on my breathing, copy me) “ Natasha said smoothly as she reached out and slowly untangled Bucky’s fingers from his hair, exaggerating her breathing as she does so. Bucky freezes, but she coos quietly at him and her hand smooths over his hair. Steve slowly moves away, face neutral as he lets Natasha do her thing.

Bucky’s breathing eventually slowed and his eyes were no longer wide with fear, and his head was pressing against Natasha’s hand as she gently scratched his scalp. “ Natasha? Chto sluchilos’( what happened?) – what happened to me?”

“Bucky?” Steve was watching him with caution, and Natasha moved with Bucky as he stood up, but his back was still pressed against the wall. “Buck, are you okay?”  
“I – I don’t know” Bucky said hesitantly, before he fled the room.

 

…………………………….

 

This happened four more times over the next month, with Bucky panicking and reverting back to speaking only Russian until someone could find Natasha and get her to calm him down enough to go back to speak English. 

But Steve had had enough of feeling useless when he was unable to help his best friend because he couldn’t speak Russian and thus couldn’t help Bucky calm down when he switched back to Russian, so he decided to do something about that.

 

…………………………..

 

Two weeks later Bucky had a nightmare during the night and when Steve burst into his room after hearing Bucky’s terrified screams, he found Bucky curled up on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks which made strands of his hair stick to his face.

“Stiv, ty dolzhen poluchit’ Natasha, ya ne mogu – (Steve, you have to get Natasha, I can’t –)” Bucky murmured hoarsely as he looked down at his knees, but his gaze flicked up when Steve tentatively moved forward and sat on the end of his bed, his hands twisting together in his lap as he looked nervously at Bucky.

“Bucky, vse v poryadke (Bucky, it’s okay)” Steve said hesitantly in Russian, and Bucky’s gaze flicked from his knees to Steve’s face, his eyes full of surprise.

“Ty mozhesh’ govorit’ na russkom?( You can speak Russian?)” Bucky murmured in confusion, and Steve faltered for a second before understanding what Bucky said and he smiled.

“ Ya izuchil – ya izchul russkiy yazyk chtoby pogovorit’ s vami (I learnt – I learnt Russian so I could talk to you)” Steve faltered half way through his sentence but persisted, and somehow, a grin appeared on Bucky’s face, and his right hand came up to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“Vy uznali russkiy diya menya? (You learned Russian for me?)”

“konechno ya sdelal (of course I did)” Steve watched as Bucky shifted onto his knees next to Steve, his metal clenched tightly into the material of his sweatpants. “Ya vsegda khochu pomoch’ vam (I always want to help you)”

Bucky was quiet for a moment, then he flung himself into Steve’s arms, arms wrapping around Steve’s waist and his face pressed into Steve’s shoulder. Steve made a small surprised noise as he nearly gets knocked over onto his back on the bed, but he wraps his arms around Bucky in return, holding him to his chest.

“Thank you, Steve” Bucky says hoarsely in English, and Steve instinctually pressed a light kiss to the top of Bucky’s head.

“It’s okay, Buck, you’re okay”

“I’m okay”

 

\---------------- extended -----------------

 

Bucky didn’t have another incident for another couple of weeks after finding out that Steve spoke Russian, and no one ever found out until two weeks later when Steve, Natasha and Bucky were playing Mario kart, and Natasha had just driven Steve’s cart of the road.

“Ty yebayesh’sya, Natasha ( oh fuck you, Natasha)” Steve muttered, and Natasha paused the game, turning to look at Steve with a raised eyebrow. Because of course once Bucky found out that Steve learned Russian, he helped teach him more words, including swearwords.

“O da, ublyudok? Kogda vy izuchali russkiy yazyk? (oh yeah, motherfucker? When did you learn Russian?)” Natasha asked as she smirked at Steve. Steve faltered for a second, trying to translate in his head, so Bucky chuckled and spoke for him as he nudged Steve’s shoulder with his own.

“Steve uznal russkiy chtoby pogovorit’ so mnoy vo vremya odnogo iz moikh epizodov (Steve learned Russian to talk to me during my episodes)” Bucky explained, making Natasha’s eyebrow raise higher in surprise and admiration.

“ya sdelal (I did)” Steve confirmed once he had caught up with the conversation, and Bucky grinned as Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Khorosho, yebat’ teper’ty poymesh’nas kogda my pogovorim za tvoyey spinoy po-russki (well fuck, now you’ll understand us when we talk behind your back in Russian)”

Steve snorted and unpaused the Mario game and immediately overtook Natasha’s cart and crossed the finished line in first place. “ eto bylo neozhidannoye preimushchestvo (that was an unexpected benefit)”

there was a pause, then Bucky snickered. 

"pensi che lui conosca l'italiano? (do you think he knows Italian?)"

"probabilmente no (probably not)"


	93. Blonds aren't my type (Brock Rumlow x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a prompt suggested by Captain_QuickHawk_RumBuck. (if Captain_QuickHawk_RumBuck reads this, I hope you enjoy it and that it was something similar to what you wanted) :)

Brock Rumlow was not jealous.

Of course he wasn’t jealous, why would he be jealous? He had everything he wanted, his own STRIKE team to lead and a position of level 6 Black ops specialist, along with being able to work with Steve Rogers, the famous Captain America who gave his life for his country and got 70 years in the ice for his trouble.

Except, he didn’t have everything that he wanted. What he really wanted was a chance with Y/n Y/l/n.

Y/n Y/l/n was another STRIKE team leader, a level 6 agent just like him. She had (hair/length) (hair/colour) hair, pale skin and large doe eyes whose colour seemed to change whenever the light hit them. She was around as tall as him, roughly 5’10, and she was lithe and fit, yet curvy, which basically made Brock’s mouth water.

Nearly all the men who had the balls to deal with her sarcasm and wit would flirt with her, only to be politely rejected. Of course, it didn’t help that since she was recruited Clint Barton – The Hawkeye – and then trained by the infamous Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, that they both ended up protecting her, hanging around her whenever they were together. As a result from this proteciveness from the two agents/spies, Y/n inadvertently became friends with Captain America.

Brock hated that fact. He may act like he was smug and proud, strutting around like he owned the place, but he had his insecurities, and he knew that he had no chance if he was competing with America’s golden boy.

He was now in the SHIELD canteen, standing on one side of the room surrounded by his group of friends watching Y/n, Steve, Clint and Natasha on the other side of the room. They were all grinning and chatting with each other, the red head leaning against a table with Y/n sitting next to her and both Clint and Steve joking and nudging each other.

Then, Brock decided to go for a ‘walk’, moving away from his group and towards the wall that lined with tables saddled with food, which also happened to be right next to Y/n’s group.

“You’re telling me that your favourite Disney movie is Snow White? The 1937 version?”

Clint was loud as he stared at Y/n in disbelief, who was shrugging with a small smile on her face.

“Nothing wrong with the oldies, Clint”

Was Brock just imagining it, or did she glance at Rogers from the corner of her eye? But Steve was looking at Y/n with delight, blue eyes lit up with amazement.

“You like the 1937 Snow White?” he asks curiously, and Y/n nods, grinning.

“Of course” she rolls her eyes. “ First Disney movie my parents ever showed me, and I fell in love with it”

“I’ll admit, some of the newer ones are bit odd, and sad. Like the one with the little garbage robot -uh, Ball – E?”

“You mean Wall-E?” Y/n was full on giggling at this point as the corners of her eyes crinkled with amusement.

“Yeah!” Steve said eagerly. “But it was so sad, then happy. I’m not used to Disney movies taking me on emotional rollercoasters”

Both Clint and Y/n were laughing as Natasha just smirked, and Brock made up his mind. That once Y/n was alone, he’d ask her out. Enough waiting, and if she was dating the Golden Boy, he knew she’d let him down easy.

It was another five minutes before Natasha and Clint left, giving Y/n hugs and Steve friendly slaps on the back. Brock was leaning back against the wall, playing idly on his phone for another three minutes before Steve said his goodbyes, giving Y/n a warm hug with his chin resting on the top of Y/n’s head before walking away.

Brock quickly pushes off the wall and walks slowly and confidently towards Y/n, slipping his phone back into his pocket, the mission orders he had just received slipping from his mind.

“Hey, Y/l/n” he calls out, and does he imagine it, but when Y/n turns around, do her eyes soften slightly when she sees him?

“Rumlow” she greets warmly, a twinkle in her eye as she fully turns around to face him. “You good?”

“Yeah – yeah I am” Brock stumbles over his words slightly, and a spark of amusement flashed in Y/n’s eyes.

“Listen, can I ask you something?”

“Of course” she says warmly, and Brock took a deep breath.

“Well, I may not watch many Disney movies, but would you like go out this Friday? For a movie and dinner if you aren’t – “ Brock’s eyes flicked over to Steve’s large figure that was standing with a group of younger agents who were excitedly asking him questions. “ already occupied?”

Y/n follows his gaze to Steve, and she chuckles quietly, turning her gaze back to Brock, her lips tilting to form a mischievous smirk.

“Oh Rumlow, I’ll tell you something right now. Blonds aren’t my type”


	94. That’s it, little one, dream nice things (Loki x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little short one shot with Loki and Reader :)

Loki didn’t know if he was dreaming or not. He didn’t normally dream, not anymore after his return to Earth with his brother, Thor and he lost some of his magic, but this wasn’t what it was like when he was awake, either. It was dark and there was red light flickering across his vision, the light rebounding off what looked like stone walls. It seemed to be a room, and ringing in his ears was the incessant sound of screaming. It wouldn’t stop and it was piercing, echoing in his ears, making him shudder. In this dream – or whatever it was – he had lucidity, so he looked around and saw that there were two figures behind him. One was pale with dark haired, lying on its back on the ground while the second figure was a woman, one who was erringly familiar. She was kneeling next to the second figure, curled in over herself and sobbing.

Curious, he walked forward towards the pair and paused when he recognized the second figure as himself. There was no sign of injury yet he lay unmoving, and that’s when he recognized Y/n, and finally heard words that she was muttering through her tears.

“God, please don’t die, come back to me, please don’t leave me”

 

Loki’s eyes flicked open, his breath hitching slightly as he sees the dark green walls of his room in the Avenger’s tower and not the flickering red light that illuminated his dream – or was it his? As he looked down beside him, he saw that his love, Y/n, had rolled onto her back and was crying quietly, her eyes squeezed shut as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had kicked the bed covers off herself and was left only in a green singlet and dark blue pajama shorts which she had started to sweat through as she lived through her dream. That’s when it hit Loki, that it wasn’t him dreaming, but his mind reading powers picking up on the nightmare that Y/n was unconsciously broadcasting to him.

Loki propped himself up on one elbow and leant over Y/n, ghosting the fingers of his free hand over Y/n’s cheek, watching as Y/n unconsciously turned into his touch.

“Oh, sweet kitten, you should not be dreaming such bad things” he murmured quietly, his fingers tenderly gripping Y/n’s chin and lifting it up so he can easily press a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. Y/n didn’t wake up but let out a soft moan, her body turning towards him. Loki let go off her chin and slowly waved his fingers, green sparks of his magic appearing between his fingertips. He may have lost some of his powers by coming to earth but he still retained most of his manipulation over the mind, which included reading minds and soothing them.

Loki let out a soft sigh as he conjured a small green cloud of magic in his palm and willed it towards Y/n. It flowed through the air and made contact with Y/n’s forehead, fading and dissipating into her skin. She immediately began to calm down, the stream of tears slowing as she let out a soft sigh of relief.

“That’s it, little one, dream nice things” Loki pressed a kiss to her brow and shifted onto his back. Y/n whined slightly and cuddled closer to him, her head resting on his bare chest and her arm wrapping tightly around his waist. Loki smiled to himself as he felt her breath drifting in puffs across his skin and he wrapped one arm around her back, holding her closer to him as his free hand threaded through her hair, fingernails gently scratching her scalp.

After everything, it was nice to love and be loved again.


	95. Don't move, Kitten (Loki x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader named 'bella' suggested this prompt of having a loki x reader hide and seek oneshot, so 'bella', if you're reading this, hope this is to your satisfaction :)

Games of sardines with team, reader hides first, loki the only one to find her

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said, we should play sardines”

“Sardines are small fish, are they not?” Thor was looking around questioningly around the group of Avengers, which made Y/n chuckle.

“You’re right, Thor, but there is also a game called Sardines. One person hides and the rest try to find the hider. When someone finds the first hider, they hide with them in the same spot until there is only one finder left. That person is the loser”

“I’m in” Bucky said after a pause, and once everyone heard that, they joined also.

“Brother! Come join us in this game of fish” Thor called out to the figure sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. The figure was pale with lanky black hair that was tucked behind his ears. He had gleaming green eyes which were narrowed in annoyance at the Avengers team.

“And why would I voluntarily take part of this foolish game, brother?” the term ‘brother’ was spat out vehemently, but the blond god didn’t seem to notice.

“Come along, brother! You may learn how to have some fun”

The figure rolled his eyes but glanced at the group when Y/n chuckled.

“Aww, come on Loki, don’t be a spoil sport. It’s like what Thor said, it’ll be fun” Y/n grinned at Loki, whose eyebrows had drawn together in thought. He stared at Y/n, then huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine”

“Great!”

 

……………………………..

 

After explaining the rules, Tony elects me to go first. I jump at the chance and quickly scurry away from the team.

“Hey, only the team floors, alright!” Tony yells after me, and my chuckle is my only response as I run for the stairs. I purse my lips as I pause on the stairs, and I come up with an ingenious hiding space, making a smirk appear on my lips as I keep running up the stairs.

 

……………………………..

 

“You’re hiding under that idiot Stark’s bed? Really?”

I let out a small shriek as I turn my head and see Loki’s green eyed gaze focused on me. He was on one knee and peering under the bed that I was hiding under. His lips were curled in distaste, but I just grinned.

“Well done, Loki, you found me. Now, come on, you gotta hide with me”

“What?”

“Loki, that’s the game. You find the hider, now you gotta hide with me” I reach out, and I must have caught him by surprise because I managed I wrap my fingers around his wrist and pull him forward and under the bed. He surprisingly goes with it and slides under the bed towards me, green eyes focused on my face.

“This is a stupid rule” he mutters as he settles onto his side to face me, breathing out a deep breath.

“It makes it fun” I point out, and he rolls his eyes.

“Right”

“Aw, come on, its fun when we’re all pressed together in a small space, waiting with baited breath till another person finds us and the space gets smaller, and we get more closer together”

I hadn’t even meant anything with what I said, just rambling, but I was surprised to see that Loki’s normally pale and expressionless face was tinged pink in a blush.

“Loki – “ I say slowly as a mischievous grin forms on my face. “Are you blushing?” 

“What?” he almost screeches but I quickly shush him. “No, I am not blushing”

“Your face says otherwise” I tease, and his eyes narrow at me. “I’m just teasing, Loki. It’s not like you like me or anything”

I was fairly certain that Loki didn’t like anyone, let alone me, so I was confident in saying this, but at Loki’s silence, I glance at him and my eyes widen.

“Loki, what you aren’t saying is saying a lot, you know”

“Quiet” Loki suddenly hissed and scrambled on top of me, pinning me down with his weight – his legs straddling mine – while one hand clamped over my mouth and the other hand waved in the air and something like a green tinted mirror appears on either side of us.

I try to say his name but he just looks down at me and shakes his head slowly as he subtly pressed his hips down onto mine, grinding against me slightly which made my eyes widen.

Then I hear footsteps and then Tony’s face appears in my sight, a hopeful looking transforming into disappointment.

“Damn it, Friday, do you have a faulty camera or something?” He mutters to himself then moves away, leaving Loki and myself under the bed. I make a soft questioning noise in my throat as my eyes flicked to the green mirrors on either side of us, and Loki smirks, his flush gone now that he had gained control over the situation.

As he looks down at me, he smirks with his green eyes flashing as he presses his hips down against mine again, making Y/n yelp, the sound muffled under his hand. “Ssh, little one, let’s enjoy this. The rest of the team are not going find us for a while”

I let out a quick breath of excitement against his palm and on an impulse, I open my mouth and lick his palm. His own breath hitches slightly and he removes his hand from over my mouth which is when I lunge up and press my lips to his, conveying my lust and passion into it. He moans in surprise and pulls back, watching my mouth which was open slightly and my pupils which were blown wide.

“I think we should move to somewhere more comfortable” Loki hums, and with a flick of his wrist and a click of his fingers, we are both transported straight onto a soft king-sized bed with an emerald green bedcover with black trim.

“Now, don’t move, kitten, I’m going to make you feel pleasure like you’ve never felt before”


	96. go to a safe space in my mind (Natasha x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, evidence and talk of torture/blood/gore etc

It was a week before Natasha found me, after I was kidnapped by HYDRA on a mission. But I wasn’t entirely lucid when she entered the interrogation room – torture room – that the HYDRA soldiers had kept me in.

I was hanging from the ceilings by the shackles locked around my wrists which were kept taught enough that my toes just brushed the ground. There were roughly 200 whip lashes laid over each other on my back, the cuts bleeding sluggishly through torn scabs and flaps of skin. I had also been divested of my shirt, pants and bra earlier on to make it easier for them to torture me, part of the torture being humiliation as the guards groped my body inappropriately when the HYDRA doctors weren’t looking. There were also burn marks on my temples from the electricity that they flooded my body with after dousing my whole body in water, the liquid pooling on the tiled floor beneath me, mixing with my blood that had pooled there as well. There were deep knife marks that ran in irregular patterns over my skin, over my stomach, chest, shoulders, arms, legs and face. At first they went light, barely splitting the skin, but the longer I refused to tell them any information about the Avengers, SHIELD or the secretive part of the Army that I was in before I got transferred to SHIELD who then gave me a chance to join the Avengers, the harder and deeper they cut.

They had taught us in the Army how to resist torture, to go to a safe space in our head to distract us from the pain while reciting our name, rank and serial number. So that’s what I did, retreating into my head as they continued to tear and cut at my body

So that’s what I was doing, muttering my name, rank and serial number from my army days as I hung limply from my wrists because of the bed of nails that they had set under my feet – if I wanted to support myself on my legs, I would have to endure the agony of the sharp nails digging into the soles of my feet, and if I wanted to give my feet a rest, I would have to raise myself on the chains by using my shoulders, back muscles and hands which tired me out very quickly – when I heard faintly in the background the sound of gunfire and yelling. I didn’t pay much attention to it, not even when the sounds seemed to be getting closer and closer to me.

I didn’t even have the energy to raise my head when soft footsteps broke the silence as they approached the room, and hands shoved open the door, or the harsh intake of breath from whoever was now standing in the doorway.

“Y/n?”

“Y/n Y/l/n, first Lieutenant, F-24635” I repeated, not registering the woman’s voice that had said my name, and I jerked away when soft, cool hands cupped my face, chains tinkling together as I try to pull my head and body away from the person in front of me.

“Hey, hey, its me, Y/n” the voice says softly as a thumb brushes a strand of sweat dampened hair out of my face then brushes across my bottom lip. I whimper and gingerly raise my eyes to see Natasha Romanoff’s worried and angry expression.

“Natasha?” I murmur, and she smiles softly, hands reaching up to caress my wrists, searching the shackles for a release mechanism.

“Yeah, sweetheart, my pudsolnuhk (my sunflower), its me. I’m here with the others to get you out”

“You’re here” I mutter, whimpering as I try to press closer to her which prompts the nails on the floor to dig deeper into the soles of my feet. “ I – I didn’t tell them anything – I swear!”

“Ssh, Y/n, I know, I know” Natasha soothes as she bends down and slides the bed of nails out from under my feet, my blood smearing against the white tiles. “Guys! She’s in here!”

I hear more footsteps, heavier than Natasha’s, and I barely notice Clint Barton and Steve Rogers jog into the room and coming to a halt when they see my abused and tortured body clad only on blood streaked underwear.

“Oh God” Clint breathes as he moves towards me and Natasha while a furious looking Steve Rogers hurries back through the doorway and comes back a minute later with thin blankets that he must have found in a cupboard.

I feel Clint’s hands on my hips, supporting me and keeping me upright as Natasha presses the release mechanisms on the shackles around my wrist. I collapse against Clint who drew me close so I didn’t injure myself on the way down to the floor and I let out a pained yelp when the material of Clint’s uniform rubs harshly against the torn and bloodied skin on my back. Clint gasps and quickly holds me up at arms-length, and I can feel his gaze on my back.

“I’m so sorry, Y/n” Clint apologises profusely as Natasha kneels in front of me and cups my face, reaching out to take the blanket that Steve offered to her and wrapped it around my middle, the top of the blanket coming just above my butt, below the wounds on my upper and middle back.

“Hey, anybody there? No one’s talking to me while I keep these HYDRA bastards busy”

I look up at the sound of Tony’s voice through Clint’s comms, and I smile weakly. “You all came?”

“Y/n! Hey Sweetcheeks!” Tony calls loudly through the comms, and Natasha nods.

“Of course we did, moy pudsolnuhk (my sunflower)” Natasha smiles fondly, leaning forward to press her lips to mine to which I melt into her touch, leaning forward and fisting one hand in the material of her shirt. I didn’t realise I was crying until Natasha pulled away and her hand came up to cup my face, her thumb brushing under my eye and coming away wet.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, we’re getting you out and taking you home”


	97. You did - what?! (Steve x Bucky)

Prompt: ‘imagine how pissed Buck got when he learned that steve jumped on a grenade in training camp.

-Peggy tells the story with utter fondness however Bucky goes really still and then slowly turns to LOOK at Steve who is very pointedly looking straight ahead and is slowly starting to sweat as Buck tries to glare at a hole straight through HIS THICK GODDAMN SKULL

 

 

“Come on, Buck, Peggy’s waiting”

Bucky looked up from where he was staring at his lap, his metal fingers fidgeting with his flesh ones and he quickly stood up as Steve walked into the waiting room of the old age home that Steve had taken him where Peggy was now living.

“Steve – “Bucky said hesitantly as Steve reached out and threaded his fingers with Bucky’s metal digits, tugging him forward to stand closer to him. “You said that she has dementia?”

“Yeah?”

“What if she doesn’t remember me?”

“Oh, Buck” Steve reaches out with his free hand and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, practically making him purr as blunt fingernails scratched at his scalp. “The nurses update me through texts every week on Peggy’s deterioration, and they said that this had been a good week for her. I just talked to her to tell her that you were here to visit, and Peggy is really excited to meet you, I promise”

“Steve, they sent me after her – Hydra sent me after her, almost 50 years later” Bucky locked eyes with Steve who was watching him with a sad and careful gaze. “But there were agents, too many for the Winter Soldier to handle so they called me back, but only after I took out half of them. I don’t think she ever saw, but she was probably told. What if – what if she remembers that? That I was sent after her to kill her?”

“Bucky, ever since you dragged me out of the river and then disappeared, I’ve been talking to Pegs about you. We both agreed that you were never responsible, that it couldn’t have been you. She still thinks that. It will be okay.”

“Okay, Stevie” Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand and they both walked out of waiting room and down a hallway that had white walls and floor but accented with colourful pictures of landscapes and flowers and the ceiling painted blue in what must be an attempt to simulate the sky. Steve looks back at Bucky and smiles fondly at him as he leads him to a door and opens it to reveal Peggy Carter laying in a bed, her used-to-be brown hair now grey, her skin wrinkled and pale with an IV taped to her hand, but her face lit up with a smile when she saw Bucky half hiding behind Steve, long dark hair tucked behind his ears and bright grey eyes locking with hers.

“Bucky, darling” she said eagerly as she weakly reached her hand out to him and Steve tugged Bucky out from behind him and pushed him forward gently towards Peggy. Bucky glances behind him with a scared look on his face but Steve smiles gently and moves with Bucky, guiding him forward till they are right next to Peggy’s bed, and Bucky gently takes Peggy’s hand in his right, squeezing it gently.

“Hey, Peggy” he murmured, and he was almost surprised to see tears gathering in the corners of Peggy’s eyes.

“Oh Bucky, I am so, so sorry”

 

……………………………………

 

After tears had been shed – from both Peggy and Bucky, and Steve wouldn’t deny that he had to rub at his eyes a few times – Peggy began to retell stories from back when she and Erskine had first recruited Steve, the skinny Steve before he got the serum. Her stories were a little out of order, jumping back and forth in the timeline before it comes to the story of the Colonel tossing a grenade into a group of new recruits, which also included Steve.

“My poor Steven was trying so hard, the sweet thing, barely managing to keep up with the muscular brutes which were the other recruits. He was so skinny I could have wrapped my own hand around his wrist” Peggy waved a hand at Steve who was flushing as he sat next to Bucky, who grinned.

“Yeah, I remember Steve like that. He was adorable” Bucky hesitantly leaned over and pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead which made Steve beam. Bucky was still getting used to the whole intimacy thing but he liked it. A lot.

“Now, all the recruits were up and doing jumping jacks while I gave them ‘encouragement’” both men chuckled when Peggy used quotation marks with her fingers. “And that’s when the Colonel walked over with Mr Erskine, chatting about something, I don’t know. But then the Colonel grabbed a dummy grenade from a crate and tossed it into the midst of the recruits”

Peggy turned her head to smile fondly at Steve, eyes sparkling. “And my dear Steven was so brave and jumped on top of the grenade, even though it was fake, and I think that’s what secured Steve’s position in the program, seeing as Hodge was cowering behind a Jeep. Of course, I knew it was a dummy grenade, the Colonel did it all the time”

Peggy was telling the story almost fondly, but during her telling the story, Bucky had turned his head to stare at Steve who had reddened considerably and was staring straight forward, trying to ignore Bucky’s intense stare that felt like it was trying to burn a hole through his head.

“You did – what?” Bucky hissed and Steve gulped before looking at Bucky with a sheepish smile.

“It was the right thing to do, Buck” Steve tries but Bucky just reaches out and slaps him on the back of the head which made Steve yelp out a startled ‘hey!’

“You idiot! Don’t you do anything like that again, you hear me?” Bucky’s voice had raised but he faltered when it looked like Steve was trying to hold back laughter while smiling brightly. “What?”

“I love you, Buck. I promise I won’t do it again”

Both men look over at Peggy when she giggled and let out a happy sigh as she rested back against her pillow. “You boys are just like a married couple. I love it”


	98. I think they like you too (Steve x Bucky)

prompt: Anyway, if you don’t think Bucky named all his goats after various Avengers that he’s met you’re lying to yourself

 

“Buck, this is where you’ve been staying all this time?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve as they walked down the hill that led down to the smattering of small huts that were built at the bottom of the hill. Two of the huts that were built closer together and situated further away from the other huts was given to him by T’challa when he came out of cryo and got used living and using his body again. The huts really were bigger on the inside than they looked.

“Well, after T’challa brought me out of cryofreeze, he decided that living in the palace might be a bit too crowded, so he offered me a small list of places that I could stay. I chose here because it was quiet and near the lake. I often go swimming with two or three other kids that live with their parents in those other huts.”

Bucky only realised how stern he sounded when Steve shrank a bit on himself slightly as he walked next to him and he sighed.

“I’m sorry Stevie for sounding so grumpy – God, Shuri complains about it all the time when she comes to visit - but I’ve grown to like it here. The kids don’t speak English but they are so sweet. They braided my hair when I slept once” Bucky smiles to himself as he adjusts the robes that he was clothed in, the extra piece of material that covered his amputated arm wrapping snuggly around him, almost comfortingly.

“I’m sorry Bucky, I realise that my question sounded kinda - critical about where you’ve been, but I was truly just curious”

“It’s okay” Bucky waves a hand at a kid that was hovering in the doorway of one of the huts nearest to his and the kid grins and waves back before glancing at Steve and bolting back inside the hut. Steve raises an eyebrow to himself but doesn’t say anything as he follows Bucky into the first hut with a curtain that acted as a door. The hut was bigger on the inside than the outside suggested with a thin mattress covered by soft, thick sheets and a pillow propped up on the top end. Bucky saw Steve glancing at the bed and waved his worry away with his hand.

“Steve, it’s okay, I couldn’t deal with the soft beds they normally have anyway, this really is quite good for me”

There was also a small cabinet that probably held clothes, a kitchen table and a small fridge that was plugged into the wall that must run on a hidden power source somewhere in the hut. There was also a small opening in the wall that light shined through but Steve couldn’t imagine what would get through there, apart from a large cat which he really didn’t think would be around in Wakanda, let alone the outskirts of it.

“So, how are you, Buck?”

“I’ve been doing pretty well – “Bucky trails off as his gaze gets drawn to the bottom of the wall behind Steve. “Natasha! When did you get in?”

“Natasha?” Steve murmurs to himself in confusion as Bucky darts forward and grabs at something that had fur that was a russet red colour and made a sound that sounded a lot like hooves. The thing darts away from Bucky’s hand and skittered to hide behind Steve’s legs. When Steve looks down, he sees – a goat?

“Bucky – why is there a goat?” Steve asks slowly and Bucky smiles to himself as he slowly moves forward and catches the goat around the middle, picking it up and clutching it to his chest.

“This is Natasha” he said proudly as the goat bleated at him but cuddled against his chest, the small horns protruding from the goat’s head almost getting caught in Bucky’s clothes. “She’s a quiet little thing, barely makes a sound really. And she is never seen without – aha!” Bucky dropped into a crouch and placed the goat – Natasha – on the ground and clicked his fingers which seems to attract another goat that had brown fur with white patches on its back who bounces up onto a chair and up onto the table before jumping back down onto the ground and clopping towards Bucky, nosing at his fingers before playfully head butting Natasha and cuddling up to her.

Bucky was grinning at the two goats – pygmy goats? - and Steve couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow again.

“Uh – Buck – did you name your – goats after the team?”

Bucky looks up and smiles sheepishly as he scratches the brown-haired goat’s back. “Uh – maybe? This is Clint. He likes to jump and climb all over the place. There’s more out back, if you wanna see ‘em?”

Steve nods and Bucky ushers the goats out the small hole in the wall before walking out the door and around the hut to see an open pen that had three more goats in it which Natasha and Clint quickly re-joined, squeezing through a small gap in the fence of the pen.

“That’s how you got out, you little bastards” Bucky says fondly before pointing out the goats to Steve.

“Alright, that’s Natasha and Clint, you already know, and that tiny, tawny coloured one, right there? That’s Steve. Literally your goat equivalent. Likes to protect but stubborn as hell” Steve half-heartedly glares at Bucky who chuckles before he continues.

“That black one there, that’s Sam. He likes to jump from high things, honestly, I thought he had a death wish at first, but he survives. And the last one is Tony, the one with black and tawny fur. He really is a snobby bastard but he likes to look after the others, gifts them with food and rocks when he likes them well enough” Bucky looks at Steve nervously, biting at his bottom lip.

“I like them, Buck – they’re cute” Steve reassures Bucky – almost like he read is mind - before letting out a yelp as all the goats swarm towards him, jumping around him and butting his legs with their heads which made Bucky stutter out a laugh as he watches him.

“I think they like you too”


	99. Star Bucks (Steve x Bucky) (light smut)

Prompt #1: Steve: *kisses Bucky* / Bucky: what was that? / Steve: Affection / Bucky: Disgusting / Bucky: do it again

Prompt #2: Bucky and Steve pull up to Starbucks. / Bucky: why are we at Starbucks you don’t even like coffee that much / Steve: because you’re my Star Buck / Bucky: Why do I even ask

 

“Steve, where are we going?” Bucky glanced at Steve who was driving, not the usual Harley Davidson that they rode during the war in the 40’s or even now in the 21st century, but instead they were both in a black jeep – Steve had assured Bucky that this was the least conspicuous vehicle that Stark had in his garage.

“It’s a surprise, Buck” Steve grinned as he distractedly reached out with one hand and cupped the back of Bucky’s neck, squeezing it firmly which made Bucky hum in approval.  
Soon enough, roughly five minutes later, Steve pulls up at a Starbucks, parking and turning off the engine before turning in his seat to look at Bucky with a grin who was already looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Steve, why are we at Starbucks? You don’t even like coffee that much, you are more of a tea person”

A cheeky glint appears in Steve’s eyes as he reaches out and grabs Bucky’s hand, squeezing it as he smirks. 

“Because you are my Star, Buck”

Bucky stared at Steve for a moment before sighing and letting his head fall back against the car’s head rest. “Why do I even ask? Wait – did you just drive all the way over here to make that pun?”

Steve just shrugs and smirks, a beam of sunlight shining in his eyes and making the blue in his iris’s shine. “Maybe. Can you blame me though?”

“For what, making bad puns? Yes, I can definitely blame you - ” Bucky was starting to rant but Steve just chuckled and leant forward, pressing his lips to Bucky’s which makes him moan and kiss back, metal hand coming up to slide around the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him closer. They pull back after an intense kiss, both breathing heavily.

“What was that?” Bucky murmurs as his eyes flick down to Steve’s lips then back up to his eyes, which made Steve raise an eyebrow.

“Uh – affection?”

“Disgusting” Bucky declares before grinning and squeezing the nape of Steve’s neck, other hand landing on Steve’s thigh, fingertips digging firmly into his skin. “Do it again”

“Gladly” Steve murmurs before lunging forward and kisses him again, lips moving in sync against each other as hands wandered across each other’s bodies, keeping it above their clothes, but just barely restraining themselves.

“Mm, it’s a good thing all of Tony’s cars have blacked out windows” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s lips and Bucky chuckles, his metal arm wrapping around Steve’s neck and he heaves himself off his seat and onto Steve’s lap, thighs straddling Steve’s as he holds himself up due to the small space between Steve’s torso and the steering wheel. Steve quickly pulls the lever on the side of his seat so the back of his seat was lying flat and Steve along with it. Bucky follows him down, leaning over Steve and rocking slightly against Steve’s pelvis, rubbing their erections together which sends tendrils of pleasure through both of them while Bucky peppers hot, open-mouthed kisses along Steve’s collarbone which he exposed by pulling down the collar of Steve’s shirt.

“You’re such a fucking punk, driving me all the way to starbucks for that pun, but I love you for it” Bucky growls against Steve’s sternum and Steve lets out a low groan, hand cupping the back of Bucky’s head, preventing from him moving too far away. Bucky lets out a chuckle and rolls his hips against Steve.

“Hey, Stevie, are your nipples still real sensitive like they were back before you got jacked up on the serum?” Bucky murmurs as he slides his flesh hand up Steve’s body and pinches the hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger that was clearly seen through the tight white shirt that Steve was wearing. Steve lets out a whine and his head jerks up so he can watch Bucky’s hand, his gaze flicking to Bucky’s eyes, who was also grinning at the sound he had made. “Hmm, I must be right, aren’t I. Damn, back then, I could have barely brushed them and they would have perked right up. Imagine how it would feel if I sucked your nipples through your shirt, huh? Get the material of your shirt all nice and damp so it’s rubbing against your nipples. Something easily seen by everyone, hmm?”

Steve’s pupils had blown wide so there was only a thing ring of blue left and he was panting slightly, chest arching up into Bucky’s touch. “Bucky – “

“Ssh, Stevie. Does that feel good?”

“More, please – “Steve gasped as Bucky’s metal hand slid up his torso and his open palm brushes over his neglected nipple. He rubs his palm in circular motions over Steve’s nipple which creates warm friction and it makes Steve moan and his head falls back as pleasure rushes through him through his nipples. “Bucky, fuck – “

“Language, Stevie, can’t go corrupting America’s golden boy, now can i?” Bucky smirked as he slipped off Steve’s lap and patted Steve’s thigh, metal fingertips just brushing Steve’s erection. “Come on, Stevie-doll, we’re at Starbucks, may as well buy me a drink”

Steve growled but reluctantly sits up and pulls the back of the seat into it’s original position, his hand palming down over his erection and his hips buck up into his hand before Bucky slaps his hand away.

“Hey! Stevie, gotta wait until we get back home, alright?”

Steve grumbles before he nods, and Bucky grins.

“Good boy”

 

……………………………. Extended ending ………………………………..

 

Bucky could feel the tension building in Steve the longer he makes him wait. He spends nearly a whole hour procrastinating in Starbucks by looking at the different baked goods and drinks that they had, chatting cheerfully to Steve all the while touching him in fleeting touches which prompted Steve to glare at him. And then, in the car, Bucky’s flesh hand roved over Steve’s body lightly, fingernails scratching over his skin at the back of his neck and over his scalp, tugging gently at his hair and over his shoulder but Steve forced himself not to react which Bucky seemed amused by.

It was only when both men got back into their shared apartment and locked their door behind them did Steve snap and he grabbed Bucky and slammed him back into the wall, plastering his muscular body against Bucky which effectively pinned him bodily to the wall, his plump lips attaching to the pale skin of Bucky’s neck and sucks dark hickies onto his flesh, his own knee slotting between Bucky’s thighs and pressing up against his groin.

“Damn, Stevie, really needed this, huh? Got you so worked up, didn’t I?” Bucky teases as he tilts his head back so Steve has more access to his neck, his own hands resting on Steve’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Fuck you, Bucky” Steve growls as he nips with his teeth at Bucky’s skin which makes him gasp and his fingers tighten on Steve’s hips in reaction.

“Oh dear, I’ve tainted America’s Golden Boy, first its swearing and next it’s fucking me into the bed” Bucky catches Steve’s eye and smirks and Steve pauses before grinning back and reaches down and wraps his hands around the backs of Bucky’s thighs and lifts him up, prompting him to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist and arms around Steve’s shoulders, the cold metal contrasting with the temperature of his flesh arm. Bucky lowers his head and sucks hickies onto Steve’s neck which makes Steve groan as he slowly walks towards their shared bedroom.

“Come on, Captain, fuck me”

“Be careful what you wish for”


	100. My Cousin Sergei (Bucky)

Au where the government incarcerate Bucky in a high security facility and the Avengers just conspire and break him out and when a government official comes to Stark Tower and is like ‘hey give Barnes back’, Tony is just like ‘he’s not here’ and the dude is all like ‘he is sitting right there’ and Tony goes ‘nah that’s my cousin Sergei’ and the government can’t do anything bc technically Bucky has been dead for 70 years and every year the facility get a Christmas card from the Tower signed Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor and ‘cousin Sergei’ and the card is just a picture of Bucky with reindeer antlers on.

 

 

“What do you mean ‘they have Bucky’?” Steve slammed his opened hand down onto the conference table so hard that the glasses full of water shuddered, and the twins – Wanda and Pietro Maximoff – both jump which prompts Natasha to move behind them and rest a comforting hand on both their shoulders, sending a half-hearted glare at Steve who didn’t even notice it. He was still glaring angrily at Tony who had his hands held up in a peaceful gesture, red-tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes.

“I mean that government agents stormed into MY building, searching all the floors until they found Barnes in the gym. Someone hacked FRIDAY so they could have access to all the floors that aren’t being lived in by any of the team and since we were all out on a mission, no one was here to stop them. I checked the footage of the gym and Barnes didn’t fight because they tasered him with three different guns at the same time. They kidnapped Barnes from my tower and I’m not happy about it either!”

Tony jumped up in his rant and now they were both chest-to-chest, breathing heavily. Clint let out a sigh from where he was leaning against the far wall, pushing himself forward and towards the two men and sliding his hand between them, pushing them apart.

“Come on, boys, break it up, play time’s over” Clint’s words were teasing but his expression was serious, both Steve and Tony reluctantly stepping back from each other.  
“Okay, but why would they take Barnes?” Sam pipes up from his seat at the table. “He’s old and grumpy but he’s harmless”

“the government still think he’s a threat” Natasha says calmly as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Wanda’s hair which didn’t seem to bother Wanda who looked like she was enjoying it. “They’ve been trying to bring him in ever since we found him. They don’t know that the trigger words don’t affect him much anymore apart from make him uncomfortable”

Steve growled to himself and ran a hand over his face, tugging at his hair but Tony spoke again.

“Well – let’s go get our Elsa back if Spangles is going to tear his hair out because of it”

 

………………………………………….

 

The elevator doors slide open and a man walks out in a black suit and red tie, short blond hair and a furious expression on his face as he strode towards Tony, who was leaning against the wall in an expensive suit and the familiar red shades.

“Stark, I know you have Barnes here, give him back”

“Who?” Tony leans forward slightly and raises an eyebrow. “Barnes? I’m afraid he ain’t here”  
Everett Ross – the man with the red tie – looked around the room and his jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me? He’s sitting right there!”

He pointed at a nearby couch - that was only visible once you walked out of the elevator – where Bucky Barnes was sitting with his shoulders slumped and hands in his lap, Wanda sitting on one side of him with a hand resting on his forearm and Natasha on the other, her fingers gently running through his long brown hair, Steve looking like he was standing guard from behind the couch, muscular arms on display as he gripped the couch at the sight of Ross.

“Ross, I can assure you, that is not Barnes” Tony smirked and tilted his head at Bucky. “That is – my cousin, Sergei”

“What!” Ross blustered as his eyes practically bulged out of his face. “That is Barnes and you know it!”

“Mr. Ross” Pepper walked into the room and straight to Everett Ross, a pleasant smile on her face. “If you would please come with me, I can explain some things that make it clear that you will not be taking – Sergei – out of our care or this building”

Pepper led Ross away and Natasha leant back against the couch to speak to Steve who was looking on edge and faintly confused.

“Technically the government can’t take Barnes because he’s dead. Ever since he was declared KIA during the war, they made a death certificate and it was publicly known that Barnes died. So, since he’s technically dead, no one can take him”

“Right” Steve said haltingly, but then he sighed and shrugged. “Okay, you know what, as long as Bucky is here, then that’s all that matters.

“Thank you” Bucky murmured as he leaned back and twisted around to look at Steve then around the room at the whole team before landing finally on Tony. “Thank you all for coming for me”

“It was just to get Captain spangles off my ass for letting Ross take you out of my building in the first place” Tony waved off the sentiment, but everyone could see that he appreciated the thanks from Bucky and was trying to hide it.

“Come on, Buck, lets get you cleaned up”

 

……………………………………………

 

Ross was sitting at his desk, writing and filing paperwork when Maria Hill knocked on the door and smiled at him as she moved forward and placed a stack of paperwork on his desk, a colourful postcard laid on top.

“You still have to work on Christmas, Ross?” Hill smirked and Ross rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Hill, and so do you” he pulled the pile of paperwork towards him and his eyes drifted to the postcard which had a picture of the whole Avenger’s team, all clustered around one man with long dark hair, a familiar metal arm and reindeer antlers set on top of his head, an uncomfortable grimace on his face with one hand reaching up to adjust his antlers.

Ross flipped the postcard to the back and written on the back was the most infuriating message he had read in his whole career.

 

“Merry Christmas!  
From: Spangles, Hawkface, Birdbrain, Ms. I-can-kill-you-with-my-thighs, Magic fingers, Speedy and Cousin Sergei (with special greetings from the Amazing Iron man)”

 

“Those bastards” Ross hissed to himself as he flung the postcard onto his desk, but he couldn’t do anything. Bucky Barnes was out of his grasp. Until he fucked up. But Ross knew that there was little chance of that happening with the Avenger’s team behind him.


	101. we should wear purple (Clint x Reader)

Prompt: My best friend just called me to ask what colour he should wear to prom and I was like “um, idk?” and he goes “well we have to match so like what colour is your dress” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “Hey, since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit, I forgot to ask you”

Highschooler!Clint x Reader

 

I was ‘spring cleaning’ my bedroom when my phone started to buzz on my desk on the other side of my room. I stroll leisurely over to the desk with a library book that I thought I had lost two years ago in one hand and a broken pair of earphones that I found under my bed in the other, but I grin when I catch sigh of the caller ID. I drop the broken headphones on the desk and pick up the phone, tapping the green answer button and hold the phone up to my ear.

“Hey, Clint! What’cha up to?” I ask as I hold the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I pick the broken earphones back up and I toss them into the garbage can that I kept next to my desk, listening to Clint huff with indecision.

“Well, not much, but what colour should I wear to prom? I really want to do a full colour suit but I could also just do a black suit with a colour tie”

“I have no idea, buddy” I say honestly as I flick through the book, grimacing at the thought of the overdue book fine that was surely going to keep climbing the longer I kept hold of it.  
“Well, we have to match so what colour is your dress?”

I was busy flipping through the book and skimming over the pages, so I didn’t quite register what Clint had said until a full two seconds later.

“Um, Clint – since when were we going to prom?”

There was a silence that had me putting the book down and my eyebrows drawing together in confusion and slight worry.

“Clint? You there, buddy?”

“I forgot to ask you” Clint says in a quiet whisper and then he suddenly starts to swear quietly in Russian, something he had picked up from our mutual Russian friend, Natasha.  
“Clint, you know I don’t speak Russian” I say patiently as I hear the clunk of Clint setting the phone down on a hard surface and then starts to bustle around. I was used to him acting like this, ignoring the world as he rushed around to enact some half-concocted plan. “Clint? You gonna talk to me?”

“30 minutes” Clint suddenly announced loudly, and I flinch and pull my phone away from my ear slightly. “40 minutes tops. Okay, Y/n?”

“Um, sure?

“Great” Clint muttered then hung up. I just shrugged to myself and kept cleaning my room.

 

…………………….

 

Roughly half an hour later, I hear a loud scratching and a single knock at my front door. I raise an eyebrow and wave my mother to sit back down on her couch to keep reading her book as I move through the house to get to the front door. I look through the peep hole but frown when I don’t see anyone or anything. I carefully open the door and open it, gasping quietly in delight when a golden retriever with a noticeable one eye jumped up at me.

“Hey, Lucky” I coo as I drop into a crouch and scratch behind his ears, tugging at them gently. “Where’s your silly human? Hmm? Is he hiding somewhere to scare me like he does to do?”

Lucky unsurprisingly doesn’t answer but just tilts his head into my palm, practically begging for me to pet him more and that’s when I spot the small container that was attached to his collar. I carefully unclip the container and flick the lid open, a folded piece of paper falling out. Written on it was a short message in the sloppy scrawl that I recognised as Clint’s.

“Go to the park, find the tree that saw the start of our friendship – Hawkie”

I chuckle at the nickname that was definitely Clint. I call out to my mum to let her know that I was going out to meet Clint and to reminded me to be back before dinner as I often spent a whole day hanging out with Clint, and rarely nights – I only failed to notify my mum once, she grounded me for three days - .

“Alright, Lucky, let’s go” I grab a spare leash that I kept for cases like this and Lucky and I make our way to the park where Clint and I spent our most time together, sometimes with Natasha and our other friends.

The tree that Clint was referring to was a large oak tree that we had met five and a half years ago. Lucky had run off and I had found him, the dog practically drowning me in slobber until he found us and pulled Lucky off me, offering to walk me home to get cleaned up. We found each other at the beginning of school two weeks later.

The tree was just ahead, branches and leaves filling the available sky and I could see Clint leaning against the trunk, a large piece of cardboard held in his hands. The moment he saw me walking towards him, his face lit up and he hesitantly turned around the sign, the words written on it in a mixture of colourful crayon and glitter pen in his messy handwriting.

“This tree has seen the beginning of our friendship, and I be-leaf that you already know that I want to go to prom with you”

I let out a delighted laugh and bound up to him with Lucky winding around my feet and I spring into his arms, hugging him closely as he hugs me back.

“Purple. We should wear purple”


	102. L.O.L.A (Steve)

Prompt: Phil Coulson shows Steve Rogers his flying car, Lola

 

“Hey, Captain Rogers!”

“Coulson? What’s up?”

Phil Coulson grinned as Steve Rogers slowed his stroll down the hallway that led away from the conference room where they had just finished a meeting and let Coulson catch up with him. They then walked side by side as Coulson about what to say next.  
“Well, I haven’t had much chance to show my car to any of the team, but I thought you would be the one to appreciate it just a bit more. Stark would just try to mess with it and the others – aren’t so interested” Coulson sent a small, hopeful smile at Steve as they got closer to the elevator, and Steve smiled back as he nodded and reached out for the elevator call button.

“It would be my pleasure to see your car, Coulson” there was a ding and the elevator doors slid open, both men moving into the lift and Steve raised an eyebrow at Coulson, gesturing at the elevator buttons. “Garage?”

“uh, yes please”

The silence was filled with elevator music as the lift took them down to the garage where Coulson walked out first, weaving through the various vehicles that Tony bought and practically hoarded towards a cherry red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette. Phil came up to it and rested a hand on its bonnet, smiling at Steve who was looking at the car with something like awe and admiration.

“Wow, Coulson, it’s beautiful” Steve murmured as he reached out and gingerly brushed his fingertips over the car’s surface. 

“It’s a 1962 Chevrolet Corvette” Coulson said proudly, patting the car gently. “Her name is Lola”

Steve chuckled and walked around to the car’s side, leaning against her slightly in order to look in at the buttons and knobs scattered across the dashboard. 

“Lola is amazing” Steve said sincerely. “You know, the colour reminds me of Howard Stark’s flying car that he was exhibiting back in the 40’s. Bucky and I went to the exhibit with dates as a sort of celebration of him getting drafted and going off to the front line, a sort of a last hurrah because I thought that would be the last time I saw him”

Coulson’s face lit up when Steve mentioned Howard Stark’s car and he moved around the car to stand next to Steve, a gentle hand guiding him backwards as he pulled out his car keys and jangled them quietly, a grin on his face.

“I think you are really going to like what’s going to happen next” Coulson said cheerfully as Steve sent a confused glance his way, but his eyes flicked away to the car when the engine turned over, emitting a low purr, and with another click of a button, the wheels in the car’s wheel wells pull into itself, rotating so the wheels were horizontal and facing downwards, thrusters protruding three the tire and firing up. This results in the car lifting up into the air and it hovers.

Phil glances at Steve and is pleased to see that Steve’s jaw had dropped slightly at the sight, but Phil was confused when he saw tears brimming in Steve’s eyes.

“Captain?”

Steve waved him off and dropped into a crouch in order to get better look at the rockets that had replaced the wheels, elbows on his knees and a hand clasped over his mouth, his jaw tense s he obviously struggled to get his emotions under control. Phil took a step backwards to give him some space which he seemed to appreciate, with the way his shoulders relaxed slightly.

After a minute or so, Steve stands back up and quickly wipes a hand over his face and turns back to Phil.

“I’m sorry, Captain, I had no intention to make you upset – “Phil started but Steve shook his head, a small smile on his face.

“I’m not upset, Coulson” Steve explained, turning his eyes back to the car, a fond expression taking over his smile. “It’s just that – Bucky would have loved this”

“He would have loved all of this” Steve waved a hand at the end of the garage where Tony’s suits were situated behind bullet proof glass. “He always loved these sort of sci-fi things. And he always loved the idea of the hover car.”

Steve took another glance at the car then back at Phil. “Lola?”

Phil grinned. “Levitating Over Land Automobile


	103. Grumpy old bilgesnipe (Bucky x Reader x Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was conceived by the desire that a reader called Vea-Chan requested, so hopefully Vea-Chan will see this and I hope it is to your liking :)

Bucky x Reader x Loki  
prompt: All sleeping together in one bed and Bucky wakes up grumpy 

 

“Dear Odin, someone is a grumpy old bilgesnipe today” 

Loki’s comment was directed at dark haired, metal armed assassin who was in the middle of the bed with Loki cuddled up to him on one side and Y/n on the other. Bucky had only just woken up but he seemed to be in one of his moods that he only had on his bad days. Bucky had told Y/n and Loki that some days his arm would ache and burn with pain just like it had when Hydra amputated it even more to attach his metal arm, so it was understandable why he would be grumpy.

At Loki’s comment, Bucky just growled and turned over so his back was facing Loki and his face was nuzzled against Y/n’s neck. But after a second he lifted his head and frowned before flipping over to face Loki who was smirking.

“Are you calling me ugly, Loki?” Bucky grumbled but Loki just snickered and pressed a chaste kiss to Bucky’s forehead and pushed him gently onto his back where Y/n eagerly moved forward and snuggled against Bucky’s side, his metal arm instantly curling around her back and he lets out a soft sigh.

“Okay, maybe not a bilgesnipe but you’re definitely grumpy” Loki purred as he settled against Bucky’s other side, a smooth, pale hand resting against Bucky’s bare chest, his thumb brushing against Bucky’s collarbone in slow soothing motions.

“My arm is really sore today” Bucky murmured quietly, and Y/n let out a soft sigh as she pressed careful kisses to the scarred skin of his shoulder, the red and raised flesh tender and making Bucky gasp quietly and tears appear unshed in his eyes. Loki made a tender cooing noise as he leant forward and pressed another kiss to Bucky’s forehead and his hand moves up to cup Bucky’s jaw and then slides it up to run his fingers through his hair.

“You’ll be okay, Bucky” Y/n murmured against the skin of Bucky’s shoulder, lips brushing over the metal plates of his shoulder. “Loki, do you still have any of that Asgardian bath lotion that you brought a couple of weeks ago?”

Bucky tilted his head to look at Loki with a hopeful expression on his face because the three of them had found out that the lotion eased the tenderness of Bucky’s shoulder and he revelled in using it, and Y/n and Loki loved to apply it to his skin due to the soft moans and cries that Bucky made at the relief that it brought him.

“Yes, I brought some more” Loki said kindly as he smoothed the dark locks out of Bucky’s face. “Y/n, can you go run the bath while I get the lotion? Bucky gets to stay in bed until it’s ready, okay?”

Y/n nodded and slipped out from under Bucky’s arm and out of the bed, padding over to the bathroom while only clad in a pair of black panties and bra. Both Loki and Bucky watch her walk away and Loki chuckles as he catches Bucky ogling Y/n’s ass.

“Hate to see her leave but love to watch her walk away” Loki murmured to Bucky who flushed but nodded. Loki then pressed a careful kiss to Bucky’s lips and slipped out of the bed also, wandering over to the set of drawers in a set of emerald green boxer briefs which hugged his ass perfectly.

Loki quickly rummaged through the drawer and pulled out the small golden bottle that contained the lotion that he refused to tell Bucky or Y/n the ingredients of and he turned back to Bucky, and both men looked at Y/n when she appeared and leant against the doorframe that led into the bathroom.

“You ready, Buck?” Y/n asked, and Bucky nodded as he himself slipped out of the bed and padded over to Y/n, only wearing black boxer briefs. Y/n reached for his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with Loki following close behind him, and Bucky pulled his hand free only to pull down his boxers and kick them off into the far corner of the bathroom, Loki doing the same and both men reach for Y/n and Loki undoes the back of Y/n’s bra and Bucky slips her panties down her legs so they are all naked in the bathroom that was now steamy from the hot water in the large bathtub that could fit four people, so it definitely ended up being big enough for all three of them.

Loki gently prods Bucky forward and Bucky steps into the bath, moaning under his breath at the temperature, Loki settling behind him with his legs on either side of Bucky’s waist and Y/n settled on her knees in front of him, her body settled in-between Bucky’s legs.

Loki wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer so Bucky’s back was pressed against Loki’s chest and Loki pressed a kiss to Bucky’s flesh shoulder before holding out the small bottle of lotion to Y/n who takes it, and she taps Bucky’s leg with her free hand.

“Legs straight, sweetheart” she murmurs and when Bucky obeys she moves herself to straddle his thighs so she’s closer to him.

Loki and Y/n both spent their time massaging the lotion into Bucky’s scarred shoulder, which made him moan and relax against Loki, head falling back to lay against Loki’s shoulder. They spent more than half an hour in the bathtub, until their skin was wrinkled and pruney, but it worth it because Bucky was so much happier and relaxed than he had when he woke up earlier, his muscles more relaxed and his eyes shining brightly.

“Feeling better, Bucky?” Y/n asked curiously, and Bucky grinned as he kissed her full on the lips and then turned to Loki and kissed him also.

“Thank you. Both of you”

“It was our pleasure"


	104. Mama stay? (Bucky x Reader)

Military!Y/n x Bucky (with kid)

 

The trip home from Iran was a long one, especially in the uncomfortable military cargo plane that the Army sent their troops back in when they finished their deployment. It was rows of hard seats that weren’t meant to be comfortable but militaristic and practical, with stiff seatbelts that were tight across everyone’s chests and just enough space under the seats to stow the large duffel bags that contained everything that people were able to bring, surviving for tours at a time that could range from half a year to four.

But now my tour to Iran as an Army medic was now finished and I could finally go home after a year, and I could finally see my family, my husband and my two-year-old.

My knee was bouncing up and down in excitement as I fiddled with my thumbs as the plane neared the end of its journey, and another Army medic who I toured with, Steve Rogers, nudged my knee with his own and grins at me.

“You’re excited to get home, aren’t you, Y/n?” he smirks and I nod excitedly.

“It’s been a year, Rogers, of course I’m excited. Aren’t you? Don’t you have a pretty wife back home?”

Steve grinned fondly and blushed from his ears, down his neck and past the collar of his uniform shirt. Funnily enough for a man that saw blood, guts and bare bones on a regular basis, it was very easy to get him to blush.

“Yeah, I do. And you have a husband and kid, right? You talked about him some during our time together”

“Yeah, I got a guy, and a two-year-old girl. My husband’s name is Bucky”

“What kind of name is Bucky?”

I snort and whack him on the arm which made him chuckle. “His real name is James. Bucky came from his middle name, which is Buchanan. He prefers the nickname so everyone calls him that”

“Yeah? Well, how long have you been married?”

“Five years. I met him in a bar where a drunk man was taunting me about a woman not being able to go to fight so I had to go as a nurse instead. So, a man with long dark hair and a metal prothesis replacing his entire left arm walked right up to him and socked him in the jaw and escorted me out and walked me home. At first, I was insulted that a man fought my fight, but then I was relieved and honestly a bit flattered. So, when he asked me out on a date, I said yes. Two years later he married me, six months later I got pregnant and I had my baby girl 9 months later. I only had a year with her before I got deployed with you idiots” I wave my hands at Steve and the two other medics who were on the other side of the plane and weren’t paying attention to our conversation.

“Marrying a man who defended your honour. Very romantic” Steve says teasingly and I roll my eyes but we both look towards the front of the plane along with the other men and women that were on the plane as the plane itself began its descent.

“Come on, Rogers, we both have loved ones to get to”

 

………………

 

Both Steve and I brushed shoulders as we walked down the plane’s ramp amongst the other men and woman once the plane had landed and we were allowed to leave, but both our gazes focused on the group of people in civilian clothes that were standing in a bunch on the empty tarmac, hopeful expressions on all of their faces. Steve patted me on the shoulder before walking towards a beautiful dark haired woman with bright red lipstick on her lips which were pulled into a grin, the woman that Steve called Peggy. I watched him break into a jog, dropping his bag on the tarmac and sweeping the woman into his arms before a child’s voice got my attention.

“Mama?”

I whirl around and that’s when I saw the familiar dark-haired man with the metal prosthesis replacing his left arm and a little girl dressed in a pink tutu, black leggings and a bright yellow shirt was held up on his hip by his flesh arm, the girl’s arms wrapped his neck and two pairs of familiar blue/grey eyes watching me eagerly.

I feel a grin break out on my face and I jog over to them, dropping my bag and stopping in front of them, the girl bouncing up and down with excitement in the man’s grasp.

“Mama, mama, mama!” the girl jabbers excitedly as she reaches out for me, little fingers grasping empty air.

“Hey, baby girl” I coo as I reach for her and the man smiled fondly as he passed her to me, moving closer to me so he can cup my jaw with his metal hand.

“Hey, Doll face” He greeted fondly, brushing away a tear that trickled down my cheek, his flesh hand resting on the back of our daughter’s neck and leaning close to rest his forehead against mine.

“Hi Bucky” I murmur, my free arm wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. “It’s been so long”

I was feeling so overwhelmed with my child in my arms and the feeling of my husband’s touch that I couldn’t help but cry. We did skype each other when I was on base and actually had internet connection but then again, it had been a year with no physical contact.

“Sweetheart, don’t cry. Come on, let’s get you home” Bucky soothed as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and I laughed weakly into the kiss when I feel our daughter’s little fingers grasping at my cheek.

“Mmm, hey Munchkin” I pull back from Bucky and grin down at my daughter who was smiling toothily at me. “Did you miss me?”

“Mama home!” the girl yelled excitedly and both Bucky and I chuckle at her excitement.  
“Yes, sweetheart, Mama’s home. Did you miss me?”

“Oh, she did. She wouldn’t even let me dress her. She dressed herself” Bucky grinned and the little girl giggled, before her expression sobered and she reached out to wrap her small hand in the hair that I had pulled back in a pony tail.

“Mama stay?”

I paused, eyes flicking to Bucky, who was watching me, waiting for me to reply. I bite my lip before turning to look back at the girl settled on my hip and I lean forward to brush my lips over her forehead.

“Baby, I’m going to stay” I turn to look back at Bucky and I smile. “This was my last tour. I’m going to find a job at the hospital, help people in a less dangerous way”

Bucky let out a surprised chuckle and pressed a kiss to my forehead, then peppered kisses down my cheekbone, along my jaw before planting a final kiss on my lips.

“It’s good to have you home”

"And I'm here to stay"


	105. I've always been a slut for doritos (Steve x Bucky) (light smut)

Prompt:  
Sam, Bucky and Steve are at the store.

Sam: “You guys want any chips”

Bucky: ”I’m always a slut for doritos”

 

It was Bucky’s first time inside a grocery store without him being the Winter Soldier, brainwashed or on the run. This time, he was with Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers who both agreed that getting Bucky out of the tower as soon as possible would benefit Bucky, to help him get used to a life without being the Winter Soldier or the man that he was after he left Steve on the banks of the Potomac after the helicarriers fell out of the sky by his hand. But now, he was dressed in soft, comfortable clothes, a baggy grey jumper with the Black Widow’s symbol on it that easily covered his metal arm, and he was sticking close to Steve’s side who was wearing a leather jacket over a shirt with an image of Tony’s arc reactor on the front. Sam was on Steve’s other side and wearing a Captain America shirt.  
Now Bucky was not the Winter Soldier, and the trigger words were taken from his head, he was happy to finally be able to show his affections for Steve in public, and he did so when he pressed his side to Steve, biting his lip in agitation and worry. Steve looked back in concern, and he wrapped a muscular arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him close to his side.

“You’re okay, Doll, you’re okay. Listen, you can go have a look around by yourself or you can stick with me, whichever you want. What do you say?” Steve murmured in Bucky’s ear, but Bucky shook his head.

“Being in a grocery store as a free man is overwhelming enough, I’m not going to walk around myself” He paused and pressed a kiss to Steve’s jaw, the only part of his face that he could easily reach. “Wanna stay with you, Daddy”

Steve smiled fondly at Bucky and turned his body so Bucky was hidden from view from most of the shop, and he tilted his head back so Bucky could nuzzle his neck. “Alright, sweet boy”

“Come on, guys, Thor wants his bloody poptarts and you both know how he gets when he doesn’t get them” Sam called out from an entrance of a nearby aisle, pushing a trolley in front of him. Steve gave Bucky’s waist a firm squeeze and pulled him to his side as he led him after Sam who was eagerly browsing the chip section of the aisle.

Bucky slowly pulled out of Steve’s grasp but still kept close to him as they both walked next to Sam, Bucky walking in the middle of the two other men, arm brushing against Steve’s.

“So, you guys want any chips?” Sam asked as he strolled the aisle leisurely, leaning on the handle of the trolley on his forearms as he looks at the shelves of chips.

“Well – “Bucky started to grin as he glanced at Steve who gave him a suspicious look. “I’ve always been a slut for doritos”

The men on either side of him both snorted, for Sam it was a humorous snort but for Steve it was more like he was choking on his own spit before trying to disguise it as a snort. The whole Avengers team knew about Tony’s references to Steve having the back shape of a dorito and Bucky let out a snicker as he glanced slyly at Steve who let out a soft growl that only Bucky could hear before hooking an arm around his neck to pull him closer so he could whisper in Bucky’s ear. “Just wait till we get home”

“Ah, doritos are always great. Here – “Sam tossed a blue packet of cool ranch doritos at Bucky who caught it on instinct. “You seem like a cool ranch kinda guy”

“I like any kind of doritos” Bucky grins. “I could eat doritos anytime, anyplace”

Steve was slowly getting redder and redder, which made Bucky’s grins broaden, but he faltered when Steve’s eyes got a mischievous glint in them.

“Come on, guys, you know how Thor gets when he doesn’t get his poptarts” Steve murmured and Sam rolled his eyes and kept moving forward to the poptart section of the aisle. Bucky grinned and continued to walk with Steve after Sam. He knew that he would get punished by Steve for such a blatant innuendo. But he was going to enjoy it for sure.

 

………………………

 

Bucky knew the moment that Steve closed the door to their apartment door behind them that he was going to enjoy what would come next, so he calmly walked over to the kitchen and leant against the kitchen counter on his forearms, his hip bones pressed against the marble counter. He could hear Steve’s solid footsteps echo on the floor heading towards him, and he stayed still as Steve walked up behind him, his warmth seeping into Bucky as he pressed up against Bucky’s back, folding himself over him so his chest was against Bucky’s back. He slid his hand up Bucky’s back till he reaches his neck. He grips it tightly and uses his grip to push Bucky flat onto his front on the counter, cheek pressed to the cool counter and his breath condensing on the marble. He breath was faster now as he stayed still under Steve’s hand, Steve’s lips brushing against Bucky’s ear.

“You’re a slut for dorito’s, huh?” he purred as his free hand settled on Bucky’s hip. “Come on, Baby boy, tell me who you really a slut for”

“I’m a slut for you, Daddy” Bucky whined as he wiggled slightly under Steve’s weight.

“That’s right, you are. You are my slut, and I love you for it” Steve still had Bucky pinned down by his neck as he pulled back and slapped Bucky’s ass with the palm of his hand, and then let go of Bucky who stayed still, draped over the counter. “Go on, go to the bedroom and get on the bed. You know what to do”

“Yes, Daddy”


	106. Steve was doing something stupid again (Steve x Bucky)

Prompt: Soulmates Buckyx Steve – can feel each other if they’re danger after you meet your soulmate

Bucky is waiting outside of theatre for Steve because he knew that Steve went to the theatre to see a show but just as people start to leave he feel a pang in his chest and he sighs. He feels it. Steve did something stupid again.

 

Bucky was waiting outside of the large theatre, leaning his back against the brick wall as he reached up and tilted his hat to the side just an inch, shooting a sly smirk at a pair of women that were walking past him, both women giggling, blushes spreading across both their cheeks and one even looking him up and down which made him puff his chest out a bit, because even though he already had his soulmate, he couldn’t help but slightly tease everyone he met. But he did love to tease Steve most of all, make him blush and fluster which made him all the cuter. That’s why he was waiting outside the theatre in the first place, he was waiting for Steve who had told him earlier that morning that he was coming here to watch a movie that he had been looking forward to for two weeks. Bucky had saved up from his work at the docks and persuaded Steve to let him pay half of it.

But now, his days working at the dock was over now that he had gotten drafted into the Army. That’s why he was waiting outside the theatre to tell Steve as soon as possible instead of waiting for Steve to get back to their shared apartment.

Bucky straightened and pushed himself off the wall when people started to pour out of the theatre, his gaze searching for the blond head that was almost a head shorter than everyone else, but he hesitated when he didn’t see Steve straight away. Then again, he rationalised to himself, Steve would volunteer to help clean the theatre if the cleaners let him.

But that’s when he felt it, the pang in his chest that had him sighing. Steve was doing something stupid again.

The soulmate bond gave the ability for one soul to be able to tell when their other half was in trouble. And Steve got in trouble. A lot.

Bucky quickly looked around and spotted the entrance to an alleyway. He could already hear a scuffle going on as he strode down the alley and saw a man sock Steve in the jaw, sending him flying backwards into a garbage bin.

“Hey! Pick on someone your own size” Bucky snarled as he hauled the other man away, dodging a punch from the man and punching him back, and when he bent over, he delivered a swift kick to the man’s ass, sending him stumbling forward towards the alley entrance.

“Sometimes, I think you like getting punched” Bucky stated as he moved forward and cupped Steve’s face in his hands, keeping him close as he pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips and muttered under his breath against Bucky’s lips.

“I had him on the ropes”

Bucky just let out a soft sigh and pulled back, before looking down and spotting the enlistment form that Steve must have dropped, so he picked it up.

“How many times is this, Stevie?” he muttered as he examined the form and looked up at Steve with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, you’re from Paramus now? You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form”

He paused and gave Steve a small smile. “Seriously, Jersey?”

Steve smiled back weakly but the smile faltered as he took in Bucky’s army uniform. “You get your orders?”

Bucky sighed and nodded as he reached out and took Steve’s hand, squeezing it gently. “The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow”

Bucky saw the disappointment on Steve’s face and the impending argument, but he knew that even though the Army was taking him away from Steve, he would survive and come back to Steve.

And he knew that because he and Steve would be together, till the end of the line.


	107. You're a mermaid? Merman? ( Bucky x Reader)

Merman!Bucky x Reader ( Bucky trapped in fishers net in cove or something)

 

Living by a large lake that was fed by the ocean had its benefits, such as the fresh breeze that was constantly blowing, as well as the amazing sea life that swam up the river and into the lake, unfortunately, some of the sea life was not quite so normal nor known.

When I moved to the cabin by the lake a year ago, I started a schedule of getting up early in the morning and going for a jog around the forest. And when I found that there was a short jetty that protruded into the water, I was delighted and incorporated the routine of swimming around in the lake with the fish and other creatures that I found there. There was even a couple of rock pools near the entrance of the river, hidden behind the jetty which was full of miniscule sea creatures and crustaceans.

So, one morning after I had gotten tired of swimming, I climbed out of the water and was wandering towards the rock pools when I saw a sudden movement in the corner of my eye, the flashing of dark blue scales. I froze, heartbeat quickening and I jumped when I saw more movement and a low groan of pain. At the sound of something – someone in pain, I leap forward and sprint towards the rock pools, my loose shorts and shirt that I wore after swimming sticking to my wet skin as I quickly made my way to the source of the pained cry and flashing scales.

“Hello?” I call out, and that’s when I hear something struggling again, something large and heavy slapping against the rocks. I dart forward again but I freeze when I finally see what was struggling against the rocks.

It was a mermaid.

Or, a merman, to be exact. Because it was definitely a man, with a fish’s tail replacing his legs. The tail was covered in shimmery dark blue scales, so dark that they were almost black, and the scales merge seamlessly into the skin of his stomach which was tanned, his abs, pecs and the rest of his body glistening with droplets of water. The next obvious thing apart from the tail was his left arm, which was scarred with what looked like the suckers on octopus arms, like a giant octopus had wrapped its arms around his, the touch scarring him.

And his face, it was beautiful. His jaw was angular, his lips plump and his eyes the colour of the stormy sea. His shoulder length dark hair was soaked with sea water, with what looked like a circlet of gold woven around the crown of his head.

Of course, I only noticed the tight netting that was wrapped around his torso and tail when he arched his back in frustration and hissed under his breath, his arms trapped to his sides.

“I – what?” I stare down at him and he bares his teeth at me as his eyes narrow in frustration and anger, his body trying to shift away from me and only making the rocks gouge into his skin for his troubles. “You’re a mermaid? Merman?”

The merman’s nose wrinkles in annoyance and his tail flexes and lifts up off the ground before slapping down again, his arms tense as he tries to break the netting.

“You know, I could help you – “ I say hesitantly, and the merman eyes me carefully, raising an eyebrow at me. “You, uh – you can talk, right?”

He hesitates before he sighs and nods. “Yes, I can talk. And I am a merman, if you must know”

His voice was husky and gravelly, something that was attractive just like the rest of him. His whole body shifted in agitation and I quickly crouch next to him, running my hands lightly over the netting as I try to find the best way to untangle it. “So, how did you get stuck here?”

“Someone was fishing up river and left a fishing net behind” the merman sighed as he let his head fall back and he relaxed under my touch, apparently trusting me to help him. “It was high tide and I swim down the river to swim in the lake. There are lots of interesting creatures who tell the most amazing stories despite living in a lake, and I was so distracted to get here that I didn’t see the net. Then the high tide swept me up onto the rocks and stranded me here”

I listened silently to his story but then I let out a small huff of triumph when I found the single hook that was keeping the net tangled around him, and when I unhooked it, I peeled the net off of his torso and his arms were free. He instantly held himself up on his elbows and groaned in delight at the freedom as I then moved down and untangled the net from his tail and pulled it away, leaving his tail free. His tail flexed up and down as he tested the freedom and he finally gave me a smile, eyes gleaming with joy as he stretches and fully sits up, gaze straight on me.

“Well, would you mind helping me to the water? Having a tail is amazing but not quite so useful when on land” Bucky smirked as I blinked at him then dumbly stuck my hand out him. He simply raised an eyebrow at me and laughed, a beautiful sound like a bubbling stream and he took my hand, both of our efforts eventually getting him to the water. He dips his head under the water and pulls back to smile at me. “What is your name, Doll?”

“Uh – Y/n”

“Goodbye, Y/n”

He turns to swim away, his scales shimmering from under the water, but I yell after him. “Hey! What’s your name?”

He turns and smirks, pushing his hand though his hair so it’d stay out of his eyes.  
“My name is Bucky” and with that, he turned and dived under water and swam away. I kept watch until the light reflected from his scales faded from view.

“What kind of a name is Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written a sequel which will be the next chapter


	108. You're a mermaid? Merman? - sequel (Bucky x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm actually making this an actual full fic on my account, all because of you guys who really liked this idea! : ) So, if you like it and want to read more of Merman!Bucky and his human crush, go and find the put together fic on my account! : )

Series: Merman!Bucky x reader

I didn’t think I’d see him again, but three days later ….. ( Bucky pops up, bringing two buddies with him, Mermaid!Nat and Merman! Steve 

 

Honestly, I didn’t think I’d see Bucky again, especially after getting caught in an abandoned net and stranded on the rocks for who knows how long, so I definitely did not expect to be yanked down under the water by a strong hand gripping my ankle.

I had been swimming in the lake in the morning like I always did, the slightly murky water hiding the bottom – my feet didn’t reach the bottom of any part of the lake that was more than five feet from the short – and I only saw three different ripples in the lake’s surface heading towards me before a hand wrapped around my ankle and tugs me down so I am fully submerged. I let out a strangled yelp before I’m fully submerged and I scrabble for my goggles the second I feel the pull, managing to get them on before my head is even fully submerged. I flail around as I open my eyes but I stiffen when I turn my head and my eyes lock with the vibrant green eyes of a woman who had flaming red hair, and when my eyes broke away from hers and trailed down her body, I saw that a strip of cloth was positioned over her breasts – the rest of her top half was naked – and a fish’s tail covered in bright green scales that matched her eyes.

I gaped at her, wide eyed, and her solemn look gets replaced with a toothy grin as a hand wraps around her upper arm and pulls her away, only for a golden haired, adonis-like man with bright blue eyes and a fish tail covered in scales that match his eyes to take her place. He smiled kindly at me and waved his hands in a somewhat awkward hello, and then he pointed down. I looked down, and my lips pull up into a closed smile when I see Bucky floating underneath me, a smirk on his plump lips as he waved at me, dark blue scales that were almost black twinkling in the dim light that filtered through the water, his hand still wrapped around my ankle.

I involuntarily let out a few bubbles of precious oxygen and at the sight of that, Bucky uses his tail to swim up through the water, hands landing on my hips and pulls me up so my head is above water, allowing me to breath. I gasp, breathing in deeply before I grin at Bucky who grinned back, hand coming up to slick his soaked hair back and out of his face.

“Bucky! You came back!”

“Of course he did!” The blond merman had surfaced along with the red head and spoke, a grin on his face as he slapped Bucky on the shoulder that wasn’t marred with scars, pulling him backwards as a result. “He wouldn’t stop talking about you, you know, yammering on about a pretty girl with two legs who saved him”

Bucky shrugged the blond’s hand of his shoulder and rolled his eyes, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Plus, we had to come see the girl that saved the Prince” the red head added, and I blink at her words, gaze going to the gold circlet woven into the hair around the crown of Bucky’s head, the gold circlet missing from both red head and blond.

“Uh – “ I start, but Bucky just shakes his head.

“I may be a Prince but I’m still a merman. These are my friends – “

“Bodyguards”

“Friends” Bucky finished firmly as he looked over his shoulder at the others, then back at me. 

“Y/n, this is Natasha” he gestures at the red head, who dips her head in greeting. “And that’s Steve” he points at Steve, who nods and smiles.

“We found Bucky here trying to sneak out. We caught him and got him to tell us where he was headed. When we found out he wanted to visit his ‘Saviour’, we decided to tag along. For protection, of course” Natasha smirks, and Bucky flushes again.

“I’m being babysat” Bucky whined, and I snickered which made him pout at me. Then, a mischievous smiles appeared on his face as he dove back under the water, Steve and Natasha grinning at each other, then me as they dive under the water, following Bucky. I spin around in the water, looking down into the water in an effort see anyone. When I only saw flashes of red, bright blue and blue/black scales, I took in a deep breath, held it and dove under the water as well. The moment my head went under water, I saw Bucky, Natasha and Steve swimming around me in circles, hair streaming behind them at the speed they were swimming. And then I saw Bucky raise his fingers to his lips and he whistled, which sent a ripple through the water. A moment passed, and the water seemed to suddenly teem with life, fishes and other manners of sea life swimming around all around us. I grin in amazing as I hold out my hand and a small fish weaves its way through my fingers. I was so interested in the fish that I only noticed Bucky had moved closer when I looked up and saw him hovering in front of me in the water. He smiled and held out his hand to me. I watch him for a moment before reaching out and taking it. His hand was warm around mine but I was quickly running out of oxygen so I quickly pointed up at the lake surface. He nods and draws me towards him, arms wrapped around my waist and our chests touching as he sped up through the water and broke through the surface. I gasp for air but I grin at Bucky, hands on his shoulders. As I work on evening my breath, I find my gaze dropping to his left arm.

“Bucky, what happened to your arm?” I ask quietly, and he sighs but Steve pops up behind him, a frown on his face.

“This jerk saved me from a giant octopus when we were younger. He was the prince and I was the son of his mother’s handmaiden. I was a stubborn idiot and when I heard that there was a giant octopus that had broken past the castle walls, I went to go fight it. Bucky followed me and pushed me out of the way when the octopus went to grab me, and he got grabbed instead.”

“Oh, Bucky” I murmur as I carefully trail my hand over his shoulder and along the scars, taking care to not let it hurt him.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore” Bucky says softly, smiling fondly at my softness. “Plus, Steve paid me back by staying my friend and volunteering to be part of my guard along with Natasha. She’s one of our most fiercest warriors. You should see her in battle armour, she’s scary”

There was a quiet giggle from behind me and I twist around in Bucky’s arms and saw that Natasha had surfaced without making a sound, and I could definitely see her as a scary warrior mermaid.

“Come on, hold your breath” Bucky urges as he squeezes my hip gently, and I nod before holding me breath, Bucky grinning as he dived and pulled me down with him. We both swum down till we were swimming along the bottom of the lake, Bucky’s hand guiding me by the small of my back. And down here was more amazing creatures that glowed and squirmed in the water, getting pushed and pulled by the currents.

I was in such awe that that I momentarily forget I was submerged under the water so I open my mouth to exclaim in amazement. Of course, water rushed into my mouth and I impulsively inhaled, which made it worse, water rushing down into my lungs. I begin to flail in panic and I see a flash of Bucky’s concerned face before I feel myself rushing through the water and then I got pushed up onto the lake shore.

 

Bucky had pushed Y/n up onto the beach once he had noticed that she had started to swallow water, and he dragged himself up next to her, hands cupping Y/n’s face as she choked and her back arched as she spat water out of her mouth, turning her head to where Bucky was lying.

“Oh, dear Poseiden, what were you thinking, Y/n?” He said worriedly as he brushed her hair out of her face, and she groaned, a hand coming up to place her hand over Bucky’s that was cupping her jaw.

“Not my fault, it was pretty” She muttered and Bucky let out a tired chuckle.

“Just as stubborn as Steve” Bucky murmured fondly, and Y/n blinked her eyes and slipped her goggles off her face, looking bleary eyed at him.

“I saved you and you saved me. We’re even”

“Yeah, we’re even now. But I do want to come back and visit again. Are you feeling alright now?” Bucky asked worriedly, and Y/n nodded.

“Breathing air instead of water was a good choice” Y/n joked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

“That means I can do this then” Bucky tilted Y/n’s head up and carefully pressed his lips to Y/n’s. She melted into his touch and groaned softly against his lips. Bucky pulled back after a moment and smiled.

“You are beautiful, Y/n, the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. And I will come back tomorrow”

With that said, he slipped back into the water and waved goodbye before he dove into the waves and swam away, his bodyguards and friends shadowing him.

“See you soon, Bucky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm actually making this an actual full fic on my account, all because of you guys who really liked this idea! : ) So, if you like it and want to read more of Merman!Bucky and his human crush, go and find the put together fic on my account! : )


	109. Sleep well, my little Burunduk(chipmunk) (Bucky x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had my own wisdom teeth taken out a couple of days ago (all four of them!) and I was feeling kinda shitty so I wrote this, basing the story on my own experience, apart from Bucky being there (obvs...) but I also incorporated what I would have wanted if Bucky was there <3

“Alright, I’m going to need you to count down from 50 please” the white clothed orderly said kindly as another nurse checks the IV needle that they had just inserted into the crook of my elbow.

“Uh, okay? 50, 49, 48, 47, 46 – “ I continue to countdown from under my breath as a third nurse lowers a thin tube that had two protruding nubs that went into my nose to help me breathe, apparently.

I get down to 30 and I think that the stuff that the IV was pumping into me was starting to work as the corner of the room that I was staring at was starting to expand bigger and smaller the longer I looked at it.

“The IV isn’t working fast enough” Nurse #2 had murmured when I got down to 20, and I feel a slight pinch in my arm, and then a second pinch that hurt more than the last one, Nurse #3 lowering sunglasses over my eyes.

I don’t remember what happened after that. The liquid they were pumping into me must have made me fall unconscious.

 

…………………….

 

I slowly start to wake up, the drugs they had been pumping into my system slowly working their way out and I blearily blink my eyes, letting out a small groan at the numbness in my face, my eyes flickering shut because of the tiredness that was trying to drag me under again.

“Hey, Y/n. Easy, easy” Bucky’s low, smooth voice came from right next to me, a warm hand gently rubbing my shoulder. “Now, you’re going to feel a bit groggy, but that’s alright. Wake up in your own time.”

I let out a soft grunt and curl my hand into a loose fist, inwardly moaning at the lingering pain in the crook of my arm and back of my hand. Bucky’s hand trails down my arm, carefully avoiding the area that the needle had been inserted into my skin, and slipping his fingers under my own, fingertips grazing against my palm as he prompts me to open my hand.

“You did so good, sweetheart” Bucky murmurs softly, and I groan again, which turns into a grunt of confusion when I try to move my whole arm and found that it was strapped down. “It’s okay, they strapped your arm down so you didn’t move it when you were under”

I let out a small grumble as I try to lift my other arm, to find that that arm was not strapped down, and I sluggishly shift my legs, which is when I finally realise that my lower half was completely covered in a blanket. I force my eyes open again, letting my head fall slightly to the side so I could see Bucky sitting beside me, a small smile on his face as his eyes locked on mine.

“Hey, sweetheart, you must be really sleepy, hmm?”

I nod slightly and try to speak, but Bucky hushed me and squeezed my hand comfortingly.

“Don’t try to talk. Your mouth is going to be very numb”

He was right, my mouth was numb, all around my jaw, and I could feel the beginning of pain around the back of my bottom jaw, but there was no pain around the top of my jaw. It was confusing, and I huffed. I also had no idea how long I was here so I gingerly raise my left hand and bring it towards my right hand, and tapped the watch that was still strapped to my wrist with the fingers of my right hand.

“How long have you been here?” Bucky asks, and when I nod, he hums in appreciation. “You have been here for two hours"

I groan and tug at my strapped down arm again.

“Do you want me to unstrap you, Doll?”

I nod and Bucky carefully unstrapped my arm, keeping a hold on my hand as I squeeze his, and his free hand gently stroked my hair, prompting me to push back into his hand.

For the next ten minutes or so, Bucky gently petted my hair as I slowly woke up, carefully pouring water into my mouth for me to drink. When I finally seemed able to keep my eyes open for more than five minutes, the nurses came back in and helped me sit up, and then stand. Bucky’s arm wrapped around me and held me close to him, which helped me stay upright. I clutched at him and groaned softly, letting him lead me out of the room where I had been for the last two hours.

“It’s okay. I’m gonna get you home”

 

……………..

 

I wake up with a groan as I blink slowly, letting my eyes get used to the darkness that filled the room. I felt a weight shift in my lap and I look down to see that Bucky had laid his head against my thighs, his flesh hand holding mine.

After Bucky had gotten me to my room, he had deposited me on my bed and had me propped up against the headboard with plenty of pillows and given me two tablets. One was a painkiller that was dissolved in water and the other was an antibiotic. The painkiller had made me sleepy and I fell into sleep quite easily, but it seems that it wore off after 8 hours or so, because when I glanced at the watch on my wrist, I saw it was roughly 1 am.

“Sweetheart? You okay?” Bucky murmured as he sat up close to me, and he clucked softly as his cool metal fingers ghosted over my swollen jaw, which was no longer numb but definitely sore. “Oh, Doll, you look like a chipmunk”

I grumble angrily at him and his small amused smile, but he does reach over to the table on his side of the bed and grabbed what looked like an icepack wrapped in a towel, carefully holding and pressing it to one side of my jaw, which made me groan with relief. “I bet that feels good, doesn’t it?”

I nod and wrap my hand around his wrist, holding it tight in order to keep the icepack on my jaw. Bucky chuckles quietly and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“Easy on the grip, Doll, I’m not going to take it away. Here – “he carefully transferred the ice pack so I was the one holding it. “There you go. You feeling sick or anything? If so, there’s a bucket on your side of the bed”

I try to smile at his banter but I cringe because it stretches the sore muscles of my jaw, and Bucky flinches at the realisation and murmurs an apology, metal hand gently stroking my hair.

“Do you want to try and go back to sleep?”

I hesitate before nodding, and Bucky smiled fondly at me, metal hand slipping into my own and holding it tightly as I lay back against the pillows, other hand holding the ice pack on my jaw.

“Sleep well, my little Burunduk (chipmunk)”


	110. Call me Shifter (reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight Reader x Steve (kinda) and implied (kinda) Steve x Bucky.
> 
> Also, I don't mean to offend anyone about the whole gender thing, thought it was just a nice touch

Shapeshifter abilities – Reader stealing in Times Square, uses confusion and sneakiness and powers but gets snagged by Steve, grabs her and she turns into him to taunt him

 

Steve wasn’t even paying attention to the woman at first, who was of average height, average hair length and colour, average clothes, average everything really which helped her blend into the crowd of people who were walking around Times Square, all doing whatever they were doing that day. But what did catch Steve’s attention was that when the woman walked behind a large sign that completely obscured her, a man walked out the other side. The man looked completely different with new clothes, hairstyle, and even ethnicity, because the man was now of Asian origin, while the woman had been Caucasian.

Steve’s eyes tracked the figure as it weaved the crowd, and his facial expression didn’t when he saw the male’s hand slip into a large handbag of an old woman who was looking in the other direction, taking out a large purse and slipped it inside his jacket before walking away from her.

Steve frowned to himself and adjusted the cap on his head to dip down slightly over his eyes as he stood up from his coffee table – leaving a $10 dollar note for a $4 coffee – and walked non-chalantly out of the café and following the figure who had once again seemed to shapeshift into the figure that was similar to the old lady that the shapeshifter had just stolen from.

From what Steve had seen, this – shapeshifter, had only one distinct mark that carried on to whichever figure it shifted into, a black mark on its neck that looked like a tattoo or a brand. The shifter almost always managed to keep it covered with clothes or other materials like scarves etc, but for one moment, the shapeshifter’s jacket collar shifted when he slipped his hand into the old lady’s bag, revealing this mark.

Steve followed the shapeshifter who shuffled across the square and towards the edge of it where the building cast dark shadows onto the sidewalk and the alleys that separated the buildings from each other, stealing watches and purses without any effort at all. He watched as the shapeshifter changed into the form of a teenage girl that had long blonde hair with purple highlights and a backpack slung over one shoulder, slipping into a dark alley way, but not before glancing over her shoulder and looking straight at Steve, the innocent and calm expression on her face swiftly changing into a smirk as she winked at Steve and disappeared.

Steve let out a quiet huff as he hurried after her, walking calmly but quickly into the alley, surveying the dark bricks and concrete before his hand shot out and wrapped around the throat of an unassuming young man who had a frightened look on his face.

“Whoa, man! What the hell?” the man yelped as he scrabbled at Steve’s iron grip at his throat, but Steve was unyielding, nostrils flaring slightly as he caught sight of the same backpack that he had seen the shapeshifter wear when it shifted into the teenage girl. “Please, don’t hurt me, I didn’t do anything – “

“Stop” Steve muttered as he shifted his grip slightly and brushed the collar of the man’s shirt down with his thumb to reveal the black mark on the man’s neck. “You can shapeshift. I saw this mark on your neck when you stole from that old lady”

The man struggled for a moment before evidently giving up, and a smirk spread across his face. “Aw, man, you caught me. Damn, I had a good thing going for me too”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed, and the man shifted right in front of his eyes, the dark haired, twenty-something year old man morphed into himself, the hair shortening and lightening in colour, the facial structure broadening and his whole body growing and shifting until Steve Rogers was standing in front of him.

“What?” Steve mutters to himself as his hand tightens around the shapeshifter’s throat, who was looking amusedly at him, relaxed under his grip. “oh, this is weird” Steve brushes the material of his – the shapeshifter’s jacket down to reveal the mark on his neck.

“I’ve always wanted to be Captain America” the shapeshifter grinned using Steve’s face as it’s hand wandered over the front of his stomach, feeling at his muscles. “Oh, such firm abs. Damn, Captain.”

He then proceeded to run a hand over his crotch and raised an eyebrow at Steve who felt his face flush. “And quite a package too.” His hand moved behind him, body shifting under Steve’s firm grip so he could feel his ass, and he smirks. Steve gapes at him and tightens his grip, which made the shapeshifter stiffen and choke out a gasp. “Hey, hey! I was just kidding!”

“Listen, I’m going to take you in. Are you going to come with me with struggling or do I have to call in reinforcements?”

“You’re going to take me in?” the shapeshifter grinned and straightened, morphing into the form of a suited man with gelled back hair and a briefcase clasped in one hand. “I did not have an excursion planned today but I would love to come with you”

Steve was taken back with the shifter’s cheerful attitude, and he huffed. “So – what do I call you”

“Just – call me Shifter. Nice and easy” Shifter smiled before walking forward a few steps and looked over his shoulder at Steve, eyebrow raising as he takes out a pair of clear glasses and slips it on. “You coming?”

 

……………

 

“She’s a – shapeshifter?” Bucky murmured to Steve as they watched the shapeshifter that Steve brought morph into all of the various Avengers who were scattered around it, making Clint giggle like a child. “I don’t like it”

Bucky then let out a huff when Shifter changed form to look like him, flexing his metal hand and staring at Bucky all the while. “She – he – it, makes me uncomfortable”

“But, Shifter could be a great addition to the team” Steve gently nudges Bucky’s shoulder as Shifter morphs into Steve, sending Bucky a flirtatious wink and smirk which made him blush and gape at Shifter before turning away to face the real Steve, who smiled gently at him. “If Shifter agrees to join us, I promise we’ll get more comfortable around her – him – you know what I mean”

“Yeah, I know what you mean”

 

\---------------extended------------------

 

“So, do you have an original form?” Tony asked curiously once he saw Shifter morph from looking like Clint before turning into Natasha, and when Shifter raised an immaculately trimmed Natasha eyebrow at him, he sighed. “Are you a boy or girl?’

“I don’t really have a gender” Shifter says truthfully, and Tony frowns slightly.  
“What?”

“Well, I constantly shift between looking like girls and boys, and I feel all the testosterone when I’m a boy, and the estrogen when I’m a girl, including all the accompanying urges, so I no longer pay any attention to what my gender is” Shifter explains, and Clint nods thoughtfully.

“That’s cool” then there was a pause. “Which bathroom do you use?”

“Well, whenever I morph, I gain the accompanying – equipment, so whichever genitals I have, that bathroom I use.”

“Smart”


	111. The Demon and Angel (Steve x Bucky)

Concept: one of those clichés angel/demon romances, except the demon is the stuffy, orthodox one and the angel is like “hold my beer” (Stucky)  
Walk into a mystics bar, Steve is polite, non-swearing demon while Bucky is swearing, bar fighting angel (someone teases about demon!Steve being a pompous pussy)

 

The two men that walked into the bar caused the figures within it to pause as they read the aura of the two men – sensing what they were – before continuing with their evening. They all knew who the pair were, and while Angel and Demon relationships were uncommon, their accompanying dispositions were even more uncommon still.

The Demon, a man known as Steve Rogers, was a tall, blond haired, adonis-like man with sparkling blue eyes. He looked like what a stereotypical Angel would like. While the Angel who walked in with him, his name was James Barnes, or Bucky as he was normally called. He had dark shoulder length brown hair that matched his stormy grey eyes and plump lips. He wore a black leather jacket and a black glove on his left hand, his tall and muscular body filling out his jeans and tight shirt. He looked more Demon than Angel.

These two men were practically opposite their known stereotypes, especially seeing as the Angel, Bucky, would continually swear, get into barfights and used seduction to get what he wanted – especially on Steve – while the Demon, Steve, was impeccably polite, helping old ladies cross the street and liked to bake. Yet, somehow, they found love with each other, after a life-long friendship that had started before either of them knew what they were, and the fact that their parents forbade the interaction just made them more determined to be friends.

 

Bucky led the way in with his cocky strut as Steve followed, content for Bucky to lead. The bar that they had walked in to was a bar for everything magical, such as witches, werewolves, elves, dragons – dragons were like werewolves in a sense, able to shift from their human state to dragon state at will – and of course, Angels and Demons.

Both Steve and Bucky sat at the bar and ordered double whiskey for themselves, the elvish red head sliding it to them, a hint of magic flickering in her bright green eyes, her red hair tucked behind her pointed ears. The smiled at her in return and began to sip their drinks, observing the other patrons of the bar who were keeping a careful eye on the two figures. Mainly because Steve and Bucky were quite powerful individually, but together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Bucky and Steve’s knees were brushing against each other as they chatted to themselves quietly, both of them noticing but not reacting to a pair of young men who were playing pool quite close to them, their whispers growing louder so the whole bar could hear them.

“A relationship between a demon and an angel? It’s like a freakshow”

“So weird, both of them”

“Dirty angel. I thought fucking was a sin? Is it a double sin if that fucking was by a demon?

“Are you saying that the Angel is a bottom?

“Nah, look at the prissy demon. He’s a fucking pussy”

Both Steve and Bucky had managed to avoid the more than audible comments, drinking their whiskeys and both men ordering a beer, but at that last comment about Steve, Bucky’s hand tightened on his beer bottle so hard that it almost cracked the glass, and Steve sighed. Bucky placed the beer on the counter and slid it over to Steve, a tight smile on his face as he quickly ran a hand through Steve’s hair which made Steve’s eyebrow raise in amusement.

“Hold my beer, would ya, Stevie?”

“Don’t hurt them too bad, Buck. I like this bar”

Bucky smirked and stalked towards the pair of men who were clustered around the pool table, both men unsuspecting of the furious Angel who grabbed one of them by the back of his neck and slammed him face-down against the pool table. The man began to struggle but Bucky growled and his pure white wings burst into view, and the man stiffened at the power that was radiating from Bucky.

“All right, I think you need to learn what an inside voice is” Bucky rumbled as his grip tightened on the back of his neck which made the man flinch under his grip. “You see, I don’t care what you or your friend thinks, but you should learn to keep it in your head where rude filth like that belongs. Got it?”

When Bucky concentrated, he could feel the angelic aura radiating from the man he had pinned to the pool table and the same with the man standing opposite him, so when the man didn’t answer, he huffed and threw him to the floor.

“Rollins?” the other man called out, and ‘Rollins’ groaned as he struggled to sit up. Bucky looked up and raised an eyebrow at the other man, who gritted his teeth but didn’t say a word.

“Keep your friend in check” his shoulders shrug as he pulls his wings back into himself. “Even though I knew you said most of the bad stuff, including what you said about my boyfriend.”

The man’s gaze flicked to an older man that Bucky recognised, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Pierce” he greets, the older blond man nodding in acknowledgment. “Keep your boys in check, will you? I’d hate to have to teach them a lesson about respect”

“Certainly” Pierce says amicably, then looks at the man. “Brock, get Rollins up”

Bucky nods and heads back to Steve as Brock reluctantly does what Pierce asked, and Steve silently hands Bucky his beer as he slips back into his seat.

“Well, you didn’t break anything this time” he notes as he slips his hand into Bucky’s gloved one and Bucky smirks.

“I only broke that werewolf’s arm because he groped your ass. Only I can do that”

“And don’t I know it” Steve chuckled as he leant forward and kissed Bucky, squeezing his hand gently.

“Wanna play some darts?”


	112. Mr. White Wolf (Bucky) (Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets just say that this is after infinity war and everyone lives, yeah? :)

Prompt:  
Peter: I’m back from my trip I got you another magnet mr. white wolf sir (skidding past Tony who watches in confusion) / Bucky: cool, stick it on  
Tony: is that peter’s shopping list on your arm? / Bucky: yea / Tony: what the hell and fuck  
Tony: peter you need to stop using Bucky’s arm as a fridge okay / Peter: (looking at Tony with confusion) mr. white wolf said it helps him associate the arm with something else but murder / Tony: *crying* fuck  
(tony) (bucky)

 

Tony looked up at the sound of the elevator stopping on the communal floor and the elevator doors slide open, revealing an excited looking Peter who was bouncing on his toes, eyes lit up as he firmly held the straps of his backpack. He bounded out once the doors had fully opened and sprinted down the hallway, backpack bouncing up and down on his back.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” He called out as he ran past Tony who was sitting at the bar, nursing a whiskey glass in his hand. Tony didn’t even have time to respond before Peter had passed him and ran into to the nearest couch where Bucky was sitting, reading a book that Steve had given him. The whole team was still recovering from a mission that they had just been on to stop a pair of criminals who were robbing banks with high tech machinery, where one weapon was a gun that shot out flames, and the other weapon was a gun that shot out lasers that froze whatever it touched. They called themselves Heat Wave and Captain Cold. They managed to escape but FRIDAY was tracking them down at that very moment.

“I’m back from my trip and I got you another magnet Mr. White Wolf sir” Peter gushed as he skidded to a stop in front of Bucky, smoothly sliding the backpack off his shoulders and begins to rummage in it, before pulling out a small paper bag with the logo of a well known Science Museum that was in New York. And in that paper bag only had one thing in it, which was a magnet.

“Cool” Bucky held out his metal arm without even flinching or putting down his book. “Stick it on, kid”

Tony just watched in amazement, then quickly filled up his glass again with whiskey.

 

…………………

 

It was three days later that Tony encountered Bucky at 3 am morning in the kitchen. Tony had come up after working on a project for 12 hours straight. He walked in and went straight to the fridge where he kept multiple bottles of green juice, and he only saw Bucky when he turned around and saw him sitting at the kitchen table, writing something in a small notebook. It actually made Tony jump because Bucky was so quiet, silent, practically not even breathing, and in this instant, Tony could see the Winter Soldier that he had been here.

“Hey, Buck” he says to erase the awkwardness, and Bucky stayed silent for a moment before looking up, the bags under his eyes dark.

“Only one person has ever called me Buck” he said quietly, and Tony took a long gulp of his green juice.

“Well, now it’s two” he smirks, but then his eyes get drawn to the piece of paper that is held to Bucky’s metal arm with the new magnet that Peter had got him, and the handwriting that was on the paper was very familiar.

“What is that? Is that peter’s shopping list on your arm?”

“Yea” Bucky says with a soft smile as he glances down at his arm, that was also covered by nearly 10 magnets.

“What the hell, and fuck?”

“Whatever, Tinman”

 

………………….

 

*next morning*

 

“Hey Peter?”

Peter looked up from the mass of homework that he spread over the kitchen table and grinned at the sight of Tony.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!”

“Kid, we gotta talk” Tony perched on the edge of the table and looked at Peter, who was watching him with wide eyes.

“About what? You aren’t going to kick me off the team, are you?” Peter said in a panicked voice.

“What? No! Wait- kid, you aren’t even on the team yet!” Tony said, startled, but he took a deep breath and adjusted the sunglasses on his face.

“Look, Peter, you need to stop using Bucky’s arm as a fridge, okay?” Tony said firmly, and Peter blinked at him in confusion.

“But - Mr. White Wolf said it helps him associate the arm with something else but murder” Peter said bluntly, and Tony stared at him before uttering a little gasp at the realisation.

“Uh – okay, just – keep doing what you’re doing. Okay, kid?”

And with that, he pushed himself off the table and walked out of the room, hesitating before walking into the lift.

“FRIDAY, take me down to the street, I need to do some shopping”

 

………………….

 

“Uh, Mr. White Wolf, sir?”

“Kid, you can call me Bucky, ‘cause, you know, that’s my name” Bucky looked up as Peter moved towards him and stopped in front of him, looking confused and nervous as he held a small paper bag in his hands.

“Okay – Mr Bucky, sir, I found this bag in the room that Mr. Stark allows me to stay in, and it had a note that mentioned you in it”

“Yeah?” Bucky saw the note in Peter’s hand and beckoned Peter closer. “Come here, let me see”

Peter hands him the note and his gaze scans over it.

 

*Spiderchild, these are gift for Barnes. Make him normal, yeah?”*

 

Bucky smiled in a way that looked almost fond as he gestures at Peter and then his arm which made Peter light up and he sat next to Bucky and poured all the magnets onto the seat between him.

“Good old Metalhead. Who knew he had a heart”

“I did” Peter piped up as he started to place magnets on Bucky’s arm, and Bucky chuckled under his breath.

“Yeah, you did”


	113. Then I'll stay (Pepper x Tony)

prompt:  
A: that’s too much coffee  
B: coffee cures depression  
A: no it doesn’t  
B: more espresso less depresso

 

Pepper wasn’t surprised when she asked JARVIS where Tony was, and the AI told her that he was in his mechanical garage, but she was a little bit surprised when she got down there and found that the entire space was covered in discarded coffee cups and even one or two empty coffee mugs that could produce 6-8 cups of coffee in one hit.

Pepper frowned to herself and continued to walk forward into the lab, highheels clicking on the floor which could barely be heard over the loud rock music that was blasting through the space. Pepper let out a quiet sigh and continued forward to the row of Tony’s cars where one had been pulled out slightly from the others and a body could be seen lying underneath the hood, a pair of legs that were the only thing clearly seen.

“Tony” Pepper called, but she could barely hear herself over the music, so Tony definitely couldn’t. “Tony!

When there was no reaction, Pepper sighed again. ”JARVIS, could you please enact ‘Pepper’s music’ protocol, please?”

“Certainly, Ms Potts” JARVIS says politely, and the loud rock music immediately stops and soft classical music fills the space instead.

“JARVIS! What the hell are you doing? You know rock music helps me think – Oh, hey Pep”

Tony beamed up at Pepper as he pulled out from under the car and sat up, his hand instantly going to a coffee mug that had ‘Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’ emblazoned on it and brought it to his lips, to then only frown and huff to himself. “Fuck, I need more coffee”

With that, he jumped up and rushed past Pepper, heading towards a cluttered counter that also had a coffee machine. He quickly filled up his mug and drank it, humming in relief.

Pepper raised an eyebrow as she cast an eye around the place and the empty coffee cups, and then back at Tony who had refilled his mug and was drinking down the brown bitter liquid like it was oxygen. He then refilled it and drank more of it, his eyes lighting up as the caffeine hit him.

“Tony, that’s too much coffee”

“Coffee cures depression” he says wisely, and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“No, it doesn’t”

Tony grins and empties the rest of the coffee into his mug. “More espresso, less depresso”

“Tony, no”

“Tony, yes” he smiles and then he downs his coffee, pouting when Pepper quickly reaches out and takes the mug from him.

“No” Pepper says firmly. “Tony, how long have you been down here?”

“I’ve lost track” Tony says loftily.

“JARVIS, how long has Tony been down here?”

“21 hours, 53 minutes and 12 seconds as of now, Ms Potts”

“Tony - ” Pepper sighs. “I go away for two days for a meeting and you spend half of that time down here?”

“I enjoy playing with my toys, Pep” Tony pauses and his eyes flick down and away from Pepper – Pepper knows that look, it was one that betrayed his emotions -. “Plus, I missed you”

“You missed me?” Pepper asks softly, and Tony nods, still looking away from her. “Oh, Tones. Come on, let’s go upstairs, we’ll get you a smoothie – no more coffee, and we can get you to bed, get you to sleep”

“Pepper, you know I can’t” Tony said, almost pleadingly, and Pepper gently reached out and took hold of his hand, pulling him forward and towards her.

“Tony, I’ll be right there with you. I’ll even get in the bed with you, to sleep, if you think It’d help” Pepper said softly, and Tony had the aura of a small child when he nodded and led Tony out of the lab and up the stairs, then into the kitchen.

“I love you, you know that, Pep?” Tony murmured, and Pepper smiles softly as she unplugs the coffee machine and pushes it into a small alcove, pulling out a blender instead.

“You know that I love you too. But please, try not to kill yourself on a caffeine overdose or from a lack of sleep”

“If you stay, I won’t.”

“Then I’ll stay”

“Good”


	114. I'm unarmed (Bucky)

Prompt: Whenever people don’t trust Bucky because of the whole Winter Soldier thing Steve gets upset, but Bucky just approaches them slowly, removes the metal arm and goes “It’s okay, I’m unarmed”. Then he begins to laugh and doubling over while still holding the arm

 

Tony’s tower was quite large, filled with multiple amenities to appease the inhabitants of his tower, whether they are the people who work for his company (they work in the bottom half of the tower) and the Avengers who lived in the top half of the tower. There were things like a few libraries, computer labs, pools, sleeping rooms and things like that. And, of course, there were many gyms. There were ones that were purely for the Avenger’s, ones for Stark personnel and ones that both Stark personnel and Avenger’s used together.

It has been almost a year and a half after the Winter Soldier – Bucky Barnes, had been brought in by Steve Rogers. He was now recovered after a long time of therapy, sleepless nights, panic/anxiety attacks and flashbacks. He still had those, but they were one and few between, and Bucky had told Steve that he wanted to start to integrate himself into society, one step at a time, so Steve decided to start off easy by taking Bucky to train in one of the gym that Stark personnel used as well as some of the Avengers like Sam and Natasha.

Steve led the way as he walked into gym #3, and everyone smiled and waved at the blond, but that quickly faltered when Bucky followed in behind him, head down and dark hair covering his face, metal arm half obscured by a light grey, half sleeve fitness shirt. He faltered but Steve turned back and held out a hand, waiting patiently for him to take his hand. Bucky does hesitantly, looking around nervously at everyone that was staring at him with hidden hostility.

“Bucky, you sure that you’re okay with this?” Steve asks gently, and Bucky nods, eyes lighting up slightly as he glances down at his arm while Steve turns around and glares at the people in the gym.

“Alright, everyone, I know that you are all very reserved around my childhood friend Bucky because of his past, but you no longer have to fear him, because he’s changed. A new man”

His voice was persuasive but had a threatening tone, a ‘If you mess with Bucky you have to deal with me’ tone. Everyone that listened was looking a bit apprehensive, and that’s why most of their gazes flickered to Bucky when he stepped past Steve, pushing his sleeve shirt up to his clavicle and his flesh hand fiddling with something at the top of his metal shoulder.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me anymore – “Bucky said as his fingers dug into the metal where there then was a click, metal plates shifting and rippling from the shoulder down to his fingertips and his whole arm came off in his hand, leaving an empty sleeve. “I’m unarmed”

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then there was a small chuckle, and everyone saw that it had come from Bucky to himself. He was looking down at his metal arm in his hand, and he just dissolved into snickering, which then moved into full on laughter, doubling in on himself as he clutched his metal arm to his chest.

Steve watched Bucky with a look that was half amusement and half concern, but he looked up when a few of the other gym goers began to chuckle as well. Everyone was looking a bit more relaxed as the previous Winter Soldier collapsed to his knees at the bad joke, and everyone looked away and continued to work out when Steve waved them away and crouched next to him.

“Bucky, are you okay?” Steve asked carefully when he realised that Bucky was actually crying as he gripped his metal arm to his chest.

“Steve – I’m unarmed” Bucky said breathlessly as he pushed his metal arm forward slightly, breath heaving from laughing so hard.

“Yes, yes you are” Steve said in amusement as he helped Bucky reattach his arm – Tony had designed a new arm for him so that it could be detached for various reasons – and helped him stand up. “Well, people are not really scared of you now that they saw you crying over that really bad joke”

“It was a great joke” Bucky sad defensively as the plates of his metal arm whir and shift as they lock themselves in, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Right. Come on, let’s actually work out like we came here to do”


	115. I'll stay here as long as you want (Wanda x Natasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of ya'll asked for Nat x Wanda, so TAADAA. more are coming btw :)

Prompt: Wanda screams from a nightmare. Fluff when Natasha comes in to comfort her

 

A familiar, piercing scream wakes Natasha from her light sleep, and her body is already sitting up and flinging back the covers so she can spring out of bed and dart across her room to the door, running out into the hallway and following the source of the scream. Her floor only had two other bedrooms, which both had been lived in, and only one was still in use. 

Natasha darted up to the door that led into Wanda’s bedroom, and waited for a moment as there was a beat of silence, but then Wanda screamed again. That made Natasha’s jaw clench at the terrified sound so she opened the door and ran in, instantly seeing Wanda thrashing on the bed, her legs tangled in the sheets and tears running down her face, hands tangled in her hair, pulling at it, nearly tearing it out of her head.

“Wanda? Malen’kiy (little one)? Can you hear me?” Natasha asked softly as she carefully padded over to the side of Wanda’s bed, hesitant to touch her when she was still asleep and writhing on the bed. “Okay, Wanda, I’m going to touch you, so please don’t freak out”

Natasha gingerly reached out and disentangled Wanda’s fingers from her brown locks, which proved to be a bit difficult seeing as Wanda’s fingers were locked tight. After a few minutes of gentle tugging and massaging, Natasha gets Wanda to let go of her hair, and she fondly stroked her face, wiping away the tears until Wanda blearily opened her eyes, her gaze locking on Natasha.

“Natasha?” she murmurs weakly, and Natasha nods as she settles on her knees next to the bed, hands still combing through Wanda’s hair in a soothing manner.

“Yeah, it’s me, malen’kiy (little one)” Natasha whispers soothingly, thumbs brushing under Wanda’s eyes to wipe away the tears that settled on her skin. “You were screaming. From your nightmare I think”

Wanda was silent as her eyes flicked away from Natasha, who let out a soft sigh. “Can you tell me what it was about?”

Wanda continued to be silent but when Natasha brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, she let out a sob and leaned into Natasha’s touch.

“I was dreaming of Pietro – back on Sokovia. I didn’t see him die but I felt his presence leave my mind because I always kept track of him with my power. But when he died, it felt like someone tore out my heart and poured acid in the leftover space. It hurt and sent my powers out of control”

Natasha didn’t say anything but stood up and gently nudged Wanda back so there was space on the bed for her to sit. But she suddenly hesitated and looked almost nervously at Wanda.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

Wanda didn’t say anything but smiled tiredly at Natasha and reached out to her, slim fingers wrapping around Natasha’s wrist and pulls her into bed with her. Natasha ends up on her back and Wanda curled up into her, her arm wrapped around Natasha’s waist and their legs tangled together. Natasha had her own arms wrapped around the brunette, one arm around her back and her free hand combing through Wanda’s hair.

“I’d fight the nightmares away if I could” Natasha murmured, and she felt Wanda smile sightly against her skin, her lips pressed to Natasha’s neck.

“Having you here is enough” Wanda whispered back, and Natasha felt herself burst into a grin, arm tightening around Wanda.

“I’ll stay here as long as you want”


	116. I'm doing this for free (Wanda x Natasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Nat x Wan for you guys who wanted it : )

Prompt: Bellydancing/ ‘professional’ dancer - Wanda hired for birthday party (Tony) and Nat observes from afar

 

Tony loves parties. And people loved to attend his parties because they were so extravagant with amazing food and drinks, pounding lights and an easy going atmosphere which was filled with the sound of laughter and general chatter as people danced, drank and talked to each other, sometimes all three things at a time if they tried hard enough.

He often held the parties at his Malibu Mansion, and to the char-grind of some of his friends, this time he had hired a few ‘professional’ dancers that were stationed on platforms around the main room in the mansion. There were four dancers, two men and two women. All four were scantily clothed, all having a colour theme that they dress to. One of the men, Pietro, had a colour theme of light blue and silver with his short hair dyed silver and only wearing light blue booty shorts with silver stripes down the side, which revealed his lithe but muscular frame. The second man whose name was Brock, his theme was black, which matched his gelled black hair, his brown-almost-black eyes and black booty shorts, his muscles clearly on display in the club-like lights, with both men wearing tight arm bands and strips of material around their throats that jingled whenever they moved. As they danced, their bodies undulating to the music, they captured everyone’s attention.

The women did the same thing, catching the attention of everyone who weren’t already ogling Pietro and Brock. The red head, Pepper, had a theme of an eye-appealing orange and wore a flowing orange skirt that went down to her ankles and seemingly floated in the air at her movements, and string of bells tied around her waist tinkling lightly, an orange, bejewelled, short-cropped top tinkling in time with the belled strips of materials around her wrists and ankles. Her red hair was loose around her shoulders, swaying across her smooth skin on her bare shoulders. And the last woman had smooth brown hair with warm brown hair and her colour theme was a deep scarlet, her clothing style the same as Pepper’s with the long flowing skirt and short-cropped shirt, strips of scarlet material around her wrists and ankles, as well as an additional strip of cloth that was scarlet and barely see through which covered the whole lower half of her face. Her name was Wanda and this was the ‘professional’ dancer that had caught Natasha’s eye.

Natasha was leaning against the wall in the corner, every red hair in place while wearing tight jeans and a fitted leather jacket, lips set in a thin line as she watched Wanda slowly dance to the beat of the song that was playing at that moment, hips swaying from side-to-side as her hands slowly rose into the air, arms and hands undulating smoothly to the beat, bells jingling softly. Her eyes had slipped closed and she looked absolutely lost in the song, lips parted slightly. She slowly sunk down into a crouch, hands still undulating in the air and then lowered her hands and slid them up her thighs as she stood back up, hips still swaying seductively to the beat.

Natasha was so invested in watching Wanda that she didn’t notice someone had snuck up on her, an amused smile on the their face.

“I think what you’re doing can be classified as stalking” Bucky snickered as he leant against the wall next to her, his snicker growing into a chuckle as he saw Natasha struggle not to jump in surprise.

“It’s not stalking, I’m observing” Natasha said calmly, eyes flicking to look at Bucky when he grinned and whipped his phone out, tapping rapidly at the screen before putting it back in his pocket. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing” Bucky said innocently, and Natasha stared at him for a whole three minutes, trying to get him to crack under pressure. But she knew that that wasn’t a war she was going to win so she flicked her eyes away, involuntarily looking to Wanda again. Except she was nowhere to be seen, and Natasha frowned, before she heard a polite cough and looked up to see Tony and Steve standing next to Bucky, grins on their faces, standing so close together so that their shoulders brushed.

“Boys” Natasha greeted cordially, eyebrow raising as Steve and Tony smirked practically in sync, and they both split apart to reveal Wanda standing behind them, a shy smile present on her face.

Natasha stilled for a moment, lips pursing together as her eyes flick between all three men, before settling on Wanda. They both stared intensely at each other for a minute or two before Tony leant down and whispered something in Wanda’s ear. Wanda paused for a moment before smiling slightly and whispered back, and then she swayed towards Natasha, hips swinging from side to side as she approached.

“Hello” She smiles when she finally stops in front of Natasha, her hips swaying even as she stood still and her hands making small intricate patterns in the air which made the bells tinkle lightly. “My name’s Wanda. But I think you already knew that”

Natasha smirked and nodded. “Indeed, I did. And I will admit, it is nice to see you up close”

“Well – “ Wanda slowly reached out a hand and slipped it into Natasha’s hand, grinning as she gently pulled Natasha forward and away from the wall. “How bout you come and see me up closer?”

“Tony’s paying you to do this isn’t he?” Natasha let out a sigh, but Wanda pressed up against her so their chests were barely brushing.

“Oh, he did” Wanda leaned in so her lips were a centimetre from brushing Natasha’s. “But i declined. I’m doing this for free”


	117. Pietro isn't here! (Wanda)

Prompt: Wanda stops eating after Pietro dies, Natasha helps her to start eating again

 

Natasha didn’t notice it at first, which was a surprise because she prided herself on being observant, on being able to see what others could not. So she felt a sort of disappointed sting when she realised that Wanda wasn’t eating as well as she should be, or at all if she could help it.

Natasha finally realised after about a month of subtle observations of Wanda that she picked up from the corner of her eye, her subconscious picking it up even when she didn’t. She saw that Wanda would always choose to cook, and she cooked amazing dishes that were full of spices and life that she would dish out large portions for everyone but herself, claiming that she wanted to see everyone enjoy it because she had already gotten used to the meal that she would have at home.

Even when someone else cooked dinner for the team, she would only take small portions that she would play with, brushing off questions about it with answers that ‘she wasn’t hungry’, ‘her powers were making her feel a bit off’ or she made jokes that she made better food than the rest of the team.

Everyone seemed to accept her excuses, but Natasha didn’t. She noticed how Wanda got slimmer and her clothes got baggier. And when they sparred, she noticed how she fatigued easier, asking for more breaks, her reaction time getting slower.

So, Natasha decided to do something about it.

 

***midnight – Kitchen on communal floor of the Tower***

 

“Why aren’t you eating?”

Wanda jumped at Natasha’s voice which came out of the shadows. Natasha strolled out of the shadows and kept her eyes on Wanda, whose hands were fidgeting with the hem of her jumper before she glanced up.

“I am eating, Natasha”

“No. No, you aren’t. You pretend to so the rest of the team don’t notice but I’m a spy. A spy for many years. I’ve noticed you denying and skimming on food. I want to know why”

Natasha had moved forward so she was three feet away, an intense look still on her face and Wanda’s shoulders slumped, jaw clenched.

“I am eating. Maybe your skills aren’t as good as you think they are”

Natasha stayed silent as she moved forward so she was practically nose to nose with the brunette, and her face softened slightly.

“Wanda, malen’kiy (little one), I know it has been tough on you after Pietro died, but you cannot do this. Pietro would not want this”

“But Pietro isn’t here!” Wanda hissed, then she flinched back as she seemed to instantly regret what she just said. “Natasha, ever since Pietro died, there is a hole in my chest that will never be filled – can’t be filled. I’ve lost my appetite among many other things, and anything I eat feels like it might come back up”

“Malen’kiy (little one), Pietro always wanted you to be safe and healthy. This – this is not healthy in the long run. I want to help you. Will you let me?”

Wanda studied Natasha for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh and nodding minutely. That’s when Natasha wrapped her arms around Wanda and pulled her into a hug. Wanda stiffened but then relaxed slightly into the embrace. After a moment, Wanda slumped into Natasha and started to cry, burying her face into the crook of Natasha’s neck, gripping onto Natasha like she was a lifeline.

And maybe she was.

 

………….

 

After that night, Natasha stuck closer to Wanda, sitting next to her during dinner and helping her when making dinner, chatting to Vision and Steve who would help make dinner as well.

When Natasha sat next to Wanda and saw that she served a small portion to herself, she gently nudged her and Wanda reluctantly served herself some more. The redhead smiled when she saw it and reinforced it with a positive comment on how delicious that night’s dinner was. When she noticed Wanda playing with her food, Natasha would nudge her again and that prompted her to continue eating.

After a month or two of this positive prompting and reinforcing, Natasha had to prompt Wanda less and less, the brunette eating more, gaining more liveliness when they sparred and smiling a little bit more when talking with the team, even though she still had nightmares that had her screaming in the middle of the night.

Natasha helped her with those too.


	118. The exchange student (Natasha x Wanda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a sequel if people like this one (?) : )

Prompt: Natasha x Wanda – highschool au – exchangestudent!Wanda and Toughsquad!Natasha

 

Wanda kept running, her bag jostling on her back and her breath heaving, whistling through her throat and open lips. Her heart was pumping wildly as she heard the teasing catcalls from behind her, the several other pairs of thudding feet that echoed amongst her own against the cement sidewalk that she was running down.

The reason she was running was because the boys behind her were chasing after her because she was foreign, from a different country that made her strange, a freak. She was an exchange student from Sokovia, a little known country that the world was sending help to after a large earthquake hit the populated the down and decimated half of it. Wanda was lucky enough to have gotten a scholarship that was altered slightly into an exchange program, letting her come to America. She already knew English – she took it as a language subject – as well as Russian as her first language, and her accent alone is what set off the bullies in the first place. It had only been three weeks since she started school here, and one day after school, she heard someone following her. They were quiet for the first block, but then they started to catcall. Then she made the mistake of running, which prompted them to chase after her.

The catcalls were getting louder and she was getting more tired, her legs feeling like putty as she stumbled forward, and in a lapse of judgement, she dodged into an alley and sprinted down through the dimly lit alley way, jumping over bags of trash that lay against the walls, letting out a desperate groan as she finally saw the end of the alley – that was blocked by a large wire fence. She faltered to a stop and clung to the fence, gasping heavily as she whirled around and pressed herself back against the fence, eyes darting to the walls on either side of the alley, and then to the four boys that were strolling down the alley.

“Well, have a look here, boys, it’s the exchange student” Alexander Pierce sneered, the obvious leader of the group who was walking in front of the other three boys, Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins and Arnim Zola. Zola was a weasel-like boy with large glasses who would do the other boys homework and assignments in trade for their protection. Both Rumlow and Rollins were more like Pierce’s thugs, doing all the dirty work while Pierce stood back up and watched, giving out demands.

“What do you want?” Wanda called out desperately, her accent more accentuated with her stress.

“What do we want? Well, we don’t like Russian scum walking around our school” Pierce said calmly, a glint in his eye that had Wanda gulping. “We’re going to do whatever it takes to get you off our turf”

“I’m in an exchange program!” Wanda exclaimed. “I can’t just leave!”

“Well, after what we do to you, you’ll have changed your mind” Pierce said coolly, and he gestured at me. “Brock, she’s all yours”

Brock grinned ferally and took a step forward before a loud and angry voice spoke.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?”

All four boys whirled around to look down the alley, even Wanda was looking, to see that there was a group of figures standing roughly 15 feet away, 4 boys and one girl, who was a fiery redhead and standing in front of the group, a whole head shorter – or more – than the boys. They were all wearing dark clothes, including leather jackets that all fitted their figure perfectly. All four boys were tall and fit, and as Wanda continued to watch the figures, she realised that she recognised them from school. The redhead was Natasha Romanoff, and the four boys were Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton and Sam Wilson. Wanda had seen them around before, but she never talked to them because she tried to keep a low profile so this type of thing wouldn’t happen. Like that did any good.

“Get out of here, Romanoff. What we’re doing is none of your business” Pierce replied loftily, and Natasha scowled.

“When you are tormenting and abusing a fellow student, it is definitely our fucking business, asshat!” Natasha hissed, and all five stepped forward when Pierce darted towards Wanda and grabbed her by the air, jerking her head back so her throat was bared.

“She isn’t a student! She’s Russian scum that shouldn’t be here, dirtying our school halls” Pierce huffed, his hand tightening in Wanda’s hair when she started to sob, her body frozen. Steve – the buff blond boy – instantly locked eyes with her and smiled slightly, face inviting and only his eyes showing his anger at Wanda’s treatment.

“Wanda, it’s going to be okay, just stay nice and calm for me, yeah?”

Wanda whimpered, eyes flicking to Natasha who was watching her intensely. Suddenly, a bolt of adrenaline ran through Wanda and she swung her foot up and kicked backwards into Pierce’s crotch, which made him grunt and let go of her hair. Wanda sprinted forward, past the three other bullies and finds herself running straight into the arms of Natasha, who exuded an aura of power yet willingly pulled Wanda closer to her, letting Wanda bury her face against her neck and sob as the boys moved to stand in front of them, blocking Pierce and his gang from getting to Wanda.

“You will stay away from her. She is under our protection” Steve announced. Pierce scowled but eventually led his boys away from Natasha’s group, scowling at Wanda when she risked a glance up as they passed by. Wanda let out another whimper and pushed closer to Natasha, content to stay in the warmth that was Natasha’s arms.

“vy seychas v bezopasnosti (You are safe now)” Natasha murmured into Wanda’s ear, who jerked her head up when she heard Russian leave the redhead’s mouth.

“Ty govorish’ po-russki (you speak Russian)?”

“Da, konecho (yes, of course)” Natasha said smoothly with a grin. “Ty v bezopasnosti so mnoy I moimi druz’yami, ya obeshcayu (you are safe with me and my friends, I promise)”

“Spasibo, Natasha, spasibo (thank you, Natasha, thank you)” Wanda murmured as she looked into Natasha’s bright green eyes, who smiled softly before looking away and back at her friends.

“Come on boys, my place. It’s pizza night to celebrate the making of a new friend!”

They all cheered and converged around Natasha and Wanda, patting Wanda’s back comfortingly as they all made their way out of the alley, filling the air with laughs and jokes as they made their way to Natasha’s house.

That’s when Wanda knew that maybe she could finally fit into this society, this life. With her new friends.


	119. The exchange student sequel (Natasha x Wanda)

Wanda found that she enjoyed what Natasha called ‘pizza night’. It was basically just everyone sitting around on the floor, chairs and beanbags in the small attic – converted – room with boxes of pizza and cans of varying sodas spread among them.  
Bucky was sprawled in a chair and Steve leaned against him in-between his legs, Bucky’s hands combing through his blond hair which had Steve fully relaxed against him, and Bucky even occasionally fed him m&m’s from a bag that he had produced somewhere from his leather jacket that he wore.

Clint was perched on a bean bag, a full box of pizza in his lap as he few small pieces to a one-eyed golden retriever that had appeared out of nowhere and gravitated towards him immediately. (Wanda had no idea if this dog was actually Clint’s dog, or Natasha. She figured it probably wasn’t polite to ask)

Sam also had a full box of pizza in his lap, drinking from a can of coke as he flicked through his phone, choosing an upbeat song that played through a wireless speaker that was on a side table next to him.

And Natasha, she was sitting right next Wanda on the floor on cushions, leaning against the wall with shoulders brushing, a pizza box balanced on both their laps and cans of coke in their hands. The gentle brushing of their shoulders set Wanda at ease, the incident with Pierce and his group nearly disappearing from her mind.

“Hey, asshat, are you going to share those m&m’s or what?” Natasha yelled across the room to Bucky whose head had jerked up at the nickname, a smug smirk appearing on his face as he nonchalantly slipped another m&m between Steve’s lips, who hummed at the treat, his own eyes already having slipped closed around 10 minutes ago, his fingers circled around one of Bucky’s ankles.

“These are for Steve, Chernaya vdova (black widow). Get your own damn snacks” Bucky snarked back, the fingers on one hand still combing through Steve’s hair as the fingers on his other hand brushed Steve’s jaw fondly, and Steve only hummed in approval, already half asleep from Bucky’s administrations.

“Black widow?” Wanda murmured softly in confusion – deciding to not even comment on the fact that Bucky seemed to know Russian as well - , and Natasha grinned as the golden retriever bounced over to her and pressed against her, eyes set on the pizza in the box on her lap and Wanda’s.

“I’ve won the annual school hide and seek competition five times in a row. One senior compared me to a spider when the third year – at the end of the competition, I dropped down right in front of him from the ceiling.”

“She’s like a goddamn ninja” Sam exclaimed as he waved a slice of pizza at Natasha before taking a bite out of it. “She scares the shit out of me all the time”

Wanda chuckled to herself and then glanced curiously at the black leather jackets that they all wore.

“Um, if it’s okay to ask, why do you all wear the same leather jacket?” Wanda asks timidly, and Steve grins tiredly as his head rolls slightly to face Wanda, even if he kept his eyes closed.

“Because we’re like the mafia” he mumbles, snickering when Bucky smacks him slightly on the chest.

“Steve! That’s not the best way to explain to Wanda what we do!”

“Alright, alright” Steve opens his eyes and looks at Wanda, his expression now serious. “Wanda, we are a group that help students who can’t help themselves. We like to introduce newcomers, protect the younger grades and keep the older grades on their best behaviour. Sad to say, run ins with Pierce’s group, they happen more that we would like”

Wanda tenses slightly at the mention of Pierce but relaxes when Natasha’s arm wraps around her shoulders in a side hug, and she takes another slice of pizza that the redhead offers.

“Listen, we dress in the jackets because we are a team, and we need to show it to the school population, so they know” Clint said clearly as he coaxed the dog back to his side with a slice of pizza without even looking up at Wanda. “We look badass so the people that make trouble are nervous around us, and when the students who we help and need help find out how nice we are, it surprises them and makes them trust us more. We even told some of the teachers about what we’re doing and why, and they actually run along with it. They think it’s a good idea that the rich snobs like Pierce get taken down a notch.”

Wanda nods slightly, biting at her lip in thought. “Alright – “

“You sound like you have a question?” Sam asks, and Wanda lets out a soft huff.

“Uh – sort of?”

“Shoot” Natasha said, squeezing my shoulder slightly, urging me to talk.

“Well, if I become your friend – if you let me become your friend, are you going to make me join this – group?”

“Dollface, we ain’t gonna force you into anything” Bucky said quickly, straightening in his chair as he locks eyes with Wanda with a serious expression on his face, and the other four looked serious as well. “Listen, we started this little escapade when all five of us were already friends. We all have friends that aren’t part of this, but we just happen to be the original five, as it were”

“We wouldn’t force you to do anything” Natasha reinforces, pulling Wanda closer to her in a hug, the touch helping Wanda relax. “We actually wanted to talk to you when you first arrived but you kind of avoided us, and we didn’t want to freak you out or anything”

“I was trying to keep low so stuff with Pierce wouldn’t happen” Wanda muttered, shifting the pizza box so it’s lying fully on Natasha’s lap so she could pull her knees up to her chest, leaning her chin on her knees. “Not like it did any good. Pierce still came after me, and might actually have hurt me in order to get me to leave”

Everyone was silent for a moment, then a bag of m&m’s flies through the air and collides with Wanda’s legs, which made her head jerk up in surprise.

“Bucky!” Both Natasha and Steve reprimand, and Wanda saw that Bucky was frowning at her.

“This room is sad-free” he points out firmly, and Wanda couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re our friend now, and you deserve to be happy. So, eat your goddamn m&m’s and give me a smile”

Wanda’s smile was large as she picked up the m&m’s and opened them, offering the bag to Natasha first before taking some for herself.

“We seriously need to work on your communication and social skills, man” Sam scoffs and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“My communication and social skills are fine, thank you very much” Bucky snorts as he leans down and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“Sure, sure” Clint snickers as he drops his empty pizza box on the ground next to him, and then his eyes fixate on the pizza box on Natasha’s lap.

“Hey, you gonna eat that?”


	120. My ex-boyfriend - you have to stop calling me that (Steve x Bucky)

Prompt: Bucky: this is my ex-boyfriend Steve / Steve: You have to stop referring to me like that. / Steve: I’m his husband

 

Tony’s birthday party was a big one, as it always was, every year, seeing as he was a billionaire who was really good friends with the people that worked for him, such as Bucky and Steve. Steve was Tony’s main architect, designing the majority of Tony’s buildings and Bucky led the construction teams that actually built Tony’s buildings.

“Buck-o, Steve-o, you made it!” Tony’s cheer had them looking to the side towards the birthday man himself who was dressed in a fancy suit and held a glass of whiskey in one hand. He grinned at the two men and pulled them into a brief hug, before pulling back and waving two figures forward and towards them, a short redhead with bright green eyes and a taller, short-haired brunette with a relaxed smile. “Guys, I want to introduce you to someone. Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, this is Bucky, my construction crew leader, and – “

“This is my ex-boyfriend Steve” Bucky interrupted with a grin, one that didn’t disappear when Steve huffed and reached out to slap Bucky on the back of his head before wiping a hand over his own face in exasperation. – no one noticed Tony wander off back to the bar where two models were waiting for him -

“You have to stop referring to me like that” He practically whines at Bucky who smirks, letting Steve wrap an arm around Bucky’s waist. Steve then turned his head to look at Natasha and Clint, grinning sheepishly. “I’m his husband”

Clint and Natasha both nod as they make sounds of understanding, both accepting Steve and Bucky’s handshakes.

“So – you both work for Stark, right?”

“I work for catering, mostly his parties that he insists on throwing nearly five times a week” Natasha says coolly.

“And I’m in interior decorating” Clint says proudly before waving a hand at Bucky. “We come in after you guys, making the insides of the buildings you make look nicer.”

Bucky grinned and clapped Clint on the shoulder. “I’ve seen your guy’s work! Looks absolutely amazing. My team and I sometimes come back to check on the buildings and we all think your work looks amazing”

“Aw, thanks man. Well, all your buildings seem structurally sound, to say the least. I mean, I’m pretty sure the one we’re standing in is one of yours, right?”

“Indeed, my team and I built this building, but Stevie here is the one who designed it“ Bucky boasted proudly as he hooked his arm around Steve’s neck and used it to pull Steve down to his height and kissed him firmly, chuckling against his lips when he saw Steve blush slightly at the action. Steve reluctantly pulled away and glanced at Natasha and Clint who were smirking at him and Bucky.

“Uh, Natasha, I must say that your food choice is excellent. You must have also picked the champagne that Tony is now pouring all over that model”

The other three follow the direction where Steve was pointing and saw that Tony was indeed pouring a whole bottle of champagne over the breasts of a barely dress model, when another model giggled and held Tony’s ever present whiskey glass.

“Should we go and get that alcohol away from him?” Bucky asked curiously, willingly let Steve wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer to him.

“Nah. He’s the birthday boy, after all”


	121. I will always protect him (Steve x Bucky)

Prompt: What about when Bucky joins the Avengers and he’s back to his old overprotective self and is always keeping an eye on Steve on missions. Like he’ll perch up on the tops of buildings with his sniper rifle and takes down ever baddy before they get a chance to come within five feet of Steve. And Steve just yells up to wherever he thinks the rain of bullets is coming from is like ‘ let me hit SOMEONE BUCKY!’

 

Bucky was very protective, no one could deny it. After a year of rehab, getting the Winter Soldier triggers out of his head and getting a hold on his anxiety, PTSD and night terrors, and then another year of socialising with everyone, getting used to people that sometimes were afraid of him and his arm, as well as the Avengers team that he saw on almost a daily basis. After those two years, the whole team decided that he was emotionally and physically able to join the team, and that he would be a useful addition to the team. He disagreed at first, but Steve – and Tony – managed to convince him that he should join.

Now, Bucky was protective of Steve before he even joined the team, shadowing Steve like his own personal shadow around, and in his early days he would practically snarl and hiss whenever anyone joked about Steve, let alone talk to them.

Then, when he joined the team, he got worse, in Steve’s opinion. He would stick around like a shadow like he had before, but now he killed the enemies before they even got 15 feet from Steve. Steve ended up not fighting anyone on missions anymore while the team around him practically fought for their lives.

An example of this is when the team had to fly out to Cuba where a warlord was wreaking havoc on the local population with alien technology. They had landed there in an abandoned airfield which was quickly swarmed by the Warlord’s lackeys. Clint and Bucky had diverted to run to an empty radio tower to get a clear vantage point of the airfield, and Steve, Tony, Sam, Wanda and Vision had gone onto the field to face the enemy head-on.

As the Warlord’s lackeys and the Avengers collided and began to fight, Clint used his bows and arrows to pick off targets, and Bucky had his sniper rifle.

Whenever one of the enemy targets even got 5 feet of Steve, a red hole would appear in the forehead or somewhere on the body, killing the target immediately. Bucky’s shooting was so quick and accurate, it seemed like there was a forcefield around Steve, killing everyone that went near him.

After speeding bullets take down 38 enemy targets that went after Steve, the blond whirled around and looked up in the vague direction of the radio tower, raising his hands in annoyance in a ‘what gives?’ gesture.

“Goddamn, let me hit SOMEONE, Bucky!” Steve barked into the comms, not even blinking when a bullet fired from Bucky’s sniper rifle sped two inches past his neck and straight into the heart of an enemy target right behind him.

“Oh man, now we gotta move” Clint whined as the enemy started to shoot up at them, having seen where Steve had looked to berate Bucky over the comms. “Seriously, Cap?”  
Both Bucky and Clint stood up and broke into a run, out of the tower, and five minutes later find themselves on the roof of a maintenance shed. In that time, Steve had taken down five men, and cursed under his breath when the soldiers around him started dropping like flies again.

 

“So, you gonna let Steve get some hits in?” Clint murmured to Bucky as they continued to take down enemy soldiers.

“No” Bucky grits out, quickly reloading his rifle and taking aim again. “He’s mine, and I will always protect him, even if he doesn’t want me too”

There was a second of silence before Tony spoke on the comms. “That is so sickly sweet, I might throw up in my suit, which is something I really don’t want to do.”

Steve chuckled over the comm just as Clint snickered next to Bucky who was blushing madly. “I really appreciate your protectiveness, Buck. I love you, you know that”

“Duck!” Bucky barked, and Steve dropped into a crouch as a bullet zoomed over his head and into a guy’s torso. Then Bucky sighed softly over the comm. “I love you too”


	122. Being saved by Captain America was no big deal

Prompts:

“You’re okay, right? You’re not hurt?” / “No, no, no, I’m fine! Totally fine, no, no, I’m fine” / “Really? Because you’re repeating your words, you look pale and you look like you’re about to topple over” / “Yeah, you might want to catch me”

Steve x Reader – Steve in civvies saving Y/n from falling piano/construction/ aircon

 

 

It was almost comedic, the way that Steve Rogers saved me. I was just a normal person walking along the sidewalk with my brightly coloured headphones nestled snuggly over my ears, blasting loud music that blocked out any noise from the outside world, ranging from the traffic to the people walking around me. My eyes were locked on the ground as I focused on not tripping on the slightly uneven ground, so that’s why I didn’t hear the yells coming from someone on the other side of the street, the ominous creaking of something from above me and the sound of someone running after me. Then, someone collided into me from behind me, a large, muscular body pushing me flush against a shop wall which effectively dislodged my headphones so they hung around my neck. I gasp and whip my head up to see that the person that had me pinned up against the wall was tall, muscular and blond, with a half apologetic, half anxious look on his face.  
Just as I’m about to scream at him to get off me – even though I subconsciously didn’t mind, he was very muscular – when I heard the sound something akin to rope snapping, and a large and heavy looking air conditioner unit that must have been hoisted up high into the air to be secured to the wall fell through the air and crashed down against the ground, right where I had been walking before this blond adonis-like man had pushed me out of the way.

I gape over the man’s shoulder at the wrecked conditioner unit, blood draining out of my face as I came to the realisation that if this man hadn’t shoved me out of the way, I would most definitely have been killed, or at least severely injured.

After blinking at the wrecked aircon for a moment, I let my gaze focus on the man in front of me, who still had his body pressed to mine against the wall. He was wearing jeans, trainers and a beige jacket over a white t-shirt which was also complimented by a dark coloured baseball cap that was pulled low over his face, and glasses that did not hide his piercing, worried blue eyes. I ended up staring at his face as he pulled back, and I subconsciously realised that he was talking, his mouth moving, and since he was taller than me, he ducked his head down to look at me, face-to-face.

“Hey, you’re okay, right? You’re not hurt?” he asked cautiously, and I let out a strained sort of laugh, fully aware that I was getting dizzy as I glanced back at the air conditioner that could have killed me.

“No, no, no, I’m fine! Totally fine, no, no, I’m fine”

“Really? Because you’re repeating your words, you look pale and you look like you’re about to topple over” the man points out, his hands settling on my shoulders as I stumble to the side.

“Yeah, you might want to catch me”

And with that, I black out, the last thing I saw was the blond lunging forward to catch me before I smashed my face against the ground.

 

I let out an inaudible groan as I slowly wake up, my body registering that I was sitting propped up against the wall, and the blond man that had saved me from the falling air con unit was crouched next to me, concerned blue eyes watching me.

“Um, hi?” I mumble, and the man chuckles and raises an eyebrow at me.

“Hey. You kinda collapsed on me, are you feeling better now?” he asks kindly, and I nod as I take his hand as he helps me stand up.

“Yeah, I think I was just a bit overwhelmed about the fact that I was almost killed by an air conditioning unit”

The man let out a strangled chuckle as if he was surprised by my blatant mention on my near death, but he patted my shoulder as he passes me my headphones that he must have taken off from around my neck when I fainted.

“Listen, I really appreciate everything you’ve done. You ever going to tell me your name?”

The blond falters, biting at his bottom lip with apparent nervousness. “Uh, Steve – Rogers”

I blink at him, and even know I start to see the people around me taking second glances at Steve, as if just realising that Captain America was right in front of them. I quickly realised that Steve didn’t have to stay after he saved me, he could have left and not have risked exposure about who he was. And right now I could see his nervousness about my reaction, like I might react badly or loudly to being saved by him. So, I decided to act like being saved by Captain America was no big deal.

“Nice to meet you, Steve. My name is Y/n” I extend my hand for a handshake, which he gingerly shakes in return. “Would I – could I have your number and invite you out for a drink sometime?”

Steve looked startled for a moment, like he wasn’t expecting me to be so calm, but he gulped and nodded.

“I – I would like that” he pauses. “Thank you, Y/n”

I sensed that he was thanking me for something more than being invited out for a drink, but I smiled anyway and slipped scribbled my number on a scrap piece of paper and pressed it into his hand before walking away without a word.


	123. Prison Transfer (Bucky x Steve) ( smut)

prompt: Stucky jail smut (Bucky is top with preserum!Steve) (Steve is tattooed baddass(kinda) who can fight but Bucky is top dog and interferes)

 

Brooklyn State jail was one of the toughest and roughest of all the surrounding prisons and jails. It had murderers, arsonists, psychopaths and just plain weirdos. Of course, the more extreme prisoners were secured in isolated sections and had limited interaction with anyone, let alone the more social inmates who weren’t quite as – violent.

Occasionally they had new prisoners brought in, and/or prisoner transfers from other prisons. So, that’s where Bucky Barnes, the top dog of the regular men at the prison, saw the tiniest, blond, scrap of a man whose arms must have been covered in tattoos because they peeked out from under the arm sleeves of his prison overalls climb out of the prison bus and stand in line with the other new transfers with his hip cocked and arms crossed over his scrawny chest.

The blond’s hair looked clean and was short, with it being long on top and buzzed on the sides, which gave him bangs of a sort that he kept having to brush out of his face. There were obvious holes in one eyebrow, earlobes and his bottom lip that indicated that he had had piercings there (the prison removed all types of piercings incase in any fights they got torn out of someone’s face, accident or not).

“You got an eye on the blond newbie, don’tcha, Boss?” Tony comments slyly as he wandered up to the table that Bucky was sprawled on top of, a cigarette dangling from the fingers of Bucky’s left hand, smoke curling around his scarred arm that he let everyone see by folding his arm sleeves up to his elbows.

“Fuck off, Stark” Bucky said easily as his storm grey eyes tracked the blond across the front of the prison and into the admissions building.

“Whatever man, but I guarantee, a pretty little blond like him is bound to attract attention.”

 

Stark was right, the blond did get everyone’s attention rather quickly, which is when the next day, Bucky stormed out into the courtyard and saw a crowd gathered around two people, one looking suspiciously like the new blond inmate that came in yesterday. Bucky let out a snarl as he pushed through the crowd just in time to see the tattooed blond ram his knee into Brock Rumlow’s crotch. Everyone went silent, and a group of Brock’s cronies slipped out of the crowd, murderous looks on their faces. The blond put his fists up and scowled at the men, but bit back a yelp when Bucky grabbed the back of his uniform overalls and yanked him backwards and behind him. Bucky was content to let the blond – a cute blond, he now realised – fight his own battles but Brock Rumlow and his gang were the second powerfullest gang in the prison, under Bucky and his own crew.

“Fuck off, Rumlow. This one is under my protection”

Rumlow sneered at Bucky but didn’t try anything when he saw Bucky’s men walked out of the crowd and stand behind him.

“Fucking pussies”

“Suck my dick, Brock” Bucky snarled, a smirk making the corners of his lips twitch up. When Brock and his crew finally moved away, Bucky turned around to find the blond staring angrily at him, obviously peeved that Bucky had pulled him away from a fight and also that Stark and one of his other crew, Thor, were standing behind him like body guards.

“Why the fuck did you do that for?”

Bucky smirked at the blond’s angry tone and relished in the change of the blond’s expression from angry to shocked as the brunette sauntered forward and stopped right in front of him, looking down at him through lidded eyes.

“Because you’re a pretty one, aren’tcha?” Bucky practically purred, and the blond’s pupils involuntarily dilated at the pure sex that was lacing the brunette’s voice.  
“Punk, you’re now under my protection”

“I don’t need your protection” the blond stuttered, trying to sound angry but ended up sounding aroused instead. “Jerk”

Bucky just chuckled and hooked an arm around the blond’s neck.

“Punk. What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Steve”

“Nice to meet ya, Stevie-doll. My name is Bucky. And you will accept my protection, sooner or later”

 

And Steve did accept his protection three days later, which is how they found themselves in the prison bathroom, lips locked as Bucky slammed the blond against the wall, hands roaming each other’s bodies, under each other’s clothes. Their lips slotted together as Bucky eagerly swallowed Steve’s groans, and then the blond’s yelp when he lifted him up which prompted Steve to wrap his legs around Bucky’s slim waist, clutching at him like a koala.

“I want you so bad, Stevie, gonna fuck ya so hard you’re gonna scream my name and let every bastard in here know who you belong to” Bucky growled against the skin of Steve’s throat after he pulled away from Steve’s lips.

“I don’t belong to anyone”

“That’s going to be hard to believe when everyone sees my marks on ya” Bucky rumbled as he dedicated 5 minutes to just nipping and sucking at the pale skin of the blond’s throat, which made the smaller man whimper and arch against his touch.

A litany of swears were then spilled out of Steve’s mouth as Bucky snuck his hand between them both and groped at the blond’s crotch which made Bucky smirk.

“Oh – fuck, Bucky – “Steve faltered, and Bucky let his lips hum against Steve’s adam’s apple, head rising slightly to become face-to-face with Steve, eyebrow raising which accompanied a mischievous smirk as he waited for Steve to continue. The blond blushed, huffing out a breath before he curled both arms around Bucky’s neck and leaned down so his lips were brushing against Bucky’s earlobe.

“I want you to fuck me” Steve purred, a pleased smile on his face when Bucky growled and started to hastily strip both of them.

“I’m going to make you scream”


	124. Carving (Steve x Bucky)

prompt: ‘hail hydra’ carved down Bucky’s spine (‘obey’ and ‘winter soldier’ carved down the back of each thigh)

 

The first time Steve saw the scarring, he was horrified.

Ever since Bucky agreed to live with Steve after being rescued from HYDRA 6 months ago, he never changed or let himself be seen naked in front of Steve. The blond never questioned it, understanding the brunet’s need for space, even though he did miss the times that he and Bucky would be together back in the 1930’s, together in mind, body and soul – that’s how close and in love they were with each other –

Bucky, if he ever needed to change, he would take his clothes and go to the bathroom, and sometimes when he came back, if he was in a good mood, he would press a gentle kiss to Steve’s jaw or the corner of his mouth. And if he was in a really good mood, he would lace his fingers with Steve’s and use his grip to pull him closer and press their lips together.

When Bucky was having a good day, he would be happy to cuddle and kiss Steve, but he would flinch and tremble whenever Steve’s hands touched or brushed against his back or the backs of his thighs, so Steve learnt quickly to not touch Bucky there, figuring that there was probably some scarring or bad memories associated with touch in that specific area. And when he was having a bad day, Bucky would be curled up in a ball on the bed that he and Steve shared, body trembling with pain, his eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched as he bit back tears. Steve tried to help him during these bad days, hoping that maybe his touch would calm him, but the second Bucky felt Steve’s touch on his body, he flipped, letting out a scream as he threw Steve across the room.

After that incident, Steve didn’t attempt to touch Bucky again on his bad days, but instead sat in an armchair next to the bed, reading a book and trying his best to curb his instincts which were screaming at him to help Bucky, even though the brunet did not want it.

 

…………..

 

After one particularly bad day, Bucky eventually had calmed down and stopped shivering and cowering in the bed. So, he had gotten up and glanced over at Steve to see the blond’s body was slumped and relaxed in the armchair, a book splayed open against his stomach and his eyes closed.

Bucky let out a soft sigh and slipped out of bed, grimacing at how sweaty his body was, his shirt slick with his own sweat. So, he slipped out of bed and walked over to the cupboard, grabbing a familiar red Henley. He carefully lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, gasping quietly as the tight skin on his back that covered his spine pulled tightly.

But what he didn’t realise that the small gasp he had made was heard by Steve, who opened his eyes and made a gasp of his own when he saw the words carved into the skin over Bucky’s spine, which were now scarred and permanent on his skin. The words were ‘Hail Hydra’.

“Oh, Buck” Steve murmured, gingerly standing up as he saw Bucky freeze, his red Henley clutched in his hands. “Bucky, God – can I, is it okay if I touch your back?”

Bucky didn’t turn but nodded slightly, his muscles still tense. Steve carefully moved forward, stepping heavily so Bucky knew where he was, and Steve trailed gentle fingertips over the raised flesh that lay directly over his spine. But when Steve saw that Bucky was trembling, he let both hands rest on Bucky’s hips and pressed his lips to the top of Bucky’s spine, inwardly proud when he felt Bucky’s body relax under his touch.

“Buck – are there any more scars like these?” Steve asks softly against Bucky’s skin, who nods slightly and starts to mechanically push down his sweatpants. Steve took a step back and bit his lip savagely when Bucky’s pants pooled around his ankles and revealed that the words ‘Winter Soldier’ was carved into the soft skin of his left thigh, and ‘obey’ was carved into his right, the scars the same as the raised flesh along his spine.

“Buck, I am so sorry” Steve murmured, his arms wrapping around Bucky’s waist and pulling him back slightly so his chest was flush with Bucky’s back, but not close enough that he was aggravating the raised skin. And he wasn’t shocked when he heard Bucky sobbing quietly. “So sorry, sweetheart. This is why you didn’t like me touching your back, huh?”

Bucky hummed in agreement, leaning back against Steve and practically purring when Steve pressed chaste kisses to the sides of his neck. Both men were silent for a moment, but then Steve huffed against Bucky’s neck as he had an idea.

 

……………………………

 

“I will admit, Stevie, I did doubt this idea when you first mentioned it, but now I’ve gone through with it, I’m glad you suggested it”

Steve was smirking at Bucky’s words as the brunet stood in front of a full length mirror, looking over his shoulder to see the full back tattoo that had been completed less than 10 minutes ago. They were in a private room at a recommended tattoo parlour that Clint had suggested.

The tattoo was of a familiar scene that had a detailed image of the street that they lived on back in Brooklyn in the early 40’s, and the ‘hail hydra’ was cleverly hidden under the precise ink strokes.

“Well, I do have some good ideas every once in a while” Steve said teasingly as he hooked one arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him close so he could press a kiss to the brunet’s temple, who melted into the touch. “I know this one was just finished, but do you want – do you want to get more tattoos?”

There was an unspoken question in Steve’s words, which was whether Bucky wanted more tattoos to cover the words carved into the back of his thighs, and the gentle nod of Bucky’s head indicated his answer.

“Well, would it be okay if I looked at tattoos with you?” Steve asked almost sheepishly, and Bucky’s smile lit up his whole face.

“You want to get a tattoo as well?”

“Well, I don’t know if it’ll work because of my version of the serum, but it’s worth the try, right?”

Bucky’s giggle was infectious as he grinned up at Steve who looked at him curiously, confusion written across his face about why Bucky was giggling so much.

“I can’t wait till the world finds out that America’s Golden Boy got a tattoo”


	125. Steve likes bagels (Steve x Bucky)

prompt:

T’challa: do you ever hear the winter soldier in your head anymore?

Bucky: Sometimes

T’challa: What does he say?

Bucky: sometimes he makes plans to murder everyone within a ten foot radius, other times he reminds me to pick up bagels for Steve because Steve likes bagels

 

 

T’challa was watching Bucky curiously from the couch on the other side of the room with his Black Panther mask held in his lap, eyes focused on Bucky who was stripping himself of the assorted weapons that were strapped to his body. T’challa honestly had no clue how Bucky could fit and hide so many weapons on himself as he wore a pretty tight uniform that was similar to his Winter Soldier uniform, and there were currently three handguns, 15 knives of varying sizes, at least four cartridges of ammo and a garroting wire resting on the table in front of him. His large assault rifle was also lying on the table, all taken apart in a process of cleaning that was almost ritualistic for Bucky. The disassembling only took 10 seconds.

Bucky could feel the king’s gaze on him and refrained from saying anything, until 5 minutes had passed, he had stripped all of his weapons off his body and had stripped off his fighting uniform so he was left in a shirt and his cargo pants.

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to say something?” Bucky says evenly as he turns his gaze to T’challa, who kept a calm expression on his face, not showing his surprise at Bucky’s observation.  
T’challa was silent for another moment as he gathered his thoughts before speaking bluntly. “Do you ever hear the Winter Soldier in your head anymore?”

Bucky shrugs and turns back to his weapons, his hands automatically reassembling his assault rifle. 

“Sometimes”

“What does he say?” T’challa asks curiously, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he watched Bucky with interest.

Bucky shrugged again, his face void of expression as he answered T’challa.

“Sometimes he makes plans to murder everyone within a ten foot radius” Bucky said thoughtfully before a soft smile appears on his lips. “Other times he reminds me to pick up bagels for Steve because Steve likes bagels”

“Did someone say bagels?” Steve’s cheerful voice echoed through the room as the blond captain walked in and instantly headed towards Bucky, settling behind the brunet and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist, his chin resting on Bucky’s right shoulder. Bucky had a fond smile on his face as he leant back against Steve’s firm body after sending T'challa a knowing ‘I-told-you-so’ look.

“I said bagels, Stevie. I think a fresh batch was delivered this morning in the kitchen”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Steve presses a chaste kiss to the smooth spot of skin behind Bucky’s ear which made him squirm pleasantly before taking his hand in his own, tugging him forward. Bucky let himself be pulled after him with a soft smile on his face and love in his stormy grey eyes which were sparkling.

“I was waiting for you, punk”

“Excuses, excuses” Steve teases, as he stops in his tracks and Bucky stumbled into him, but that didn’t deter him from tilting his head up and pressing his lips to Steve's who hums in approval. After a moment their chaste kiss evolved into something more passionate, Steve’s hands curling around the brunet's waist while Bucky’s arms hooked around blond’s neck, pulling him closer.

T’challa watched this with a small smile on his face as he stood up and slipped out of the room, leaving the super soldiers to themselves as he headed to the kitchen.

After all, there were bagels.


	126. gum (Peter Parker)

prompt: Spiders don’t like peppermint – Peter finds out through eating something minty

Tony: hey, want some gum? / Peter: sure (takes gum in his mouth, then expressionlessly opens his mouth and lets the gum fall out onto the floor) / Tony: / Peter: what the fuck was that?

 

“Hey, Mr Stark” Peter chirped cheerfully as he bustled into Stark’s lab, looking gleefully around himself at all the new gadgets that Tony had started and never finished in the week that was between Peter’s visits, because he always dropped by every Friday afternoon since Mr Stark insisted that he graduated highschool before he was able to actually become an Avenger. Hopefully, if Tony let him, he would get to work on Tony’s backburner projects.

“Hey, Petey” Tony walks past Peter, but not before he ruffles the teenager’s hair which made him cringe away but laugh at the fond fatherly action. “How’d your algebra test go, kid?”

“I’m not a kid” Peter protests halfheartedly, but he relents at the teasing eye roll that Tony sent him. “It went really well, Mr Stark. I got 100%”

“That’s great!” Tony says enthusiastically, a calloused hand squeezing Peter’s shoulder firmly before both of them turned around when the door to the lab opened and Steve Rogers walked through. “Well if it isn’t the star-spangled man with a plan! Welcome to my humble abode”

Tony gestured around himself as he lowered himself into a sarcastically elaborate bow, which made both Steve and Peter snort in amusement.

“Well, Tony, I remember you said that you wanted me to come down so you could some measurements for same fancy gadget you wanted to make?”

Tony snapped his fingers in realisation as he grinned and hurried to his worktables where he scrambled around the organised chaos that was his desk. “Of course, Steve-o, I did ask you that, didn’t i?”

Peter and Steve watch as Tony wrenches a drawer open and his face erupts into a grin as he grabs what he was looking for, a measuring tape. And then he made an ‘ooh’ noise and grabbed a smaller, bright green packet.

“Gum! You guys want some?”

Steve shrugged and snatched the piece of gum that Tony threw to him, easily unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth, making an appreciative noise at the taste.  
“Petey, you want some?”

“Sure, Mr Stark” Peter said as he turned his head when he heard a sound of something shattering – Dum-E had dropped a glass – but he still managed to catch the stick of gum, without looking.

“Good hand-eye coordination, Peter” Steve praised as he smiles at Peter who smiles back, also unwrapping the gum and popping it into his mouth. But he took only two bites then stopped, his face expressionless as he wordlessly opened his mouth and let the gum fall onto the table. Then he blinked when he realised Steve and Tony were watching him, Tony’s eyebrow quirked up in question as his gaze flicked from Peter’s face to the piece of gum on his table.

“What the fuck was that?” Peter asks.

“Language” Tony says in part mockery of Steve and reprimand of Peter.

“Fine, what the frickity frack was that?” Peter smiles to himself at the rhyme, and Steve rolls his eyes in mock annoyance.

“I only said that one time, Tony”

“Whatever, Spangles. JARVIS, remind me not to give the kid gum anymore”

“Of course, Sir. But in case you wanted to know, spiders do not have an affinity for spearmint or any other kind of mind, matter of fact, so that is possibly why Mr Parker did not like the gum, due to the radiated spider DNA in his body”

“Man, I actually liked gum before” Peter whines, but huffs in acceptance.

“C’mon kid, lets go make some new ‘quipment for Cap”

“Sure!”


	127. Munchkin (Steve x Bucky)

“Uncle Tony! Uncle Tony” a little girl shrieks as she bounces over to the dark haired brunet Beta who was walking up the driveway, leaving behind a limousine-like car at the end of the driveway.

“Haha, come here, Squirt” Tony growled playfully as he scooped up the tiny girl with blonde hair into his arms and settled her onto his hip as he continued to walk towards the house that the girl had run from, two figures standing on the wraparound porch which had a few short steps that led up to it. Both the figures were male, tall, one with cropped blond hair and the other with shoulder length brown hair. Both men had eyes that were a shade of blue, but the blond had bright blue eyes while the brunet had eyes that were stormy grey. Since the blond was slightly taller and more filled out, he was stood behind the brunet, one muscular arm wrapped around the stormy-eyed man’s waist, his other hand splayed across the Brunet's distended stomach that indicated that he was pregnant.

“Cap, Frosty, how are you finding retirement?” Tony snickered as he neared the couple and let the wiggling girl down on the ground, pretending to gag as the smell of adoring, mated Alpha and Omega hits his nose, the whole house and the area around it steeped with the scent.

Steve ignored Tony for a second as he crouched down and beckoned to the little girl, his shoulder brushing against Bucky’s thigh. “C’mere, munchkin”

The girl giggled as she ran into her father’s arms, her hair matching Steve’s while she had the same storm-grey eyes as Bucky. She was obviously a child of them both.

“It’s going really well, Tony” Bucky answers for Steve, his metal arm covered by the long-sleeved red Henley that the wore but his silver fingertips were barely visible as they reached out to brush through Steve’s hair, the Alpha letting out a content purr as he pushed against Bucky’s gentle fingers, his eyes fluttering shut and he pulls the girl closer to him, keeping her close. The girl giggles and squirms in his grip, small fingers clutching at Steve’s shirt.

“Papa, wanna hug Mama” the girl pouts which the blond copies in playful mocking, making his daughter giggle harder before she lets out a shriek as she’s lifted up by Steve and then handed to Bucky who settles her on his hip with practiced ease, his nose brushing along the girl’s jaw and neck as he scented her, claiming his daughter as his.

“How old is Pegs now?” Tony asks curiously, and Bucky smiles fondly at Steve when he shifts closer to him and wraps his arm back around Bucky, his free hand moving up to smooth over his daughter’s hair.

“You wanna tell Uncle Tony how old you are, Peggy?”

“I’m six!” Peggy exclaims as she twists around in Bucky’s grip and shows her splayed open hand and a thumb at Tony. Tony chuckles at her enthuisiasm and his eyes travel down to Bucky’s stomach.

“And it looks like Mama bear Buck has another bun in the oven, huh?” Tony teases, Bucky turning an adorable shade of red as a smug looking Steve rubs a gentle hand over Bucky’s stomach, rubbing smooth circles through his shirt.

“Two ‘buns’ actually, Tony” Steve says proudly, leaning over to press a loving kiss to the ever present scent glands on the left side of Bucky’s neck – there were also another pair of scent glands that were hidden on the insides of Bucky’s thighs (Mod note: *wink wink*) – where Steve’s mating bite showed up silvery white against his skin, a matching bite from Bucky on one side of Steve’s neck. 

“We’re having twins” Bucky added shyly, which made Tony grin.

“Aww guys, you’re making your own softball team!”

“Tony it’s not like that – “

“I know, I know, I’m just teasing” Tony waved off Steve’s complaint and grinned at Bucky, being careful to stay out of the blond Alpha’s territory which surely extended 10 feet beyond in either direction of the house. “Well, I actually came here for a reason. I was gonna host a party for little Peggy’s 6th birthday in the tower but Hawkface convinced me to have it at his farm, if that’s something that you’re interested in?”

“Uncle Clint, Uncle Clint!” Peggy hollered as she bounced in Bucky’s arms, but then looks apologetic as Bucky hushes her quietly, his free hand framing Steve’s on his stomach. “Mama, please? I really want to see Uncle Clint, Auntie Laura, Auntie Nat, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor – “

Peggy lists all the Avengers (or Aunties and Uncles) on her fingers, and Bucky chuckles when she recited nearly every name of their old team before they retired from the Avengers in order to have kids and a ‘white picket fence’ life.

“Well if only you could remember your maths as well as the names of your aunts and uncles” Bucky says teasingly as he squeezes Peggy slightly who giggles, and then he tilts his head to kiss Steve’s lips softly, the blond rumbling deep in his chest. “What do you think, Alpha?”

“Omega” Steve purrs, his instinct taking over as he nuzzles Bucky’s neck, but he blinks out of it and flushes when Bucky smirks knowingly and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “I’m all for it”

“Yay!”

“Come on in, Tony, you’re always welcome here”

“oh, I know, I was just careful about stepping into your territory, you hunk of Alpha muscles”

Steve snorts and escorts Bucky inside, hand pressed gently against the small of the Omega’s back, Tony following behind him. The door closes behind him, blocking them from view.

 

 

“You know – I could totally get you some upgrades – “

“No, Tony, we do not want another Ultron hanging around”

“hey! Don’t you want a talking toaster?”

“I want a talking toaster”

“No, Peggy, we do not. Thanks all the same.

“Whatever, Mama bear”


	128. Hand sanitizer saved the day (Reader)

Reader is the only one left in the airport when civil war happens, sees spidey pin down Sam and Bucky with web, goes over and helps.

 

Hiding in the airport bathroom because I had a panic attack really was not my proudest moment but I couldn’t really help it. I just got so overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle, the noises and chatter that was non-stop. So, as a way to cope, I hid in a bathroom stall, plugged in my large bright red beat headphones, settled them over my ears and blasted music that blocked out any noise, including my own thoughts. I wasn’t too worried about the possibility of missing my flight as it was scheduled to leave in 8 hours.

But now as I had listened to my music for what must have been two hours, I stirred from where I was sitting on the bathroom stall floor, pausing my music and slipping my headphones down so they were curled snuggly around my neck. That’s when I realise that the bathroom was quiet. And while that was not weird in itself, it was made even worse when I realised that there was no noise coming through the actual bathroom door, no noise coming from the actual airport itself.

I cautiously step out of the bathroom stall, hoisting my backpack up onto my back in a carrying position and I make my way into the now-apparent empty airport. I stared around in surprise and concern, turning around in full circles in an effort to take in the enormity of the building, taking a few steps in either direction to look around even more. But my ears perk up when I hear the sound of voices and things crashing into each other.

I hesitate only for a moment before I break into a sprint, following the noises. And in all honesty, my brain is screaming at me to NOT run towards the noises, potential violence and breaking glass, but my gut is urging me to go and possibly help whoever’s in trouble.

I sprint down a long hallway, glancing up at the windows that lined the whole wall that looked onto the airstrip where I could see people fighting against each other, people with powers or what looked like mechanical suits of armour. I actually slow down into a jog when I see Captain America is one of the people that’s fighting, as well as the familiar red and gold suit of armour that was known as Iron Man. I wracked my brain trying to figure out why there were fighting, seemingly against each other but I’m distracted by the sound of glass breaking, the thumps of two bodies hitting the ground and then people talking. I keep running forward and I see a bunch of smashed ad boards, and then I see a slim figure wearing a full body red spandex suit which I recognise as an updated Spiderman suit. He’s talking to someone that is lying at the bottom of the set of escalators. And then, suddenly, something shoots out of a small red UFO-looking machine that’s flying towards the red figure and latched on his wrist. He pauses, and then gets yanked out through a nearby window.

I blink in surprise once he’s gone and I jog forward, just in time to hear a conversation between two men. One voice seemed vaguely familiar, like someone I heard on Tv, and someone I had never heard before. Both were male, and I couldn’t help but think that they must be part of the groups that were fighting outside.

“Couldn’t have done that earlier?” the unfamiliar voice said in a half tired, half annoyed voice.

“I hate you” said the somewhat familiar voice, who also sounded tired and sick of it all. I slowly tread forward with my hands hanging onto the straps of my backpack until I can peek over the edge, which is where I see two men sprawled on the floor, one was dark-skinned with short hair and what appeared to be white webbing pinning his arms to his chest and his whole body to the ground. The other man was Caucasian, with shoulder-length dark hair and a fucking metal arm that was pinned to the ground with the same kind of webbing as the other guy. I gape at them, and the metal armed guy was the first to notice me, his eyes widening slightly as he tugged futilely at his metal arm before slapping the ground with his flesh hand in an effort to get the attention of the guy that I now recognised as Falcon, who had closed his eyes and laid his head back in resignation.

“Sam. Sam!” The brunet hissed, his storm grey eyes locked on my surprised face. “Sam, there’s a girl staring at us”

“What?” Sam’s eyes fly open and also lock on me. Then he throws me a tentative smile, his arms straining against the webbing that’s pinning him down. “Um, hi there. You – who are you?”

I gape at him, trying to take in the fact that I’m talking to a pair of superheroes. “Um – I’m Y/n”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Y/n, but there’s kinda a fight going on. I’m not sure why you weren’t evacuated like the rest but you should get going” Sam says kindly, already moving his attention to trying to get the webbing off himself, the brunet next to him doing the same.

I don’t know what makes me say what I’m going to say next, but I say it anyway. “I know how to get spiderman’s webbing off”

They both freeze, exchanging glances before Sam nods at me. I nod back and run to the closest bathroom and grabbing the first bottle of hand sanitizer that I see. When I get back to the two men, they look at me and the cleaning liquid with confusion. I flush and kneel next to Sam, blabbering out loud as I squirt the liquid all over Sam’s webbed arms.

“Uh – I have trouble socialising with people so I watch youtube and stuff, and I found this video about this guy experimenting on some of Spiderman’s webbing that he found, where he eventually figured out that hand sanitizer melted the damn stuff.”

The webbing was already dissolving and Sam is quickly unwebbed. So, I move to the other man, kneeling nervously next to him and his metal arm. I think he noticed me looking at it because the gears inside it whir and click, and his eyes burn two holes into my face. I blush even harder and squirt sanitizer onto his webbed hand. The webbing dissolves quickly and he sits up, smiling somewhat awkwardly at me as he gets to his feet, and I do the same, edging away from both men as they stand up and both glance at me.

“Well, thanks for the help, Y/n, but we really should get going” Sam says, Bucky nodding in agreement.

“You should also get out of here” the brunet says softly, before turning to Sam. “She’s just a kid”

I stay silent, fiddling with my headphones as they walk past me, both men comfortingly patting my shoulder as they pass by. But the brunet pauses as Sam makes his way up the escalators, and we don’t make eye contact, but he squeezes my shoulder just a bit more firmly than necessary.

“Stay safe, kid”

“Yeah – uh, you too”

 

…………………… extended …………………….

 

“Stark, I found this child wandering around the airport”

Tony looked around and saw that T’challa was leading a 20-something year old woman towards the group, with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a pair of red beat headphones around her neck. She was flushed slightly and her shoulders were high around her ears, her body full of tension.

“She should have been evacuated along with everyone else” Tony stated, almost to himself before he walks closer to the woman, pointing a finger at her. “Why weren’t you evacuated with everyone else?”

“I – uh, please don’t get all angsty with me, I don’t do to well with people like – well, you, really” the woman says softly as she backs one step away from Tony, eyes flicking around herself but never making any direct eye contact. 

Tony looks flabbergasted for a moment before he beckoned Peter forward. “Kid! Can you talk to – the kid?”

“Sure Mr Stark” Peter said brightly, moving forward while holding his arms over his ribs. “Um, hey, I’m Spiderman, and you are?”

The girl seemed taken back with his bubbliness and eyed him nervously. “Uh, Y/n”  
“Well, what are you doing out here?”

“Well, I did help out Falcon and some dude with a metal arm from your webbing – stuff” Y/n waves a hand at Peter, who looks sheepish.

“Oh, so that’s how they got out. Sorry Mr Stark”

“It’s fine Peter. Y/n, listen here. The man you helped, the metal armed guy? That was Bucky Barnes, the guy who blew up the UN”

Y/n blinked, looking taken back and slightly shocked. “But, he seemed so nice. He told me to get to safety.”

“Yet you stayed here in the airport?” Peter says pointedly, and Y/n shrugged. Then she looked at Tony in determination, and in that look, Tony saw that she didn’t believe him.  
“Yeah, well, not everyone is who they seem. Peter, get her out of here. Drop her off at a park or something”

“Sure thing, Mr Stark”


	129. I watched you fall in love, but not with me (Steve x Bucky)

Everyone on the Avengers team was drunk.

Except for Steve.

Steve didn’t really mind, not being able to get drunk because of the super soldier serum that was powering through his veins. He never really liked drinking before the serum because it just exacerbated his other problems. And now he had the serum, he couldn’t get drunk due to his metabolism. He could drink enough Asgardian liquor that he felt a buzz but that only ever lasted for several minutes. And he felt that he had look out for his teammates in all situations, including situations where they’re all drunk off their asses in the Tower’s common room. Even Natasha’s eyes were slightly glassy (she was known to be able to hold her liquor almost as well as Tony) as she played with strands of Clint’s hair, whose head was resting in her lap, already knocked out.

Now, there was another supersoldier, his childhood best friend Bucky Barnes. But Bucky could get drunk because the serum that had been pumped into him back into the 40’s wasn’t the same as Steve’s, it was bastardized, a crude copy of Erskine’s work.

So now he had a totally blitzed Bucky leaning against his shoulder, his soft pink lips curved up into a dazed smile as he watched Tony and Sam bicker about something. No one really knew why they were arguing but they were both drunk as well, an always full glass of scotch permanently in Tony’s hand.

“They’re like a married couple” Bucky drawled, a trace of his Brooklyn accent evident in his voice as he continued to lean against Steve, practically putting his whole body weight against the blond. The corners of Steve’s lips quirked up slightly along with his eyebrow as he looked down at the brunet, whose hand was casually resting on Steve’s knee.

“You do know that Tony is still dating Pepper and Sam is chatting up the girl at a nearby coffee shop, right?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and grunted as he slung his arm around Steve’s shoulder, pulling himself closer to Steve, his face buried in the crook of Steve’s neck.

“I’m tired, Stevie” he whined, and Steve chuckled as his own arm snuck around Bucky’s waist, standing up and pulling a slumped Bucky up with him.

“And you’re drunk too. C’mon, let’s get ya to bed”

Bucky didn’t disagree and let Steve lead him out of the room and into the elevator, clinging tightly to him all the way. As the elevator started to go up, Steve had been looking straight forward but he felt a burning gaze on the side of his face. So, he looked towards Bucky who was indeed watching him closely, cheeks flushed and teeth chewing at his bottom lip thoughtfully, his stormy grey eyes intense and pupils blown.  
“Buck?” Steve said softly, his own eyes locked on the brunet’s because he found them captivating up close, flecks of blue and green amidst the layered grey. Bucky stayed silent but he leaned forward slightly, his arm still wrapped around Steve’s neck who felt the muscles tense and flex slightly.

Steve was frozen because of his best friend’s proximity, his breathing quickening slightly when he saw Bucky’s eyes flick down to stare at his lips.

But then the elevator dinged and the doors slid open onto Steve and Bucky’s floor.

The spell that had frozen Steve lifted and he shifted his grip on Bucky, his breath still heavy as he gently shepherded Bucky forward, who seemed to settled down a little bit. Gradually, Steve managed to maneuver Bucky into his room and sat him down on his bed, urging him to slip off his shoes and socks and then helps him lie down with his head on his pillow. Bucky’s eyes were fluttering closed as he groaned softly, the alcohol raging through his system and Steve took that as a cue to leave, turning off the lamp on the bedside table and started to head out of the room before Bucky’s soft, slurred words stopped him in his tracks.  
“It hurt, you know”

Steve faltered and turned around, looking worriedly at Bucky who was staring up at the ceiling. “What hurt, Buck?”

The brunet’s head lolled to the side so he could lock eyes with Steve, his long hair pooled around his face, accentuating his storm-grey eyes and his plump pink lips pressing together tightly before speaking.

“Watching you fall in love, but – “Bucky paused and licked his lips, his eyes darting away to focus on the ground, his eyes suddenly bright with tears. “But not with me”

Steve’s jaw dropped and he took a step forward, then another until he was standing by his best friend’s bed before dropping into a crouch.

“Bucky, what do you mean?”

“I watched you fall in love, Stevie” Bucky’s voice was hoarse. “But you fell in love with the brilliant, beautiful Peggy Carter who only had eyes for you, even when you were small and skinny, not just when you got bulked up” there were now several tears trailing down Bucky’s face as he sniffed, still avoiding Steve’s eyes. ”But you never saw me. I had eyes on you a few years after we first met”

Steve’s throat was dry at Bucky’s drunk confession, and he chewed at his bottom lip for a few seconds as his mind desperately scrabbled to make a decision. And he did, which is why he reached out and tenderly cupped Bucky’s face, his thumb wiping away the tears.

“Bucky, I loved Peggy, I really did, but – I loved you too” Bucky’s head flew up but this time Steve couldn’t make eye contact. “But I was small, skinny, full to the brim with medical problems, I figured you’d never want me that way. And even when I got the serum, it never occurred to me that you would have feelings for me. It wasn’t even acceptable to be openly gay back in the 30’s and 40’s anyway. In all honesty, If I knew you liked me and vice versa, I would have never agreed to being a couple because I would have wanted to keep you safe from being beaten up, from being ridiculed by your work mates and other friends”

Now Bucky was gaping at him, his cheeks flushed with alcohol and emotions, and his eyes still glassy and bright with tears. “Stevie – “

Steve hushed him quietly and leant forward so they could lean their foreheads against each other. “Bucky, I loved you then and I loved you now. But you’re drunk, so you need to sleep it off. We can always talk about it in the morning, after your inevitable hangover. Alright?”

Bucky sniffed and nodded his head softly, groaning at the movement. “Alright, Stevie. Promise?”

“I promise”


	130. I'm a vampire! (reader)

I was frantic 10 minutes ago, swearing to myself as I scrambled around my apartment, looking for any bags of blood which could keep me alive. I looked in my normal – but now empty – stash in the fridge, I looked in my hidden stash under the living room floor boards but that was empty too. I could feel my eyes burning as they turned from their regular colour to dark red, my mouth getting that dry feeling and my teeth shifting in my gums.

I think you probably gathered by now that I’m a vampire, and I drink blood. Should I also mention that I’m an Avenger and live and work in the Tower with the rest of the team?

I had met Tony at one of the parties that he regularly threw - before his parents died in a car crash – and we partied all night and chatted our way through the inevitable hangover. We met again 6 years later, after the whole debacle with Ultron and the civil war between him and Rogers, and to say he was amazed at how I looked the same five years later was an understatement. I never told him what I was, but he guessed. So here I am, recruited into the team, where only he knew I was a vampire.

And now here I am, my energy spent as I sat on the ground, leaning against the wall with my throat dry and fangs openly exposed, the canines baring themselves in hope of blood magically finding its way to my mouth and down my throat. Dehydration happened quickly, for vampires, and I was starting to feel my skin turn a light shade of grey when I heard my apartment front door open.

“Hey Y/n? You in here?”

I stiffen – more than I already am – at the sound of Steve’s – Captain America’s - voice, but there wasn’t much I could do as Steve walked in and saw me. 

“Y/n, are you in here – oh God, what happened to you?” Steve’s voice was laced with concern as he rushed towards me and crouched down, his concern then turning to horror as his eyes landed on my fangs. “Oh – um – uh, what are those…?”

“Steve, you gotta go, you gotta go get Tony” I wheeze, trying to pull away from Steve’s inquisitive hand that came up to try and touch my fangs, like he thought that they were fake. “Please, you can’t stay”

“Y/n, what’s happening to you?” Steve insisted, his eyes roving up and down my skin which was steadily going a darker grey. “Your teeth – and your eyes, they’re dark red, like - “

“Blood?” I wheeze, licking my lips in a desperate attempt to quench my thirst for the blood that was pumping itself around Steve’s body. The delicious, oxygenated life force that was what kept me alive, and the need for it what prompted me to tell Steve the truth. “Steve, I need blood. I’m a vampire, okay, and you need to get Tony!”

That last part was half yelled as my hand wrapped around Steve’s wrist, holding him still in an iron grip as I fought with myself, burying the urge to sink my fangs into his fragile pale flesh.

But Steve was just sitting there in what appeared to be shock, not even bothering to fight against my grip.

“You’re a vampire?”

I would have rolled my eyes if it didn’t feel like I was swallowing sandpaper. “Yes! Steve, I need blood otherwise I’m going to die, like right now! Get Tony, he knows what to do”

Now Steve looked thoughtful, and his gaze was fixed on my hand around his wrist. “How – how long do you have?”

I thought that he seemed to be taking this information pretty well, but maybe he wanted to let me starve or something, seeing as he kept asking me these questions. “Steve, not long. Maybe 20 minutes before I’m petrified. Please, Captain, get Tony”

“Tony left for New York this morning” Steve said bluntly, the formal name seeming to prompt him into answering my question. “Even in the jet, it will take him at least half an hour to get here. Help for you would be too late. Unless – “

Steve cut himself off as he glanced down at my hand around his wrist, hand flexing slightly in my grip. He swallowed thickly and clenched his jaw as he seemed to steel himself before meeting my confused gaze.  
“You – uh – you could – “ he does a sort of shrug with his arms, tilting the hand that was still in Y/n’s grip back so his wrist was bared and veins were showing blue through his pale skin. He looked nervous at the actual thought but his eyes were determined.

“What?” I splutter, my thirst for blood fading slightly at my surprise of Steve offering up his blood to help me.

“You need to drink – blood, quite urgently I gather, so drink from me. I mean, I heal quickly anyway. So go ahead”

At the prospect of blood, my body reacted and I lunged forward at Steve, knocking him backwards so he lands on his back and I’m bent over him, one hand on his shoulder and the other is threaded through his hair, tugging his head firmly to the side as my bared teeth just grazed over his jugular. I freeze before I bite down and registered that Steve’s body was as tense as steel, yet he didn’t try to pull away or push me off.

“Sorry, Steve” I murmur quietly, my dark red eyes brightening to the colour of fresh blood as I sense his blood pounding underneath his skin. “But I can make it feel good. It won’t hurt.”

“Just – just do it, Y/n” Steve said back just as quietly, and with a sigh, I bit down, my fangs easily piercing flesh and I started to drink, my own eyes fluttering closed as Steve’s blood hit my tastebuds and rushed down my throat, which sent energy thrumming throughout my body from the top of my head to the tips of my fingers and toes, my skin turning back from grey to a rosy pink. I couldn’t help but give a little moan at the taste. And Steve gave a strangled moan of his own underneath me, his body relaxing and his head tilting further to the side.

After I had drank my fill, I pulled back and looked down at Steve, ready to give a cursory lick to the bite wounds – my saliva somehow healed the small puncture wounds that my fangs made – but Steve’s flesh was already knitting together by itself, the puncture marks disappearing within seconds. Steve’s expression was still relaxed, his eyes closed and mouth slack as he let out a soft groan.

“Hey – um, are you okay?” I ask cautiously, and Steve nodded slowly, eyes fluttering open and looking up at me in awe.

“That was – wow”

“Yeah, you won’t find me doing that too often. Not to you, anyway” I huff but Steve let out a chuckle. He then opened his mouth to say something but a loud, girl-like shriek from the apartment door grabbed both of our attention.

I whipped my head around and saw that Clint was standing in the doorway, and it suddenly occurred to me that I was straddling Steve’s waist with my eyes the colour of blood and my fangs on full display. When I see that Clint’s horrified stare is focused on my mouth, I self-conciously wipe my hand over my mouth and it comes away smeared with blood, which is where I realise that there was Steve’s blood all over my lips and streaked across Steve’s skin. It seems I was a messy eater when I’m about to die.

“Clint, I can explain” I say hurriedly.

“I bloody hope so” he splutters, and his eyes flicked down to Steve’s neck where he was probing the healed bitemark tenderly with his fingertips. “Rogers, you’re okay?”

“Um, yeah, Clint, I’m fine.”

“Y/n, start explaining”

“I’m a vampire”

“I can see that”

“Oh my God!” Sam’s startled yell had me sighing. It was going to be a long day.


	131. This orange hellscape (Bucky)

Prompt: Bucky getting sucked into the soul stone, and is all alone until one of his Wakandan pygymy goats find him and cuddles up to him

 

Bucky was scared.

His face and body was bathed with the ominous orange light that seemed to hover in the air, not really coming from everywhere so there was no shadows. He was standing on what appeared to be cracked earth, the dirt a darker orange colour than the light that surrounded him, and it appeared to stretch on for forever, an endless dusty landscape where nothing grew. Bucky couldn’t tell if there was an end, but as he whirled around to see everything around him, he realized that he was alone.

A single tear tracked down his cheek, rolled along his jaw and slid down his neck. That tear was followed by another one.

Steve. Bucky wanted Steve, he missed him so badly in this empty, dusty landscape where nothing moved. No wind, no sun, no creatures or plants. Nothing.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice was quiet, fear robbing him of his voice, but as his head continued to move back and forth in the hope that he would finally see something, something shattered inside of him, the realization that he was alone hitting him like a speeding train.

“Steve! STEVE!” Bucky screamed out, taking a few stumbling steps forward as he continued to scream out, tears running down his face and into his open mouth. "Steve, please! God, please, Steve! STEVE!”

Bucky didn’t know how long he screamed out, it might have been minutes or hours, there really was no way to tell in this hellish landscape. All he knew was that when he finally stopped screaming out, his hope dwindling faster than sand trickling through his open fingers, his throat was dry and his voice was hoarse and his tear ducts dried up from all the tears he had shed.

He staggered to a stop and his knees gave out, sending him falling to his knees on the harsh cracked ground, his breath coming out in pants and his hands, flesh and metal, clutched at the material of his combat trousers, his teeth bared in an uncomfortable grimace with his eyes squeezed themselves shut.

This new landscape, new world, was breaking him so easily just by being empty.

Bucky’s last memory before waking up in this new world was blackness, and before that he could only remember seeing Steve’s face going slack jawed in surprise and horror as the curious sensation of becoming weightless settled over Bucky like a fog, his body feeling like it was drifting away in the wind. He heard himself call out ‘Steve?’ but he never heard Steve’s answer, if he even did.

These thoughts were roiling in a storm inside his mind, so he didn’t hear the muffled clopping of hooves or the breath of another animal coming closer. He only realized that something else was with him in the world when something butted his knee lightly, and a quiet bleat filled the orange tinged air.

Bucky stiffened and his eyes sprung open as he looked down at the ground in front of him, and a small gasp mixed with a sob pushed itself past his lips when he saw a familiar pygmy goat looking up at him. The small creature hopped in place when it realized that Bucky was looking at it, and with what sounded like a satisfied bleat it sprung up into Bucky’s lap and head butted his stomach, its hooves easily finding footing in the creases of his combat trousers.

Bucky’s arms slowly wrapped themselves around the small goat in his lap without him even realizing, and he felt more tears well in his eyes as he cuddled the familiar animal to his stomach, small hitching sobs floating in the heavy air around him.

“I thought I was alone” he murmured to the goat who only nuzzled closer to him, its head resting on his metal forearm. “But now I have you, malen’kiy (little one)”

Bucky shifted so he could slip into a cross legged position all while clutching the pygmy goat firmly to his chest, tears still dripping down his face but now most of the tears were happy tears because he was now no longer alone in this horrible orange world. 

And he could only hope that Steve would come save him.


	132. fucking finally (Steve x Bucky)

Prompt: Bucky not liking when people touch him because for so long touch has been associated with pain and punishment so the team all make an effort to avoid touching him and are surprised to walk into the communal area of Avengers Tower to find Bucky curled up, napping on Steve’s lap whilst Steve plays with his hair.

 

Everyone knew about Bucky’s issue with being touched.

When he was first brought in by Steve, Natasha and Steve, he was still in the Winter Soldier mode, but somehow, in his mind, the job of ‘handler’ was assigned to Steve. He followed the blond’s orders, rather stiffly at that, and he wouldn’t fight him, but he wouldn’t talk, or express any emotion at all. He wouldn’t respond to words, not even to Steve sometimes, but he would respond to touch, no matter how innocent it was.

When Bruce reached out to touch his right inner wrist to check his pulse, Bucky jerked his arm away and jumped backwards quick enough to make everyone freeze and watch him in concern, Natasha’s hand settled lightly on top of her holstered stun gun.

When Tony reached out to pat his shoulder as he moved past him when he walking by, it had resulted in Bucky recoiling so his back was pressed against the wall, his lips pulled back in a snarl, his eyes curiously blank and stormy grey.

When Clint was walking beside him and accidently bumped Bucky’s metal arm with his own, Bucky reacted quite badly and ended up pinning Clint to the wall with his metal hand by his throat, his facial expression completely blank. (It took several minutes for Steve to pry the metal digits from their position around Clint’s neck, and Clint said that Bucky didn’t hurt him, his hand was loose enough that Clint was just pinned to the wall, not choked).

Even with Steve, touch was sometimes still an issue. Not to the extreme that it was with Tony or Clint, but still negative. If Steve placed a hand on his lower back to guide him forward or gently rub his shoulder after he had woken up the whole floor with his screaming from a nightmare, he would stiffen, his muscles tense, practically forcing himself not to jump away from Steve’s touch, from his handler’s touch.

 

After a few months, Bucky really had gotten better, in the terms that Wanda had managed to get the trigger words out of his head, so he would never again be taken over by the Winter Soldier part of him where he would lose all control of his body just by someone saying those specific words, but he was still very averse to touch, just like when he had first been brought in.

Everyone went out of their way to not touch them. If anyone needed to pass him something, they would set it on a table or some sort of flat surface halfway between them and Bucky, and then Bucky would reach out and grab it for himself, so there was no chance of physical contact. If they had to pass him in the hallway, they made sure to stay at least a foot away from him.

Bucky never exactly spoke much out loud – he only really spoke to Steve and even then it was in a quiet, hesitant voice – and he didn’t really exchange words with the others about how he really did appreciate their precaution, but Steve assured them that Bucky did appreciate it.

 

So, knowing that Bucky couldn’t stand anyone touching him, everyone was surprised when they all walked into the common room after coming back from a mission – Steve had been grounded by Bruce and Dr. Chang because he had been impaled by a steel pole through the stomach a week before on a previous mission – and found Steve sprawled lengthwise on the couch with Bucky lying on top of him, his head resting on Steve’s chest and his body nestled in-between Steve’s legs. Bucky’s face was hidden by his hair which Steve was gently playing with, combing through his hair and letting his fingernails scratch gently at Bucky’s scalp. Bucky looked fast asleep and when Tony opened his mouth to say some witty remark which definitely would have woken up the ex-assassin, but Sam slapped his hand over his mouth and shook his head.

“Leave them alone, man” Sam warns, carefully guiding everyone away from the common room door. Tony grumbled but everyone herded him away. Sam watched everyone walk down the hall but he quickly peeked back into the common room, and smiled softly to himself when he saw Steve singing softly to Bucky, maybe a song that was popular back in the 30’s, when Bucky started shaking and whimpering from what must have been a nightmare. But with Steve’s soft singing and gentle petting, it soothed Bucky and he relaxed on top of Steve, his face nuzzled against Steve’s neck and his hands clenched in the material of Steve’s shirt. But Steve just murmured something to him that Sam couldn’t hear and tucked Bucky’s hair from out of his face and pressed a soft kiss to the brunet’s forehead. Then the blond closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Sam smiled and was just about to close the door to the room when Tony’s voice came from behind him.

“Fucking finally”


	133. Bucky, I'm scared (Vampire!Steve x Bucky)

The house was quiet. Too quiet.

Bucky was alert when he stepped through the front door, shifting the bags of groceries into one hand as he flicked on the hallway light. He was sure that he had left the lights on when he had left.

He frowned at the silence, moving slowly down the hallway. Normally Steve would have music playing throughout the house, and Bucky could usually read his mood depending on what kind of songs were playing.

Bucky reached the kitchen and placed the bags on the kitchen counter before he froze, because out of the corner of his eye he saw the window of the living room had been shattered, glass littering the floor which indicated that something – or someone – had broken in. With ice running through his veins, he walked with a heavy step into the living room, the groceries left on the counter. 

Bucky saw that the living room was a mess. The couch had been overturned, lamps smashed, the heavy wooden table that normally resided along the wall with a reasonable space in-between was now shoved against the wall, and the thing that scared Bucky the most was the trail of blood that led a path right out of the room and into the bedroom.  
“Stevie!” Bucky hollered, breaking free of the paralysis that froze him and he rushed out of the living room, following the trail of blood droplets all while calling out his boyfriend’s name. “Stevie? God damnit, answer me!”

He rushed into the bedroom and saw the blood trail end with a large puddle on the floor like the person who was bleeding had stopped for a moment, perhaps to think.

“Stevie? Come on, baby, answer me!” Bucky called out pleadingly, and that’s when he heard the stifled sob come from behind the closed bathroom door.

“Steve?” Bucky called out softly, his lips pulling into a thin line when he saw bloody fingerprints on the doorframe. “Doll, I’m going to come in now, its just me” Bucky reached out for the doorknob and carefully opened it, pushing the door open. At first he thought the room was empty, but then he heard another sniffle and he walked into the bathroom, and his heart froze when he saw the small, blond haired man covered in vibrant red blood curled up in the bathtub, his knees drawn up to his chest.

Bucky dropped to his knees beside the tub, cooing softly at Steve, reaching out to him with one hand but frowned when Steve shrunk away from him, his body shaking and his face hidden in his arms.

“No no no no no” Steve whined, his words slurred slightly like his teeth were too big for his mouth.

“Baby, Stevie, please, you’re covered in blood, I gotta get you to a hospital” Bucky says firmly, his hand reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend’s arms, pulling him forward and using one hand to grab his chin. He gasps when he sees the giant gaping wound on steve’s pale neck, looking suspiciously like a set of bite marks. And when he tilted steve’s head up, he saw that steve’s mouth was covered in blood, but his lips were clamped shut, his bright blue eyes wet with tears.

Bucky glanced down at Steve’s hands and saw that they were covered in blood, like he had tried to stop himself bleeding out by clamping his hands down on the wound on his neck, but now he wasn’t even bleeding. It actually looked like there was no wound at all now, just a faded white scar and dried blood.

“Steve, what the hell happened?” Bucky shook Steve by the shoulders slightly, but Steve whimpered and shook his head, obviously not wanting to answer.

Bucky saw that Steve was frightened, or scared out of his wits at least. “Baby, did someone break in? I saw the window was shattered, everything in the living room was destroyed and there was a trail of blood on the floor, leading me to you. Did someone hurt you? Is that your blood?”

Steve reluctantly nodded, his mouth still clamped shut, and Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is that the answer to which question, Doll? The first one?”

Steve nodded. So, someone had broken in. “What about my second question? Is that your blood?”

Steve paused before making a ‘so-so’ gesture with his hand, which made Bucky’s eyebrows draw together again. “What does that mean, Doll. Is it – is it your blood and whoever attacked you?”

Steve let out another whimper and nodded, his whole body shaking. That’s when Bucky saw Steve’s pupils dilate, his eyes locked on Bucky neck, and when his lips unclamped from each other to let his tongue lick at his bottom lip, Bucky saw something that made his blood freeze in his veins.

“Steve, what the hell!” Bucky hissed, using his grip on Steve’s chin to push him back when Steve lunged forward like he was going to bite at his neck, and Bucky used both thumbs to push up the corners of Steve’s top lip to expose his canine teeth that were now sharp as a knife and longer than normal. “What the fuck happened to you, Stevie?”

Steve whimpered, his pupils going back to their normal size. “I don’t know, Bucky” he whispered, trying to pull away from the brunet but Bucky’s grip on his chin was iron tight. “I was in the living room when a man jumped through the window, shattering the glass and charging me. He tackled me and the couch got turned over, and when I tried to run, he threw me into the table hard enough that it got pushed into the wall, knocking over the lamp and almost certainly breaking a couple of my ribs”

Steve took a stuttering breath, tears now trailing down his cheeks as he shifted closer to Bucky, his hand coming up to grab Bucky’s wrist. “Then he grabbed me, dragged me into the middle of the room and bit into my neck. Then as I was bleeding out on the floor, he bit his own wrist and made me drink his blood. I black out and the next thing I know I’m waking up with my neck and gums on fire, and you were then walking up the stairs, which I could somehow hear despite my dodgy left ear. So I staggered in here and hid” Steve was now struggling to breath, full on sobbing and hyperventilating.

“Bucky, I’m scared”

Bucky was also scared, of the fangs in Steve mouth and the way that he had lunged for his neck before and his miracle hearing, but this was his boyfriend, his sweetheart, and he had promised Steve that he would love him ‘to the end of the line’. So, Bucky picked up Steve and cradled him to his chest, holding him tightly.

“It’s alright, Baby, I’m scared too” Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s forehead, breathing heavily when Steve nosed at his jugular, but he stayed still, trusting him. “But we can work things out, I promise”


	134. I'll come back, alright? (LokixReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from '221b Gingernuts', hope I did it justice. And if enough people like it, I might continue with a sequel

Prompt: One where she's an engineer working for tony and Loki meets her when hes under house arrest or something? (someone techy)

 

“Y/n, you gotta stay out of Brucie’s ‘hulk’ cage for a while”

I stare at Tony, eyebrows knitted together and my lips pursed.

“Tony, what do you mean I gotta stay out of there? I have maintenance to do!”

“Maintenance? Is something wrong with the lock down protocol?”

“What? No!” I huff and roll my eyes. “The lock down procedure and security is fine, but there’s some small stuff, the air-conditoning and oxygen supply need cleaning and the lights need changing. Bruce mentioned that the current ones hurt his eyes so I got some that have softer tones”

Tony huffed and shook his head. “Uh uh, Y/N, I forbid you from going down there”

“Oh, you forbid me, huh?” I say sarcastically, and I have the sudden urge to slap him. “Tony, you can’t forbid me from doing anything. First off, I’m your daughter, and I definitely got my stubbornness from you. Second, I get paid to do my job! If I don’t do it, I don’t get paid!”

“Sweetie, I pay you” Tony points out, and I scowl.

“No, Robin signs my checks for your money”

Tony lets out a sigh and I raise an eyebrow. “So, why do you want me out the cage?”

Tony groans loudly and runs his hands over his face in exasperation and I grin. “Come on, Tones, I’m going down there whether you want me to or not, I wanna do my job”

“Ugh – it’s just, we have a high priority prisoner down there. I don’t trust him around you”

“Dad, I’d be perfectly fine down there! Like I said, the security in the cage is fine”

Tony grits his teeth but gives a jerky nod. “Fine. But I don’t want you to even listen to the guy down there. Ignore him if he talks to you”

“I’ll wear headphones, won’t hear a thing”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

 

……………………..

 

The music flowed through my headphones and directly into my ears, loud rock music blocking out every external noise. I hummed along with the music, my head bobbing back and forth as I walk through the short hallway to get to the heavy metal door that was large enough to fit a car through it. It was locked with a keypad where I easily entered in the 10 digit code, and walked through to see the normally empty triple thick glass container containing a single person that was definitely not Bruce.

The man was tall and lithe, with greasy, raven black hair that brushed his shoulders, in a green suit that was dirty and torn in some places. His hands were shackled in front of him, and his vibrant green eyes were locked on mine, filled with disdain and annoyance. He said something, lips twisting in distaste, but the music was louder.

I quirked one eyebrow, shrugging and pointing at my headphones. “Can’t hear ya, pal. Sorry”. I shrug again and readjust my grip on my tool box as I walk in, looking away from the reinforced glass cage and moving towards a small control panel which housed the controls for the oxygen feed and temperature regulation. I start to fiddle with it, using a tiny phillips head screwdriver to undo any screws that needed unscrewing, completely unaware that the man was trying to get my attention. (FRIDAY was connected to my headphones so she could notify me if anything was wrong)

 

Loki growled as the girl completely ignored him, her head bobbing back and forth as she listened to the infernal music that made her deaf to his words.

“Hey!” he yelled again, now closer to the glass, his fingers tightening into fists. “You insignificant insect, stupid headphones”

Loki huffed and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He reluctantly sunk down to sit cross legged on the floor, watching the girl and getting increasingly annoyed at himself because for some reason he found the girl intriguing, and she was definitely pretty, which piqued his interest.

 

Loki ended up waiting for a good hour and a half before the girl even glanced at him again. She spent most of her time cleaning out what appeared to be some sort of filters for the air conditioning system and adjusting something in the o2 regulator, and then more time exchanging the bright, harsh lightbulbs for softer, golden coloured ones that were easier on the eyes. It was only then when she was packing up her tool kit did she glance at Loki, and he forced a calm smile at her, lifting his fingers in ‘hello’. She paused, eyes flicking to the door then back at loki. She furrowed her eyebrows before waving her fingers in return. She starts to move towards the door but Loki makes a quick waving gesture, trying to get her attention. She faltered again, eyes staring resolutely ahead, biting savagely at her bottom lip before she sighs in annoyance and turns to face loki, her eyebrows furrowed. She slips the headphones off to sit around her neck and she pointed a finger at Loki, walking closer to him.

“Alright, what gives with you?” she snaps. “Tony told me to not come down here to do my work, and he also warned me not to talk to you. Why are you in here?”

Loki raises an eyebrow and smirks. “I’m a benevolent God who simply wanted to lead you and the rest of your human race in peaceful submission, but Stark has thrown me in here, and Father has taken my powers”

“Uh huh” she hums, smirking as she makes quotation marks with her fingers with her next words. “Well, ‘oh glorious God’, I hope you enjoy the new lights”

She turns away again, ready to leave, but Loki calls out again. “Hey, Mortal, wait! Listen I have had time to think about my actions, and I’m starting to regret them. Please, it’s so lonely down here”

She turned to look at Loki again, eyebrows furrowed. She stared for a full minute before sighing and rubbing at the back of her neck. “Look, I can come down and fix up some more stuff down here next week. We’ll chat then. Alright?”

“Alright”


	135. Take me home ( Steve x Reader) (light gore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a prompt that 'Liv' suggested, so I hope I did it justice (hope!)

“Wakey, wakey, bitch” Brock Rumlow’s teasing voice filtered into my brain through my ear, his moist breath making me cringe and try to move away from him, except I can’t. As I struggle to move my body and limbs, I slowly become aware that I was strapped to a vertical table, my ankles and wrists locked to the table as well as two wide leather straps that covered my bare groin and breasts, because of course I had to be naked. There was also a leather strap pinning me down by my neck, and a thinner strap that went over my forehead. As I continue to try to struggle against my bonds, I slowly become aware of my surroundings, including the video camera set up on a tripod in front of me, at least 10 feet away, a red light blinking steadily at me.

“Where am I?” I ask quietly, trying to hide my fear. Brock sneers and walks around to stand right in front of me, our faces level.

“Doesn’t matter where you are, all that matters is that you’re Hydra’s playtoy now, and we’re going to record us playing with you and send it to your boytoy, Captain America” he sneered, laughing with a mad glint in his eye as I struggle even harder. He then beckons somoene out of the shadows, a tall, thin man who was wheeling a silver trolley covered in gleaming surgical instruments mixed with scalpels and hammers that were rusted and stained with old blood.

Rumlow, moved forward and picked up a hammer, its head stained a dark red. He turns to face me, a sneer on his lips.

“Scream for the camera, bitch”

 

………………….

 

Steve was sitting stiffly in the chair, his hands clenched into fists and jaw tensed, teeth gritted together as his blue eyes that were filled with anger and frustration locked on the computer screen in front of him. Tony had warned him that he really wouldn’t like what he saw in the video that Hydra had sent them – Tony had watched the first few minutes to get the gist of the video and had immediately called Steve to his quarters – but when Tony mentioned the video was about Y/n who had been kidnapped no more than 3 days ago, he knew that he had to see it.

The video started, starting with a black screen and then suddenly blinks into life, showing a naked Y/n strapped to a table that had been positioned vertically so it was almost like she was standing. Her wrists and ankles were shackled to the table and broad strips of leather covered her groin and breasts. She appeared to be unconscious, and steve watched as Brock woke her up by whispering in her ear, his words clear through the video audio. “Wakey wakey, bitch”

Steve let out an actual growl at the words, and the only words running through his head were ‘not Y/n, please not Y/n’.

“Where am I?” Y/n’s quiet voice came through the speakers of Tony’s computers, and Steve could hear the slight waver in her voice.

Steve didn’t hear whatever Brock said in response, anger and frustration filling his body and only clearing slightly when he heard Brock sneer “Scream for the camera, bitch”

Then there was only five minutes of muffled whimpers and groans from Y/n before she then screamed.

Steve lashed out at the keyboard to shut off the video, and he stood abruptly, sending the chair flying backwards onto the floor.

“Tony, we will find her. Then I’m going to kill Brock. Find her. Please”

 

…………………….

 

Steve’s breath hitched when he rushed into the room that had been identified as the room that Y/n had been tortured in and froze, his body freezing when he saw his sweetheart, his poor Y/n.

She was covered in blood, dried and fresh, and her body was covered in gaping wounds which had been roughly sewn closed in a vague attempt to keep her from bleeding out. Steve could pick out at least four breaks in her left leg (two on her upper leg and two on her lower) and maybe two fractures on her upper right leg, and her whole torso was littered with cuts, stab wounds and electrical burns, just like she had been electrocuted by jumper cables that were used with cars. There were bruises entirely covering her neck underneath the improvised dog collar which was fastened way too tight and there were spikes on the inside which dug and pierced deep into the skin of her throat. There were cuts running up and down her arms and over her cheeks and lips, at least two fingers on her right hand had been partially amputated.

“Y/n” steve whispered, his paralysis broken when he heard her let out a small whimper and he rushed forward, his shield slung around onto his back as his hands hover over y/n’s body, unsure if he could touch or not. “Y/n, sweetheart, it’s me, Steve”

Y/n’s head raises slowly, and Steve let out a strangled groan when he saw that one of her (y/e/c) eyes was now a milky white. She was blind in one eye.

“St – steve?” she rasps in a whisper, so quiet that it was only because of Steve’s supersoldier hearing that he heard anything at all.

“Hey, sweetheart” steve coos softly, already tapping the emergency button on his comm that would send his location to Tony and the rest of the team. “I came for you, I’m getting you out of here”

Y/n was quiet for a moment, but when steve gently caressed her jaw with his fingertips, a gentle touch that Y/n hadn’t experienced in a week that she started to cry, tears rolling down her face.

“Wanna go home, Stevie” she murmured hoarsely, and Steve nodded quickly as the rest of the team rushed into the room.

“I’ll take you home, Y/n, I promise”

 

\------------- 4 months later ---------------

 

Y/n looked up when Steve entered the room, the tight scar tissue on her lips stretching as she tried to smile. Steve smiled back, but his eyes were still full of pain as he looked at her.

When Y/n had been rushed in by the team after getting rescued, Bruce and Dr. Cho had rushed her into surgery, and later told the team that she a total of 4 breaks in her left leg, one in her right leg, three broken ribs, a ruptured lung, two semi-amputated fingers, multiple serious lacerations all over her body, injured vocal cords and blind in one eye. Three out of the four breaks in Y/n’s leg had become infected so Bruce had to amputate her leg as well as properly amputating her two hacked off fingers. All in all, Y/n was a mess when she came in, and she had a hell of a recovery time.

But, she had Steve. And even if her nightmares had her screaming and only sleeping in periods of 2-3 hours and not being able to leave her bed because of her injuries – as well as now being an amputee which meant that her life would just be that much harder - , she always had Steve.


	136. I want you. Now (Thor x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based off an experience my friend had and she wanted me to make it into a story with Thor, so, here it is :)

I was cuddled up to Thor during our regular Friday movie night when Thor’s large hand gently crept up my thigh, fingers slipping under the hem of my sleeping shorts. The fingers of his other hand grasped my chin and tilted my head so he could press a sweet kiss to my lips. I chuckle softly and murmur “if you wanted to make out you just had to ask”.

That sweet kiss quickly devolves into full on making out, my body shifting and leg swinging up and over Thor’s thighs, his thick arms wrapping around my waist.

“Should we move to the bedroom, dear maiden?” Thor asks in a polite but lustful voice, his bulge tenting his grey sweatpants and pressed against my inner thigh. I giggle, nodding enthusiastically, and I shriek in surprise when thor surges up with me in his arms, carrying me easily in his arms due to my small stature and his biceps as thick as my head.

He carries me to the bedroom as he continues to press kisses up and down my jaw, and im so distracted by his lips that I barely notice him sitting down on the bed with me in his lap.

“Mm, your skin is so soft, dear Sydney” Thor rumbles in his deep voice, grinning as his rough hands slip under my shirt to rest on my waist. “My beautiful, fiery warrior”

I smile back and enthusiastically ruck up his shirt, tugging at it and thor chuckles when he gets my meaning. He pulls off his shirt with one hand which makes me gulp with need so I pushed firmly at his shoulders, obviously wanting him to lie on his back. He chuckles and goes with my shove, even though we both know that he could easily stay upright no matter what I did.

“I want you, right now” I say bluntly, and he chuckles softly as he reaches up and pulls off my own shirt, tossing it to the side before he lurches up to press our lips together. We continue to make out, our hands running over each other’s bodies which we quickly stripped naked in turn till we were both bare to each other. I slowly start to kiss my way down Thor’s neck pausing for a moment to suck hickies onto his neck, and then keep moving down his torso, stopping every few seconds to create more hickies. I stopped when I reached his hipbones, my teeth nipping cheekily at his skin as my hands rest on his stomach, my thumbs rubbing circles onto his skin. I look up at him through my eyelashes before I smirk and my gaze darts back down to his large length that was erect and lying heavy against his thigh. I hum softly, smirking devilishly up at Thor who was watching me with eyes that were full of lust and admiration. I start to tug off the rings that adorn my fingers and I toss them onto the nearby bedstand as he props himself up on his elbows, his eyes sweeping up and down my bare body, humming eagerly.

“My dear maiden, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen” Thor says eagerly, his eyes locked on me when I reach over to the bedside table and grab a condom and bottle of lube. I lay them on the bed and wrap a tentative hand around his length, slowly stroking him up and down, my grip loose which makes him rumble low in his chest, obviously wanting me to quicken my pace but he was letting me go my own pace.

“Well aren’t you sweet?” I chuckle softly, blushing at the comment, but a thought crosses my mind. I lick my lips, eyes flicking back up to his as I lower my face and gently kiss his cock head, my tongue flicking out to lick around his head and along the underside of his cock before I completely wrap my lips around him, swallowing him down till his cock head nudge the back of my throat. I start to bob my head up and down until his hand caresses the back of my head, fingers tangling in my hair and tugging me off his cock and up his body so he could pull me into a passionate kiss which had us both moaning into each other’s mouths.

He blindly reaches out and grabs the condom as we continue to make out, ripping the foil packet and slipping the condom onto his length and quickly lubing it up as I move up his body to straddle him again. One thick, muscular arm wraps around my waist to help steady me as his other hand positions himself at my entrance where I lowered myself onto his length.  
I groaned softly, this always hurt not matter how many times I did this, but it got easier each time and took less time to get used too. I bottomed out and was sitting on his lap, letting myself get used to his girth before I start to bounce up and down on him, setting a slow rhythm which he matched as he moved with me. Soon enough my rhythm increases and I can barely control my moans and soft cries as my thighs tremble from the exertion which is when he sits up fully and takes over, thrusting up into me as he holds my body securely to his, panting heavily in my ear.

Then, in a show of strength he easily stands up with me in his arms, encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist with one hand as he continues to plunge into me with deep thrusts. I hold onto his shoulders for balance as he presses soft persistent kisses to my lips which were the opposite of the deep thrusts of his hips. I moan softly into his mouth and pull back slightly, only just enough so I could murmur “Thor, push me up against the wall”.

The blond god grunted in acknowledgement and walked over to the nearest wall and pressed me against the hard surface. We both moan and he uses the surface to thrust into me even deeper, and I cry out when he nailed my g-spot, his fingertips pressing firmly into my skin.

“Thor, you’re a prince, where did you learn to fuck standing up” I whine breathlessly and he chuckles, breathing heavily next to my ear. “Dear maiden, I am making it up as I go along, but I think it’s going pretty well, don’t you?”

Eventually his legs got tired so he carried me back to the bed, pulled his thick length out of me and turned me onto my hands and knees on the bed, one large, calloused hand pushing down between my shoulder-blades so my bare collarbones and breasts were pressed against the bed, my back arched and my ass high in the air. I moaned and shuffled slightly so my legs were spread, showing myself off to Thor who ran two warm, appreciative hands over the globes of my ass before plunging deep into me again which made both of us moan. He set up a quick pace, murmuring soft praise in my ear which I could barely hear over the moans and cries that I was making, seeing as there was only Thor and myself living on this floor in the Avengers Tower, so I could be as loud as I wanted.

Soon enough I was whimpering with pleasure, my whole body shaking underneath him, gasping for breath, my eyes fluttering shut as I start to feel light headed with pleasure. And with one final thrust, I fall over the edge, waves of orgasmic pleasure crashing through my body as I feel Thor’s thick length pulsate within me, filling the condom with hot come that my inner walls could feel its warmth. He slowly relaxes when he finished coming, his forehead falling to rest against my back in-between my shoulder blades, one arm wrapping around my torso and his other arm helping us both from collapsing onto the bed.

Thor hummed softly as he gently pulled himself out of me, pulling of the condom off his now soft length and tied it off and chucked it into a nearby bin as I roll onto my back, breathing heavily and a dopey but satisfied smile on my face. Thor chuckles softly when he sees my blissed out expression and he lays down next to me.

We both start to joke around but when he rolls onto his stomach, I smile and move to sit right on top of his butt, putting no pressure on his back as I begin to massage his shoulders and back, working out the kinks with focused determination like I was weaving a tapestry of silk.

Thor groans softly at the attention, humming softly as I lean down and press a line of kisses down his upper spine as he practically melted onto the bed, and then he twisted around and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. He stood up and offered a gentlemanly hand to help me up, bare in all of his naked glory, a fond smile on his face which was also full of adoration. I flush slightly at the adoring smile on his face and I grabbed his shirt that he had discarded earlier, the hem coming halfway down my thigh which technically made it a dress.

“Would you like to go out onto the balcony, dear Maiden? Maybe you could teach me how to smoke a – what do you call it, a cigarette?” Thor looked sheepish as he pulled me closer to him, seeming like he was nervous about whether it was the right thing to say, but I chuckle and go onto my tiptoes so I can press a kiss to his lips.

“Sure, Thor, I’ll teach you, I’ll teach you whatever you want”


End file.
